Kingdom Hearts II: Sabrina's Story
by Nan the Keyblade Master
Summary: Sora, Sabrina, Donald, Goofy and Latias are BACK! Chaos, Organization XIV, more silliness! Our heroes are back to fight and kick butt once again!
1. A Word Stolen

**Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

A portal opened up in the Realm of Darkness as two hooded figures came out. "You have arrived." A voice said. "I've been to see them..." It looked at them. "They look a lot like you."

"Who are you?" The first asked.

"I'm what's left...or...maybe I'm all there ever was..."

"She meant your name." The other told it.

"My name is of no importance. What about you? Do you remember your true names?"

"Our true names are..."

**Missing You (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"All I know for sure...it's not normal. I mean I had the dream and you had it. Does this mean something will go on?" Sora asked.

"I dunno." Sabrina shrugged.

"Well whatever. We'll just forget it about." He lay on his back and saw Kairi in front of him. "WHOA!" He shot up. "Give me a break, Kai-"

"If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one?" Riku asked.

"This world has been connected." Ansem's voice said to the both of them.

"Who's there?" Sora asked.

"Tied to the darkness..."

"Guys, don't ever change." Kairi said to Sora and Sabrina.

"The door...has opened." Riku said.

"What?" Sora asked.

"You understand nothing." Ansem said.

"Sora...Sabrina..." Kairi weakly said to them.

**Lazy Afternoons (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Roxas and Xarina both woke up as they scratched their heads. "Ugh...another dream about her..."

"I dreamed about him again..." Roxas muttered.

**The First Day**

Roxas was with Hayner, Pence and Olette...while Xarina was in the guild, chatting things up with her friends. "Man, doesn't that tick you off?" Hayner asked.

"Yeah, that's just wrong." Pence agreed.

"Seifer's gone too far this time." Olette said as they looked at Roxas who just nodded in agreement.

"I mean, it's true that stuff's been stolen around town...and we got a score to settle with Seifer and everything, so...if he wants to think we did it, I can't really blame him. But, that's not really bugs me. What REALLY bugs me is he's been going around town telling everyone that us and Fairy Tail are the REAL thieves! And the whole town and their mothers are treating us like the Klepto Club!" Hayner exclaimed. "Have you ever been this ticked off before in your life? Because I haven't. Nuh-uh... NEVER." He sighed. "Now, what to do?"

Roxas had an idea. "We can find the real thieves. That would set the record straight!"

"Hey, that sounds fun!" Pence exclaimed. "And we can get Fairy Tail involved too!"

"What about Seifer?" Hayner asked.

"First, we gotta clear our names. Once we find the real culprit, everyone will get off our backs." Roxas replied.

"Oh no!" Pence exclaimed. "They're gone! Our ... are gone!" He said and then blinked, confused why he didn't say it.

"All our ... gone?!" Hayner exclaimed and then blinked in confusion.

"You can't say ... Why not?!" Olette exclaimed.

"But you do know what I'm saying, right?" Pence asked. "Our ... are gone!"

"Stolen..." Roxas muttered. "And not just the ... the word ... They stole it too!"

"What kind of thief is that?" Hayner wondered. "Seifer could never pull that off..."

"Right." Roxas nodded.

"Alright, time for some recon. Let's go get Fairy Tail." He said and then the four of them ran off.

"WHAT?!" All of them in Fairy Tail exclaimed.

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT THE WORD ... IS MISSING?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Seifer is becoming more of a pansy than a man if he blames us for stealing that kind of word." Elfman muttered.

"But how are we going to find this thief?" Xarina wondered. Other than long purple hair and blue eyes, she had red wristbands on, a light blue shirt, tan shorts and blue flip flops.

"Recon, that's what we're going to do." Erza replied.

"That's what I said." Hayner said.

"Come on, Happy. Let's go kick some butt." Natsu smirked.

"Aye, sir!" Happy exclaimed as everyone but Makarov ran out.

"You guys be careful, now!" Makarov exclaimed, and then noticing Roxas and Xarina collapsing. "Oh dear..."

"Their hearts are returning...doubtless, they'll awaken very soon." DiZ's voice said.

Roxas and Xarina got up. "That was weird..." Roxas muttered, and then seeing Makarov near them. "We're fine."

"Alright, just checking." Makarov said as the two of them caught up with the others.

_One "recon mission" later..._

They came into the sandlot, where they noticed Rai, Fuu, and Vivi just talking when Vivi noticed them and hid behind them. "Thieves!" Fuu exclaimed.

"That was low, y'know?" Rai asked.

"Oh yeah?" Hayner glared at him.

"Nice comeback there, blondie." Seifer said as he walked up to them.

"What'd you say?" Hayner growled under his breath.

"I oughta wipe that smirk off your face..." Gajeel said to Seifer.

"Hmph." Seifer glared at Gajeel before looking at them. "You can give us back the ... now."

"Yeah, you're the only ones we know who'd take it, y'know?" Rai said.

"That was undeniable proof that we TOTALLY owned you lamers." Seifer said, seeing Roxas and Xarina fiercely glaring at him. "So what did you do, burn it? Heh, not that we need any ... to prove that you're losers."

"How about we go a round? Then we'll see who's the loser." Natsu said, cracking his knuckles.

"My thoughts exactly." Elfman chuckled. "Let's thrash 'em." He said as they all got in battle positions.

"Replay." Fuu said.

Seifer laughed. "Now you're talking!" He smirked. "Maybe if you get on your knees and beg...maybe I'll let it slide."

Roxas and Xarina both noticed struggle bats on the ground, as they looked at each other and smirked as they walked up to them. "Ha! You guys are losers! You actually thought I'd let it slide?"

"Oh, we're not begging..." Xarina said as they both picked up struggle bats. "We're going to beat the living hell out of you."

Seifer growled and then picked one up. "Then let's see if you can take me on!"

"Man, I wanted to beat him up." Natsu sighed.

"We can beat up the other three if you like." Gray said.

"Music to my ears." Natsu smirked.

"Kneel, losers!" Seifer exclaimed to the both of them.

**Sinister Sundown (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Seifer both ran towards them and hit them with the bat, but they both dodged and then hit him several times before Xarina used an uppercut on him.

"Lucky hits..." Seifer growled and then swung it at Roxas, but he blocked it and hit him in the chest as Xarina both jumped up and swung down on Seifer's head, making him yell in pain and fell to the ground in defeat.

**Lazy Afternoons**

"How pathetic can you get?" Xarina asked.

"Uh, Seifer's...not doing so hot, y'know?"

"Tournament decides!" Fuu exclaimed.

"Smile!" Lucy smiled and then took a picture of Roxas and Xarina looking at a defeated Seifer.

"Good shot." Pence said, and then suddenly something grabbed the camera and then took off with it.

"What was that?" Hayner asked.

"The thief?" Olette asked as Roxas and Xarina went after it, not knowing Mirajane and Juvia were following them.

**Sinister Sundown**

Roxas and Xarina both came up to the Dusk in front of the mansion. "Alright, give it back to us right now." Xarina ordered.

"We have come for you." A voice said as they looked at the Dusk in shock before getting in battle positions, ready to take it on.

The two of them ran towards it and swung their bats at the Dusk, but it wasn't working as the Dusk simply kicked them away. "How the heck are we supposed to take one stupid thing on if our bats aren't working?" Xarina asked.

Suddenly, their bats glowed as Roxas had the Kingdom Key while Xarina had the Master Oathkeeper. "What the...what ARE these things?" Roxas asked.

"I dunno...but I have a feeling we should use these things against that weirdo." Xarina said.

"Alright..." Roxas nodded as they both ran towards the Dusk and slashed it several times, and then the Dusk disappeared from the hits, as photos were laying on the ground, and the Keyblades disappeared.

**Lazy Afternoons**

"Weird..." Xarina said as she picked the photos up.

Unknown to them, Mirajane and Juvia saw the whole thing. "They're getting closer to waking up..." Mirajane said.

"Should we tell them?" Juvia asked.

"No...not yet." Mirajane said.

"Guys?" Roxas asked in surprise. "Where'd you come from?"

"We were worried about you, so we came over to find you." Mirajane lied. "Looks like you got the photos."

"Yeah, let's go back." Xarina nodded.

Back at the guild, everyone was looking at the photos. "So, about this picture thief? Did you find it?" Hayner asked.

"Can't say for sure...they were just lying there." Xarina said.

"Then how can we prove we're not the ones who took 'em?" Hayner asked as he looked at a photo with Roxas with a girl. "Ooooh, it's a girl!" He teased.

"Aw, you look happy." Lucy smiled.

"I do NOT!" Roxas exclaimed.

Erza took a photo and chuckled. "Xarina's with a boy." She smiled as she put it down, as the girls...minus Xarina giggled at this.

"Someone's in looooove!" Happy teased.

"Can it, cat..." Xarina muttered while trying her hardest not to blush.

"Hey, has anyone noticed that all of these pictures are of Roxas and Xarina?" Pence asked.

"Really?" Roxas asked.

"Huh...you're right." Gray said as they showed them every single one. "Every one of them."

"Oh, so that's why everyone thought it was us..." Olette said.

"So Seifer didn't go around accusing us after all..." Hayner muttered.

"Well, they're really nice photos..." Lucy said, and then blinked in surprise. That word was back.

"Hey, you just said photo!" Natsu exclaimed. "Whatever happened, we can rest in peace now that the word is back."

"Wouldn't it be weird if the thief wanted to steal the real Roxas and Xarina?" Pence suddenly asked.

"Oh come on, why would anyone steal a bunch of boneheads like these two?" Hayner asked.

"Hey!" Xarina exclaimed, causing everyone to laugh.

_Restoration at 12%_

_Meanwhile..._

"Organization miscreants... they found us!" DiZ exclaimed.

"But...why would a Nobody steal photographs?" The hooded figure asked.

"Both are nothing like data to them...the fools could never tell the difference. We are running out of time. Namine must make haste!"  
>===================================================================================================<p>

**Surpriiiiise! Two chapters in one day! **

**...No...wait, one story finished and one story created in one day? Eh, whatever.**


	2. Vacation Impossible

**Missing You (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Sora woke up in Traverse Town to see Pluto in front of him as he got up and looked around, wondering where he was. "Where am I?"

As Sora was running in the second district, he was worried. "What happened to our home? Our island?! Riku, Kai-"

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"They'll come you out of nowhere, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade." Leon told him.

"Hey, why don't you two come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Sora, Sabrina...go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends." Leon said.

"Donald Duck!"

"Name's Goofy!"

"I'm Sora and this is Sabrina." Sora smiled. "We'll go with you guys."

"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade." Leon said.

"That's right, the Keyblades." Aerith said.

"So...these are the Keys?" Sora asked as he and Sabrina looked at their Keyblades.

"But the siblings are a problem...they found and sealed one of the Keyholes." Ganondorf said.

**Lazy Afternoons (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Roxas and Xarina both shot up as they looked at each other and then looked at their hands. "Key...blade?" Roxas wondered.

**The Second Day**

Both of them stopped walking before they split. "A Keyblade..." Xarina said as they saw two sticks and picked them up as they swung it several times.

"...Uh, I think we're making fools of ourselves..." Roxas said.

"What tipped you off?" Xarina asked before tossing the two of them away...as they hit a hooded figure. "Oh...uh, sorry."

The hooded figure didn't say anything as it just simply walked away from the both of them as the siblings looked at each other and just shrugged it off, as they walked away.

Roxas walked in, and then Hayner gave him a Sea-Salt Ice cream. "Thanks." He said.

Pence was deep in thought. "Do you guys think...we'll always be together like this?"

"I sure hope so." Olette replied.

"Huh? Where did that come from?" Hayner asked.

"Uh...well...you know...just thinking out loud." Pence replied.

"Well, I doubt we can be together forever." Hayner said. "Isn't that what growing up is all about? What's important isn't how often we see each other. But how often we think about each other, right?"

Pence laughed. "Get that off a fortune cookie?"

"That's it, no more ice cream for you." Hayner said, trying his hardest not to laugh and then sighed. "Man, today's turning out to be a drag..."

"Maybe because of yesterday's memory thief." Olette said.

"Nuh-uh. You know what it is? We don't want Summer Vacation to be over, that's all." Hayner said, as Pence looked at Olette and shrugged. "Okay, how about this? We all go to the beach! Why do we go to the beach? Because, we haven't gone one this entire vacation! Blue seas...blue skies...let's just get on the train and go!" He turned to them, but none of them looked...interested. "Aw, come on!"

"Maybe you forgot, but we're broke." Roxas said. "And I doubt Fairy Tail has a lot of money on their hands either."

Hayner chuckled. "Maybe you forgot, I'm smart!" Hayner said and then ran off to the guild, as the others followed.

"Money's none too plentiful here..." Erza said once the others joined. "I doubt we can go to the beach."

"Uh, hello! Jobs!" Hayner exclaimed. "We get enough and bam, we're good to go! And maybe we'll have enough to get those big soft pretzels!"

"Mmm...pretzels..." Natsu said, already drooling at the idea.

"See? Natsu likes the idea." Hayner smiled.

"I could go to the beach..." Makarov said. "After what you kids put me through lately...I could use a vacation."

"Now you're talking!" Hayner exclaimed.

"Alright...just calm down..." Xarina said. "We'll do one of your ridiculous ideas again."

"They're not that ridiculous!" Hayner exclaimed.

"Uh-huh..." Everyone said all at once.

"You guys are just jealous that I come up with the ideas." Hayner sighed before walking away.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Levy asked.

Before they could split up to the jobs, they noticed a poster on the wall. "Just two days to go." Hayner smiled.

"Ah, the struggle match." Natsu said while smirking. "The day I'm going to wipe the floor with the champion." He glanced at Erza.

"Good luck, you're not going to lay a finger on me." Erza smirked.

"Yeah well, one of these days, I will beat the living crap out of you."

Hayner chuckled. "We all have to make the finals...I'm looking forward to beat up Erza."

"Dude, I'm going to beat the living hell out of you." Xarina said.

"We'll see." Hayner smirked.

Roxas chuckled. "You guys are on."

"Well, I'm not sure who I'm going to root for..." Olette said.

"I'm going to root for Natsu!" Happy exclaimed.

"Aw yeah!" Natsu high fived him.

"Alright...let's go get some munny!" Hayner exclaimed.

_Several boring jobs later..._

"Alright, we have enough!" Olette exclaimed as they were at the station and gave them to Roxas and Xarina.

"Let's go!" Natsu exclaimed.

As they were walking, two sticks came flying and hit Roxas and Xarina, making them trip. "Ow..." Xarina muttered.

They all turned. "Are you okay?" Lucy asked.

They both got up, only to see the hooded figure and it said something to them. "Huh?" Xarina asked.

"Guys!" Hayner exclaimed. "Hurry up!" Unknown to them, the Fairy Tail gang had worried looks.

"Alright." Roxas said as they turned to see the figure gone. "Huh...weird."

Once inside, Hayner was at the front desk. "Four students and...the whole Fairy Tail guild."

"Guys, the munny!" Pence exclaimed.

"Oh no..." Xarina said as she felt for her pockets. "No!"

"This is bad..." Roxas said and then turned around. "That guy took it..."

"Where are you going?" Olette asked.

"Remember when we fell? I bet that guy took it." Xarina said.

"What guy?" Pence asked.

"Uh, I bet he couldn't have gone too...far..." Roxas said. "Did any of you guys see him?"

The Fairy Tail gang looked at each other with worry, as if they wanted to tell them they saw him, but with their might...they didn't even say a word. "There was no guy..." Pence said.

"Uh...but...he..." Xarina said, and then the train went off to the beach.

"Oh boy..." Pence sighed.

At the clock tower, everyone was up there, eating Sea Salt Ice Cream, but Roxas and Xarina weren't. "It's melting." Olette said.

"Right..." Xarina sighed.

"Cheer up already." Hayner said.

"That was definitely weird though..." Pence said.

"I wonder what happened..." Erza wondered.

"Can you feel Sora and Sabrina..." Roxas said.

"Who are they?" Xarina wondered.

_Restoration at 28%_ "Namine...hurry!" DiZ exclaimed.

_Meanwhile...with the two..._

"Is it really that hard to make a beach?" The figure asked.

"We would give the enemy another entry point!" DiZ replied.

"And this?" It held out the munny bag.

"We could always buy some sea-salt ice cream." DiZ then chuckled. "Objects from that town must be kept out from the real world. You can delete that."  
>==============================================================================================<p>

**I was thinking of going for the third day in this chapter as well...but I decided against it. I was getting too distracted.**


	3. Struggle Tournament

**Missing You (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"So hurry to me, you guys. I'll strip you of your wings and Keyblades and sever you from the heavens and road to Keyblade Master forever!" Medusa exclaimed.

Pit was blushing after Sabrina kissed him. "It's you. It's your dorky and cheerful personality that makes me love you a lot...and I've always wanted to do that." She told him.

"Before you go, I want to give you this." Master Hand gave Sabrina an Assist Trophy.

"An Assist Trophy?"

"Use this whenever you want. Think of it as a gift from all of us."

"I think he wants to find Rosa too." N said and tossed Sabrina a Poke Ball. "I had an extra one."

"Welcome to the team, Kyurem." Sabrina smiled.

"I wonder if Kai-" Static. "would believe all the stuff we did." Sora wondered. "Probably not."

"You want to go with them?" Sonic asked Yacker.

"We'll take care of him." Sora smiled.

"We're searching too." Xarina said.

"For your light? Don't lose sight of it." Cloud told her.

"Where are Donald, Goofy and Latias?" Sabrina asked.

"Instead of worrying about them...you should be asking...about her." Riku stepped out of the way to reveal Kairi.

**The Third Day**

**Lazy Afternoons (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Roxas and Xarina walked around Twilight Town. "Weird dreams..." Xarina said.

"No kidding." Roxas said, and then bumped into Olette and Levy. "Hey!"

"Hey." Levy waved as they walked to them, but they suddenly froze.

"Huh?" Xarina asked as they ran up to them, but a certain girl got in their way as they stopped in their tracks. "What the...where did you come from?"

"Hello, Roxas and Xarina." She smiled. "I wanted to meet you at least once."

"Uh..." Roxas raised an eyebrow as she walked away from them, and then time resumed.

"The two of us are going shopping." Levy said. "Would you like to come with us?"

"Um...did you guys see that...girl?" Xarina asked.

"What girl?" Olette asked.

Levy sighed. "They're stalling."

"Very well then, we'll catch up with you two later." Olette smiled as the two of them walked away.

"She went to that haunted mansion, right?" Xarina asked.

"Bad idea..." Roxas sighed as they went after her...but once they did, they were greeted by Dusks. "Crap!" He exclaimed and they ran off.

**Sinister Sundown (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Hey, chicken wusses!" Seifer called them out once they ran through the sandlot, and then the Dusks arrived.

"Who's that?" Fuu asked, already getting a battle position with Rai.

"I dunno..." Seifer replied and then growled. "But they already crossed the line!" He exclaimed and got in a battle position. "Find a weapon!"

Roxas and Xarina found their struggle bats and then grabbed them, but when they turned around, the Dusks were already walking to them. Seifer, Rai, Fuu and Vivi were frozen. "Uh oh..." Xarina said.

"Guys! Use the Keyblades!" A voice exclaimed as they looked on the roof to see the same girl they met before, and then the Dusks lunged for them. They closed their eyes.

**Dive into the Heart -Destati- (Kingdom Hearts II)**

They opened their eyes, discovering they're at some dark place, and on a platform seeing Sora and Sabrina together on it, with Donald, Goofy, Latias, Riku and Kairi on the side. "Uh...where are we?" Xarina asked.

"I dunno..." Roxas shrugged. "Some weird place I'm imagining." He said and then the Keyblades appeared in their hands.

"Okay, I don't understand what's going on..." Xarina said as they walked around while eliminating Dusks.

Eventually, they came to a dead end. "Well NOW what?" Roxas asked. "We turn around?"

"Yeah...probably find another way." She nodded and then turned around. "Oh. My. God." She said.

"What is it?" Roxas asked as he turned around. "HELLO!" He yelled. It wasn't a Dusk that was in front of them...it was a Twilight Thorn.

**Tension Rising (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Suddenly, the whole place glowed as Roxas and Xarina both were up in the air, trapped. "What's...going on?!" Xarina exclaimed.

Twilight Thorn appeared in front of them and pulled back its arm to punch, but they quickly countered it, as Twilight Thorn glared at them, grabbing the both of them to launch them in the air.

They both Aerial Recovered and hit it on the head, knocking it down as it fell off the platform. "YEAH THAT'S RIGHT! WE JUST TOTALLY BEAT THE HELL OUT OF YOU!" Xarina exclaimed.

"Huh, that was quick..." Roxas said, and then the whole place shook. "Or NOT!" He yelled as it tilted as they both fell to the edge, but Xarina stabbed the platform as Roxas held on to her waist...as they looked down to see Twilight Thorn holding a huge ball of energy, and then the Keyblade suddenly let go of the platform.

Both of them were falling as Twilight Thorn threw it, but in an instant, they threw their Keyblades at the energy ball, making it explode as the three of them fell to the ground.

Twilight Thorn fell face first, as Roxas faceplanted. "Ow..." Roxas muttered...and then Xarina land on his back, making him scream in pain.

"Sorry..." Xarina said as she got up as Roxas got up and rubbed his back.

"Yeah, I'm just glad it's not broken..." Roxas muttered as they both hacked and slashed Twilight Thorn before it got up and it unleashed several white vine things to hit them, but they quickly dodged them all as Twilight Thorn punched the ground to get one of them, but Roxas dodged and noticed Xarina running up on the head. "What are you...?!"

"Doing something crazy, that's what!" Xarina replied and slashed the head repeatedly as she jumped up and did what Sabrina usually does, her execution move right on top of the head.

"Oh...that's gotta hurt..." Roxas winced as Xarina frontflipped off and landed perfectly. "What does Fairy Tail teach you anyways?"

"Well..." Xarina was about to say something, but noticed the Twilight Thorn falling right towards them. "OH CRAP!" She yelled and then it landed on them, and the darkness engulfed them.

However, a hand grabbed the both of them as they were then at some random room.

**Namine (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Uh..." Xarina said.

The girl put a finger to her own lips. "My name is Namine." She told them.

"Uh, nice name..." Roxas said. "But can you tell us where we are?"

Namine shook her head. "Not yet...but, do you two know your true names?"

"Um..." Xarina tilted her head, but then a hooded figure grabbed Namine's arm.

"Say no more, Namine."

"But if no one tells them, they'll-"

"It's best they don't know the truth."

"Hey! YOU'RE THAT PICK POCKET!" Xarina yelled.

The hooded figure looked at them and then made a portal behind the siblings. "Huh?" Roxas wondered, and then it pushed both of them in.

**Lazy Afternoons**

"Seifer! Strike a pose, y'know!"

"How's this?" Seifer posed.

"That's totally perfect, y'know?"

Fuu took another picture. "How about one more, y'know?"

Roxas and Xarina both got up. "What's that for?!" Roxas asked.

"Keepsake." Fuu replied.

"Those freaks in the white jumpsuits are gone, y'know?"

"Cakewalk."

"What were those...things?" Xarina asked.

"Outsiders, that's what." Seifer replied. "And if they don't wise up to the rules around here, I might have to take some disciplinary measures."

"Oh yeah, Seifer's always looking after the town, y'know?"

Roxas and Xarina saw something in the corner of their eyes as they turned to see Hayner, Pence and Olette seeing all this. "Hmph." Hayner only said as he ran off.

"Wait up!" Roxas exclaimed and ran off, Xarina following him.

"Hey, no chickening out on the tournament tomorrow!" Seifer told them.

"Yeah, we'll be waiting, y'know?"

At the Usual Spot, the three of them were eating ice cream and then noticed the siblings running in. "So...you hung out with Seifer's gang today?" Pence asked.

"No, it's not like that." Roxas replied and then thought of something. "Oh yeah, how was the beach? Wasn't that today?"

"We didn't go. It wouldn't be the same without you guys, right?" Olette asked.

"Sorry..." Xarina sighed.

"It's fine... Fairy Tail was cool with it too. For some reason, they figured  
>it was a misunderstanding." Pence said.<p>

"Knowing them, I don't blame them." Xarina said.

"Hey, how about we go tomorrow? We can get those pretzels and..." Roxas offered.

"I promised I'd be somewhere." Hayner muttered.

"Oh..." Roxas said, and then it clicked. "Oh!" he exclaimed, flashbacking the day before.

"I'm outta here..." Hayner said as he walked off.

_Restoration at 48%_

"Was that Namine made of data?" The figure asked.

"No, Namine hijacked the data herself. Look what she's done now. She's totally beyond my control!" DiZ pounded the computer.

"Calm down."

"It doesn't matter. As long as Namine accomplishes her goal...we needn't worry about what befalls Roxas and Xarina."

**Missing You**

"It's up to me." Riku said. "Only the Keyblade master can open the secret door...and change the world."

"But I'm not gonna betray these three either!" Goofy exclaimed.

"All for one and one for all." Donald said.

"Our friends are our power!" Sora exclaimed.

"So, I guess your heart won this battle." Marisa said.

"Who the heck are you?" Sabrina asked.

"Ah, it seems you are special too." The hooded figure said.

"It is I, Ansem." Riku smirked. Static, it then went to Riku lowering the Keyblade to the siblings. "Lead me to everlasting darkness!"

"GUYS!" Kairi's voice yelled at them.

"Forget it, asshole. You're NOT taking Kairi's heart away from us!" Sabrina exclaimed.

Kairi and Latias both hugged the two Shadow heartless from the heartless attacks, and then a glow happened as Sora and Sabrina were hugging them. "Sora?!" Kairi exclaimed.

"S-Sabrina?!" Latias exclaimed in shock.

"You guys called out to us." Sabrina smiled at them.

"We may never meet again...but we'll never forget each other." Leon said.

"No matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together again." Aerith smiled.

"Take this." Kairi said, giving her charm to Sora. "It's my lucky charm, be sure to bring it back to me!"

"Don't worry, I will." Sora smiled.

"Promise?" She smiled. "Don't ever forget...where ever you go, I'm always with you."

**Lazy Afternoons**

Roxas woke up and scratched his head. "Right...promise..." He muttered. "What a mess..." He said and noticed his sister wasn't in her bed. "Uh...where is she?" He wondered and looked outside. "Crap! The tournament!" He exclaimed and ran off.

**The Fourth Day**

"Who are you gonna root for?" Pence asked.

"All of them, silly." Olette smiled. "...Minus Seifer and Vivi..."

"Ladies and gentleman, struggle fiends of Twilight Town, it's time for summer's most sizzling clash!" The announcer exclaimed. "That's right, today's the day for the struggle and title match! Who will be the one to break the ranks and take on the champion, Erza Scarlet?"

"Seifer, y'know?"

"And who will leave today as our new struggle champion?"

"Hayner! Roxas! Xarina!" Pence and Olette cheered.

"NATSU!" Happy exclaimed.

Suddenly, all the fangirls cheered. "ERZAAAAAA!" They all yelled and cheered her name on, as she waved at her fans.

"Yes, you all know what comes next! Let's..."

"STRUGGLE!" Everyone yelled.

"Hey now, it's time to introduce our combatants!" The other announcer exclaimed. "The most epic people to make it from the preliminaries!" He turned to Seifer's gang. "Regular finalist and head of the Twilight disciplinary committee, Seifer!"

He then looked down at Vivi. "Completely out of nowhere, who knew he's make it this far this year? Vivi!"

He looked at Hayner. "An underground favorite and local attitude problem, Hayner! It's his first trip to the finals!"

Then, the siblings. "Struggler numbers four and five who happens to be my favorite customers, Roxas and Xarina!"

And finally, Natsu. "And finally, Fairy Tail's number one hothead, Natsu Dragneel!" Everyone cheered. "So, who will win this sweltering summer struggle and take home the grand prize? The four crystal trophy! And a chance to take on our defending champion, Erza? It won't be long now folks, I suggest our strugglers to go over the official rules before we begin!"

_One rule explanation later..._

"Let's see..." Natsu said, looking at the roster. "Seriously? A four way battle between me, Hayner, Roxas and Xarina?"

"Huh...and after that, Seifer and Vivi..." Xarina said.

"Well, let's get this started." Natsu smirked as they grabbed the struggle bats.

Once they were on, Hayner pointed his bat at Roxas. "Hey...sorry about yesterday."

"What, you're still worried about that? You really need to let that stuff go."

"Got a lot on my mind."

"Sorry, man." Hayner said as Roxas nodded. "Wait, what am I sorry for?" He smirked.

Roxas looked at him and got in a battle position. "Let's do this!" Natsu exclaimed.

**Sinister Sundown**

"Our first match in today's Struggle tournament is a four way battle. It's Roxas against his sister while also against Hayner and Natsu! May the best Struggler win!"

Natsu ran towards Xarina and swung the bat, but she blocked and countered with an uppercut as she jumped up and swung it back down while Roxas was taking on Hayner. "I'll show ya!" Hayner exclaimed and swung it, but Roxas jumped out of the way and hit him several times.

Xarina landed in front of Natsu and swung it several times before knocking him over to Roxas, who wasn't paying attention to them as Natsu slammed into him as Hayner swung down, hitting Natsu in the process.

Roxas got up and ran straight for his sister while Natsu and Hayner were busy duking it out, but Xarina quickly jumped away and then swung at her brother with no mercy, and then used a swinging uppercut.

"There's no way I'm losing to Fairy Tail!" Hayner said.

"Yeah well, I'm not losing to you!" Natsu exclaimed, and then Xarina came towards them and swung at the both of them, as she then quickly blocked Roxas' attack and swung at his chest.

"Let's all aim for her first, then we'll have a fair fight!" Natsu exclaimed as they ran towards Xarina.

"Ganging up on me?" Xarina asked. "Smart...but not very effective." She said as she jumped up high...and then the boys collided into each other as Xarina landed and swung her bat at the three of them as they fell out of the stage. Natsu going down first, then Hayner...and then Roxas last.

"Whoa! We have a winner of the battle and it's Xarina!"

**Lazy Afternoons**

"Man, I can't believe I lost to a girl..." Hayner sighed.

"I gotta hand it to Xarina, she's always finding a way to beat her opponents." Natsu chuckled.

Xarina smiled. "Out of the way." Seifer said as he got up on the stage.

"Be rude about it, why don't you?" Xarina asked, and then noticed Vivi right next to her, as he looked at her and chuckled. "Uh...awkward..." She said and walked out.

"Don't mess with your elders." Seifer said as Vivi turned to him.

**Sinister Sundown**

"Just look at those sparks fly. I guess Seifer didn't expect to fight one of his own boys."

Vivi ran towards Seifer and aggressively attacked him. "When did Vivi get so tough?" Natsu wondered.

Seifer was blocking every attack and then countered, knocking him away. "You're mine!" Seifer smirked and ran towards him, but Vivi suddenly got up and swung his bat very hard, instantly knocking Seifer out.

"I-I'm not sure what just happened...but...I guess the winner is Vivi!"

**Lazy Afternoons**

"That's strange..." Roxas said.

"Tell me about it." Natsu nodded.

"That's not Vivi." Seifer said and then looked at Xarina. "Thrash him." He ordered and then walked away with the crew.

"It looks like Seifer has withdrawn from third place." One of the announcers said.

"So we're third and fourth now?" Natsu asked.

"Aw yeah!" Hayner exclaimed and high fived Natsu.

Xarina got on the stage and looked at Vivi. "Show me what you got." She said.

**Sinister Sundown**

The two of them both ran towards each other and swung their bats at each other, but they clashed as they jumped back and continued to swing.

In the middle of the battle, as it looked like no one was getting anywhere...the whole place just froze in time. "Huh?" Xarina looked around. "What happened to the cheering?"

"Uh..." Roxas ran up to her. "I didn't do anything."

Suddenly, Vivi disappeared...as several Dusks appeared. "Again?" Roxas asked, and then the Keyblades appeared in their hands.

"Again..." Xarina said before getting in battle positions.

_Several Dusks defeated later..._

**Lazy Afternoons**

"Well that was easy...but I still wonder why everyone is frozen..." Xarina said, and then they heard clapping. "Huh?"

"Roxas, Xarina! All right! Fight fight fight!" The hooded figure exclaimed, but they just looked at him. "You really don't remember? It's me." He took off the hood. "You know...Axel."

"Uh, Axel?" Xarina asked.

Axel sighed. "Talk about Blank with a capital B... man oh man...even the Dusks aren't gonna crack this one..." He summoned his chakrams.

"Wait a sec, tell us what's going on!" Roxas ordered.

"This town is his creation, right? Which means we don't have time for a Q&A. You two are coming with me, conscious or not. Then you'll hear the story." Suddenly, the place distorted a little. "Uh oh..."

Roxas and Xarina looked around...until they had enough. "WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Xarina yelled as they both threw their Keyblades to the ground...but they just reappeared in their hands.

"Numbers XIII and XIV... Roxas and Xarina. The Keyblade's chosen ones." Axel got in a battle position.

Roxas growled under his breath. "Alright fine! You asked for it!"

**The 13th Struggle (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"That's more like it!" Axel exclaimed as the Keyblade Weilders ran towards Axel and slashed him, but Axel blocked. "BURN!" He yelled, throwing his chakrams at them.

They quickly recovered as Roxas ran towards Axel and slashed him several times before slashing upwards, catching Axel by surprise as Xarina jumped up and slashed him down.

Axel glared at them. "Don't make me mad." He said as he quickly slashed them with his chakrams, and then slammed the ground, a firey geyser blasting them away.

They recovered again as they quickly ran towards them, dodging the thrown chakrams as Roxas and Xarina quickly slashed him to finish him off. "Not bad, you two..." He said.

**Lazy Afternoons**

Suddenly, DiZ digitized in front of them. "So it WAS you." Axel said as he threw his chakrams towards him, but a shield blocked them.

"You two! This man speaks nonsense."

"Roxas, Xarina! Don't let him deceive you!"

"Roxas and Xarina!"

"Guys, listen to me!"

They kept calling out to the both of them, until Xarina had enough. "SHUT UUUUUUUUP!" She screamed...and then everything was suddenly back to normal...and Vivi collapsed in front of her.

"Wh-what just happened? And how did Roxas get up there? Eh, oh well... the winner is Xarina!"

Vivi got up. "What happened? How did I get here?" he curiously asked before casually walking away as if nothing happened.

"Uh...good luck, I guess?" Roxas asked, still not sure what happened.

Erza walked up on the stage. "Alright, we have Xarina against the Title Match! Good luck to the both of you!"

"You ready? I won't hold back." Erza said.

Xarina smirked. "I was about to say the same thing." She said as they got in battle positions.

**Blinded by Light (Final Fantasy XIII)**

Xarina ran towards Erza and slashed her, but Erza quickly blocked with her own bat and countered, Xarina launched a few feet but quickly recovered and then lunged straight for her.

Erza jumped to the side and swung it several times at Xarina, but she dodged every single swing and then swung upwards, then jumping up to swing down, but Erza blocked while in mid-air and then they both landed.

"This fight is incredible! I don't know who's going to win!"

Erza ran towards Xarina and swung her bat, but Xarina front flipped out of the way, much to Erza's shock as she landed behind her and swung her bat very hard, knocking Erza several feet as Xarina ran towards her and swung the bat several times before Erza could block it. _Where did she get so skilled?_ Erza thought. _Even without the Keyblade she used against that Axel person...it's like I'm seeing a whole new person._

"TAKE THIS!" Xarina yelled as she swung the bat hard enough to knock Erza down, much to everyone's shock. "Do you give up?" Xarina asked, pointing her bat to Erza.

Erza gripped her bat, but she let go of it. "Even the champion knows when to admit defeat...especially since when I'm extremely close to the edge."

Xarina smiled. "Yeah...you'd probably get swung out of bounds anyways." She said.

"Well...in a graceful defeat, Erza loses...and this means that Xarina is the winner!"

**Lazy Afternoons**

Much cheering later, they were up at the clock tower eating sea-salt ice cream. "You let her win, didn't you?" Lucy quietly asked Erza.

"Maybe..." Erza replied. "I am seeing more of Sabrina in Xarina every day..."

"Don't say things like that..." Mirajane sighed. "I want to spend time with Xarina for as much as possibly can."

"Hey, look what I have." Olette said as she pulled out two munny bags.

"Whoa!" Roxas exclaimed as the sibligns got up very quickly in surprise...and then they lost their balance...and they fell.

_Meanwhile..._

**Kairi (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Kairi! Wait up!" Selphie exclaimed as Kairi turned to wait for her, and then they both went off together. "Hey, do you want to go to the island? Tidus and Wakka are all wound up in their ball game, and they won't go with me."

"Not today, sorry."

"Aww, why not?"

"Do you remember those kids that always hung out with us?"

"Riku?"

"Yeah."

"I wonder whatever happened to him. I sure miss him."

"He's far away. But I know we'll see him again." She smiled.

"Sure! Of course we will."

"And the other two?"

"What other two?"

"The two who were always with me and Riku all the time. We played together on that island. Their voices always seemed to be there, but no their gone. I can't think of their faces or their names...I feel awful about it. So I told myself: I'm not going back to the island until I remember everything about them."

"Are you sure you didn't make them up?"

"Namine?" Xarina's voice called out to Kairi, as she held her head.

In slow motion, the siblings were falling. "Namine, what's happening to us?" Xarina asked.

"Who are you? And that's not my name...i'm Kairi."

"Kairi...I know you! You're that girl they always like." Roxas said.

"Who? Please, a name!"

"I'm Roxas."

"And I'm Xarina."

"Okay, Roxas...Xarina, but can you tell me their names?"

"You don't remember our names? Thanks a lot, Kairi..." A female voice said...and it wasn't Xarina.

"Huh?"

"Okay, I guess we can give you a hint." Another voice said, it didn't come from Roxas. "They both start with an S."

Kairi woke up as Selphie helped her up. "Are you okay?" She asked as Kairi nodded and then ran off to the beach, as Selphie went after her.

**Missing You**

"Kairi?" Selphie looked at her as Kairi knelt down near the water and placed a bottle in it, as it floated away. "What's that?"

"A letter. I wrote it yesterday to the two I can't remember. I said no matter where they are, I'll find them...one day. When I finally stopped writing...I remember the boy made a promise to me... this letter is where it starts, I know it."

"Wow, I hope they get it." Selphie smiled.

"They will." Kairi said. "They both start with an S... right, Sora...Sabrina?"

_Restoration at 79%_

"Their progress is astounding..." DiZ said.

"So, what happened?"

"Namine's encounter with Roxas and Xarina put their hearts in contact with Kairi's. And that in turn, affected Sora and Sabrina, see?"

"Namine...she's a wonder."

"She wasn't born like other Nobodies. She can interfere with the hearts and memories of the siblings and those aligned with them."

"But who's Nobody is she?"

"I COULD tell you...but first, perhaps you'd like to tell me your true name."

The figure took off the hood. "It's Ansem."

DiZ chuckled...and then laughed loudly. "It's an honor, Ansem."  
>==================================================================================================<p>

**Sorry for that long wait... here's the next chapter!**


	4. The Truth

**Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Get rid of them?!" Axel exclaimed. "Wait a second, isn't it a bit early for that?!"

"It's an order. Why are you hesitating?" Xaldin asked him. "Aren't you the one who dealt swift merciless judgment to those who turned their backs on the Organization?"

"They didn't turn their backs on us! They're just not able to come back yet!"

"If they don't come back...then they must pay the price. If you oppress these orders, you will be the one to pay." He said and then launched a lance at him, but it just grazed him and took out a few hairs, but Axel didn't flinch one bit.

Xemnas looked at Axel and electricity came out of his hands. "...Use the Dusks..." But that didn't work. "Fine, I got it! I'll do it, I'll do it!" He exclaimed in frustration.

**Lazy Afternoons (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Roxas and Xarina both woke up and looked around. "Uh...did we fall off the tower or something?" Xarina asked.

"I dunno...it felt like a dream...but which parts WERE the dream, exactly?" Roxas wondered.

**The Fifth Day**

Roxas was in the Usual Spot while Xarina was at the guild, and then he looked up to see Olette folding her arms at him. "Only three days left of Summer Vacation, so don't even mention that assignment." Hayner said.

"But, we agreed we'd get it finished today." Olette said.

"Yesterday, both me and Xarina fell off the station tower, right?" Roxas asked.

"If Erza didn't catch the both of you, you wouldn't be here!" Hayner exclaimed.

"But man, that was a close one." Pence said.

"Stop changing the subject!" Olette exclaimed.

"Okay already...we'll do the homework, stupid independent study. So, anyone got any bright ideas for a topic?" Hayner asked.

"Maybe, we can study the stuff that's happening to me and my sister. You know, the dreams...and the guys in white." Roxas suggested.

"Forget it." Hayner said.

"Why?"

"You know, things have been with you and your sister since the photos been stolen, right?" Hayner asked.

"Well tomorrow, we're all going to search the town and find out what's been going on." Pence said.

"Lots of people are helping out!" Olette smiled.

"All that for us?" Roxas asked.

At the Train Station, Roxas, Xarina and Pence were at the station. "The time has come, our hunt for the seven wonders begins." Pence said and then turned to see the rest of them. "Whoa, find new rumors already?"

"Nothing on Market Street." Lucy replied.

"You twerps aren't going to scoop us." Hayner said.

"Hayner, it's not a race." Olette said.

"Oh come on, what's a little competition?" Natsu chuckled as Happy agreed to the idea.

One trip to the other side of Twilight Town later...

"Wait, isn't the first one you mentioned?" Xarina asked, looking at the steps. "Haunted steps or whatever it was?"

"Oh...this one is kind of embarrassing." Pence sighed. "The truth is, this one is all because Rai counts the steps as he walks on it, and then he exclaims 'Every time I count, it's different, y'know?'"

"Wow, the guy can't even count...that's just sad." Xarina said.

"And I thought the 'Y'know' was bad..." Roxas sighed.

At the top of Sunset Hill, Natsu, Happy and Gray were looking at a bag, and it was moving. "Oh hello!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Let's ride it!" Happy exclaimed.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Natsu said as the two of them hopped on.

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea!" Gray exclaimed...but already, Natsu and Happy were screaming, causing him to facepalm. "You idiots..."

Once the bag calmed down, Natsu and Happy both looked to see a friendly dog. "Oh, it's just a dog." Natsu said.

The dog growled at Happy before running off. "This is why I'm not a fan of dogs." Happy muttered.

At an alleyway, Erza, Makarov, Lucy and Mirajane were getting pelted with random bags. "What the heck is going on?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Cursed wall...you think you can stop us?" Erza asked as she, Makarov and Mirajane quickly ran to the wall while Lucy wasn't having much luck. Eventually, they got to the wall and touched it, as all the things disappeared.

"Freaking...finally..." Lucy said exhaustedly.

In the tunnel, Levy and Gajeel noticed Vivi. "What's that little shrimp doing here?" Gajeel wondered.

Vivi turned to them and whacked Levy with the bat, but she jumped back. "What the heck is your problem?!" She exclaimed.

"Don't you hit the lady when I'm around!" Gajeel exclaimed, getting a battle position as the two of them battled, and as it went on, more Vivis appeared, but Gajeel had no trouble taking them on...and then they all disappeared.

"Whoa...you took them all down no sweat!"

Gajeel smirked. "That little shrimp didn't stand a chance." He said.

With Juvia and Elfman, they were in front of a fountain...and a shadow version of Elfman was in front of them. "You think you can copy a man just like that? WELL I'M NOT LIKING IT!" Elfman yelled.

"Here we go again..." Juvia muttered.

_One cloney battle later..._

The shadow fell to the ground as Elfman yelled in triumph. "YEAH, WHO'S THE REAL MAN?!" He yelled.

"You know, I doubt any of these wonders you mentioned aren't exactly...wonderful." Xarina said.

"Say no more." Pence said and then noticed Hayner and Olette running up to them.

"We got another lead!" Hayner exclaimed.

"What is it?" Roxas asked.

"The Ghost Train." Olette replied.

"Oh, I've heard of that one!" Pence smiled. "Legend has it there's a train with no driver or any passengers at all. It just moves on its own."

"Interesting..." Xarina said as they all ran off to the top of Sunset Hill.

"So what are we waiting here for?" Lucy asked.

"The Ghost Train." Roxas replied.

"Huh, sounds interesting." Erza said. "Let's do it, then."

_Several minutes later..._

"What in the world are you guys doing?" Seifer asked as he walked up.

"We're waiting for the Ghost Train, butt out." Xarina told him.

"Waiting for the Ghost train..." Seifer repeated and then laughed. "You gotta be kidding me here." Roxas got up to glare at Seifer. "Why does looking at you always tick me off?"

"Destiny, maybe." Roxas replied.

"Destiny...right, in that case, let's be friends." Seifer said sarcastically. "I don't believe in this destiny crap." He said as he walked away.

"Asshole..." Xarina muttered and then noticed something in the corner of her eye. "Guys, do you see that?"

"I see it." Roxas replied, seeing a train going by. It was the Ghost Train. "So what's the catch, there IS a catch to it, right?" Roxas asked, but no one answered.

"Well let's go then!" Xarina exclaimed as the two of them ran off.

"Hey, wait up!" Natsu exclaimed as they chased after them.

At the station, Roxas and Xarina were already there, looking at the train. "So this is the ghost train, huh?" Xarina asked.

"Well, let's go in." Roxas said, but as they started to walk, Hayner grabbed both of their arms. "Huh?"

"Uh, you'll get hurt." Hayner said, and when they turned around...the train was gone...as the real train arrived at the station.

_Back at the Clock Tower..._

They all walked out of the station. "So, what are we going to say in that report?" Olette asked.

"The rumors were totally bogus. That's all that will be written on that paper." Hayner muttered.

"Wait...that was only six wonders. What's the seventh one?" Xarina asked.

Pence sighed. "It's at the Haunted Mansion." He replied.

"Alright then." Roxas said as he ran off with Xarina.

"I wanted to tell them we saw the train too...but..." Happy said.

"I know...it's really hard not to say anything about it at the moment." Natsu muttered.

They walked up in front of the mansion and then looked at it. "Hmm..." Xarina wondered.

"You know something..." A voice said, as they jumped up startled and then turned to see Pence. "We were going to check out the mansion tomorrow. It IS the most suspicious place."

"Right..." Roxas said.

"Even Seifer's gang was gonna help."

"Seifer?!" Xarina exclaimed.

"Yeah, Hayner asked him to."

"So, what are we looking for?" Roxas asked.

"Well, they say there's a girl who appears in the second floor window...even though no one has lived here for years." Pence replied.

Inside the room, there were many drawings, even a certain one with Roxas, Xarina, Axel and Xion...with the name "Xion" on top of her. "Roxas...Xarina..." Namine's voice said.

"Namine?" Roxas asked.

Xarina looked at the drawing. "Roxas is here...i'm in it... Axel's in it... but who's this Xion chick? Huh...it feels like I met her before...but...I never met her."

"The four of you were best friends." Namine said.

"Very funny..." Roxas said.

"Don't you want to know the truth? About who you two really are?"

"No one knows us better than us." Roxas said, glancing back at Xarina who was just still looking at the picture.

"Of course."

"But, I don't get what's happening lately..." Roxas said and then went up to a drawing of Sora, Sabrina, Donald, Goofy and Latias.

"You know these five." Namine said.

"Yeah. Sora, Sabrina, Donald, Goofy and Latias...from the dreams."

"About a year ago...some things happened...and I had to take apart the memories chained together in Sora's and Sabrina's heart. But now, I'm putting them back exactly the way they were." Namine walked over to the drawing Xarina was looking at and looked at Xion. _They're feeling them now..._ She mouthed the words and then looked back at Roxas. "It's taken me a long time, but pretty soon, they'll be back to their old selves pretty soon. The process has been affecting the both of you too."

"You mean, the dreams?" Roxas asked.

"Yes, the four of you are connected, and in order for Sora and Sabrina to be completely whole again, they need you."

"Us? What for?" Roxas asked.

"You two hold half of what they are. They need you."

"Namine..." Roxas said and then turned to her.

**Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm a witch, who holds powers over Sora's and Sabrina's memories and those around him."

"A witch?"

"That's what DiZ called me, but...I dunno why I have this power, I just do. I'm not sure...if there's even a right way for me to use it."

"Hmm, I can't help you there." Roxas said and then looked at Xarina, who was STILL mesmerized by the drawing. "It's funny, it's like...I don't feel myself at all. I guess I would like to know..."

"What is it, a promise we made to this girl?" Xarina wondered out loud. "No...it can't be that... yet, it feels...familiar...I wonder why..."

"What do you know about us...that we don't?" Roxas asked.

"You...the both of you were never really supposed to exist."

Xarina snapped out of it and then turned to Namine. "What?!"

"How could you even say such a thing...even if it IS true?"

"I'm sorry...I guess some things...really are better left unsaid." Namine sighed.

**Lazy Afternoons**

"Guys...GUYS!" Pence shook them out of it. "Did you see her?"

"Yeah. Watch the window, closely." Xarina pointed to it.

Pence took a look. "Oh, lame. That's just the curtains moving. There must be a draft somewhere. I'm surprised this place even has curtains. Well, let's head back to the Usual Spot, Hayner and Olette are waiting."

When they went back to the Usual Spot, Olette was still there. "Hey guys, how'd it go?"

"The girl in the window turned out to be a curtain flapping in the wind."

"I figured as much. The report's already done."

"Alright!"

"So, wanna go find Hayner? He's probably either at Fairy Tail or at the station." Olette said. "I can't believe we only have two whole days left together..."

"Huh?" Roxas wondered.

"Summer vacation, remember?"

"Oh, right."

At the Fairy Tail guild, Hayner was sitting on a bench, eating sea salt ice cream while sighing to himself. "Huh, that's a first." Pence said as they walked up to him. "Usually, you eat ice cream at the clock tower."

"I didn't feel like it..." Hayner muttered. "But tomorrow, we search the town."

"Next day's the fair." Pence said.

"The last day of summer." Olette said.

"Don't say that! You'll give me an ulcer! Ugh, I have enough depression as it is..."

"Want me to calm your nerves?" Xarina offered, taking out the flute from her pocket.

"Yeah...I need something to relax me." He nodded.

"Hey guys! She's gonna play the flute!" Happy exclaimed.

"Alright, let's hear it!" Natsu smiled.

Xarina closed her eyes and started playing Meloetta's song, as they closed their eyes and listened to the song.

"Why did you show them the train?" Ansem asked.

"Because they missed the trip to the beach."

"That's almost kind of you..."

DiZ grumbled to himself and looked at him. "What about you? Are the holes in your memory starting to fill in?"

"Yes, the haze is clearing."

"The same is happening to everybody who has ties to Sora and Sabrina. To them, they'll be like friends who have gone away for a year."

Ansem sat down on a chair. "I've waited and now I want to know. What is it that you want?"

"...Revenge."

"Revenge?" Ansem clenched his fist.

"Now, for the finishing touches. We need to dispose of Namine. She did a splendid job with Sora and Sabrina but it's high time she disappeared. Roxas and Xarina aren't the only ones who weren't supposed to exist. Take care of it, Ansem."

_Restoration at 97%_

**Missing You (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Gawrsh, is that all that's left of the world's taken by the Heartless?" Goofy asked.

"Those worlds will be restored once we beat Ansem, right?" Sabrina asked.

"But, if we do beat him and all these worlds are restored and disconnected, what's gonna happen to this place? And to us?" Sora asked.

"All worlds begin in darkness...and all so end. The heart is no different. You see, darkness is the heart's TRUE essence."

"That's not true! The heart may be weak, and sometimes, it may even give in. But we've learned that deep down, there's a light that NEVER goes out!" Sora exclaimed.

"KINGDOM HEARTS! FILL ME WITH THE POWER OF DARKNESS!" Ansem yelled.

"You're wrong. We know now...without a doubt..." Sora began to say.

"KINGDOM HEARTS IS LIGHT!" Sora and Sabrina yelled together.

"Now, you two! Let's close this door for good!" Mickey exclaimed.

"Take care of her." Riku said.

"Kairi!" Sora exclaimed.

"Sora!"

"Kairi! Remember what you said before? We're always with you too. We'll come back to you, I promise!"

"I know you will!"

"Well now what do we do?" Donald asked.

"We gotta find Riku and King Mickey." Sora said.

"But, uh, where do we start lookin' for that there door to the light?"

"Pluto?" Donald asked.

"Gawrsh, that's the king's seal!"

"Hey, have you seen King Mickey?" Sabrina asked.

And then, very bad static when they first met Marluxia and first got to Castle Oblivion...and then it turned off.

"I've been to see them...they look a lot like you."

"Who are you?" Xarina asked.

**Lazy Afternoons**

"Oi..." Xarina muttered and got up, slowly turning into Sabrina, but went back to normal. Roxas having the same effect.

"Well...I guess we'll be going then..." Roxas said as Xarina nodded and then they both took off.

**The Sixth Day**

"Man, I could NOT sleep last night..." Roxas muttered as he walked in the Usual Spot as the trio were talking. "Guys?" He asked as he reached for them, but his hand went through Hayner, catching him by surprise. "What the?!"

The trio were blissfully unaware, laughing at something and then running right through Roxas. "What the heck was that about?" He wondered.

_Meanwhile...with Xarina..._

Xarina walked in to see the group talking. "Do you ever feel like you haven't slept a wink last night?" She asked.

They looked at her. "Should we tell her?" Lucy asked.

"It's time..." Mirajane nodded.

"Time for what?" Xarina asked.

"Xarina...we...have something to tell you." Erza said. "You see...you're not really yourself." And then suddenly, she disappeared.

"ERZA?!" Xarina yelled.

**The Other Promise (Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix)**

The others were calm. "Now, don't be alarmed. We are not real to begin with. You and Roxas were sent in this virtual world." Makarov said, and then he disappeared.

"You were sent in this world to reclaim Sora's and Sabrina's memories...and it's almost at 100%." Mirajane said...and then she disappeared too.

"Wh-what are you saying?!" Xarina exclaimed.

"The real Twilight Town doesn't have Fairy Tail or us to begin with. We really belong in Magnolia. But we're just data copies." Levy said, and cue her disappearing.

"We knew all along... from that Dusk stealing those photos..." Lucy disappeared.

"To the Struggle Tournament frozen in time and Axel showing up." Elfman vanished.

"To you connecting with Kairi..." Juvia disappeared.

"And finally...your dreams. Their memories are complete...but they need you to completely wake up." Gajeel vanished.

"No...this can't be true..." Xarina said, holding in her tears.

"I know it's hard to believe...but it's the truth. You have to go back inside Sabrina and Roxas has to go back into Sora." Gray said and then disappeared.

"This is it...I guess." Happy said and he disappeared...as Natsu was only left.

"Natsu...d-don't leave me like this..."

Natsu sighed and put his hand on her shoulder, already fading away. "It'll be fine, trust me." He smiled and then gently hugged her...and he disappeared.

"N-Natsu... guys..." Xarina said, tears streaming down her cheeks. "No...come back...this can't be true..." She said, falling on her knees. "COME BAAAACK!" She screamed and started crying nonstop.

Roxas and Axel were looking at each other, getting ready to battle each other...and then a very powerful bright light shot up from the Fairy Tail guild, as they noticed it. "Xarina?!" Roxas exclaimed and then ran off.

"This can't be good..." Axel said and then went after him.

Roxas ran in the guild, to see Xarina crying her eyes out. "Xarina! What's with the bright light?!"

Axel shielded his eyes. "I know this...Xemnas told me about it...she's having a heart break like the first guild master." He said.

_Meanwhile, at the original Magnolia..._

"That's it, that's perfect!" Natsu exclaimed.

"This festival will be a blast." Makarov smiled, and then suddenly all their Fairy Tail marks glowed.

"Uh...what's going on?" Lucy asked.

"I dunno...this is weird." Natsu replied, looking at his mark. "Wonder what it means..."

Suddenly, they all had a vision at the same time... Xarina and Roxas were long gone. "Oh my god...are they really gone?" Lucy asked.

"No..." Natsu said and then punched the table. "GOD DAMNIT, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

_Back with the others..._

"So the dreams..." Roxas said and helped up Xarina...who was nothing but an emotional wreck.

"Roxas! Xarina! To the mansion! The time has come!" DiZ's voice called out to them.

Roxas sighed and walked with Xarina. "Hey...you need to come with me." Axel said.

"Why don't you keep your mouth shut?" Roxas's voice was cold to Axel and then walked off, Xarina still crying.

Axel was shocked by Roxas's words. "Roxas..." He said and then sighed. "The Roxas and Xarina I used to know are long gone... fine...I see how it is."

At the mansion, Roxas and Xarina were at the mansion and looked at the gate. "Don't call us to the mansion and lock us out!" He exclaimed, and then an image popped up in his head. "...Wait..." Roxas summoned his Keyblade and aimed it at the lock, and then they walked in...only for Dusks to appear behind them. "Oh come ON!" He exclaimed, and then a hooded figure appeared with the Soul Eater out.

"Go." He ordered as Roxas nodded and went in with her emotional sister.

"Guys...it...it can't be true..." She muttered.

Roxas sighed. "I know how you feel..." He muttered and then walked up to Namine's room and opened it up, gently placing his sister on a chair and then looked around the room, getting flashbacks of the Organization...and then turned to Namine. "Organization XIV...they're bad guys, right?"

"Bad...or good...I dunno." Namine shrugged. "They're a group of incomplete people who wish to be whole. They're desperately searching for something."

"What?"

"Kingdom Hearts." Namine replied and then Roxas chuckled. "Something funny?"

"It's just...there's a question that I've always wanted to ask. What's gonna happen to us now? Just tell us...nothing really matters anymore." He said, looking at his sister who was in a fetal position.

"You are..." Namine tried to say...but suddenly she disappeared too!

"Oh for the LOVE OF..." Roxas yelled, and then DiZ appeared in front of them.

"There's no knowledge that has the power to change your fates."

"Even if it doesn't...we want to know. We have a RIGHT to know."

"A Nobody doesn't have the RIGHT to know, nor do they have the right to be."

"But what IS a Nobody?"

Ansem appeared in front of them. "DiZ! We're out of time! Too many Nobodies!"

And then a portal appeared, with the REAL Namine. "Guys, Nobodies like us are only half a person. You two won't disappear! You'll be whole!"

"We'll...disappear?!" Xarina exclaimed...and then tears streamed down harder than ever. "That's just..."

DiZ turned to Namine. "No further outbursts!"

"No, you won't disappear! You'll-" DiZ started to pull her back.

"Wait!" Roxas exclaimed as he ran to her, but Ansem got in the way.

"Guys, we'll meet again! And then we can talk about everything. I may not know it's you...and you may not know it's me, but we'll meet again...someday soon, I promise!" And then, she disappeared into the portal with DiZ and Ansem.

"Namine!" Roxas exclaimed, but it was too late. They were gone. "Damnit..." He muttered and walked over to his sister and helped her up. "Come on."

As they were walking around as Xarina stopped crying but extremely depressed, Roxas started scribbling something on a piece of paper, and then drew on it. Suddenly, the floor underneath started to glow. "I don't like the looks of this." Roxas said as he quickly got out of the way, and then the floor disappeared, revealing what was a secret passageway. "Huh." He said as he walked down with his sister.

They came across a computer. "A computer?" Roxas wondered.

Xarina looked at the computer...and then sudden flashbacks from the Organization...including Mew. "No..." Xarina said, summoning her Keyblade. "NO!" She screamed and slashed the computer.

"Whoa!" Roxas exclaimed in shock.

Xarina completely destroyed the computer and glared at it. "Let's go." She said in a cold voice and walked off.

Roxas sweatdropped. "Uh...what just happened?" He asked and followed her, and seeing her in the middle of the room. "What was that about?"

"Roxas...get ready." Xarina ordered as Dusks and Assassins appeared in the room.

**Tension Rising (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Oh boy..." Roxas said as he summoned his Keyblade and went right to the Assassins as Xarina dealt with the Dusks. What's gotten into Xarina? Roxas wondered. She went from sad to pissed off just in an instant. I wonder what made her snap?

And then it clicked inside Roxas. Ooooh, she probably had flashbacks like I did. He thought as he used Strike Raid on a Dusk.

Once they were all eliminated, Xarina and Roxas looked around...and then saw Axel in front of them. "Simply amazing, you two!"

"Axel..." Roxas said.

"You really do remember me this time? I'M SO FLATTERED!" He yelled, and then suddenly, a fiery ring surrounded them.

**The 13th Struggle (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"BUT YOU'RE TOO LATE!"

Roxas and Xarina looked at each other and nodded, and then took out their Keyblades, but Roxas took out Oathkeeper and Oblivion while Xarina took out Master Oathkeeper and Oblivion. "FOUR?!" Axel yelled, and then summoned his chakrams, smirking. "Come here, I'll make it all stop!" They got ready. "BURN BABY!"

Roxas ran towards Axel and slashed him, but Axel quickly ran around him. "GET BACK!" He yelled and slashed him from behind, and then Xarina slashed him from the side. "Okay!" Axel exclaimed and hopped into the fire.

"Where the hell IS he?!" Xarina exclaimed, and then Axel appeared behind her and slid underneath her, knocking her down but Roxas quickly ran over to Axel and slashed him before he hopped into the fire again.

Roxas slashed him several times before jumping back to use Strike Raid with both Keyblades. "You won't forget this!" Axel exclaimed and then slashed Roxas several times. "Got it memorized?" He slammed his chakrams down on Roxas, as fire geysers came underneath him.

Xarina ran towards Axel and slashed him upwards, and then jumped up as they slashed each other in the air, and then Xarina launched herself from the fire wall and slashed Axel down, creating some light pillars in the process.

"TAKE THIS!" Roxas yelled and slashed Axel several times to finish him off.

"Roxas...Xarina...!" Axel exclaimed before falling to the ground and then the flames died down.

Xarina's anger disappeared as she looked at Axel. "Axel..."

**Lazy Afternoons**

Axel weakly looked at them. "Let's...meet again in the next life."

"Yeah, we'll be waiting." Roxas said.

Axel started to fade away. "Silly...just because YOU have a next life..." He muttered and then disappeared.

"Let's go..." Xarina said as Roxas nodded as they walked into the next room where they saw three pods.

"Donald...Goofy..." Roxas said.

"Latias too." Xarina said, smiling a little at them as they then walked into the next room, where two pods were there and DiZ was standing in front.

**Roxas**

"At last...the Keyblade's chosen ones."

"Who are you talking to?" Xarina asked coldly. "Us or them?"

"To half of Sora and Sabrina, of course. You both reside in darkness. What I need is someone who can move about the Realm of Light and destroy Organization XIV."

"Why? Who are you?" Roxas asked.

"I am a servant of the world." He laughed. "And if I'm a servant, you should consider yourselves tools at best."

"Is that...is that supposed to be a joke?" Xarina asked and summoned her Keyblade. "BECAUSE I'M NOT LAUGHING!" She yelled and ran right towards DiZ and slashed right through him, much to Roxas' shock.

"My apologies. This is only a data based projection." DiZ told her.

Xarina's eye twitched and just screamed in rage as she kept slashing the data projection. "Whoa! Xarina! TAKE IT EASY!" Roxas exclaimed and right towards her as Xarina was panting like crazy.

DiZ reappeared near the pods. "Come, over here!"

Xarina turned around to glare at him. "I hate you SO much."

"Then you should share some of that hatred with Sabrina. She's far too nice for her own good."

"NO! MY HEART BELONGS TO ME!" She screamed and then ran over to slash through him again, but DiZ's data projection got out of there. "This can't end this way...IT CAN'T!"

"Xarina..." Roxas said, looking at her as she turned around to look at him. Her anger disappeared and was replaced with tears in her eyes. "Come here." He smiled as she immediately hugged him.

"I hate this...I don't want to go back..." She sobbed.

"I don't want to either...but we have no choice." He said as the pods opened, looking at Sora and Sabrina. "I guess our Summer Vacation is...over..."

At the real Twilight Town, a train pulled up in the station as a certain hooded mouse walked out of it as he looked around.

"Guys?" A voice called out. It sounded female.

"Guys, wake up!" It sounded like Goofy's voice.

In the pods, Sora and Sabrina slowly woke up while outside, Donald, Goofy and Latias were looking at the both of them...and then...the pods opened.

**Sora (Kingdom Hearts II)**

The pods completely opened as Sora stretched and rubbed his eyes while Sabrina did the same thing as they stumbled out, luckily, Goofy and Latias caught them. "I gotcha!" Latias smiled.

"Donald! Goofy!" Sora exclaimed.

"Hey Latias!" Sabrina smiled and the two of them hugged...while Sora, Donald, and Goofy just jumped around in excitement, and after they were done, the siblings hugged each other.

Jiminy hopped on top of Sora's shoulder. "Boy, that was some nap." He muttered.

"You mean, we were asleep?" Sora asked.

"I think we must've been...or else I don't think we would be so drowsy..." Jiminy muttered.

"When do you think we went to sleep?" Goofy asked.

"Um...let's see..." Sabrina thought. "We defeated Ansem..."

"Yep." Latias nodded.

"Restored peace to the world...found Kairi...and then we went to go looking for Riku and the king." She continued. "I think that's right so far."

"Then what?" Donald asked.

"Um...I got nothing..." Sabrina said, looking at her brother.

"You got me." He shrugged.

"What does your journal say, Jiminy?" Goofy asked.

Jiminy opened up his journal and he blinked in surprise. "Gee! There's only one sentence. 'Thank Namine.' I wonder who that is?"

Everyone looked at each other but just shrugged. "Some journal that is!" Donald told him.

"Oh!" Sabrina exclaimed, digging in her pocket and pulling out a Poke Ball. "I bet someone needs to wake up too." She smiled and sent out Kyurem, who was sleeping but then got up and yawned.

"Kyu?" Kyurem wondered.

"Hey Kyurem." Sabrina smiled and hugged him, causing Kyurem to smile and gently nuzzled her and then smiled at the others as Latias waved at him.

"Well, now that that's taken care of, what do ya say we go find out where we are?" Jiminy suggested.

"Good idea." Sabrina said, putting Kyurem back in his Poke ball. "Let's go!" She exclaimed.  
>===================================================================================================<p>

**Ai yai yai...that took forever. But it's done!**

**And now...ladies and gentleman...children of all ages... THEY ARE BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**


	5. Master Yen Sid

**Lazy Afternoons (Kingdom Hearts II)**

The five of them walked out of the mansion and looked at it. "We came out of that creepy thing?" Latias asked.

"The destroyed furniture should've tipped me off." Sabrina said. "Oh well."

"I thought someone was doing really bad redecorating." Sora said.

"Really bad redecorating?" Sabrina asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I'm just thinking out loud." Sora chuckled.

"So uh, where are we?" Goofy asked.

"Heck if I know." Sabrina shrugged as they walked around town. "Ever get this feeling you've been here before?"

"So I'm not the only one going crazy?" Sora asked.

"If you've been here before, then what's it called?" Donald asked.

"I dunno..." Sabrina replied. "And that's what bugs me, we never been here before...and yet I have this warm fuzzy feeling I've been here...weird."

Latias looked at Sora. "You too, huh?"

"Yep." Sora nodded. "But like my sister said, we never been here before."

"Gawrsh, maybe you've been here before but when both of you were very little." Goofy said.

"Is that the reason?" Sabrina wondered. "...Nah." She shook it off as they kept walking around until they came across the Usual Spot.

"I think we're just imagining it." Sora said as they walked in the Usual Spot, where Hayner, Pence and Olette were just sitting around when they noticed the five.

"What do you want?" Hayner asked coldly.

"Uh, nothing...just wondering what was back here." Sora replied.

"Now you know, this is our spot." Hayner told him, as Pence walked up to them.

"Um..." Pence wondered, looking at them.

"What?" Sabrina asked.

"You're...new around here, right? I'm Pence!"

"Hayner, nice to meet you...but we got stuff to do, so catch you later." Hayner said and walked off.

"My name's Olette. Hey, did you finish up the summer homework yet? Independent studies are the worst, huh?"

"Homework?" Sabrina asked in surprise as she looked at the others who just shrugged.

"Hey, what are your names?" Pence asked.

"Oh, I'm Sabrina and this is Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Latias." She introduced.

Olette and Pence looked at each other in surprise and looked at them. "Um, we just met someone who was looking for you." She said.

"He sure seemed in a hurry, he had a black coat on so we couldn't see his face and he had these big round ears." Pence explained.

The five thought about and then they all looked at each other. "The king!" Donald exclaimed.

"Where'd you see him?" Sabrina asked.

"At the station." Pence replied.

"The station, got it." Sora nodded. "Thanks."

"Well, we better get back to that assignment." Olette said and ran off.

"Later!" Pence waved and ran off with her.

"Oh boy! The king's trying to find us!" Donald exclaimed excitedly.

"Let's head to the station." Sabrina said as they nodded and ran off.

They came up to the station within two minutes later. "Okay, does it bother anyone else we know where the station was in an instant?" Sabrina asked.

"A little." Latias replied.

"I wonder why..." Goofy wondered, and then suddenly, Dusks surrounded them.

**Tension Rising (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Sabrina and Sora summoned their Keyblades and then they took a good look at the Nobody sigils on top of the heads, tilting their heads before getting in battle positions.

A Dusk ran towards Latias, but she quickly karate kicked it away and then elbowed another from behind as Goofy threw his shield at the Dusks, Donald using a Fire spell, and Sora and Sabrina slashed several Dusks, but they just kept coming.

"TAKE THIS!" Sabrina yelled and then used Strike Raid on several before jumping back and slashing one that was going to punch Sora from behind.

The Dusks just kept coming, and eventually, they just fell to the ground in exhaustion. "Ugh...we can't give up now..." Sabrina muttered. "Why are we out of steam already?" She wondered.

Suddenly, a figure from on top of the tower jumped up and took out the remaining Dusks. He had a Keyblade...and had big round ears. Sora, Sabrina and Latias were about to say something, but Donald and Goofy got on top of them in surprise. "Your majesty?!" Donald exclaimed.

**Lazy Afternoons**

"Shh!" Mickey hushed them. "You gotta board the train and leave town. The train knows the way." He gave them a small bag. "Here." He said. They looked at the bag, and then Donald saw Mickey running off.

"Your majesty!" Donald exclaimed again, but Mickey was long gone.

"Was that really the king?" Sabrina wondered.

"It could've been...yep, I know it was!" Goofy smiled.

"Now we know he's okay!" Donald smiled.

"The king was locked in the Realm of Darkness...right?" Sora asked.

"Uh-huh." Goofy nodded.

"But we just saw him." He said.

"Yep." Donald nodded.

"And if the king is here...that must mean Riku's here too." Sabrina smiled.

"He's gotta be." Latias nodded.

"Well, we're gonna go look for Riku, what about you three?" Sora asked.

"Uh, me? I'm staying with you guys, remember?" Latias asked.

Donald and Goofy just gave Sora funny looks. "Gawrsh, Sora...do you have to ask?" And then Sabrina laughed.

"Hey! What's so funny?" Donald asked.

"The looks on your faces." Sabrina giggled.

The two of them looked at each other, and they both laughed, causing Sabrina, Sora and Latias to laugh too. "What do you say guys? Let's stick together for one more journey." Sora said as they all nodded. "To...where again?"

Sabrina facepalmed. "Honestly, it's like in one ear and out the other with you..." She muttered. "We have to board the train, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Sora smiled, causing Donald to sigh and then they all ran in the station.

Once inside, they were looking at the train. "Wait up!" Hayner's voice exclaimed as they turned around. "Hey, guys?"

"What?" Sabrina asked.

"Oh, nothing. Never mind." Hayner said.

"We came to see you off." Pence said. "It's just...something we felt like we had to do."

"Really? Thanks." Sabrina said and then heard a bell ringing.

"You better go get your tickets." Olette said.

"Right." Sabrina said and walked up to the front desk.

"Hey, why do you get to do it?" Sora asked.

"Because I'm older and knowing you, you'd probably goof it all up and lose those tickets."

"Ouch...that was cold." Sora muttered.

"Just kidding." Sabrina giggled and turned around. "Five tickets, please." And she took out the bag.

Olette gasped and then took out hers, much to everyone's surprise. "Are they actually the same?" Latias asked.

"Yep." Olette nodded as Sabrina took the tickets.

"Alright, let's go." She said and then looked at the train.

"It's funny...I feel like we won't see this town anymore." Sora said sadly.

"What makes you say that?" Donald asked.

"You're just thinking too much, bro." Sabrina told him. "We'll definitely come back eventually." She smiled and then the three of them walked in as the siblings turned to the trio.

**Friends in my Heart (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Hey, are you sure we haven't met before?" Hayner asked.

Sabrina thought about it. "Positive..." She replied. "Why do you ask?"

Hayner shrugged. "I dunno."

Sabrina and Sora just looked at them and smiled, and then a couple tears ran down their cheeks, causing the trio to give them worried looks. "Uh, are you okay?" Olette asked.

"Huh?" Sabrina wondered and wiped her eyes. "Huh...weird..." She said as they waved at them and then the train took off. The three of them watched as the train was disappearing into the horizon.

In the train, Goofy and Donald were looking outside, Latias was sitting upside-down out of boredom while Sabrina was leaning on a wall and Sora was looking outside, leaning on the door. "You know..." Sora sighed. "I'm sad..." He muttered.

"We'll be back." Donald smiled.

"Yeah! We can visit Hayner and those guys again." Goofy smiled.

Sabrina smiled. "They're right." She said and looked outside. "Though for some bizarre reason, I want to cry my eyes out, I don't know why..."

"Nostalgia?" Latias asked.

"That's not it..." Sabrina replied. "I just have this feeling, you know?" She said and then noticed the whole scenery changing.

The train stopped at a mysterious tower and the five of them walked out...and then the train disappeared. "There goes our ride." Sora chuckled.

**Magical Mystery (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"That is one huge tower..." Latias said.

"No kidding." Sabrina said and then looked at a very huge person in front of the doors. "Hey, who's that?" She wondered as they walked up to him.

"What's going on?" Donald asked.

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

The huge figure chuckled. "I sent some of my lackeys inside to see if the master of this tower is as big and tough as they say! Word is he's a really powerful sorcerer...which would make the perfect bodyguard for me. See if it don't matter how tough he is, once he's a Heartless, he'll do as I say!"

"A Heartless?!" Donald exclaimed as they got in battle positions.

"That's right. They're those things that come out of the darkness in folks'

hearts. Why with all those heartless at her side, my dear friend Maleficent is going to conquer everything!" The five just looked at each other. "And since I got me a debt to pay, I'm going around to a bunch of different worlds and building an army of Heartless, special for her! Oh, why am I talking to you pipsqueaks anyways? Go on, scram, I'm behind schedule as it is."

"You oughta find something nicer to do." Goofy suggested.

"Oh says who?" The figure turned around and his eyes widened in surprise. "Oooh, it's you!"

"Pete?!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed.

"What are you two nimrods doing here?"

"What are YOU doing here?" Donald asked.

"You guys know him?" Latias asked.

"We sure do. Pete's been causing trouble for ages. His majesty banished him to another dimension a long time ago." Goofy explained. "I wonder how he escaped?"

Pete laughed. "You want to know how, eh? Well, Maleficent busted me out, that's how! And now, your world...no no no, ALL the worlds will belong to yours truly! Cause Maleficent's gonna help me conquer 'em."

"Maleficent...huh..." Sabrina said and the five of them couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you laughing at? Why, Maleficent's power is so great that-"

"She's toast." Sabrina smiled.

"Huh?!"

"Sorry, but Maleficent can't help ya now!" Goofy smiled.

"What do you mean?!" He asked and then it finally clicked. "You! So you're the ones who did it!"

"Well, we might have something to do with it." Sora smiled.

Pete growled under his breath. "Heartless squad, round up!"

**Working Together (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Several Shadows and Soldiers appeared in front of the group as Sora and Sabrina quickly summoned their Keyblades as they made quick work on the Shadows.

Donald whacked a Soldier on the head with his staff as Goofy slammed his shield down on the same Soldier.

"Oh, what am I ever going to do?" Latias wondered as several Soldiers surrounded her as they quickly lunged for her. "Not today!" She smirked and jumped up, then transforming and using Ice Beam on the Soldiers, eliminating them as she turned back to normal, and then smiled.

**Magical Mystery**

The Heartless were eliminated, and Pete glared at them. "You just wait, nobody and I do mean nobody, messes with the mighty Pete!"

"So, 'Mighty Pete', who lives in this tower anyway?" Sabrina asked.

"Oh, you don't know, eh? Well, it's old Yen Sid. 'Course, he's probably a Heartless by now!"

"Master Yen Sid lives here?!" Donald exclaimed and then ran off inside.  
>"Yen Sid is the king's teacher." Goofy explained.<p>

"Wow, sounds powerful." Sora said and then they all ran in, leaving Pete behind...who just jumped around in pure frustration that they basically ignored him.

_One climbing of the stairs while taking care of some Heartless later..._

"Heartless, Heartless, Heartless!" Donald exclaimed in frustration. "Things haven't changed one bit!"

"Well, it's a good thing we're on the job then." Goofy said.

"So, the world's aren't in peace after all?" Sabrina wondered as they looked at the door ahead and walked in.

There before them sat Yen Sid, as Donald and Goofy bowed to him. Sabrina and Latias looked at each other, shrugged and did the same thing, while Sora just stood there wondering what they were doing. "Master Yen Sid, it's an honor." Donald said.

"Hey there." Sora waved, as the four of them looked at him, while Sabrina just blushed in embarrassment.

"Sora, show some respect!" Donald scolded, and then Sabrina pulled him down.

"Honestly, it's like you WANT to embarrass me..." Sabrina muttered.

"Hey, I didn't know..." Sora said.

"It's quite alright." Yen Sid nodded and looked at the two. "So, you are Sora and Sabrina. Now then, have you seen the king yet?"

"Yes we did, master. But we didn't have a chance to talk to him." Goofy replied.

"Yes, the king has been quite busy of late." Yen Sid said. "Therefore, it seems instructing you five falls upon my shoulders. You have a perilous journey ahead of you. You must be well prepared."

"You mean, we have to go on another quest?" Sora asked. "I was looking forward to find our friend, Riku...so we can go back to the islands."

"Yes, I know. However, everything in your journey...is connected. Whether you find your way home to the islands, whether you or Sabrina return alone, or with Riku...and whether or not the islands...will still be there. And the Keys that connect them all...is the both of you."

"We're...the Key?" Sora asked as they both summoned their Keyblades.

"Chosen wielders of the Keyblades, you are the keys that will open the door to light." And then he summoned a book. "This book contains valuable knowledge you will need for your journey...study it carefully." He said. "Once you are finished, we will discuss the enemies you will surely confront."

_One study session later..._

"Hold on a sec, how come the Heartless are still running around?" Sabrina asked.

"Your past endeavors did prevent an immense effusion of Heartless from the great darkness. Make no mistake about that. However, the Heartless are darkness made real and darkness lingers in every heart. The Heartless are fewer, but while darkness exists in a single heart, it will be difficult to eliminate them." Yen Sid explained, and causing the five to sigh.

"Gawrsh, then that must mean that if everybody's heart's was filled with light, then the Heartless will go away!"

Yen Sid nodded. "Now, it is time to speak of the enemies that you will encounter." He said and then summoned a small light near them, showing Donald.

"Wak!" Donald exclaimed.

The Donald figure then turned into a Shadow. "If one such as you, Donald, yields to the darkness within their heart, they too will become a Heartless. But you know this." Yen Sid said.

"Aww..." Donald said, looking at the Heartless figure.

"The Heartless are always lurking and ever seeking to capture new hearts. Never let your guard down!" He ordered. "Now then..." He summoned another light...a Dusk appearing. "At times, if someone with a strong heart and will...be they good or evil, becomes a Heartless, the empty shell they leave behind begins to act with a will of their own."

The Shadow disappeared. "An empty vessel whose heart has been stolen away...a spirit that goes on, even as its body fades from existence...for you see, Nobodies do not truly exist at all. Nobodies may seem to have feelings, but this a ruse, they only pretend to have hearts. You must not be deceived."

"Nobodies...they don't exist..." Sabrina said and then three more Dusks appeared.

"Now then...the being you see before you is known as a Dusk. They are the most common form of Nobody. But there are others...some larger, some with frightening and unique powers. Be vigilant! On your journey, you will meet an alarming number of Dusks. They will all attempt to do you harm."

The Dusks disappeared. "Still, they are nothing but empty shells, destined to return to darkness. But..." Three cloaked figures appeared before them, as they backed up slowly. "The beings you see before you now are different. These powerful Nobodies have formed a group called Organization XIV, it commands the lesser Nobodies."

"Organization XIV..." Sabrina said as she looked at the others who just shrugged.

"While Heartless act on instinct, Nobodies function in a higher manner. They can think and plan. And it seems they are working towards a goal. What that goal is, we do not know. The King sensed the danger, and journeyed forth to fight it. He found the dark realm's Keyblade, and with it, he closed the door. Now he's travelling from world to world, fighting the Heartless as he seeks the answer to the riddle of the Nobodies and Organization XIV." The Organization members disappeared.

"Then I guess we better find the King first." Sabrina said.

"Now before I move on to something else, there is another enemy I'd like to discuss with you." He said and then a figure of Hades appeared.

"Hades?!" They all exclaimed.

"Hades has been busy lately. In each and every world that you will go to, you will also meet an alarming number of the Underworld Army."

"But why would Hades do this?" Sora asked.

"Because, according to him, he wants to have some fun and unleash his Underworld Army in the worlds. Sadly, Pit and Palutena aren't able to go to every world, so they have to let the residents of every world take care of the Underworld Army." He said and then Hades disappeared.

"That sicko...does he realize he's going to kill someone?" Latias asked.

"He's well aware." Sabrina muttered.

"He is indeed, and Hades must be stopped." Yen Sid said and then looked at Sora and Sabrina. "So, before you go, you will need more suitable travelling clothes." He chuckled. "Sora, those clothes are getting a bit too small for you." He then turned to Sabrina. "As for you, you might want to do the same."

"Because they're getting small for me?"

"No, you just need better clothes. You can't wear Luigi all the time, you know." He chuckled and pointed to the door. "In there, you'll find three good fairies. If you'll ask, they'll create for you appropriate garments."

"Gawrsh, you two! You sure are growing fast." Goofy said.

"I...guess." Sabrina said and then they all walked to the room. "Come on, I look good in Luigi..."

"I think he might be on to something, you're wearing out the shirt." Latias said.

"Good point." She said and then walked in. "Oh hell no..." She said.

In front of them, were Flora, Fauna and Merrywether. "When he said fairies, I was thinking of Fairy Tail..." She muttered.

"Ah, what's the worst that can happen?" Sora smiled.

"You never watched Sleeping Beauty, haven't you?" Sabrina asked.

"Oh look you two! It's Sora, Sabrina, Donald, Goofy and Latias!" Flora exclaimed as they pulled the siblings away.

"Let's get you some better clothes." Merryweather said.

"I'll do the designing." Fauna said as they did Sora first. Red, blue, green, red, blue, green... rinse and repeat.

Spra turned his head to see the four of them failing to hold in laughs. "Ugh, can't you just decide?!" He asked.

"Oh! Well of course. Together now, dears. And no more squabbling." Flora said, and then at the same time, they fired at Sora.

**Sora (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Sora, looked completely different. He was in his KHII outfit. "Whoa." Sabrina said in amazement. "Sora...you look awesome!"

Sora chuckled. "I guess I do." He said.

"And now, same for you." Flora said as they did the same thing on Sabrina.

Sabrina's clothing changed entirely. Her tank top changed into a blue shirt with the Fairy Tail mark on it as her shorts were red with the Smash Bros symbol on the right pantleg as fire was painted on it as her sandals were now tennis shoes. "Holy crap..." Sora said.

"Now, these are very special garments." Flora said and then two orbs floated to Sora, as the clothes absorbed them as Sora's clothes turned red.

"What the heck?!" Sora exclaimed, while Sabrina's clothing was entirely different. Her shirt was still red but it had Mario on it while her shorts had fire all around it as the Smash Bros symbol was glowing brightly through the painted flames.

And then, two other Keyblades appeared in Sora's and Sabrina's other hand. Sora had the Star Seeker Keyblade, while Sabrina had an entirely different Keyblade. The Keychain has the Smash Bros symbol, the handle was shaped like the Oblivion, the blade was Ike's Ragnell, and the teeth were just Master Hand and Crazy Hand. "What in the world is THIS Keyblade?" Sabrina wondered.

"It is called the Radiant Smasher." Flora said.

"Cool." Sabrina said, and then they changed back to their new outfits. "Well, see ya." She waved as they all headed off.

**Magical Mystery**

Yen Sid was waiting for them, and then he pointed outside, where the Gummi Ship was waiting for them. "The Gummi Ship!" Donald exclaimed.

"Now now, just a moment." Yen Sid chuckled. "Because of your previous endeavors, the worlds have returned to their original states. That means the pathways between them have disappeared."

"How do we get around?" Donald asked.

"If what the King suspected proves true, the worlds have prepared new pathways along which you may travel. These pathways may be utilized by unlocking special gates. How these gates are opened, I'm afraid I do not know. However, the Keyblades will serve as your guides. When a beam of light radiates from the Keyblades, return to the Gummi Ship."

They nodded, and Yen Sid continued. "Though the worlds may seem far apart and out of reach, they nonetheless remain connected by invisible ties. As do our hearts."

"Our hearts are connected..." Sora said.

"That is correct."

"Got it." Sora said as they nodded at each other.

"But, be warned...As you proceed...The Heartless, the Nobodies and the Underworld Army will be using their own paths. Corridors of Darkness, to travel from world to world. They may be attempting to link these dark pathways to the gates between the worlds."

"Hey, that's not fair!" Donald exclaimed.

"Now then, that is all the information I can give to you. Go forth, Sora, Sabrina, Donald, Goofy and Latias. Everyone is waiting."

"Alright, let's get going!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Master Yen Sid!" Donald said.

"We sure do appreciate the help!" Goofy exclaimed as they all saluted and then ran off to the Gummi Ship.

_Meanwhile..._

"My goodness, what's that?" Merryweather asked.

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

What they saw before them, was a crow...and a certain hag's remains.

"Haven't we saw this somewhere before?" She asked.

"Yes, dear...I wonder whose it was?" Fauna wondered.

"Oh! Malefi-" Merryweather stopped herself.

"No! We musn't remember her name! Oh dear..." Flora said.

"She was a mean ol' witch. Oh no...the memories are coming back! What do we do?!" Merryweather exclaimed.

The corpse started to form right back into Maleficent. "Perhaps we should tell Master Yen Sid!" Fauna exclaimed.

"Yes. That's what we must do. Hurry!" Flora exclaimed as they quickly disappeared to tell Yen Sid.

Maleficent got up. "Maleficent!" Merryweather exclaimed and then teleported off with the others.

Maleficent smirked, and then evilly laughed upon her return.  
>==================================================================================================<p>

**Long chapters takes some time...and the fact that i've been busy lately. *sighs* Must Senior Year of high school be a drag?**


	6. Restoration Committee

**To Slugfan: Yep! I was tempted to have Roxas and Xarina fight Laxus, but I kept telling myself "No...let's have our real heroes fight him." I was very careful with that.**

**Cloudchasers (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Wait, we only have one world on our radar..." Sabrina said.

"Only one?" Sora asked, looking at it. "Huh..."

"It could be a world we've been to before." Latias said.

"Maybe." Sabrina said. "Now, let's go." She said as they nodded.

_One trip through the gate later..._

"Okay...THAT was fun." Sabrina smiled.

"Much better than last time." Sora said.

"It got more wild than last time." Goofy said as they went in for a landing at the world.

_Meanwhile..._

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

Inside of a castle, Pete peeked into a room. "Maleficent...Maleficent!" He then sighed. "Maybe they really did finish her off..." He walked around a round table. "And this castle sure ain't what I expected. No shine, no nothin'." He sighed. "Now what's gonna happen to our plan?"

He then heard a sound as he turned around to see Maleficent's crow, as he looked at it in shock.

_Back with the others..._

**Reviving Hollow Bastion (Kingdom Hearts II)**

The Gummi Ship landed behind a building as they got out and looked around. "What is this place?" Sabrina asked.

"I think we're in a new world." Sora said.

"Actually, we're not." Latias told them.

"What do you mean?" Donald asked.

"Take a look." Latias said, pointing in the distance as they saw an all familiar castle.

"We're in Hollow Bastion!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Yep." Latias smiled. "We're not in a new world, but at a different place in Hollow Bastion."

Goofy noticed something in the corner of his eye as he saw a couple of Soldiers dancing around before disappearing. "Uh oh, looks like we have to do some fightin'!"

They walked around, looking around the town. "I hope Leon and the gang are doing okay." Donald said.

"Oh, I bet they are." Sabrina smiled.

"If it's anyone that we don't need to worry about, it's Leon. They know how to take care of themselves." Sora said.

"Good point." Donald nodded.

They kept walking around until they came across an alleyway, where a sudden light came out of nowhere, and then it came up from the ground. "What the heck?" Latias wondered.

"Hey, what's going on?" Donald asked.

"That's the town's defense mechanism!" A familiar voice exclaimed as they looked around until Sabrina looked up. "Hey, it's Yuffie!"

"Hey you guys!" Yuffie exclaimed and then jumped down. "I see you're in still top form." She smiled, and then noticed coming up behind them. "Look out!" She exclaimed, taking out her huge shuriken and throwing it at a Monoeye coming right for them.

"The Underworld army is here...figures." Sabrina said, as she and Sora took out their Keyblades and they quickly took out any Heartless, Dusk, or Underworld Army that were coming to attack them.

When they were all gone, they put away their weapons. "Of course we're still in top form." Sabrina smiled.

"I mean, what'd you expect?" Sora chuckled. "Looks like you're doing okay."

"Well, what did YOU expect?" Yuffie asked.

"How are the others?" Latias asked.

"They're great!" Yuffie smiled.

"Hey Yuffie, have you seen the King and Riku?" Sora asked.

"Nope." Yuffie replied, causing him to sigh. "But I had a feeling I'd see you guys again!"

Sora smiled, and then... "We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other." He said.

"Is that supposed to be Leon?" Yuffie giggled, which caused the others to laugh at Sora's imitation of Leon. "Everybody's working on stuff over at Merlin's house. Come on!" She then ran off, as the others followed.

At Merlin's house, Leon, Aerith, and Impa were watching Cid type something in on the computer. "Meet the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"We missed you!" Aerith exclaimed.

"Well, if you ain't in top shape." Cid said.

Leon smirked. "I knew it."

"Knew what?" Sabrina asked.

"A while back, everyone suddenly remembered you guys, all at the same time." Impa replied.

They all looked at them in shock. "You...remembered?" Sabrina asked.

"Wait, does that mean you forgot about us?" Sora asked.

"Thanks!" Donald exclaimed angrily.

"So where've you guys been all this time?" Yuffie asked.

"We were sleepin'." Goofy replied.

"Where? In cold storage?" Cid joked.

"It doesn't matter. This is great. Everyone's together again!" Aerith smiled.

"So, um...we're trying to find Riku and the king, have you seen them?" Sora asked, but the four shook their heads. "Oh..."

"Sorry. But let us know if there's anything we can do to help. Okay?" Aerith asked.

"Okay. Thanks." Sora said and then looked at Impa. "Wait, didn't you tell us you're Merlin's assistant?" He asked.

"I am." Impa said. "Besides, Zelda told me that she can take care of herself on her own."

"Someone's a little too headstrong..." Sabrina muttered.

Impa shrugged. "Hey, you gotta respect the Princess's wishes." She said. "I know that Link told me that he'll look after her...i'm just a bit worried about what's going on lately..."

Cid walked up to them. "Now, don't go thankin' us just yet."

"Huh?" Sora wondered.

"Hollow Bastion's got a problem. A big problem." Leon said.

"You mean like Nobodies, Heartless, and the Underworld Army?" Sabrina asked.

"That's right." Yuffie replied.

"Sounds like you could use our help." Sora said.

"Then let's cut to the chase." Leon told them. "Sora, Sabrina, Donald, Goofy, Latias, we were hoping the five of you might give us a hand around here."

"Like we're gonna say no?" Sabrina smiled.

Leon chuckled. "I forgot who I'm dealing with."

"Hey...what do you mean by that?" Donald asked.

"Just think of it as a sort of...Leon compliment." Aerith replied.

Leon walked to the door. "Follow me to the bailey...there's something you need to see." He said and walked out...and then Merlin appeared in front of them.

"Oh, I thought it was you. Right on time!" Merlin said.

"It's Merlin!" Donald exclaimed.

"Sabrina and the gang said they're gonna help out!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"Splendid! We'll count on you." Merlin said, as they nodded. "Oh right..." He said as he looked at Impa. "Did you give them the cards, dear?"

"Oh, that's right." Impa said as she walked over to them. "Leon thought you'd might be interested in this." She said and gave them cards.

"Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member." Sabrina said.

"Membership cards, cool." Latias smiled.

"Hey thanks, Leo-...huh?" Sora wondered, and then it clicked. "Oh! We're supposed to meet him at the bailey!"

"Now, before you go...how are you with your magic?" Merlin asked.

"Um..." Sabrina said, scratching her head.

"Oh bother..." Merlin muttered. "I guess you forgot your magic spells, did you?"

"Not our fault...we were sleeping..." Sora muttered.

Merlin chuckled. "Alright..." He took out his wand and did a spell on them, as they looked at him in confusion. "Blizzard magic." He replied. "Hopefully, you'll remember your other spells." He said. "Now, get going to the bailey!" He exclaimed as they nodded and ran off.

Once they got to the bailey, Leon was leaning on a wall as he noticed them and motioned for them to come over to where he was. "Look at that." He said as they looked down below the castle to see an ocean of Heartless.

"Holy crap!" Latias exclaimed. "Never thought I'd see that many Heartless!"

"We want to restore Hollow Bastion to what it used to be. Who knows...maybe even something better. There's still a lot to do, but I'm sure we can handle everything...except...for that..." Leon pointed farther away. "That..." A couple of Dusks were walking around and then a couple of Monoeyes and Miks flying near the group. "And those."

"We'll handle them." Sabrina said.

"Well, that's good to hear." Leon nodded. "So, do you guys know what's going on?" He asked.

"There's this guy, Pete, who's been going around plotting with the Heartless." Sora replied. "But he's not smart enough to tie his own shoes."

"The ones we have to worry about are the Nobodies." Sabrina said.

"And those Organization XIV guys in charge, too!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Let's not forget about Hades and the Underwor-"

"You called?" A voice interrupted Latias, as they ran outside to find where the voice came from.

"You're doing well." Another voice said.

"Who's there?" Sabrina demanded, summoning her Keyblades.

"This calls for a celebration..." The first voice said, and then suddenly Dusks and Samurais appeared as they went over to the Bailey doors, but Leon closed them and he took out his Gunblade.

**Desire For All That is Lost (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Sora and Sabrina quickly took out the Dusks, as more just kept coming, but Leon slashed them to easily get rid of them.

Latias transformed and used Steel Wing on several Dusks as Donald used Fire and Goofy used an uppercut with his shield and then Latias used Ice Beam to take out the airborne Dusk.

Sora and Sabrina were back-to-back as two Samurais were in front of them. "Two swords? This doesn't seem fair at all." Sora said.

"We can take care of them no sweat." Sabrina smirked. "Just do what Lyn usually does."

"Uh...that might be a problem SINCE I DON"T PLAY SMASH BROS!" Sora yelled.

Sabrina sighed. "Just wait for my signal and we'll slash through them." She said and then the Samurais got in a position as if they were going to slash through them. "NOW!" She yelled as they quickly used Zantetsuken on them, easily knocking them out. "Told ya it was easy."

"Suuuure..." Sora muttered as Leon took out the remaining Dusk.

**Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"The Keyblade...a truly marvelous weapon." A voice said. "Were it only in more...capable hands." And then a bunch of others laughed.

"Show yourselves!" Sabrina ordered, and then an Organization member appeared in front of them on top of a wall, and then a few other members soon appeared, all hooded.

"Organization XIV!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Alright, now we can settle this." Sora said.

"What a shame...and here I thought we could be friends." The leader said, as they all laughed and disappeared.

"Stop!" Donald exclaimed and then ran off, only for another Organization member to be in his way, as he looked up at the wall, and back at him. "What's the big idea?!"

"Oopsy-daisy!" The figure chuckled.

"Move." Sabrina ordered with coldness under her breath.

"Now, do you think that's polite, shutting me down like that?"

"She said get out of the way!" Sora exclaimed angrily.

"As if! You can talk all you want, but that won't change a thing."

"Then we're going to MAKE you move!" Donald exclaimed.

"See, that would work...if I were just any old dude. 'Cept I'm not. I'm with the Organization. Nothing 'any old' about me."

"Ha! Tough talk for someone who stood on the sidelines while his Nobody flunkeys did the fighting!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Oh, dear...I think you got the wrong impression."

"You gonna cry?" Sabrina asked, coldness in the voice getting colder by the minute.

"As if! Why don't I remind you how tough the crowd you're dealing with really is?"

"Remind us?" Sora asked, before he and Sabrina glared very harshly at him, and then the figure laughed.

"That's RIGHT, they used to give me that same exact same look!"

"I guess you think you can psych us out by saying really random stuff." Sabrina said, glaring at him.

"Gee...I just don't know." He said, as the five of them got in battle position...and then he made a portal. "You two be good kids now!" He exclaimed and ran in.

"WAIT!" Donald yelled and dived after him...but he landed on the ground. "Nuts, he got away." He muttered.

**Reviving Hollow Bastion**

"That was weird." Sora said. "Who gave him the exact look?"

"Ah, I think he's just trying to trick you guys." Latias said.

"Maybe...but something about him rubs me the wrong way..." Sabrina muttered and then reached into her pocket, taking out the card. "The Hollow Bastion Restoration Honorary Member..." She read, and then the card glowed and floated up, and then her Keyblade started glowing as well.

"What's this?" Leon asked.

"Gawrsh, you think...?" Goofy wondered.

Sabrina closed her eyes and then looked at the card floating above her as she pointed the Keyblade at it and then fired a beam of light at a Keyhole. "Oh...now I get it." She said, smiling at them. "That must've been the gate Yen Sid talked about."

"Oh boy!" Donald exclaimed.

**Sora (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Sorry to run, Leon, but other worlds are calling." Sabrina said.

Leon nodded. "Organization XIV...they look tough. Be careful out there."

"See you soon." Sabrina said as they ran off, as Leon waved goodbye to them.  
>=================================================================================================<p>

**Xigbar...you crafty son of a gun...**


	7. Twilight

**Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

At Where Nothing Gathers, everyone who was alive was sitting in their chairs. "The Heroes of Light seemed quite shocked." Xaldin said. "It's ten years too early for a couple of children like them to wield the Keyblade."

"Well, that's good for us. Now they'll just obediently keep on going ahead. Just like someone of the light." Xigbar chuckled.

"If they don't, then they have no use for us." Saix told them.

"Well then, they might just begin to entertain us." Luxord chuckled. "I'll pass out some cards."

"Pick a good one for me!" Demyx exclaimed. "If you make me wanna go for it quickly, we'll be fine!"

"Well, aren't you the confident one." Xigbar smirked. "So if anything happens, you'll handle it?"

"Huh? Me?! Y'know, menial work isn't really my thing..." Demyx nervously chuckled.

"Stop this. Acting like you have hearts misleading you. We feel nothing." Xaldin told them.

"How boring...there goes my entertainment..." Luxord muttered.

"Those who forgot our true goals will be eliminated." Saix said.

"Everyone." Xemnas grabbed their attention. "The wielders of the Keyblade are once again walking the path. Let us plant some seeds into that path. Go." He ordered.

_Back with them..._

**Cloudchasers (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Okay, we have two new worlds on our map here." Donald said.

"What are the worlds?" Latias asked.

"According to the map, it's Hyrule and Gensokyo." Goofy replied.

"Oh, we can go see Reimu, Marisa and Flandre!" Sora smiled.

"We can." Sabrina said. "Though, I've always wanted to go to Hyrule..."

"So, Hyrule first?" Donald asked.

"Yeah." Sabrina said and noticed something on the map. "Wait, what happened to Twilight Town?! It's gone!"

They all looked at the map. "Holy crap...how did that happen?" Sora wondered.

"I don't know...but maybe something is going on over there..." Sabrina muttered and then shrugged. "We'll see them again eventually...I just hope they're alright."

"I hope so." Latias said.

"Alright, let's head to Hyrule!" Donald exclaimed.

_One going through the gate later..._

**Main Theme – Twilight Princess (Super Smash Bros Brawl)**

The Gummi Ship landed as they got out and looked around. "Okay, we're in Hyrule...but exactly what timeline?" Sabrina wondered.

"Time...what?" Sora asked.

"I'd explain it, but it's extremely complicated." Sabrina replied.

"Well, I guess we can figure out the timeline, right?" Latias asked.

"Figuring out the timeline is like trying to make Sora less dorky as he is." Sabrina said.

"Hey!" Sora exclaimed.

"Well it's true." Sabrina said and then she was suddenly tackled to the ground by some kind of wolf.

"Sabrina!" Latias and Sora exclaimed.

"Link! What are you doing?! I don't they're bad guys! HEEL BOY! HEEEEL!" A voice said on top of the wolf.

Link?! Wait...I know that voice... Sabrina thought.

The wolf blinked and then got off of Sabrina, and then transforming back into Link himself. "It's your fault that you turned me into this, Midna...my wolf instinct kicked in and I thought they were enemies." Link glared at her.

"Oh sure, BLAME ME." Midna said and then looked at Sabrina. "...I know you..."

"Huh?" Link looked at Sabrina and then back at Midna. "You know her from somewhere?"

"Did I ever tell you of the Assist Trophies, Link?" Midna asked.

"Assist...what?"

"Okay...Assist Trophies...how do I explain this?" Midna wondered and then explained it to him before Sabrina could say anything.

"Huh...so you travelled with them?"

"Yep." Midna smiled. "Sabrina and I kicked some ass together."

"I don't remember summoning you..."

Midna looked at her in surprise. "Uh, don't you remember summoning me to destroy that guy with the pink hair at that castle?"

"Guy with pink hair...in a castle?" Sabrina asked, and thought back to Peach's Castle and then at Hollow Bastion. "Uh...no."

"Ah, you'll remember it eventually..." Midna chuckled and looked at the others. "Ah, if it isn't the crew..."

"Hey." Sora waved.

"So uh, who are you guys?" Link asked.

"I'm Sora, this is Donald, Goofy and Latias." Sora introduced.

"Ah." Link nodded.

"So uh...why were you a wolf, Link?" Latias asked.

"Well..." Link started to tell her.

"It's a long story." Midna cut him off and explained everything, much to Link's annoyance.

Yep, we're definitely in the Twilight Princess timeline... Sabrina thought. "So where are you headed?"

"We're off to find the pieces of the Mirror of Twilight. The first one is at Arbiter's Grounds. We were on our way there when we bumped into you guys." Midna replied.

"Can we come?" Goofy asked.

"You sure can." Midna smiled. "Besides, I'm imagining Link would get himself killed if he keeps rushing into things." She teased, as Link glared at her.

"Shut up..." Link muttered, and then he started to turn back into a wolf again, as Midna hopped on.

"Let's go!" Midna exclaimed as they all ran off together.

As soon as they got to Arbiter's Grounds and made their way around inside, they saw someone waiting for them. "YOU!" Midna yelled.

"Who's that?" Latias asked.

"Zant...he's the reason why I'm like this..." Midna growled under her breath.

"Well well well, if it isn't the imp, the Hyrulian knucklehead, and the Keyblade wielders. I've heard so much about you." Zant chuckled.

"Well, I didn't know we had a fan club." Sabrina said, glaring at Zant as she summoned her Keyblade.

Zant chuckled evilly. "It's an honor to meet the famous Keyblade Wielders...and it'll be such an honor to see you die." He laughed evilly and took out a sword.

"Oh, we're going to fight this weirdo already?" Sora asked.

"No...not yet." Sabrina replied. "He's going to revive the beast."

"Uh, exactly WHAT beast are you referring to?" Goofy asked.

"REVIVE!" Zant yelled, stabbing the skull of the beast and then laughed evilly. "You all will be Stallord's first meal!" He exclaimed and then disappeared.

"F-first meal?!" Latias exclaimed in shock.

Link gripped his sword. "Alright, let's see what you got." He said, as Stallord roared at all of them.

**Diababa/Stallord Phase One (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

Stallord breathed fire at them, but they quickly dodged as Link took out the spinner, slammed it down on the ground and then spun around the circular wall. "The spine is the weakness." Sabrina said.

"Well in that case..." Latias smirked. "I guess a few Steel Wings would do the trick." She transformed as Sabrina hopped onto her.

"Hey! Don't let me out of the action!" Midna exclaimed and hopped on as Sora, Donald and Goofy ran towards Stallord, but Stallord just simply slapped them away.

Link hopped off the wall and rammed into the spine, shattering it as Stallord sunk to the ground and then Latias used Steel Wing on it, shattering it yet again as Link went right back up to the wall.

"Now you made me mad!" Donald exclaimed and used Fire on Stallord, but Stallord blocked it with his hand and then breathed fire, but Donald jumped out of the way as Sora used Strike Raid.

"Link! Let's do it again while he's distracted!" Sabrina called out to him.

"Got it!" Link nodded and hopped off of the wall as he rammed into the spine at the same time when Latias used Steel Wing on the spine, causing Stallord to roar in pain and fell to the ground, the sand sinking.

**Arbiter's Grounds (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

"That was it?" Sora wondered.

"Wow, so pitifully easy..." Midna muttered and then noticed a hole in the middle of the ground. "Hey Link...see if you can stick that spinner of yours in it."

Link nodded and put the spinner in it as he hopped into it as it charged up. "Uh, I don't think that's a good idea!" Sabrina exclaimed, but it went all the way up.

"How come it's not a good idea?" Link asked, and then they heard a roar...as they all looked to see Stallord's head floating in front of them as it pushed them all the way down to the ground below.

"That's why." Sabrina said as she sent out Kyurem and then looked at the three. "You guys might want to get on him, it's going to be a hell of a chase."

"Got it." Sora hopped on Kyurem with Donald and Goofy.

"Let's take it down for good." Sabrina smirked.

**Stallord Phase 2 (Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

Link hooked the spinner on the wall as they all chased after Stallord, and then when they got close to it, it breathed fire at them, but they all dodged as they got ever so close as they were dodging the fireballs, and then Link slammed into it, causing it to fall to the ground.

They landed as everyone attacked the head as the two Pokemon both used Ice Beam and then Latias then used Psybeam on it.

Stallord got up and the chase continued yet again, however, Kyurem used Glaciate on the head, slowing it down...and freezing Link by accident. "Hey! I don't need to be a popsicle at the moment!" He exclaimed and then rammed into Stallord, causing it to fall to the ground again.

"This should finish it!" Sabrina exclaimed as she launched herself off of Latias and then impaled Stallord when she landed on it, as it roared it pain before disappearing forever.

**Arbiter's Grounds**

"That...was awesome." Midna said in amazement and looked at Link. "Hey, I think she copied your move."

"Eh, I'm okay with it." Link said as they got to the top, as Sabrina put Kyurem back in his Pokeball and Latias transforming back to herself as they then walked into the next room, where a piece of the Mirror of Twilight was waiting for them, as Link took it.

"We got one." Midna said. "Only three more to go." She said.

"Where's the next one?" Donald asked.

"At a snowy place called Snowpeak Ruins." Midna replied.

Link sweatdropped. "And I just got warmed up again..." He muttered.

_One trip to the Snowpeak Ruins later..._

**Snowpeak Ruins (Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

"Ugh...this totally sucks..." Latias shivered and then sneezed. "Why couldn't it be a warm, tropical place? I have a weakness to ice, you know..."

"Kyurem would love this place, that's for sure..." Sora muttered, shivering too.

Sabrina shivered as well. "We came to find the damn Mirror of Truth, it's gotta be somewhere in this frozen dump."

"You...came for the mirror?" A voice asked as they turned to see a Yeti walking up to them.

"Uh, yeah, we're looking for a mirror." Midna shivered.

"I have a mirror. It's so pretty...come, I will show you." She smiled. "My name is Yeta."

"N-n-nice name..." Latias said, and then sneezed again.

As soon as they got to Yeta's room, the mirror was right there...and the room was warm. "Oh thank god...it's warm in here." Latias smiled.

Link looked at the mirror as Yeta walked up to it. "This...is the mirror." She said. "So pretty...pretty. So pretty." She smiled...and then a dark aura surrounded her.

"Guys...I have a feeling we have to battle." Sabrina said.

"What makes you say that?" Sora asked.

"Look." Sabrina pointed towards Yeta.

"Uh...you okay?" Link asked.

The aura got worse and then she turned to them, her demeanor changed dramatically, in fact, her face turned from happy...to plain creepy, as the others just screamed in pure fright, even Sabrina. "NOT TAKE MIRROR!"

"Man, that's even more creepy up close!" Sabrina exclaimed.

Yeta transformed into a giant ice sculpture and then the whole room froze up since some windows broke. "OH COME ON!" Latias yelled.

Link growled under his breath and took out the Ball and Chain. "Unless you got some hard hitting moves, I suggest you sit this one out..." He said, glaring at Blizzeta.

**Blizzeta Phase One (Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

Blizzeta moved around the frozen room as everyone dived to get out of the way, as Link swung the Ball and Chain around the colossal Blizzeta, and with every hit, it kept getting smaller and smaller. "FIRE!" Donald yelled, using Fire, but when it hit, it didn't do much to melt it.

"Huh...I guess fire doesn't work on this." Link said. "Good try though." He said and swung the Ball and Chain one last time as Blizzeta screamed in pain...and then transformed again, trapping herself in ice and several small icebergs surrounding her.

**Blizzeta Phase Two (Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

The icebergs were launched everywhere around the room, as they all dived out of the way, but Link stood his ground and hit every iceberg thrown at him, and then swung it at Blizzeta two times before she got up and unleashed more icebergs.

Blizzeta threw more icebergs, but Link quickly got rid of them as Blizzeta then landed right in front of Link. "This should do it!" He exclaimed and threw the Ball and Chain, shattering it and Blizzeta screamed in pain as she fell to the ground, changing back into Yeta.

**Snowpeak Ruins**

The ice in the room disappeared, changing back to normal as Yeta lay down on the ground, knocked out. "What happened to her?" Sora asked.

"The Mirror of Twilight, it makes people change into horrible beasts...like Yeta over here." Midna sighed. "I never thought it'd do something like that." She said and took the piece, connecting the pieces. "Two more to go." She said.

"YETA!" A voice yelled as they turned to see a monstrous Yeti running towards him, as the others minus Link and Midna looked at Sabrina.

"Yeto, Yeta's husband." Sabrina told them, as they nodded in understanding.

"Yeto...?" Yeta asked, waking up. "I...I..."

"Shh, it okay. You are as pretty as you always are. Who needs the mirror anyways?"

Yeta smiled and hugged Yeto as he turned to them. "Take the mirror, it no good here."

"Got it." Midna said. "Well, let's go." She said, and then the mirror glowed and floated up. "What the heck?!"

Sora's Keyblade popped up out of nowhere as Sabrina nodded at him as Sora aimed his Keyblade at the mirror and then fired a beam at the Keyhole above the mirror.

"What was that all about?" Link asked.

"We have to go." Sabrina replied.

"To other worlds?" Midna asked.

"Yeah." Sabrina nodded.

"Well come back soon. I want to kick Zant's ass with you." Midna smiled.

"Got it." Sabrina said. "Come on, let's go."

"I can't wait to get out of this frozen wasteland..." Latias muttered as they ran off to the Gummi Ship.  
>==================================================================================================<p>

**I played around with this one. I was either going for Twilight Princess, Ocarina of Time, or Skyward Sword. I eventually decided with TP, as you can see.**


	8. Beastly Vampire

**To Gry18: I didn't plan on Sailor Moon's world for this. Sorry.**

**Cloudchasers (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"If only this Gummi Ship was equipped with a hot chocolate station..." Latias muttered.

"No kidding, I could go for a cup right now." Sabrina said.

"Same." Sora agreed as Donald and Goofy nodded in agreement.

"Alright, Gensokyo next?" Goofy asked.

"Right." Sabrina replied.

"Wait..." Sora looked at the map. "A new world has come up."

Donald looked at it. "The Smash Mansion." He said.

"Ah yeah." Sabrina smiled. "But, let's head to Gensokyo."

"Right." Donald nodded.

_Going through the gate later..._

**Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

The Gummi Ship landed near some trees as they got out. "Ah, Gensokyo..." Sabrina smiled.

"Wow, this place is beautiful." Latias said.

"It looks amazing than behind a computer screen." Sabrina said.

"Huh?" Sora looked at her in shock. "I thought it was a game for the Wii, Wii U...or even the 3DS."

Sabrina raised an eyebrow. "Dude...it's only for the PC." She said.

Sora shrugged. "I don't go in your room that often, and when I do, I'm blasted with loud game music."

Sabrina chuckled. "That's because loud game music is awesome...especially when it's sung by Crush 40." She said and then walked around.

"Crush...what?" Donald asked.

"Only this really awesome band that plays some Sonic music." Sabrina smiled. "My favorite just has to be Open Your Heart."

"You just HAD to ask; now she won't stop talking about it." Sora muttered.

Donald shrugged. "Hey, I didn't know what it was."

"Um, fellers...take a look at this mansion over there!" Goofy exclaimed as they looked to see the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

"The Scarlet Devil Mansion." Sabrina said. "It's amazing seeing it up close."

"I wonder who lives here?" Donald asked.

"No, don't!" Sora exclaimed, but too late...Sabrina giggled.

"A lot of people live in this mansion. The one that always guards the gate in front of the mansion is Hong Meiling. Inside of the mansion, there's a lot of fairy maids, but...there are a couple of characters in there that every Touhou fan knows and love."

Sora just gave Donald a dirty look. "Go on..." Latias said, completely amazed.

"The maid is named Sakuya Izayoi, there's a girl in a library known as Patchouli Knowledge, her assistant is Koakuma, and there are two vampires living in the mansion. The oldest is Remilia Scarlet, while the younger is Flandre Scarlet."

Sora perked up. "Flandre lives in THIS mansion?"

"Yep." Sabrina smiled.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sora exclaimed.

"Hold on." Sabrina said, then pointing over to Meiling. "We have to worry about her."

"But she's sleeping." Goofy told her. "I'm sure we can sneak on by without waking her up."

"Uh...that's a problem since...when someone gets close to the mansion and even thinks about entering, she wakes up and attacks."

"It's probably because they're too loud." Sora said. "Like Goofy said, if we can sneak on by and be quiet about it, we can easily avoid a fight. What can go wrong?" He smiled as he walked as the others followed.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Sabrina muttered as she followed, while keeping a close eye on Meiling.

"See? She's still asleep. Everything will be fine." Sora whispered and then when his hand touched the gate, he was immediately launched to the side.

"SORA!" Latias yelled, and then she was launched away, followed by Donald and Goofy, but Sabrina quickly backflipped to avoid a powerful kick.

"I really need to get you guys into the Touhou fandom..." Sabrina muttered.

"Sorry, but I won't allow any of you from stepping foot into the mansion." Meiling said as she got in a battle position.

Sabrina summoned her Keyblade and casted the Cure spell on them. "Get ready, this is going to be an interesting fight."

Meiling smirked. "Good luck taking me down."

**Shanghai Alice of Meiji 17 (Touhou 6: Embodiment of Scarlet Devil)**

Sora quickly ran over to Meiling and slashed her, but she grabbed the blade and swung Sora around and then launched him towards the wall, and then matrix dodging Latias' Psybeam attack as Latias transformed back, then running over to punch her, but Meiling grabbed her hand and flipped her over.

Goofy threw his shield at Meiling, but she grabbed the shield and threw it back at Goofy, as it knocked him in the head as he was launched several feet and instantly KO'd.

"FIRE!" Donald yelled, but Meiling jumped up in the air and then kicked him in the chest, making him go flying away.

Meiling then turned to Sabrina. "You won't be a challenge either."

"That's what you think." Sabrina said and then put away her Master Oathkeeper, and then summoning Radiant Smasher. "Bring it."

Meiling smirked and ran towards Sabrina and punched her, but she quickly dodged it and then using Fire right at Meiling's face, then slashing her several times before kicking her away and using Strike Raid, but Meiling matrixed it, and then jumped up to avoid it coming back to hit her.

Sabrina ran to her and slashed her, but Meiling grabbed the blade and then took out a spell card, smirking. "Flowery Sign: Mountain Breaker." Sabrina's eyes widened as Meiling did a powerful uppercut, sending her flying in the air as she then flew up and then kicked her down to the ground.

"Lucky shot..." Sabrina winced, getting up and then running towards Meiling and slashing her, but Meiling jumped back and then kicked her right in the chest, then punching her to the ground.

"You are very skilled, but this battle is already over." Meiling said, picking her up by the neck and pulling back her other fist. "Any last words?"

Sabrina glared at Meiling, trying to pry her hand off of her neck, but her grip was incredibly strong, she looked at her Fairy Tail mark, but not even that was helping much. So this is it, huh? Sabrina thought.

"SPIRIT SIGN: FANTASY ORB!" A voice yelled.

"MAGIC SIGN: MILKY WAY!" Another voice yelled as they both hit Meiling, as she yelled in pain and then let go of Sabrina, as she fell to the ground and started coughing.

Meiling got up to see Reimu and Marisa in front of Sabrina. "Meiling...they're our friends. There's no need to kill them." Reimu said.

"I'm just trying to protect them ever since what happened with Remilia..." Meiling said.

"Is THIS your idea of protecting them? By beating the living hell out of them?" Marisa asked.

Sabrina got up and then used Cure on Sora, Donald, Goofy and Latias to wake them up.

**Toad Town**

"What...happened with Remilia...?" Sabrina asked, trying to stand up, as Latias and Sora helped her.

"You...don't want to know." Reimu said. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you...but knowing you, you guys are headstrong and determined."

"And a bit insane." Marisa said and then looked at Meiling. "Go on, let them through. We'll be with them."

"Okay..." Meiling nodded and opened the gates for them. "Don't say I didn't warn you though..."

Sabrina nodded as they walked to the entrance of the mansion, as Donald used Cure on her. "So...what happened?" Sora asked.

"Well...some things happened...and...well, Remilia just isn't herself lately." Reimu said. "I tried to ask and help her, but she nearly killed me and I had to get the heck out of there."

Marisa sighed. "Ever since Flandre left, Remi's been more hostile than ever."

"Wait, Flandre LEFT?!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Yeah...she left somewhere with these three people...but I can't remember who they are." Marisa muttered. "Was it...Roy, Katrina and...someone else?"

"No, I think it was Roxas, Xarina and..." Reimu blinked. "You know, I never learned that red head's name. But we saw Flandre battling Remi before they left..."

"Two sisters attacking each other? This doesn't make sense." Sabrina said.

"I know..." Reimu nodded. "We never really understood why they battled..."

"I think it's because Flandre had enough of Remi's negligence..." Marisa thought out loud.

**Waltz of the Damned (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Negligence?" Latias asked as they walked in the mansion, then she looked at Sabrina...but she said nothing.

"Yeah...it's kind of sad..." Marisa said and then explained everything, as everyone minus Sabrina and Reimu looked at her in shock.

"That pisses me off..." Sabrina muttered. "I mean, sure...she's mentally unstable, but if I was Remilia, I'd help her control it so she wouldn't be a danger."

"I KNOW, RIGHT?!" Marisa exclaimed. "I said the SAME THING to Remilia, but she didn't want to hear it." She sighed and then looked around. "The Fairy Maids aren't flying around like they used to...and we should've been greeted by Sakuya by now..."

"It's getting worse every day..." Reimu said.

"I wonder..." Marisa said with worry as she quickly hopped on her broom and flew off to the library.

"Hey, wait up!" Reimu exclaimed as they all followed her...and when they got to the library...it was a mess. Books were on the ground, bookshelves were destroyed...and Patchouli and Koakuma were knocked out on the ground.

"Patchy! Koakuma!" Marisa exclaimed as she ran towards them.

Reimu sighed. "Last time we were here, it was nice looking and...wasn't looking like this."

"Why would Remilia do this?" Sora asked.

"I have no idea...we're trying to figure this out. Even Byakuren is extremely concerned with Remilia." Reimu said

Patchouli and Koakuma both woke up to see Marisa and the others. "Marisa..." Patchouli smiled as she got up but winced in pain.

"Easy now..." Sabrina said and used Cure on the both of them with Donald.

"Who did this to you?" Marisa asked.

"We...don't know...I think it was Remilia but...she looked...beastly." Koakuma said.

"Beastly?" Reimu asked and then looked at Marisa with concern.

"This is bad...sooner or later, Gensokyo will be in danger from Remilia." Marisa muttered. "We need to have a little talk with Remi."

_Meanwhile..._

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

Remilia was her normal self, but she looked extremely paranoid...as a hooded figure was standing there. "You need to let go of it." He said.

"How can I? I'm worried about the world she's in...and Flandre."

"Oh? You're worried? That's new...considering you never seemed to care about her. I do believe you always locked her up for a reason."

"Yeah...because she's mentally unstable...I had to lock her up...I didn't want her or anyone to get hurt from her."

"The way I see it...and how Roxas and Xarina saw it...you never cared for her. Stop lying to yourself."

As the name Xarina was mentioned...her entire mood changed. She was pissed off. "DON'T YOU EVER MENTION THAT NAME, XALDIN!" She screamed.

"Feed your anger." Xaldin said. "Use it on anyone who gets in your way...even if it's your best maiden."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" A voice yelled as Xaldin turned to see Sabrina and the others glaring at him.

"See? Show them your true power." He ordered, making a portal and walking in.

"Remilia...don't listen to that guy." Reimu said.

Remilia glared at all of them, her fangs were really sharp...and she screamed at them. Her wings were extremely darker than usual and dark aura surrounded her. "Uh oh..." Sabrina said, summoning her Keyblade. "We have to battle her..."

"I was afraid of that." Marisa said, getting in a battle position with Reimu.

**Septette for a Dead Princess (Touhou 6: Embodiment of Scarlet Devil)**

"SCARLET SIGN: RED THE NIGHTLESS CASTLE!" Remilia screamed but they quickly dodged as Sora and Sabrina ran towards the vampire and slashed her, but she flew up in the air.

"NIGHT LORD: DRACULA CRADLE!"

They all quickly dodged. "LIGHT SIGN: LUMINOUS STRIKE!" Marisa yelled.

"DREAM LAND: SUPER DUPLEX BARRIER!" Reimu yelled.

Latias transformed and motioned for Sabrina to get on her, as she did as Latias quickly flew towards Remilia and then used Steel Wing as Sabrina slashed through Remilia, as she was launched towards a wall right when the danmaku hit her.

"SCARLET SIGN: BLOODY MAGIC SQUARE!"

The danmaku hit Latias as she yelled in pain and then crash landed, as Sabrina used Cure on her and then dodged every single danmaku thrown at her. "I now know how you guys feel..." Sabrina muttered.

"You get used to it." Reimu said. "Holy Relic: Yin-Yang Demon God Orb!"

"LOVING HEART: DOUBLE SPARK!" Marisa yelled.

"Sora! I think we need to use our Valor Forms!" Sabrina exclaimed, using Fire on Remilia.

"I was thinking the same thing." Sora said and then concentrated. "GIVE ME STRENGTH!" He yelled.

Sabrina let out a mighty yell and then the Master Oathkeeper was in her other hand. "Let's do this." She smirked as they both ran quickly towards Remilia and slashed her repeatedly.

"DESTINY: MISERABLE FATE!" Remilia screamed.

"Where the hell does she come up with these moves?!" Reimu asked. "DIVINE ARTS: OMNIDIRECTIONAL DEMON-BINDING CIRCLE!"

"Don't look at me! I don't know either!" Marisa exclaimed. "PERVERSE LOVE: EASY-HARVEST MASTER SPARK!"

"GIVE ME STRENGTH!" Sabrina yelled and unleashed Ragnarock on Remilia, as Sora did the same thing, as all the hits connected to Remilia, as she screamed in pain before falling to the ground in defeat.

**Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Remilia got up, back to her normal self. "Ugh...what happened?"

"Uh, you went all crazy and tried to kill us." Sabrina said, transforming back and seeing Latias getting up. "How you feeling?"

"Ugh...i've been through worse..." Latias muttered.

Reimu walked over to Remilia and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Who was that guy anyways?"

"His name...it was Xaldin..." Remilia muttered. "He...manipulated my emotions...ever since Flandre left...he used me...to try and kill you guys..." She said, trying her hardest to fight her tears.

"Hey...it's all over now." Sabrina said.

Remilia nodded. "Y-yeah..." She nodded and then Reimu hugged her.

"By the way, have you heard of this group called Organization XIV?" Sora asked, as the three looked at him. "I thought so..." he said and then explained it to them.

"Huh..." Marisa said. "Well if I see one of them, I'll kick their ass."

"Wait, where's Sakuya?" Sabrina asked.

"Sakuya...oh no..." Remilia said as she ran off somewhere, as they all followed her.

They then came across the infirmary...where Sakuya was there, looking critically injured. "This was because of Xaldin...Sakuya tried to help me calm down...but...I nearly killed her..." Remilia said, tears falling.

"My god..." Sabrina said in shock.

Reimu looked at Sakuya and sighed. "Poor girl..."

"I'm never going to forgive myself for this...all because of Xaldin." Remilia muttered.

"There's no need to beat yourself up." Goofy said. "You just gotta think positive and sooner or later, Sakuya will be back to normal."

Remilia looked at him and smiled. "You're right." She said...and then she glowed. "Hey...what the heck is going on?!"

"...You're kidding, right?" Sora asked.

"Never expected her to be one..." Sabrina said as she summoned her Keyblade, and then fired a beam at the keyhole above her.

"What was that?" Reimu asked.

"We have to go, other worlds are calling for us." Sora said and then explained.

"And Remi is one of them?" Marisa asked. "Weird..."

"I know." Sabrina nodded. "Well, we'll see ya soon."

"Right." Marisa nodded. "See ya later."

Remilia looked at Sabrina. "Hey...if you find Flandre in another world...tell her I miss her and want her back."

"Got it." Sabrina nodded as they all ran off.  
>=================================================================================================<p>

**And I have planned Xaldin's death...trust me, it's going to be better than the original...**


	9. Auron

**Cloudchasers (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Alright, let's head to the Smash Mansion." Sabrina said.

"Right." Donald said, but the Gummi Ship turned around on its own as they were flying off. "Uh..."

"Why are we going in the opposite direction?" Latias asked.

"I don't know! Goofy, can you take us to the mansion?" Donald asked.

"I'm trying, but we seem to be heading back to Hollow Bastion!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Why are we headed there?" Sora wondered.

**Reviving Hollow Bastion (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Impa looked up to see the Gummi Ship coming in for a landing and then looked at Merlin. "You know, you could've called them with telepathy or something."

"Now where's the fun in that?" Merlin chuckled as the ship landed and they hopped out.

"Okay, why are we here exactly?" Sabrina asked.

"I called you here because...well, I'll show you." Merlin said and motioned them to follow them in his house.

They followed him in, as Merlin was digging through his stuff. "Let's see...where's that blasted thing..." He wondered. "Aha!" He exclaimed and pulled out a book. "Here we are!"

"Wait...that was the book we brought to you in Traverse Town!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Indeed." Merlin said. "And you did find the pages, yes...but I was thinking you were going to visit the book."

"Well...we got sidetracked by saving the worlds, you know?" Latias said.

"And I don't blame you. Saving the worlds is important." Merlin agreed and put it down on the shelf. "Now, I'd like you to meet a friend that I like you to meet." He said and opened the book. "And now...i'll just send you in."

"Wait, send US in the book?!" Sabrina exclaimed. "How is that possible?"

"Just wait." Impa said, and then the five of them were sucked into the book.

The five of them opened their eyes and looked around. "Are we...in space?" Goofy asked.

"How the hell are we breathing?" Latias asked.

"Wait a minute...space...breathing?" Sabrina asked as she looked behind her. "Oh...my...god. I know where we are."

"Where are we?" Sora asked.

"...The Comet Observatory." Sabrina replied.

**Comet Observatory (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Huh...looks pretty." Latias said.

"Indeed, it is." A voice said as they turned to see none other than Princess Rosalina...and then Sabrina fangirl screamed.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! IT'S PRINCESS ROSALINA!" She screamed.

Sora rubbed his ear. "First Samus, then Sailor Mercury...and now this?" He asked.

"I can't help it! Rosalina is my most favorite Mario princess!" Sabrina exclaimed. "To think, that I actually get to meet her!"

"What's with all the yelling?" A voice asked as they saw Polari floating up to her.

"Apparently, I have a fan." Rosalina said and then Sabrina screamed at Polari.

"POLARI! YOU'RE LIKE MY FAVORITE LUMA!" She screamed...and then she fainted.

"Fangirl down..." Donald said.

"Huh, apparently I have a fan too." Polari said.

Rosalina looked at them. "So what are you doing here?" She curiously asked.

"Merlin sent us here." Sora replied.

"Ah, Merlin." Rosalina smiled. "I know him, he usually visits on occasion."

"The guy can chat for hours when he visits." Polari said.

Rosalina looked at them all. "You don't need to introduce yourselves, by the way. Merlin told me all about you."

"Well never mind then." Sora chuckled.

Sabrina got up. "I'm good." She said. "But...I never thought I'd actually get to meet the one and only space princess."

After a few minutes of talking, they departed. "Well, I guess we have to leave soon." Sabrina said and looked up. "Merlin, you can pull us out now."

"Wait, before you go." Rosalina said and gave Sabrina a summon gem. "Use this whenever you're in trouble." She smiled and waved. "May the stars shine down on you." She said and then the five of them were teleported out of the book.

**Reviving Hollow Bastion**

"So how'd it go?" Merlin asked.

"Sabrina fangirled...big time." Sora replied.

"I somehow forgot that Sabrina's a huge video game nerd." Impa said.

"So did I." Merlin chuckled. "Well, I assume you made good friends with her?"

"Yeah." Sabrina said and took out the summon gem. "See?"

"Oh my..." Merlin said in amazement. "You can summon Rosalina out of her own book to aid you? That's quite interesting." He said.

"Do you want us for anything else?" Sabrina asked.

"Nope. You guys can go now." He said.

_One trip to the Smash Mansion later..._

**Olympus Coliseum (Kingdom Hearts)**

"AAAAAAH!" Jr yelled as he was blasted out of the arena.

"The winner is...Link!" Master Hand exclaimed as Link let out a mighty yell and raised his sword in triumph.

The group landed in front of the mansion as they walked forward...and seeing Dark Pit leaning on a wall. "Okay...my inner fangirl is dying to come out, but why are you here?"

Dark Pit looked at them. "Because I was chosen to live in this Smash Mansion...I wouldn't mind it so much if that goody two shoes of an angel wasn't so freaking annoying." He muttered.

"Uh...okay then..." Sabrina said. Maybe I'll fangirl later... She thought and then they walked inside.

"Knowing her...she's going to be screaming in three...two...one." Dark Pit muttered.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Sabrina screamed.

"Yep..." Dark Pit nodded.

"WHY THE FREAKING HELL IS THE STUPID DOG FROM DUCK HUNT HERE?!" She screamed.

Duck Hunt Dog looked at her and whined, slowly walking away...wondering why everyone is hating him. "Aww..." Latias felt sorry for him as she went after him.

"That's what I'd like to know..." Pit muttered. "That dog is so freaking annoying..."

"Why are you hating on the dog anyways?" Sora asked. "I think he's cute and deserves a chance."

"Sora...you have NEVER played Duck Hunt." Sabrina said. "Is there a game room in this mansion?"

"Yeah, over there." Lucario replied, pointing straight ahead.

"Thanks." Sabrina said as she walked over to the game room while dragging Sora with her.

"I think you're just misunderstood..." Latias petted the dog. "Yes you are! You're not a bad dog at all!" Duck Hunt Dog barked and happily licked her, causing Latias to giggle.

When Sabrina walked in with Sora, she found Toon Link playing Mortal Kombat with Shulk. "GET OVER HERE!" Toon Link yelled.

"Is that..." Sabrina said, looking at Shulk.

"Uh oh..." Sora said.

Dark Pit was leaning on the wall and Sabrina fangirled again. "I don't know what's worse...fangirling over me in the Underworld, or her meeting that Shulk guy."

"I think I just went deaf..." Toon Link muttered.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY?" Shulk yelled.

"Yep...I'm TOTALLY deaf now." Toon Link said and then Shulk won the match. "DARN YOU!"

"Good." Sabrina said as she turned off the console and switched over to the NES and put in Duck Hunt in it and then gave Sora the controller.

"Uh...you're making me play?" Sora asked.

"You'll understand everyone's pain..." Sabrina muttered.

Sora shrugged and easily shot the ducks with ease. "I don't see the problem here."

"Wait for it."

Sora kept shooting...easily taking out the ducks...until finally he missed one and it flew off...and then the dog laughed. "D-did he just?!"

"He did." Sabrina nodded.

Sora blinked and tried it again...and every time he missed, the dog laughed. "...Okay, I can totally see the hate." Sora said and turned it off. "But don't you think you're just being too hard on him? I think he deserves a chance."

"I don't care..." Sabrina said and walked away.

"What's with her?" Shulk asked.

Sora shrugged. "I dunno...I guess she hates being laughed at or something."

As Sabrina was walking around...she was tackled to the ground. "OOOF!" She yelled.

"Surprise!" A voice exclaimed.

"Wait...that voice..." Sabrina turned her head. "FLANDRE?!"

"Hiya!" She smiled.

"F-Flandre...h-how are you...?!" She was still shocked.

"How did I get here? Why, I was moved here, that's why. I had enough of Remilia's negligence so some people helped me move out and here I am!"

"You need to go back...Remilia's been acting weird...she hurt Patchy and Koakuma...and Sakuya is in the hospital at the moment. Reimu and Marisa are trying to help her be calm until you come back."

Flandre frowned. "I'm not going back." She said. "If I go back, it'll be back to square one all over again. Tell Remilia that I don't even want to see her anymore."

"She misses you...she wants you back."

"Ha!" Flandre exclaimed. "Are you nuts? She just wants to lock me up again. NOT GOING TO HAPPEN."

"But-" Sabrina tried to say, but Zelda walked up to them.

"Have you guys seen Link?" She asked.

"Not really...why?" Sabrina asked.

"Well...ever since the tournament...he keeps training and training...not showing any signs of fatigue...but...i'm worried, I can see him getting exhausted." Zelda said.

"He didn't win?" Sabrina asked.

"No...this girl named Xarina beat him...she won the tournament after beating Little Mac and then we never saw her again...even after she and her friends helped Flandre come here."

"So this Xarina helped you?"

"Yep." Flandre nodded.

"Huh..." Sabrina said.

"But...ever since he lost, he kept training and...everyone is worried about him...and sooner or later...Ganondorf is going to do something ugly, but I don't know what." Zelda muttered.

"We'll go see what Ganondork is up to. Is he in his room?" Sabrina asked.

"In the basement...he's been hanging out there lately and I don't know why." Zelda said.

"We'll check it out." Sabrina said as she went off to the basement with Sora, Flandre, Donald and Goofy...while Latias was hanging out with the Pokemon while petting Duck Hunt Dog.

_Meanwhile..._

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"That Link guy is getting exhausted." Pete said as he was in the basement with Ganondorf. "But he keeps on fighting as if he nothing is happening."

"No matter what I throw at him...whether it's a Heartless or the Underworld Army, he takes them down with no trouble at all..." Ganondorf muttered.

"What if you threw in a dead warrior that would easily kill Link?" Pete suggested.

"Dead warrior..." Ganondorf thought about it.

"And I don't mean your Stalfos henchmen."

"...I know JUST the warrior!"

**The Underworld (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Man, it's too dark in here!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Uh...is there a light switch around here?" Sora asked.

"I never been in the basement, so I'm not much help here." Flandre said.

"Search the walls, maybe we'll find the switch." Sabrina said as they searched it.

"I think I found it!" Donald exclaimed and turned it on...as the basement looked like a long hallway.

"...Whoa, I wasn't expecting this." Sabrina said, and then noticed an Organization member running away from them. "Oh great..." She muttered as they walked ahead.

A few minutes later, they noticed the same member...but he was running really fast and ran past them. "Run, run away!" He exclaimed and ran off.

"Uh...okay?" Sabrina raised an eyebrow.

_Back with the two..._

"So uh...what's going on here?" Pete asked.

"I'm reviving...the mother of all bad guys." He smirked and then a soul came out and appeared before the two.

"Uh...well...I guess I'll see ya around..." Pete said, summoning a portal and running in because something about the guy creeped him out.

"Now, here's what I want you to do." Ganondorf said. "I want you and Link to fight IN Final Destination...to the death! What do you say?"

The man looked at him and smirked. "This is MY story...and you're not part of it."

Ganondorf's eye twitched. "Did you forget who you're talking to?! I am the KING OF ALL EVIL."

"Heh...no wonder no one wants to die."

"Alright...THAT'S IT!" Ganondorf yelled, taking out his sword and slashing him, but the man blocked with his own sword and then Ganon noticed them running up. "You guys again?!" He exclaimed, and then the man slashed Ganondorf away.

"Fight!" He ordered.

They quickly ran in to fight, but Ganondorf snapped his fingers as some Soldiers, Ganewmedes, and Octos as they got rid of them, but more of them kept coming until Ganondorf snapped his fingers and a Reaper appeared.

"Oh no..." Sabrina said.

"You might want to give up sooner or later." Ganondorf smirked.

"I'm feeling kind of exhausted..." Sora sighed. "Let's go for now...we need to find Link."

"Right." Sabrina said as they retreated for now as they got out of the basement.

Ganondorf chuckled. "Alright...on to Plan B." He said. "Now...how do I awaken that beast?" He wondered as he walked off to the library.

"You're really good. Are you some kind of hero?" Sora asked.

"I used to be." The man replied. "The name's Auron. And you guys are?"

"Sabrina."

"Sora!"

"Donald!"

"Goofy!"

"Flandre!" Flandre was on top of all of them...and then they all fell to the ground. "Sorry..." She giggled.

Auron chuckled. "Sounds to me that you need a guardian."

"Nah, we're good." Sabrina said.

"Alright, but if you need me...i'll be around." Auron said as he walked off somewhere.

"Oh, when did you guys get here?" A voice asked as they saw Link walking up to them. "I saw Latias playing with Duck Hunt Dog, so I figured you guys were around."

"So that's where Latias is..." Sabrina said. "Well, we got here around ten minutes ago."

"Ah." Link nodded. "I'm getting ready for my next battle...though I'm missing my shield." He said. "Let's see...I put it down when I was eating a doughnut...and when I reached down to get it, it was gone. I remember seeing a guy in a black coat walking in..."

"The Organization probably took it..." Sora muttered. "I wonder why."

"Maybe we should ask where they saw this Organization guy with your shield." Flandre suggested.

"Good idea." Link nodded as they went around to ask.

"How in the world should I know? I'm not a shield detective! Give me a break." Lemmy exclaimed.

"Why the HELL did you lose your shield?!" Falco asked.

"I think I saw a shield lying around...but what do I care?" Jr shrugged.

"Hmm...if your shield is gone...then you're not ready to fight...I suggest you find the shield right away." Ludwig suggested.

"Yeah, I saw the guy." Dark Pit said. "I saw him running over to Smashville." He pointed in the direction.

"Alright." Sabrina nodded and then they all ran off. "Okay, why the hell are all the Koopalings here?"

"Well, Jr was originally added to the roster...but the Koopalings begged Master Hand to join after they found out he was in the tournament...so they're part of the roster now." Link explained.

"Oh great..." Sabrina muttered as they looked around town...until they came across the park when they saw the Organization member in the middle of the park, looking at the shield. "Hey!" She exclaimed.

"Huh?" The member turned to see them. "You!" He exclaimed as he took off his hood, revealing to be Demyx. "Wait a sec..." He took a good look at them. "Roxas? Xarina?"

"Excuse me?" Sora asked.

"What'd you call me?" Sabrina asked.

Demyx sighed. "It's no use..." He muttered and then took out a flash card. "'If the subject fails to respond, use aggression to liberate their true disposition.'" He read. "Right..." He put it away. "Did they ever pick the wrong guy for this one..."

"You're...weirder than Kefka and Fawful combined..." Sabrina said.

Demyx sighed and picked up the shield. "He's got to be the thief!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Now that's just plain rude!" Demyx exclaimed as he summoned his Sitar.

**Tension Rising (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"DANCE WATER DANCE!" He yelled, as Sabrina and Sora looked at each other before quickly taking care of the water clones as Link, Flandre, Goofy and Donald ran towards Demyx.

Link slashed Demyx, but he blocked with his sitar and slammed the sitar on Link's head. "FORBIDDEN BARRAGE: STARBOW BREAK!" Flandre yelled.

"Ow ow ow ow!" Demyx exclaimed in pain as he was hit in the head with fire as Goofy used Goofy Tornado on him. "Alright..." He smirked and played his sitar, summoning a wave of water at them, but they all dodged it as Sabrina used Zantetsuken, causing Demyx to yell in pain and slam right into a tree.

"Oh, that's gotta hurt in the morning..." Flandre said,

Demyx got up, holding his shoulder and looking at them as he made a portal. "Roxas...Xarina...come back to us." He said before going in.

**Olympus Coliseum**

"The guy's a broken record..." Sora muttered.

"Hey, look!" Donald exclaimed as he picked up Link's shield.

"Thanks." Link said, and then the shield glowed. "What the?!"

Sabrina's Keyblade popped out. "Yep...it's a gate." She said and then fired a beam of light, as Link and Flandre looked at them curiously.

"We have to go for a little bit." Sabrina said. "We'll be back."

"See you soon." Flandre said as the girls hugged.

"We need to get Latias first." Sora said as Sabrina nodded and they ran off to get get Latias.

_Meanwhile..._

**Villains of a Sort**

"And where is everyone else?" Maleficent asked.

"Beats me. They musta had some other matters to deal with." Pete replied.

"'Matters'?" She asked. "You mean they have more important affairs to attend to than my return?"

"Well, see, there's this Organization XIV that keeps gettin' in the way, not to mention the Underworld Army."

"Hmph. Let those fools play their little game." She muttered. "And I don't even care what Hades is up to."

"But what about those runts with the Keyblades? They've been a real pain too!"

"Oh have they? Very well then. I suppose you'd best tell me what's happened during my absence."

_Meanwhile...again..._

**Mickey Mouse Club March (Kingdom Hearts II)**

In the library, Minnie was searching for a book. "Oh...hmm...now I wonder where that old album could be?"

"Queen Minnie!" A voice exclaimed.

"IT'S HORRIBLE!" Another voice exclaimed as Minnie turned around to see Chip and Dale looking really panicked.

"Something's wrong in the hall of the Cornerstone!" Chip exclaimed.

"There's real sharp thorns everywhere!" Dale exclaimed as Minnie went off to take a look...and when she did, she was horrified.

"Oh, King Mickey, I wish you could hear me...the castle is in danger! We've got to do something soon! Donald...Goofy...where are you?" She asked.  
>====================================================================================================<p>

**Gee...I wonder what world the heroes are going to next? Any takers? **


	10. A Castle in Peril

**Cloudchasers (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Figures..." Sabrina muttered.

"What?" Sora asked.

"That the Assist Trophy list wasn't complete when I was able to summon them...and of course, Takamaru just had to be added a few days after we left the mansion for the first time..." She replied as she was holding the Assist Trophy and then put it away.

"Hang on...i'm getting a distress signal." Goofy said. "...It's at Disney Castle!"

"This is bad." Donald said.

"So, go there?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah." Donald replied.

_One trip to the castle later..._

**Mickey Mouse Club March (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"So this is your castle..." Sora said.

"Must be nice to be home, huh?" Sabrina asked.

"Ya know, somethin' just doesn't feel right..." Goofy said.

"Yeah." Donald agreed and then Chip and Dale ran up to them.

"You're back!" Chip exclaimed.

"Move it! Let's go!" Dale exclaimed.

"Queen Minnie needs to see you!" Chip told them.

"The castle's in danger! Hurry! To the library!" Dale exclaimed.

They all nodded as they ran out, as the Sora, Sabrina and Latias were amazed at what they were saying. "This...puts Peach's castle to shame..." Sabrina said.

"No kidding." Latias said.

"I want a garden like this..." Sora said.

"No time for sightseeing! We need to head to the library!" Donald exclaimed as he and Goofy ran off, as the trio followed them to the library as they noticed the huge door.

"That is one huge door." Latias said.

"No kidding...is there a giant living here?" Sabrina wondered as they still followed the two to the library as they ran in to see Minnie.

"Your majesty! Queen Minnie! We're back!" Donald saluted.

"You're here!" Minnie smiled.

Goofy then saluted. "Your royal highness, did ya happen to summon us?"

"Yes." She nodded.

Sora then walked up to them and placed his hands on Goofy and Donald. "Where's the king?" He asked, and then Sabrina blushed in embarrassment, causing her to smack him upside the head and then Donald jumped up, wrapping his arm around Sora's neck and bring him down.

"Excuse him. This is our friend, Sora." Donald said, glacing at Sabrina who was still blushing.

Minnie's eyes widened. "Oh, Sora!" She smiled and then looked at Sabrina and Latias. "And you must be Sabrina and Latias, the King told me all about you in his letters. He said that you three are very brave." She looked at Sabrina. "And he said that you're a Pokemon trainer."

"Uh...not really...he just wanted to tag along back at Unova." Sabrina told her.

"I see." Minnie smiled. "May I see this Pokemon? I never actually seen one up close."

Sabrina shrugged and sent out Kyurem. "Oh my!" She exclaimed as Kyurem curiously looked at her. "Such an interesting Pokemon!" She smiled and petted the head, as Kyurem smiled.

"Latias...want to transform? You're a Pokemon too." Sabrina said.

"Alright." Latias nodded and transformed.

"Oh! This is so amazing seeing two Pokemon right in front of my eyes." She smiled as Latias transformed back and Sabrina put Kyurem back.

"So, have you seen the king?" Sora asked, but Minnie didn't say anything, causing him to sigh.

"I haven't seen him lately, but I know I can count on you." She told them. "Now, there's something I'd like all of you to see. Would you please escort me to the audience chamber?" They nodded and then she gasped. "Oh no...I forgot to warn everyone else in the castle about the danger! We must be sure they're hidden somewhere safe!"

"Okay, we'll go tell them." Sora said.

"The whole castle?!" Donald exclaimed.

"We just gotta split up Donald." Goofy told him.

"We'll make sure that everyone knows what's going on." Sabrina said.

"No, you three will just get lost." Donald told them.

"Okay, the three of us will stay with the queen." Sora said.

"Good." Donald said.

"Alrighty then! See ya later!" Goofy waved as they ran off.

"Uh, the audience chamber, right?" Latias asked.

"Right." Minnie nodded as they walked off together...only to be greeted by Bolt Towers, Minute Bombs, Monoeyes, Eggplant Wizards, Komaytoes and Commylooses. "Oh my!"

**Desire For All That is Lost (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Alright...we're gonna need some backup." Sabrina smiled and raised her hand. "TAKAMARU!" She yelled.

Takamaru landed in front of them. "Not a problem." He said as they quickly made their way while guiding Minnie to the audience chamber as they were taking out any Heartless or Underworld Army in the way.

They made their way to the door. "Wait one moment." Minnie said as the four of them were on guard, looking for anything to come right for them as Minnie broke the seal. "As soon as the trouble started, I made sure to seal this room." She said and then they walked in...only for more Bolt Towers, Handoras, Tortolunks, and Nettlers appeared in front of them.

"Here too?!" Latias exclaimed.

"I knew it wouldn't be that easy." Takamaru said as they made their way while getting to the throne as they quickly took them out, but they just kept coming as they made to the throne.

"Don't you guys ever give up?" Sora asked, and then a huge bright light engulfed them, and then it disappeared, as all the enemies were gone.

"What the heck?" Sabrina asked as they looked at a secret staircase below the throne room.

"Well...that happened." Latias said.

**Mickey Mouse Club March**

"The room below is called the 'Hall of the Cornerstone.'" Minnie said. "Our castle has always been safe from worlds that are evil...thanks to the Cornerstone of Light which we keep down there."

"The Cornerstone of Light?" Sora asked as they went downstairs, Takamaru going down too since he's a bit curious to see the Cornerstone too.

"This is the castle's cherished Cornerstone." Minnie told them as Donald and Goofy soon joined them. "But look...the thorns. They must be the work of someone very evil. I wonder what this could mean."

"Hades comes to mind..." Sabrina muttered.

Suddenly, a green flame appeared in front of them...and a hologram of Maleficent appeared in front of them...and then an image of Hades appeared next to her. "Maleficent!" Minnie exclaimed.

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Hades!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Why hello there." Hades chuckled, and then Maleficent glared at Hades.

"What brings you here? You do know that these thorns are my doing, correct?" Maleficent asked.

"Why yes, I do...but can't the lord of the Underworld have some fun? The Heartless can't always have the spotlight, y'know."

"Can't you see that I'm going to threaten to take the Cornerstone away and these idiotic fools won't do a thing?" Maleficent asked.

"Who are you calling idiotic?!" Donald exclaimed and dived right for Maleficent, but went right through her and faceplanted on the Cornerstone.

"I promise that you'll be able to partake in my vengeance, but you must be patient." Maleficent said.

"Yeah, because they're going to deal with me several chapters from now." Hades smirked.

"I don't know what you mean by chapters, but your fourth wall breaking doesn't scare me one bit." Sabrina told him.

Hades chuckled. "Oh trust me...you are going to be begging for mercy when I'm through with you." He said and disappeared.

Minnie glared at Maleficent. "Just what are you doing here, Maleficent?"

"Ah, Queen Minnie. Radiant, as always." Maleficent bowed and then smirked. "I'm here on a property venture. I want this castle for my own. However, it's a bit too...bright for what I had in mind." She then looked at the Cornerstone. "I suppose I'll just have to fill every room with my personal touch of darkness."

"You'd better stop right now if you know what's good for you." Minnie ordered.

"Oooh, how frightening!" Maleficent mocked. "Very well, I'll stop...just as soon as this castle belongs to me!" She exclaimed and then disappearing as she cackled evilly.

"What a hag." Sabrina muttered.

"Nothing like this has ever happened before." Minnie muttered. "I looked through all the records in the library, but I couldn't find a single clue."

"Oh!" Goofy had an idea. "We should go ask somebody who knows lotsa stuff that ain't in any book!"

"Merlin the wizard!" Donald exclaimed.

"Yes, that's perfect!" Minnie smiled. "Merlin might just know something about this mess. Let's ask his advice."

"Let's see...I guess we need to go back to Hollow Bastion." Latias said.

"Right." Sabrina said. "Let's go." She said and then turned to Takamaru. "You can leave now, if you want."

"I was about to tell you I was going to leave, but never mind." He said and then disappeared.

_Back at Hollow Bastion..._

**Reviving Hollow Bastion (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Anyone home?" Sabrina asked as they walked in.

"Merlin!" Donald called out.

"The castle's in danger!" Goofy exclaimed, and then Merlin appeared behind them.

"What is all the racket?" He asked and then noticed them. "Oh! I thought it was you." He said. "Now, what's this about the castle being in danger?"

"It's Maleficent! She's back!" Donald exclaimed.

"Where? Inside the castle?!" Merlin asked.

"Yep! Heartless and the Underworld Army too!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Oh dear..." Merlin muttered.

"Maleficent wants to take over the whole castle and-" Donald began.

_Back at the castle..._

**Mickey Mouse Club March**

Minnie was looking at the thorns, when she heard Donald's voice. "There's Heartless and the Underworld Army in every part of the castle! The queen is in danger!" Donald exclaimed as they looked around, causing him to fold his arms and grumbling to himself.

"Perhaps, I'd better just see for myself." Merlin said as he took a good look around and then at the Corner. "Hmm...interesting..."

"What's happening, Merlin?" Minnie asked.

"This is not good. In fact, I'm afraid, it's quite serious." He replied and then with his magic, he summoned a door.

"What's that?" Sabrina asked.

"My girl, that is a gateway to a special world." He replied. "Someone in that world is responsible for what's going on in this castle. Of that, I'm certain."

"Oh boy!" Donald exclaimed.

"We knew we could count on you, Merlin!" Goofy smiled.

"Then, we should go get them." Sora said as he was about to open the door.

"Wait a moment!" Merlin exclaimed. "The perpetrators must be stopped, of course. But there's something else to do first. Somewhere in that world, there should be another door that's identical to this one. I believe our enemies are utilizing that door. As long as it remains open, the castle will be in grave danger."

He then turned to them. "Listen carefully, you two. You must find that door, and when you do...lock it with the Keyblade."

"Got it." Sabrina nodded.

"You can count on us." Donald said.

"Now one more thing. You're heading into a very special world." He told them. "While you're there, the nature of that world may tempt you to do something dark. You must resist that temptation at all costs." He warned.

"What do you mean?" Latias asked.

"You'll know soon enough. I have faith in you, my lads!" Merlin smiled as they walked to the door as Sora opened the door with the help of Sabrina as they walked in together.  
>=================================================================================================<p>

**I thought about putting in Timeless River in here, but since i'm busy and getting too distracted, I'd thought i'd divide this into two chapters.**


	11. Retro Style

**To Guest: See...that's the thing. I'm not sure if I want to do Tron's world, or replace it with SAO. I mean, I have Sword Art Online plotted out, but i'm not sure if I want to do that or stick with Tron...that's my dilemma at the moment.**

**Monochrome Dreams (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Suddenly, they were all thrown into the world...and they looked black and white...in fact, everything was black and white. "Hey look! There's the Cornerstone of Light!" Goofy pointed.

Sabrina and Sora walked up and then looked around. "What's going on? Everything is black and white." Sora said.

"Not to mention really cartoony..." Sabrina added.

"Hey...this is kinda like...um...uh..." Donald tried to think.

"Déjà vu?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah, that's it!" Donald exclaimed.

"Really? Have you been here before?" Latias asked, and then they noticed a retro version of Pete running by and then he saw them.

"Hey you! Seen any bad guys around here?" He asked, and then they all pointed to him. "Why I oughta..." He muttered and got ready to fight. "Bah, I don't have time to waste on punks like you. So, I guess I'll go easy on ya." He then ran off.

"Well, there's our villain." Sabrina said and then they ran off after him.

Retro Pete was waiting for something at the river, as he then turned around. "Where is he?" He wondered and went off to try to look, but the five got in front of them.

"Not so fast!" Sora exclaimed.

**Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"What's that for?!" Retro Pete exclaimed and tried to punch Sabrina, but she blocked and then used Aerial Slam on him as Donald used Thunder, Goofy using Goofy Tornado, Sora using Blizzard and Latias punching him right in the face, easily knocking him out.

**Monochrome Dreams**

"What's you punks beef with me anyway?!" He asked and then took a good look at them. "Who are ya? You new around here?"

"Cut the act." Sabrina ordered.

Retro Pete got up and tried to say something, but he heard a boat as he tried to turn around, but his back just basically popped as he grunted in pain as he fell to the ground. "Ya know, somethin' doesn't seem quite right here." Goofy said. "Are you sure you're Pete?"

"Well, of COURSE I'm Pete. I'm the captain of the steamboat. So stop botherin' me, see?" His back popped again, making him wince a little. "So hit the road! I gotta go find the little runt what stole my boat!"

"I think we made a mistake..." Latias whispered.

"I'm with you..." Sabrina nodded. "He hasn't called any Heartless yet."

Goofy walked up to him. "Sorry we attacked ya there, Cap'n Pete."

Retro Pete glared at them. "Oh yeah? Well if you're really sorry, then go find my steamboat." He ordered.

"Uh...got it." Sabrina said as they ran off, and then they noticed four screens floating in mid-air. "What the heck?"

"Um..." Sora looked at one of them. "How about this one?" He wondered.

"Okay..." Sabrina nodded and then the four of them went in it.

**Bowser's Castle (Super Mario Bros)**

"Uh...we're in color now?" Sabrina asked.

"I feel funny..." Latias said.

They then noticed retro Mickey running around dodging fire balls with a certain 8-bit plumber. "Is that...the king...and Mario?" Sabrina asked.

"This is weird..." Latias said.

Mickey noticed them and motioned them to follow them as they were headed to King Bowser himself. "Uh...okay." Sabrina nodded as they followed them they came across Bowser, who was throwing hammers and breathing fireballs at them as they attempted to dodge them all while Mario was sneaking around until he got to the axe. "Hey, don't lower it while we're on the bridge!" Sabrina exclaimed as they dodged Bowser's attacks and then Mario swung the axe down...and Bowser landing in the lava.

"That was interesting." Donald said as they noticed Mario reuniting with Princess Peach, and then Mickey shook Sabrina's and Sora's hand and then took off.

"This is getting weirder and weirder..." Sabrina said.

"Hey, look!" Latias pointed to a screen behind Mario and Peach as Donald walked over to it and then pulled a rope.

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"You absolute idiot." Maleficent scolded. "You managed to fail at everything...and what's more, you foolishly thought you could take my place while I was away. Well as of now, you're finished. Mark my words; they'll be no place for you when our time comes." She yelled and then walked away. "Useless imbecile."

"B-but I..." A familiar voice said and then it faded.

**Monochrome Dreams**

"What was that all about?" Latias asked.

"I have no idea...but that was a little TOO harsh." Sabrina said.

They then looked at another screen as they went into it...and everything in front of them was...tropical looking.

**Green Hill Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog)**

They noticed Mickey freaking out while Sonic was having a difficult time taking on the badnicks. "Wait, we're in Green Hill Zone...while is Sonic having a hard time?" Sabrina wondered.

"I don't know, but Sonic needs our help...and I'm seeing the checkpoint WAY over there." Sora said, pointing off in the distance.

"Hey, over there!" Latias pointed as they looked to see a little TV screen with Sonic's shoes in it.

"I know what to do." Sabrina chuckled and used Fire on it, as she picked up the shoes. "HEY, SONIC!" She yelled and threw it over to him, as he picked them up, gave her a thumbs up and quickly spin dashed into the badnicks and then easily ran off, and then Mickey shook her hand, waved and ran off.

"Look, another screen thing!" Goofy pointed as Donald pulled the rope off of it.

**Villains of a Sort**

"Well for crying out loud...she didn't have to go and say that!" The familiar voice exclaimed. "Okay, I might have messed up every now and then, but I'm a lot more things than useless!" He sighed. "Why, when I was starting out...oh, I missed those good ol' days." He sniffed. "What I wouldn't give to go back in time." He started to cry. "What I wouldn't give..." Suddenly, a door appeared behind him as he turned over to it and walked over to it in curiosity, and when he opened it... "Hey, I think that's my...!"

**Monochrome Dreams**

"Why does that guy sound so familiar?" Sora asked.

"I dunno...but I'm more curious about whatever it was he saw." Latias replied, as they went over to the third one, and when they went in...everything looked...mechanical.

**Wily's Castle (Mega Man 2)**

"Are we in Mega Man's world?" Sabrina wondered.

"Maybe...?" Sora wondered as they noticed Mickey and an 8-bit Mega Man walking through Wily's castle when Mickey noticed the five and motioned them to follow.

"Yep...we are." Sabrina said as they followed the duo...until Yellow Devil got in their way. "Oh GREAT!" She exclaimed.

"Well, we all know it's the eye." Latias said.

_One tedious battle later..._

Yellow Devil exploded from Mega Man's buster as he waved goodbye and ran off to the next stage, while Mickey did his usual thing and ran off.

"And there's the next thing." Latias pointed as Donald walked over to it and pulled the rope.

**Villains of a Sort**

"Fascinating..." Maleficent said. "This appears to be a portal to the past..."

"Yeah, it was the strangest thing!"

"Stop gawking and start thinking of a way to we can use it to our advantage."

"Okay."

"Now, perhaps I can give you one more chance to redeem yourself."

"Oh thank you, thank you! You can count on me! So, what do I do?"

"Patience, my dear." She said and then noticed something. "What have we here? Well, if it isn't the Cornerstone of Light. Hmm, now we can take the castle from those fools, but we have to do it with the utmost of care."

**Monochrome Dreams**

"So that guy and Maleficent were plotting to take it...but who is that guy?" Sora asked.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out who it is..." Sabrina muttered and then they walked to the last one...and it looked like they were in a maze.

"Okay, where are we now?" Sora asked, as they noticed a certain yellow dot-muncher go by them, and four ghosts chasing after it.

"Pac-Man." Sabrina replied, and then noticing Mickey waving at them and pointing over to a power pellet in the distance. "Got it." She nodded as they ran over to get it, while waiting for the ghosts to go by as Sabrina grabbed it. "Hey! Eat this!" She exclaimed and threw it at Pac-Man, as he ate it and then turned around and gobbled up the four ghosts.

"Too easy." Sora said, and then Mickey did his thing and ran off. "I wonder why the king isn't talking..."

"Who knows?" Sabrina asked and then when she saw a screen floating in front of them, Donald pulled the rope.

**Villains of a Sort**

"Listen well, on the other side of this portal, they're about to begin construction on that wretched castle. But until then, their treasured Cornerstone of Light lies unguarded with all its power still contained." Maleficent explained.

"The Cornerstone...of Light...?"

"Yes, the very sphere that prevents us from entering the castle."

"Oh."

"You know what must be done?"

"Uh..."

"Go then, time to prove your worth and don't DARE to fail me again!" She walked away.

"Don't fail her again...let's see..." It was Pete. "That's it! I just gotta smash that Cornerstone to smithereens!" He laughed and then opened the door. "But first, I gotta go get my old boat back."

**Monochrome Dreams**

"I knew it..." Sabrina said. "It was Pete after all."

"Aw, he tricked us!" Donald exclaimed.

"Still...something doesn't seem right." Latias muttered.

"Hmm..." Sabrina folded her arms. "The Pete we met here kind of had an attitude, but he didn't seem like a bad guy..."

Donald noticed something. "Look!" He exclaimed as they looked over to see Pete...but it wasn't Retro Pete.

Pete noticed them and then laughed. "Now that castle is good as ours!" He ran off.

"That's the Pete we know." Sora said.

"Oh no!" Goofy exclaimed, pointing to where the Cornerstone WAS.

"The Cornerstone's gone!" Sora exclaimed.

"But that means..." Latias said.

"They're going to build a castle of darkness! Let's hurry!" Goofy exclaimed, and then Retro Pete exhaustively ran near them.

"Hey, hold it right there!" Sora exclaimed.

"No way, small fry. I finally found the pipsqueak that stole my steamboat!"

"Yeah, it was you!" Donald exclaimed.

"Right, me!" Retro Pete smiled and then it hit him. "No no, it wasn't me! He's just somebody who looks like me!" He ran off.

Sora held his head. "Agh...which is it?!" He wondered as they chased after him.

"Waaaait!" Retro Pete exclaimed.

"Shuddup!" Pete exclaimed and punched him. "Your future's on the line, pallie, so back off and give me the boat!"

"The Cornerstone!" Donald exclaimed.

**Rowdy Rumble**

"After him!" Sabrina exclaimed, and then the boat sailed off. "Latias, give me a boost."

"On it." Latias said and transformed, as she hopped on her as Sabrina slashed Pete off of the cage while Latias used Steel Wing on the cage, breaking it after several attacks.

**Monochrome Dreams**

"You'll pay for this!" Pete exclaimed, and then the raft that was holding the Cornerstone bumped into him, causing him to sink in the water.

"The Cornerstone is safe." Donald smiled, and then Pete got out of the water and then ran off.

"Donald, we'll come back for it later." Sabrina told him.

"Pete's headin' for the doorway!" Goofy exclaimed as they ran off.

When they caught up, Pete wound up a punch and slugged Retro Pete really hard, as he cried out in pain, "Ha! You're still wet behind the ears!"

"Then try us!" Sabrina exclaimed, as Retro Pete got up and got in a battle position as well.

**Desire For All That is Lost (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Sora and Sabrina ran towards Pete and slashed him, and then Pete punched the both of them, as Latias transformed again and used Psybeam on him, knocking him several feet as his retro self punched him, but Pete blocked and used an uppercut on him.

Sabrina swung her Keyblade at Pete as she then used Eruption to blast him away as Donald used Thunder, Goofy using Goofy Tornado and then Sora slashing him down and using Blizzaga Pursuit on him.

"This can't be happening!" Pete exclaimed as his retro self punched him again in the face, knocking him down to the ground in defeat.

**Monochrome Dreams**

"It serves ya right!" Retro Pete smiled and Pete got up and glared at them, and then summoned a door as he ran in and closed the doors behind him. "Yeah! And stay out!"

"Guys!" Donald exclaimed.

"We're on it." Sabrina said as the siblings locked the door together, and it disappeared.

"Would somebody tell me what's been goin' on here? Who was that creep, anyways?" Retro Pete asked.

"Hello! That creep was you fro-" Sora tried to say but Sabrina covered his mouth with her hands.

"That's a secret, you knucklehead!" She scolded.

"Secret? What kinda secret? Oh never mind. Sorry I put you guys through all that trouble."

"Yeah, well, just don't make a habit of it!" Donald exclaimed as the other four laughed, making Retro Pete look at them in confusion but shrugged it off.

"And to show my appreciation, I'll let you pilot my steamboat. Best little craft on the river! My deck hand Mickey's late anyways."

_One Cornerstone retrieval later..._

"There we go...as if it never happened." Sabrina smiled.

"Alright, let's get out of here...i've had enough of this black and white crap." Latias said as they walked towards the door.

"You and me both." Sabrina nodded.

_Back in the present..._

**Mickey Mouse Club March (Kingdom Hearts II)**

The thorns disappeared as Minnie, Chip, Dale, and Merlin smiled. "The thorns have disappeared!" Minnie exclaimed.

"By george! The lads have accomplished their mission!" Merlin said.

"Hooray!" Chip cheered.

"Let's have an acorn feast to celebrate!" Dale exclaimed.

The five of them walked out of the door. "Ah, finally...color." Sabrina smiled.

"Welcome back!" Minnie greeted. "Because of your bravery, the castle is safe and protected again. Thank you so much for all you've done!"

"Now lads, I hope you didn't do anything reckless while you were there?" Merlin asked.

"Nope." Sabrina smiled.

Donald noticed something in the corner of his eye as he looked to see Daisy peeking into the doorway. "Daisy!" He exclaimed as Daisy shyly walked in. "Daisy, I'm back!"

"Who?" Latias asked.

"Daisy is Donald's very special sweetheart." Goofy replied.

"Really..." Sora chuckled, looking at the two.

Donald looked at Daisy...and then she glared at him, causing him to yell in surprise. "Donald! You forgot about our date again! You'd better have a good excuse this time!"

"But Daisy...I..."

"I know it's an important mission, but you could at least check in every once in a while!" Donald looked at the four, who were just giggling at Donald's predicament at the moment.

"Guys..." He looked and then looked at the door, giving him an idea.

"Donald!" Merlin called out to him.

"Just be a minute!" Donald exclaimed and tried to run, but Daisy grabbed him.

"Going somewhere?" Daisy asked.

"Of course not!" Donald replied and ran off, and accidentally pulling Daisy, making her fall to the ground.

"Donald!" Daisy called to him as she got up and chased him around, as everyone laughed.

"Oh, look!" Minnie exclaimed, pointing to the Cornerstone RIGHT when Daisy was about to yell at Donald, as they all looked to see the Cornerstone glowing brightly, and then Sabrina's Keyblade appeared as she fired a beam at the keyhole above.

"Daisy, we need Donald for just a little longer." Sora told her.

"How MUCH longer?" Daisy asked.

"Um, well..."

"I'll be back soon, Daisy!" Donald reassured her, as she smiled.

"Don't you worry, Queen Minnie. We'll return!" Goofy told Minnie.

"Tell the king that we're still looking for him." Sabrina told her as the queen nodded.

"I will."

"See you soon!" Chip and Dale waved.

"Think wisely!" Merlin told them, as the five walked off.

**Smash 4 is out...and I have it! It's FUN!**

**Also, for this, I was having a battle for sticking with the original, or doing it my own way in Timeless River. I eventually decided to do Mario, Sonic, Mega Man, and Pac-Man's 8-Bit era.**


	12. An Electrifying Battle

**Cloudchasers (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"I'm glad we got out of that hellhole..." Sabrina muttered.

"So it was getting to you too?" Sora asked.

"I don't want to SEE black and white for as long as I live..." She replied.

"I'm with you." Latias agreed with her.

"Well, at least we don't have to deal with that anymore." Donald said and then looked at the radar. "We have another world on our map!"

"What is it?" Sabrina asked.

"Magnolia." He replied.

"OH HELL YEAH! LET'S GO!" She yelled.

"Someone is pumped up..." Sora said.

"You don't say?" Latias chuckled.

_One journey through the gate later..._

**Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

The Gummi Ship landed on a hill far away from the town as they got out. "Ah, Magnolia...I missed you." Sabrina smiled.

"Gawrsh...something seems a little different last time we were here." Goofy said.

"What makes you say that?" Sora asked.

"Well, last time we were here, those little orb things weren't there before."

Sabrina looked at Goofy. "What orb things?"

Goofy pointed. "There. They're floating and they're surrounding the town." He said.

Sabrina looked at them, and had a bad feeling. "That sounds familiar...we need to take a closer look." She said as they nodded as they ran off.

When they got closer, Sabrina's fears were true. "Yep...I knew it." She muttered.

"What is it?" Donald asked.

"Those orb things belong to the Thunder Legion...and I know that Laxus is nearby." She muttered.

"Uh, who's Laxus?" Sora asked.

"Remember that blonde guy we walked past when we first came into town?" She asked, as they nodded. "That was Laxus."

"So what's the deal with these?" Latias asked.

"I'm glad you asked...Laxus wants to destroy Magnolia." She replied.

"WHAT?!" They all yelled.

Sabrina nodded. "When we first came into town and Laxus passed us, I knew for sure he was scolding them and saying that he'd replace everyone in the guild with some of his strongest friends he knew."

"But why would he want to do that?!" Sora asked, pulling up his pantleg and looking at his Fairy Tail mark.

"He thinks the guild has been going downhill ever since Makarov became the master...and since Phantom Lord destroyed the guild a long time ago, he said everyone was weak and pathetic."

"Phantom...Lord?" Donald asked.

"It's a guild...or it was. It was disbanded after Makarov took care of the guild master." She said. "It's a long story...but we need to check on the guild first." She told them as they nodded and ran off to the guild.

"GAH! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Natsu yelled. "I WANT TO KICK LAXUS' ASS BUT APPARENTLY, I'M TOO OLD!"

"YOU ARE NOT OLD, YOU KNUCKLEHEAD! I'M THE OLD ONE HERE! LAXUS SPECIFICALLY SAID THAT ANYONE OLDER THAN EIGHTY WON'T BE ABLE TO PASS THROUGH THIS BARRIER!" Makarov yelled back.

"WELL OBVIOUSLY, I DON'T KNOW HOW OLD I'D BE IN DRAGON YEARS SO I MUST BE OLD THEN!"

"DRAGON YEARS ISN'T A THING, YOU BLOCKHEAD!" Gajeel yelled at him.

"BUT WHAT IF IT IS, EVER THOUGHT ABOUT THAT?!" Natsu yelled.

"ALRIGHT, BREAK IT UP!" A voice yelled as the trio turned to see the five in front of them.

"Holy crap, where'd you guys come from?" Natsu asked.

"Where do you think, Sherlock?" Sabrina replied.

"So what's going on here? How did this happen?" Sora asked.

"Well, we were in the middle of our festival when Laxus rudely interrupted...and he said that if anyone would like to battle him, meet him at the chapel where he'd be waiting...and sadly, everyone is getting wiped out one by one." Makarov said.

Sabrina's fists clenched. "This is his plan to get rid of everyone..." She muttered.

"As of right now, Erza is finding Evergreen so the other girls would be free from their prison right now." Makarov muttered, pointing to the petrified girls.

"Still, I'm not sure if anyone is actually stupid enough to go take on Laxus..." Gajeel muttered and then noticed something. "Hey, is it me, or did that number go up by five?"

Makarov and Natsu looked at it. "What could this mean? I could swear it was smaller a second ago..." Makarov muttered.

Natsu chuckled. "I can't believe you forgot."

"What are you blabbing about, fire freak?" Gajeel asked.

**Sora (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Natsu smirked. "In case if you're wondering, we got five more members out there and they just so happen to have the ability to travel between worlds." He said and pointed to the five.

Makarov and Gajeel looked at Natsu in confusion, and then it hit Makarov. "Oh!" He smiled and then looked at them. "You five can easily go to the chapel and take down my grandson!"

"I don't understand..." Gajeel said.

"That's because you weren't with us when we were taking down Jellal." Natsu chuckled and looked at them. "Go, we'll find a way to catch up."

"Right." Sabrina said as the five of them ran off.

_Meanwhile..._

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

Laxus was sitting in front of an organ, and then noticed a masked man walking in. "You think you can easily stop me, Mystogan?"

Mystogan got in a battle position. "You need to remove the Thunder Palace..."

Laxus smirked. "Ha! Like I would ever do that. The whole Fairy Tail is a JOKE and I will see to it that it will become stronger." He got in a battle position. "Bring it on!"

**The 13th Struggle (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Laxus ran towards Mystogan and punched him, but Mystogan jumped out of the way, took out his staff and fired several small blasts from it, but Laxus fired lightning bolts at the blasts, making small explosions as he then fired electricity at Mystogan, but he dodged.

Sabrina and the others ran in and saw Laxus taking on Mystogan. "Who's that?" Sora asked.

"Mystogan." Sabrina replied.

Laxus noticed the five. "More losers? You gotta be kidding me here!" He exclaimed and then while he was distracted, Mystogan summoned five other staffs and then fired a huge blast, but it only knocked Laxus several feet as he growled under his breath.

Then, Natsu and Erza ran in and saw them. "What the crap?!" Natsu asked.

"Is that Mystogan?" Erza asked.

Mystogan's eyes widened as he turned his gaze to Erza. "Don't take your eyes off of your opponent!" Laxus smirked and fired a small electric blast at him, which destroyed his mask, as everyone but Sabrina's eyes widened.

"JELLAL?!" They all yelled.

**Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"B-but...I thought..." Erza tried to say, tears already forming in her eyes.

"I'm not the Jellal you know...i'm someone else." Mystogan told her and then glared at Laxus. "I'll leave him to you." He said and then vanished.

Laxus looked at all them with a hard cold glare. "I remember you five..." He said. "I saw you going to that weak pathetic guild first time you came into town...and what happens? You become members...but that's not what burns me up right now..." He then looked at Natsu and Erza. "WHAT PISSES ME OFF IS THAT FREED AND EVERGREEN FAILED!"

Sabrina and the others got in battle positions. "You know Natsu's and Erza's strengths...but you never seen us in battle." She said.

Laxus laughed evilly. "I don't even CARE! I will DESTROY ALL THE WEAK MEMBERS OF FAIRY TAIL!" He yelled.

"Okay, this guy is way creepy." Latias said.

"And arrogant." Sabrina told her, glaring at Laxus. "Let's get this party started."

"I couldn't agree more." Laxus smirked.

**The Encounter (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"LIGHTNING STRIKE!" Laxus yelled as lightning bolts rained down on them, but they all dodged it as they ran towards Laxus as Sora, Sabrina and Erza slashed Laxus while Donald using Blizzard, Goofy throwing his shield, and Latias and Natsu running and punching him.

"REQUIP!" Erza yelled, transforming in her Lightning Empress armor and then running towards Laxus and stabbing him with the spear, but he dodged every attack and then used an uppercut on her, but in midair she immediately recovered and landed near Sabrina.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu yelled, but Laxus got out of the way and lightning punched Natsu away.

"FREEZE!" Sabrina yelled as she used Blizzara, but Laxus shot lightning at the Blizzara and then running over and kicked her hard in the chest really fast, causing her to cough out blood and then he used an uppercut on her, sending her flying.

"SABRINA!" Sora yelled, and then Laxus grabbed his head and threw him over to Erza, knocking them to the ground.

"Why you..." Latias growled and then transformed, using Psybeam on him, as he blocked the attack with his own arms as she then used Steel Wing, but Laxus got out of the way and grabbed one of her wings as he threw her to a wall, and then rained lightning on Donald and Goofy.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled, but Laxus grabbed his fist and then threw him up in the air as he then jumped up and punched him down to the ground.

"You...SON OF A BITCH!" Sabrina yelled, transforming in her Valor form and then running over and slashing Laxus, but surprisingly, he took it like a champ and punched her hard.

"FIRE DRAGON"S WING ATTACK!" Natsu yelled, but Laxus dodged and grabbed Natsu again...and then threw him, however, Gajeel caught him. "Gajeel?"

"I was eating some metal..." Gajeel told him and then smirked. "IRON DRAGON"S CLUB!" He yelled, knocking Laxus to a wall.

Laxus growled under his breath as he charged some electricity into Gajeel's arm, making him yell in pain as he backed off, and then Laxus laughed maniacally and then fired bolts of lightning at all of them. "You guys are getting on my nerves!" He exclaimed and got in a position. "TIME TO FINISH ALL OF YOU!" He yelled.

"Is he going to use Fairy Law?!" Erza asked.

"He is..." Sabrina replied, using Cura on her friends.

"SAY GOODBYE." He yelled.

"LAXUS!" A voice yelled, as they turned to see Levy in front of the door. "You have to stop RIGHT NOW!"

"Hell no! Why should I stop now from eliminating EVERYONE?!"

"Your grandfather...HE'S ABOUT TO DIE!" She yelled.

Laxus' eyes widened...in fact, everyone did...minus Sabrina. "He...what?" He asked and then shook his head. "WELL IT'S ABOUT TIME HE'S ABOUT TO KICK THE BUCKET!" He yelled. "NOW...TO FINISH YOU!" He yelled. "FAIRY LAW!"

Fairy Law was unleashed...but once it ended...everything was still intact. "Wh-what? WHY DIDN'T IT WORK?!"

"Fairy Law only works on whoever if the caster perceives from their heart as the enemy." Sabrina said as Laxus' eyes widened. "The way I see it...you don't see any one of us as an enemy...but a friend. There's still some light in you."

Laxus' fists clenched. "You...LIAR!" He yelled...and then he suddenly got buff. "YOU MESSED WITH THE WRONG DRAGON SLAYER!" He yelled.

"He's a WHAT?!" Erza yelled.

Natsu cracked his knuckles. "Well, this is going to be more fun." He smirked.

"LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ROAR!" Laxus yelled.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu yelled.

"IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!" Gajeel yelled as the three roars collided into each other and making a massive explosion that took out every window in the chapel.

Through the smoke, Sabrina and Sora ran through the smoke and slashed Laxus several times as Natsu and Gajeel traded places with them and punched him, and then Laxus punched the ground to electrify them and then using a powerful uppercut on Natsu, then blocking Latias' Psybeam with his arms again.

"FIRE DRAGO-" Laxus grabbed Natsu by the face and then threw him to the ground, then kicking him to the wall.

"I will NOT let you live ANY LONGER." Laxus yelled, glaring at all of them. "LIGHTNING DRAGON'S HEAVENWARD HALBERD!" He yelled, using it at all of them...but it was redirected to Gajeel who used his club like a lightning rod as he fell on his knees.

"G-go...give him everything you got..." Gajeel weakly said as Levy and Erza went to his aid.

"Let's finish him." Sabrina said.

"With a flame on the right hand...and a flame on the left hand...when you combine the flames together...FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" Natsu yelled.

"GIVE ME STRENGTH!" Sora yelled, using Ragnarock as Donald used Fira, Goofy throwing his shield, Latias using Psybeam...and Sabrina closing in on Laxus as he punched her, but she ducked and used Ars Arcanum, and then jumped away as the Brilliant Flame and the other attacks connected to him, as he yelled in pain and fell to the ground in defeat.

Latias transformed back. "Did we...beat him?"

"We did..." Natsu said and then fell on his back in exhaustion. "That...was fun."

_A little while later..._

**Toad Town**

In the guild, everyone was cheering that Magnolia wasn't destroyed and Laxus was taken care of. "Man, I am glad that's over with!" Gray exclaimed.

"No kidding." Lucy nodded and then looked at Sabrina. "If you hadn't shown up, Natsu would've been killed."

Sabrina giggled. "Well, I'm glad we got here just in time."

"Hey." A voice said as they turned to see Laxus walking up to them as they got in battle positions. "Relax...i'm totally calm now." He said. "Do you know where the old man is at?"

"Up in his room." Natsu said coldly as Laxus nodded as he walked up the stairs.

"I swear...if he kills the guild master...i'm totally going to use Steel Wing up his ass." Latias muttered.

"I doubt he's going to do that." Sabrina said, watching Laxus walk in the room.

**Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Hey..." Laxus said as Makarov turned to see his grandson.

"Do you realize what you've done?" Makarov asked. "You nearly destroyed Magnolia, attempting to get rid of my family...hadn't Sabrina and the others arrived in our world...you would've succeeded." He muttered.

Laxus sighed. "I know..."

"Your actions lately have nearly cost me my life..." He said as Laxus nodded.

"And I'm sorry..."

"I know you're sorry...but there's something that needs to be done..." He looked at his grandson straight into the eyes. "Laxus...you are hereby expelled from Fairy Tail."

Laxus looked at him and turned around. "Somehow, I knew you were going to say that." He said.

"Now go." Makarov ordered as he turned around...just so Laxus wouldn't see him crying as he nodded and walked out.

"YOU GOT WHAT?!" Evergreen yelled.

"Yep..." Laxus nodded.

"But...what about the Thunder Legion? We'll go with you!" Bickslow exclaimed.

"No. My grandfather only kicked me out, not you guys." Laxus said and then put his hand on Freed's shoulder. "Take care." He said and walked off.

Freed looked at him and sighed. "Farewell...Laxus..."

_Later that night in the world..._

**Award Ceremony (Mario Kart: Double Dash!)**

The whole town was gathered as everyone was watching the parade floats going down the street as the whole guild was on different floats...in fact, Sabrina and the others were Erza's, Lucy's and Levy's float.

Laxus was behind the crowd, watching all this with a small smile as then Makarov appeared on top of a float wearing one goofy outfit, causing him to chuckle. "Well...i'm out of here..." He said and then walked off, only to stop in his tracks as he turned around to see Makarov and everyone on every float using the Fairy Tail sign. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Latias looked at the girls in confusion, but they shrugged it off and joined in. Laxus saw all of this and then tears ran down his eyes and walked off once again.

_Later the next day..._

**Toad Town**

"Do you guys have to leave?" Happy asked.

"Yeah." Sora said, watching Sabrina firing a beam of light at a keyhole above the guild. "Other worlds are calling for us, but we'll be back."

"Fair enough." Makarov said. "Be careful out there."

"We will." Sabrina smiled.

"Hey." Erza caught their attention as Sabrina looked at her. "Next time when you come back...i'd like a battle with you."

Sabrina smirked. "I'd like to know where that came from."

"Your skills back at the Tower of Heaven...and when you took on Laxus...I want to know what it's like taking on a Keyblade wielder." She replied.

"Well to be honest, I've always wanted to battle you too." Sabrina said. "So next time we meet...it's on."

Erza smirked. "I'll look forward to it."

"I'm detecting a friendly rivalry here..." Latias giggled.

"Well, let's go!" Sora exclaimed.

"Right." Sabrina nodded. "See ya guys!" She waved, and then did the sign, as they returned it, causing her to giggle and run off with the others.  
>==================================================================================================<p>

**It's done! Laxus has been dealt with!**


	13. The Forces of Nature

**Cloudchasers (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"So, what was that sign all about anyways?" Sora asked.

"What, the sign that I did before we left?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah." Sora nodded.

"Well..." Sabrina explained it to him.

"Whoa...so Laxus invented it?" Latias asked.

"Yep." Sabrina nodded.

"So...the way we did it...it was a way of saying we were looking out for Laxus?" Goofy asked.

"And each other." Sabrina told him.

"Ah." Goofy nodded and then noticed something on the radar. "We got three worlds on here!"

"What are they?" Sora asked.

"Skyworld, Kalos Region, and Dreamland." Donald told them.

Sabrina thought about it. "Hmm...let's go see Pit."

"Alright." Donald nodded and they took off to Skyworld.

_After the gate..._

**Solo Menu – Palutena (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

They landed right next to the temple and they got out. "I wonder what's going on since we left." Latias wondered as they entered the temple.

"Hey you guys!" Pit waved over to them.

"Hey!" Sabrina waved.

"You guys are just in time, Pit was about to head out and check on the war that's going on." Palutena said.

"War?" Sabrina asked. "We missed the phoenix?"

"Yep." Pit nodded. "That bird was so annoying..."

"I have a feeling we're going to meer someone..." Sabrina muttered, but Pit and Palutena didn't hear her as she sent out Kyurem.

"Kyurem hasn't changed a bit last time we saw him." Pit said, smiling at Kyurem...who smiled right back as Donald, Goofy and Sora hopped on his back while Sabrina hopped on a transformed Latias while Pit just took out some Tiger Claws. "Let's go!" He exclaimed, Power of Flight activated thanks to Palutena and they went out the door.

"The humans have fallen for Hades's hoax. They're killing each other for that fantasy." Palutena said.

"Fantasy?" Donald asked.

"The Wish Seed." Sabrina replied and told everything to them before Pit could say anything.

"How did I forget that you're the video game nerd around here?" Pit chuckled and then looked down. "It looks like entire nations are fighting each other." He said.

"The Underworld Army is here to gather souls. Clearly, they expect many casualties." Palutena said as they were easily dispatched by them. "We can't stop a war this big right now. Focus on the Underworld Army."

"Roger." Pit nodded as they took out some Underworld Army forces that were coming right for them while some of them were watching the war going on. "So things are going exactly as Hades planned." He said.

"He spread the rumor about the Wish Seed, and the humans were gullible enough to belive it." Palutena muttered.

"If only we'd have a chance to tell them the Wish Seed was a fake. Now look at them..." Pit looked at them as they flew in close. "It's like they've lost their humanity, and all they have left is...brutality!"

"Wak!" Donald exclaimed. "Watch where you're aiming those!" He yelled to no one in particular.

As they were taking out some more Underworld forces...a part of the sky lit up and Palutena gasped. "What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"I have to pull you back, now!" Palutena exclaimed as she pulled Pit back and Latias and Kyurem followed.

"Huh?" Pit wondered and then a huge meteor came down. "WHOA!" He exclaimed as it exploded when it hit the ground, luckily, they got out of the area in time as they turned around to see a dome of...pink? "W-what was that?" Pit asked.

"Three...two...one." Sabrina counted.

**Viridi, The Goddess of Nature (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

Suddenly, a female laughed. "Nice shot if I do say so myself." She said and then an image of a certain goddess appeared in front of them. "Good riddance, human scum! THE WORLD'S BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU!"

"That was the Goddess of Nature, Viridi." Palutena told them. "Go check things out." She said as they nodded.

"So you're the famous Palutena. I hear you've been busy." Viridi said.

"And you're Viridi, ruler of the earth and all living things." Palutena said.

"Hmph! I didn't know I had a fan club!" Viridi said.

"WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS?!" Sora and Pit yelled at the same time.

"Humans are driven by selfish desire. They think only of themselves. They were killing each other for what? A wish?! A FAKE wish?! They've strayed too far from their intended path. That's where my Reset Bombs come in...to help Earth return to its natural state!" Viridi explained.

"But aren't humans living beings too? Yet you think nothing of exterminating them." Palutena said.

Viridi laughed. "That's rich coming from you! You don't seem to have much of a problem slaughtering Underworld forces."

"But that's totally different!" Sabrina told her.

"We're defending the earth and heavens from those who seek destruction." Palutena told Viridi as they got close enough to see a hole. "Let's take a closer look." She said as she guided Pit inside the forest with the others.

"Gawrsh, this is a pretty twisted version of nature." Goofy said.

"Humans massacre Earth's creatures, decimate the trees and exploit the land. THEY'RE the twisted ones. They're enemies to life itself! Tell me, Palutena, why do THEY deserve special treatment...OR WHY DO THEY HELP YOU AND PIT?!" She yelled.

"Because, of all creatures, humans are closest to the gods." Palutena said. "As for Sabrina and Sora, they go to different worlds to save the worlds from the Heartless." She then sighed a little. "Gods cannot intervene in mankind's affair as you have. You have no right."

"No right?! Humans are trampling over the rights of every other living thing! Should I just sit back and watch as they continue to destroy the earth? No, I must exterminate them before it's too late!"

"There's just no reasoning with her." Palutena sighed.

"I have to admit, she does have a valid point." Pit said. "But wiping out humanity is NOT the answer."

"I agree completely." Palutena nodded. "You've given us no choice but to oppose you, Viridi."

"Oh! That's brave of you, but the Forces of Nature...we're not what you're used to."

They continued making their way through the forest, taking out Lurchthorns, Nutskis, you name it as they then flew up. "I'm surprised you guys made it this far." Viridi said.

"We'll take that as a compliment!" Pit smiled.

"I think it's time you met one of my finest warriors. Come on out, Cragalanche!" Viridi smirked.

Suddenly, a small meteor blasted right through them, causing them to all fall below while they all yelled while falling. "Guys!" Palutena exclaimed.

**Reset Bomb Forest (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"Ow..." Sabrina muttered as they got up as Latias transformed back.

"That...was the most..." Latias growled under her breath. "Remind me to kick Viridi's ass when we get to her..." She muttered.

"You guys okay?" Palutena asked.

"We are now..." Pit muttered, as Sabrina used Cura on all of them and she put Kyurem back in his Pokeball.

"Poor guy was knocked out..." Sabrina muttered.

"Now...I know you guys are Keyblade Weilders, servants of King Mickey, a friend of the Keyblade Weilders AND the captain of Palutena's guard. I look forward to seeing how you fare against Cragalanche." Viridi said.

"You should be more worried about how HE fares against US!" Pit exclaimed.

"Careful, Pit. I need you in good shape. Besides you, all I got are the centurions. You know, maybe I should open up boot camp to toughen them up..." Palutena said.

"Still wouldn't give them muscles like these!" Pit smiled.

"Well what about the Centurion Strongarms?" Sabrina asked with a smile.

Pit looked at her, thinking of a good comeback but couldn't think of anything. "You just HAD to play that card, didn't you?"

"Maybe." Sabrina giggled.

Sora noticed a survivor trapped by a vine. "Oh, there's some survivors!" He said.

"They're a stubborn bunch...set as many free as you can." Palutena said.

"Uh...stubborn?" Pit asked.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that." Palutena replied.

"Maybe what you meant to say was insignificant." Viridi said as they made their way through the forest while taking out some Nutskis and Dibble Dops.

"I can still make out buildings in this forest." Pit said.

"There must've been a town here." Palutena said.

"Reset Bombs won't harm wildlife or natural habitats. Their only purpose is the obliteration of humankind." Viridi explained.

"Oh, is that all?" Pit asked sarcastically.

"I suppose that accounts for all the life in here." Palutena said.

"In a few years, this place will be completely covered in green. Flowers will bloom, trees will grow, and the natural food chain will take over. It will be mankind's winter and the beginning of MY spring!" Viridi explained.

"I wonder if I can freeze the entire place with Ice Beam." Latias wondered.

"It would possibly take hours to cover up the place with ice and you'd be extremely exhausted, I wouldn't recommend it." Sabrina told her.

Latias sighed. "Good point..."

They went farther, taking out any Forces of Nature in the way and when they went up a couple of jump pads, they were greeted by a Lethinium who fired a laser at them, but they all dodged. "I hate these things..." Sabrina muttered.

"Well how are we going to get rid of that thing?" Goofy asked.

"...Fight fire...with fire." Latias smirked as she transformed. "LATI!" She yelled, grabbing the Lethinium's attention as it fired the laser again, but she fired Psybeam at the laser, causng a massive explosion when they both hit as she went through the smoke and used Steel Wing to get rid of it, transforming back.

"That'll work." Pit said as they continued forward.

"You can't go any farther, so I set you up a grind rail." Palutena said.

"Thank you kindly!" Pit smiled as they all hopped on it.

"It's tangled in there, so I had to wind it around the trees." She explained.

"Calling you a snake would be an insult to snakes!" Viridi exclaimed. "But you are crafty, I'll give you that."

They hopped off the grind rail. "Man, you guys weren't complaining like last time we used one of these." Sabrina said.

"That's because we kept going upside down..." Sora muttered.

"I didn't mind it." Sabrina shrugged as they made their way to another grind rail...but not before meeting a weird Forces of Nature enemy.

"Man, look at the face of this guy!" Pit exclaimed.

"That's a Jitterthug." Viridi told him. "Melee attacks won't hurt him at all when he's red and when he's green, shooting him won't work! What are you going to do NOW?"

"I expected the Goddess of Nature to be smarter than that since she basically explained the weaknesses of the Jitterthug." Donald muttered.

"What do you mean by-" It hit Viridi. "Oh...I AM SO STUPID!" She yelled as the Jitterthug was easily defeated.

"Thanks for the advice." Latias smiled as they hopped on the other grind rail...and when they got off...there were six Aether Rings there.

"Six Aether Rings?!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"One for each of you!" Palutena smiled. "You guys are lucky."

"Believe me, I know! These things drive smooth!" Pit smiled.

"Plus, they provide protection and firepower. Is that good design or what?" Palutena smiled.

"This is kinda awkward!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Ah, you'll get used to it." Pit told him and then noticing Sabrina going ahead. "Hey! Wait up!" He exclaimed as they went after her...and then they stumbled upon a big area. "This place is huge..."

"There's another Aether Ring up on the top of that tree." Palutena said.

"But why there?" Sora asked.

"Ask Viridi." Palutena replied.

"I installed it for my army to use...but no one passed Driver's Ed..." Viridi muttered.

"I'm not surprised." Palutena said.

"I can't believe you didn't think of that before." Pit said.

"You were attacking! I was busy!" Viridi exclaimed. "Leave me alone..."

Sabrina got out of the Aether Ring. "Man, that was so much fun riding in that thing!" She smiled as they then guided their way through a maze with the help of Sabrina.

"You sure know you're way around this place." Pit said.

"If I hadn't play Kid Icarus: Uprising...we'd be lost in that ma-WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA!" She suddenly fell...and then a splashing noise was heard.

"What was that?" Pit asked as he looked down...and his eyes widened with excitement. "What is that?! A hot spring! A HUGE HOT SPRING!" He exclaimed in excitement and backed up. "CANNONBAAAAAAAAAAAALL!" He yelled and jumped off, landing next to Sabrina and then they were joined by the others.

"Why am I suddenly feeling better?" Sora asked.

"It normally heals Pit...but I guess it heals us too for whatever reason." Sabrina said.

"I think it has something to do with the Keyblades..." Palutena thought aloud.

"I wonder..." Sabrina sent out Kyurem...and then Kyurem let out a relaxed sigh. "Yep...it heals him too."

"Well that's better than a Poke Center..." Latias said as they got on a jump pad...and ended up in another maze.

"There's a maze up ahead, try not to get too lost." Palutena said as they made their way through the maze. "Viridi's army is called the Forces of Nature. Many of her troops are made of natural resources, like wood, dirt, and rocks."

"Eco-conscious down to her troops! Everyone's going green these days." Pit said.

"I'm not going green...i've always been green!" Viridi told him. "I use cloth shopping bags, I compost my food scraps, and I separate my recycling into fifteen types!" She exclaimed...which made everyone sweatdrop at this.

"Now this is a goddess who really sweats the details..." Pit said.

"I could learn a thing or two from her." Palutena said as they made their way closer until a a Jitterthug, a Boom Stomper, and a couple of Bladers got in their way. "I think you're getting closer to Cragalache."

"We'll just take care of these guys first." Pit said, as they managed to get rid of them a few minutes later, as they then hopped down to where Cragalanche was waiting for them...as he got up and looked at them.

"Cragalanche, huh? What are you, a monster truck?" Pit taunted.

"Pit, huh? What are YOU? A hole in the ground?" Viridi asked.

**Boss Battle (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

Craglanche threw a massive rock at them, but they all dodged and went in to attack Cragalanche. "Guy doesn't talk much, does he?" Pit asked.

"He's a rock. Last I checked, they're more the strong, silent type." Viridi told him. "Tell you what, I'll do the talking for him. CRAGALANCHE CRUSH!"

"Hello!" Latias exclaimed, dodging Cragalanche who just launched himself to her. "He's got some nice moves..."

"Yes, he's been practicing this routine all week." Viridi said proudly.

They kept attacking as Cragalanche easily kept moving and attacking very fast, until Sora swung around and saw a red spot on his butt as he swung his Keyblade, knocking Cragalanche down. "Hey, there seems to be a weak spot on his butt!" He exclaimed.

"Agh! He was supposed to get that fixed!" Viridi exclaimed in frustration as they all attacked the weak spot until finally...Craglanche was defeated.

"In your rock face!" Pit exclaimed.

"That's your idea of a victory taunt? Please..." Viridi muttered.

"Well, that's been taken care of." Sabrina said, and then they all saw Viridi's image above them.

"You put on quite a show there...but you should know that the next Reset Bomb is very nearly complete! Hmm...now where do you think I should drop it this time?" She asked as she giggled and then disappeared.

"You can't do that!" Pit exclaimed.

"First Hades, now Viridi? We need to figure out a plan..." Palutena muttered as she pulled them all up back to Skyworld.  
>====================================================================================================<p>

**I've decided that for the next couple of chapters, it will be them in Skyworld. I thought it'd be much better than doing KI Chapters eleven through fourteen all in one chapter. I'd be doing a single chapter for who knows how long!**


	14. Reset Bomb Factory

"We're heading out!" Pit exclaimed as they ran out and took off, and then they saw the Underworld Army and Forces of Nature battling.

**Wrath of the Reset Bomb (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"The Underworld Army and the Forces of Nature are engaged in battle." Palutena told them.

"What? Why are Hades and Viridi fighting?" Pit asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Viridi asked him.

"You again!" Pit exclaimed.

"These brutes have a complete disregard for life. They're even worse than humans!" Viridi exclaimed.

"Ho ho ho! You're one to talk, little goddess!" Hades told her. "At least I give the humans YOU kill peace after death."

"I'm not sure what you mean by peace..." Sora muttered.

"We have an opportunity here, you guys. Let's use this chaos to our advantage." Palutena whispered.

"Okay, what's our target?" Pit asked.

"Viridi is planning on dropping another Reset Bomb in this area." Palutena replied.

"What? Where exactly?!" Pit asked.

"I'm still not sure..." Palutena replied.

"And with Hades's army after them too, the humans don't stand a chance!" Pit exclaimed. "We have to do something."

After a bit of flying around while taking out some Underworld Army, Sabrina noticed something in the corner of her eye as she looked to see the Reset Bomb. "There's the bomb! We'd better hurry!" She exclaimed.

"Right!" Pit nodded. "That bomb won't be resetting anything when we're done with it!" He exclaimed as they flew off together.

"What mischief are you guys getting into now?" Viridi asked. "Rise, my children, and pluck these dweebs from the air!"

"Dweebs?!" Sora and Pit exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but that's one point for Viridi." Palutena said.

"Yeah, well...every dweeb has his day!" Sora smiled, as Pit chuckled and fist bumped him.

"That's another point for Viridi..." Sabrina told them as they took care of some of the Forces of Nature until they got closer to the Reset Bomb, as it zoomed passed them.

"The Reset Bomb is going to wreak havoc if it hits the ground!" Pit exclaimed.

"There's NOTHING natural about that!" Palutena exclaimed.

"How do we stop it?" Pit asked.

"Careful...the bomb could explode if you just start shooting indiscriminately." Palutena said.

"See those green glowing things on the Reset Bomb? If we destroy them, it'll expose the core, and then we shoot THAT, and then it'll destroy it." Sabrina explained.

"Huh, even a Reset Bomb has a weak spot...who knew?" Sora asked.

"We'll split up. Sora, you, Donald, Goofy and Kyurem take care of the left side while Pit, Latias and I will take care of the right and then we'll all attack the core together." Sabrina told them.

"Sounds good to me." Sora nodded as they split up and took care of the green glowing things...and then the core was exposed as they all fired at the same time, destroying the core.

"Yeah! Destructimated!" Pit exclaimed.

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" Viridi yelled.

"I know, isn't it wonderful?" Palutena smiled. "But we can't rest yet. Viridi has a Reset Bomb factory that we need to shut down. Once we deal with it, that'll be the end of these horrid things."

"Aye-aye! Your reign of destruction ends here, Viridi!" Pit exclaimed...and then it rained lasers. "LASER BEAMS?!" He exclaimed as they quickly got out of the way of the lasers.

"Children! You must protect the Reset Bomb Depot!" Viridi ordered.

"It won't work, Viridi." Sabrina told her. "You have a problem with humans like us. Okay, we get it. But more destruction won't help anything!"

"Oh please, this coming from the Keyblade Master who destroyed a member of the Organization that cared for plant life!"

"I...destroyed an Organization member? I don't even remember that!" Sabrina exclaimed. "In fact, I don't recall living it! You're just making that up!"

"I am NOT!" Viridi argued. "I read all of that story and how you basically destroyed him with that Final Smash!"

"Uh...she unleashed her Final Smash?" Sora asked. "On a guy that cared for plants? I don't remember seeing that."

"Ugh! Forget it...that Namine chick erased your memories anyways..."

"She...what?" Sabrina asked.

"I'm confused..." Sora muttered as they went to the top of the Reset Bomb Factory.

"We're approaching the Reset Bomb Depot." Palutena said.

"It's huge!" Pit exclaimed.

"I'll look for a place to land." Palutena told them as they flew around until finally, they found a good spot. "Brace yourself, it could get a little rough!" She exclaimed.

"Whooooa!" Pit exclaimed.

**Reset Bomb Depot (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"Just going to stroll in without any backup? That's brave, if not very smart." Viridi said. "Rise, my children! Politely destroy our guests!"

"...Politely?" Latias raised an eyebrow.

"I never understood it either." Sabrina shrugged as they got rid of some Nutskis until they came across a bomb.

"What is this?" Pit wondered.

"That's a Bumpety Bomb!" Viridi replied.

"Cute name. It almost feels wrong to destroy them...oh well." Palutena said as Sabrina used Eruption, blasting the Bumpety Bomb away and it exploded in mid-air. "I brought a couple of Cherubots for you."

"I can't imagine that pile of metal is very fuel efficient." Viridi muttered.

"Actually, it runs on goddess power...which is totally renewable." Palutena told her as they got in it while Kyurem just walked with them.

"Wow, I feel like I can take anything on!" Donald exclaimed.

"Ah-yuck! I know!" Goofy exclaimed as they made their way into some sort of small arena.

"DANG IT, HADES! GET YOUR FILTHY TROOPS OUT OF MY BOMB DEPOT!" Viridi yelled.

"You're awfully cute when you're flustered, rosebud!" Hades attempted to flirt.

"Did he just...?" Latias asked.

"Yep." Sabrina nodded.

"The Underworld Army and the Forces of Nature are STILL fighting!" Pit exclaimed.

"Then take them BOTH out!" Palutena exclaimed as they got rid of the armies...and then taking out a Belunka before it could send out more troops.

"Destructified!" Pit exclaimed as they made their way until the Cherubots couldn't go any further. "Aww..."

"Couldn't we get Kyurem to lift these up?" Latias asked.

"Uh, a Cherubot weighs a TON...I doubt Kyurem would be able to do it." Palutena replied, as Kyurem tried to lift one up...but was struggling to do it and then he dropped it...which was Donald's. "Yeah...good effort, though..."

"Of all the Cherubots to drop...it had to be mine..." Donald muttered as they continued onward without the Cherubots where they were greeted by several Lethiniums and their lasers.

"Wowza!" Pit exclaimed.

"Lasers seem like overkill." Palutena said.

"We usually get much bigger enemies around here..." Viridi said.

"Too bad they're just so...tiny." Palutena giggled.

"Hey, we can hear you, y'know!" Pit exclaimed and then looked at Latias. "Do you have a move that can get rid of these guys easily?" He asked.

"Well...I did learn this move when we took out Laxus..." Latias said and then transformed and then flew up. "LAAAAAAAAATIIIII!" She yelled, unleashing Draco Meteor on the Lethiniums, easily getting rid of them.

"Sweet mother of Palutena..." Pit said in fascination as Latias landed.

"I think Draco Meteor is more overkill than lasers..." Palutena said.

"What move did you give up?" Sabrina asked.

"Helping Hand." Latias replied. "I mean, I only used it to help you not be so...clumsy with a melee weapon like the Keyblade...but since you're not so clumsy anymore, I felt as if there was no need to have it anymore. Besides, I hardly ever used it."

"Fair enough." Sabrina smiled as they continued onward until they came across a pile of...mud as it rose up.

"There's nothing like fighting a pile of mud to make a guy feel tough..." Pit muttered.

"Mudrones are pretty resilient, so you actually DO need to be tough to fight them. To completely defeat them, you have to take them down three times." Palutena told them.

After three times of taking them down, they continued onward as they made their way to some electric wall. "I don't think we should be touching these walls..." Pit said.

"Good instincts." Palutena said.

"Bok bok bok! What are you, chicken?" Viridi taunted.

They kept going further until they came to the entrance of some building...and then some Forces of Nature arrived...with some Underworld forces. "More Underworld forces!" Viridi exclaimed.

"I get what Viridi has against Hades, he's destructive and evil. But what does Hades have against Viridi?" Pit asked.

"I think you answered your own question. Destruction is fun for him." Palutena replied.

"Well five points for the squares! It's true, this is just my idea of a good time." Hades said. "Not that these serious ladies would know anything about having a good time."

"Don't even PUT Lady Palutena in the same sentence as the goddess of brutality!" Pit exclaimed.

"It's goddess of NATURE." Viridi corrected.

"You'd think the lord of the Underworld would be too busy for mischief making." Palutena said.

"Oh, no...making mischief is one of my principal responsibilities!" Hades said as they were going down an elevator.

"So you just want to make mischief in all the other worlds out there just for fun?" Sabrina asked.

"Exactly. Those worlds were too boring, so I thought 'Why not make it a bit more...interesting?' and next thing everyone knows, the Underworld Army is making mischief!"

"That explains it..." Sabrina muttered as they got off the elevator.

"We're approaching the bottom of the fortress." Palutena said.

"Everything seems to be made out of natural materials." Pit observed.

"Reset Bomb must grow like fruit." Palutena said.

"ORGANIC fruit." Viridi corrected.

"And when it's ripe, it falls off the vine and just organically destroys everything in its path?" Hades asked.

"That's not exactly how it goes..." Viridi replied.

"But I'm in the ballpark, aren't I?"

"Nature dictates that all life must eventually break down. This is just an accelerated version of that process!" Viridi explained.

"So...which way?" Sora asked.

"This way." Sabrina pointed and then noticed Pit going in the opposite direction...seeing a treasure chest. "Oh no..." She said and then chased after him. "PIT! DON'T OPEN THAT CHEST!" She yelled.

"Why not?" Pit asked as he was extremely close to it...and suddenly, it sprouted legs. "A MIMICUTIE?!"

"Neener neener!" Viridi taunted.

"MAGNERA!" Sabrina yelled, pulling Pit away before the Mimicutie could attack.

"Thanks." Pit said as Sabrina nodded and used Ragnarock on the Mimicutie, then using Ars Arcanum to finish it off.

"Honestly, you could've gotten killed..." Sabrina said.

"Hey, no need to worry...I can revive." Pit smiled.

"Do I detect some love going on around here?" Hades asked. "Oh wait, why even ask since she kissed Pit a year ago?"

"SHE KISSED WHO?!" Viridi screamed.

"Ooooh, am I detecting jealously from the goddess of nature?" Hades chuckled as they made their way further where several Forces of Nature got in their way.

"Children! Destroy the intruders!" Viridi ordered, but they got rid of them...until another strange enemy appeared in front of them.

"What's the deal with his enemy?" Pit asked.

"It's called a Meeba, and according to Viridi, it's a parasitic fungus. The shell will block our attacks so we have to attack it from behind." Sabrina replied.

"What are you, a walking strategy guide?" Viridi asked, and then the Meeba was taken care of as they walked even further as they got on some grind rails, as they were just laughing and cheering. "Are you guys always insufferably upbeat or something?" She asked.

"Not our faults grind rails are fun." Sabrina chuckled as they got rid of any Forces of Nature in their way.

"You know...I've been wondering..." Sora said.

"What is it?" Sabrina asked.

"How is it that Hades can get his Underworld Army through the different worlds by a corridor of darkness? Heartless and Nobodies, I can understand, but..."

"I'm afraid that's classified information..." Hades said.

"Oh come on!" Sora exclaimed.

"It's Hades...he hides secrets from everybody..." Pit muttered.

"That and I'm a god, so I don't have to answer to any humans." Hades added.

"Another question, how come we never see any Heartless in this world?" Sora asked.

"I use my goddess powers to block the Heartless and Nobodies from entering." Palutena replied.

"Uh...what about the Heartless that attacked you a couple months ago? What was it again, a Leechgrave?" Pit wondered.

"I was distracted...luckily, I had help."

"Who helped you?" Sabrina asked.

"A kid named Xarina." Palutena replied.

"Hmm...I wonder who she is? I keep hearing her name a lot." Sabrina wondered.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hades asked.

"Hades...let her figure it out on her own." Palutena told him.

"Well aren't you just a party pooper?" Hades muttered as they made their way and got near an elevator, as a Boom Stomper and a couple of Bladers appeared.

"Fight harder, children! If this fortress goes down, it's the end of all Reset Bombs!" Viridi exclaimed.

"That's right." Palutena said. "Ready yourself, Goddess of Nature!"

The group got on the elevator as they went up...and then they walked through a door to find themselves back outside. "This is disoreienting..." Pit muttered as they were greeted by the Forces of Nature, as they easily got rid of them with the help of some Cherubots...and Kyurem's Ice Beam.

When they were finished, they went on a curved path. "This will take you to the heart of the depot." Palutena said.

"It's so close!" Pit exclaimed. "In Palutena's name, we will eliminate the threat of the Reset Bomb!"

"Let's do it!" Sabrina exclaimed as they got rid of the remaining Bladers and a Lurchthorn as they proceeded into the heart of the depot.

"Guys, destroy the Reset Bomb Pod to take down the entire depot." Palutena ordered.

"Not a problem!" Sora exclaimed.

"That's what you think! Guards! Wake up and report for duty!" Viridi ordered as four guards woke up and got in front of the pod, getting in battle positions.

**Boss Battle (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"Ugh! I should've brought more soldiers! More COMPETENT soldiers!" Viridi exclaimed in frustration.

"Sorry about that, sprout. I'm afraid they're busy fighting my guys." Hades said.

"But you have to admit, Hades. My troops are no joke, right?" Viridi asked.

Sabrina ran towards a guard and slashed through it, sending it flying into the abyss below and it exploded, taking off the shell. "It's off!" She exclaimed.

"Now's your chance, attack!" Palutena ordered as they quickly used spells while Latias used Draco Meteor and Kyurem using Ice Beam...and when all the attacks connected...it was destroyed.

"Obliteration!" Pit exclaimed.

"Good, now let's get you out of there!" Palutena said...and then the place rumbled as they got out of there...but they were blasted out...as the Reset Bomb Factory was destroyed.

"MY DEPOT! THAT'S IT! YOU ARE NOW OFFICIALLY ON THE TOP OF MY TO-KILL LIST!" Viridi yelled.

"Uh oh, I better get you guys out of there." Palutena said and teleported them back to the temple.  
>===============================================================================================<p>

**Now, onto the Lunar Sanctum! **


	15. Arlon the Serene

**The Lunar Sanctum (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

They launched out the door. "Again today we will go soaring through the sky! Our enemies, we'll dish 'em up in a stir-fry! Gracious goddess of light, watches from up above. At dinnertime we always show the cook some love!" Sabrina and Pit sang together and they both high fived each other.

"What in the world are you two singing?" Donald wondered.

"Just this little victory song Pit and I made up." Sabrina smiled.

"We also stopped Viridi! Now it's time to take on Hades!" Pit exclaimed.

"Not quite. We still have to contend with her forces. Specifically, Arlon the Serene." Palutena said.

"Oh, is he one of her commanders?" Pit asked.

"Yes, and he has a weapon so lethal, it makes Reset Bombs seem like firecrackers." Palutena replied.

"Oh my..." Sora sweatdropped.

"Arlon's base is close by. You see the moon?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's really pretty tonight." Pit replied.

"And what about that?" Palutena asked, guiding Pit to...another moon.

"Like I said...they're...pretty. Wait a sec...THERE'S TWO MOONS?!" He exclaimed.

"They're like eyes watching you." Palutena said.

"I wish they wouldn't...I get stage fright." Pit muttered...and then the second moon suddenly opened up. "Whoa whoa whoa! What kind of moon IS that?" He wondered.

"THAT'S Arlon's Lunar Sanctum. Clearly, there's more to it than meets the eye." Palutena said.

"Very cool..." Sora said...and then a huge laser fired at them. "And dangerous!" He exclaimed.

"Wak! You don't say!" Donald muttered.

"I take it back! It's not cool at all!" Sora exclaimed.

"We're going in!" Palutena exclaimed as they flew towards the Lunar Sanctum, avoiding every single laser thrown at them while taking out some Nutskis, Bladers, Parashooters and Captain Flares that were in their way.

"We're getting close!" Pit exclaimed.

"I'll get you there. Just focus on avoiding fire." Palutena told them as they got out of the laser's way. "Those lasers are quite the security system!"

"No kidding!" Sora exclaimed.

"With all THIS firepower, Arlon must be preparing for a massive attack." Palutena said.

"Why on earth would I be attacking? I'm far too busy...defending, my dear."

"Huh?" Pit wondered.

"You must be Commander Arlon." Palutena said.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady Palutena." Arlon greeted. "And yours too, Lady Sabrina and Latias. Same goes to Masters Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Pit."

"Lady Sabrina...I could get used to that." Sabrina smiled.

"I have heard tales of your prowess from our Mistress Viridi." Arlon said.

"Well, that's...weirdly nice of her..." Pit said.

"She said I mustn't let your attacks spread chaos HERE of all places." Arlon said. "Before you cause a most unnatural harm, let us sit down for a chat."

"I might consider it, if you withdrew your forces...and banded with us to face the Underworld Army together." Palutena said.

"Those decisions fall to the will of Mistress Viridi. Unfortunately, it's entirely out of my purview. I do hope you understand." Arlon said.

"What's a purview? And why do you talk like that?" Pit asked. "Bad guys are supposed to be more like 'Graaah!' and 'I'm gonna KEEL you!'"

"Ah, the young master is skilled in impressions, I see. Would you care to perform more?" Arlon asked.

"Um...that's all I got." Pit muttered.

"You'll get no sympathy from me." Sabrina mimicked.

"Holy geez! That was a good Ike impression!" Pit exclaimed.

"Thanks." Sabrina smiled.

"What about you, Master Sora?" Arlon asked.

"Um...I'm not the one that plays video games OR watch anime...it's all Sabrina." Sora replied.

"Precious..." Sabrina said in a creepy voice.

"Cut that out! You know that creeps me out!" Sora exclaimed, as Sabrina laughed.

"I love messing with you." She giggled.

"GUYS! WATCH OUT!" Palutena yelled, and then a laser almost hit them.

"WHOA!" Sora yelled.

"That attack was vicious!" Palutena exclaimed. "I see a corridor we can enter through, hold on!"

"It's not much safer in here!" Goofy exclaimed.

"As I mentioned earlier, the Lunar Sanctum is very heavily fortified." Palutena said. "But a victory here could help us contain all of Viridi's army." She said.

"We'll take care of it somehow!" Pit exclaimed and then they took out two Lurchthorns. "Huh...their defenses are thinning out..."

"Wait for it..." Sabrina said...and then three ghost like enemies appeared.

"HELLO!" Pit yelled.

"Let me introduce you to the Flages, the covert-ops specialists for Viridi's army. Do they strike your fancy?" Arlon asked.

"Uh, NO!" Pit yelled.

"Personally, I'm quite fond of them." Arlon said.

"Right, 'cause I care SO much!" Pit exclaimed sarcastically.

"Your concern is noted."

"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC. I don't care at all!"

"Oh yes, I almost forgot..."

"Forgot what?" Sora asked.

"To close the gates." Arlon replied. "And the gates...go...shut." The gates closed, but Kyurem and Latias took care of them.

"Yikes! Cut it out!" Pit ordered.

"I'm seeing an entry point! We'll land there!" Palutena said and then Pit went right through a door...as the others followed.

**At The Sanctum (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

They landed. "Talk about ritzy!" Pit exclaimed.

Latias turned back to normal. "It's like a whole new world in here...a classier world."

"I'm deeply flattered by your gracious compliment." Arlon said.

"Who knew the Lunar Sanctum would be so nice?" Pit asked.

"I could get used to a place like this." Palutena said.

"Perhaps you could. But the Lunar Sanctum doesn't have any room for any...MORE guests." Arlon told them.

"Uh, it's not that nice." Palutena said.

"I don't care HOW nice this place is! It won't stop us from taking you down!" Pit exclaimed and then they went forward...to see holograms of the Forces of Nature and some of them were real.

"Am I going crazy or are some of them fake?" Latias wondered.

"Arlon seems to have a penchant for visual trickery." Palutena muttered.

"It's just a little something I whipped up to whet your appetite." Arlon said.

"This is so annoying...Lady Palutena, help us out here." Pit requested.

"Deploying the Palutena Super Sensor!" Palutena smiled.

"You have a Super Sensor?" Sora asked.

Palutena giggled. "I don't. I just like to mess with you guys."

"I can't believe you're messing with us at a time like this." Pit said.

"Don't fret...you can use Sabrina to guide your way...and those little green arrows on the ground."

"Do I look like a walking strategy guide to you?" Sabrina asked.

"Now how did you manage to place those green arrows here?" It hit Arlon. "Oh, it seems you've infiltrated the Lunar Sanctum's control core, Palutena. That leave me relatively defenseless...I'd best rectify that posthaste. If you'll excuse me, I must go gird my loins for your arrival."

"TMI! Nobody wants to hear about your loins!" Pit exclaimed.

"Especially when there's a couple ladies around!" Goofy exclaimed.

They continued onward until they came across a grind rail and the next area was way ahead of them. "What do you say, grind rail or just fly all the way over there?" Sabrina asked.

"Um...I don't feel like using the grind rail..." Sora muttered.

"Okay." Sabrina nodded as Latias transformed and Sabrina hopped on Latias, as Pit got on her too as they flew straight straight ahead and landed after taking out a Lurchthorn. They walked into the next room where they took out a couple of Bumpety Bombs and Toxiecaps and then they moved forward until they came across a room with a mirror.

"Uh...we reached a dead end..." Sora said.

"Not really, look a little closely in the mirror. You'll see something a little off." Sabrina said.

"Oh! I definiately see it." Latias said as they walked forward where they saw three switches in the next room, one of them was invisible but was visible in the mirror as they pressed the switches and they got into a room where the floor was partly invisible and the door was at the other side as they guided their way while watching the mirror as Pit pressed the switch as they all ran towards the open door...where Dark Pit was waiting for them in front of the Control Center.

"Pittoo!" Pit exclaimed.

"Seriously, that is the last time I want to hear Pittoo!" Dark Pit said in annoyance.

**Dark Pit (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"We'll take care of Dark Pit, you guys go take on the Command Center." Sabrina said.

"Right." Sora nodded as the rest were firing at the Command Center while Sabrina and Pit ran towards Dark Pit.

"Arlon, did you call Pittoo here?" Palutena asked.

"I most certainly did." Arlon replied.

"He's not usually the one to follow orders. How did you persuade him?" Palutena wondered.

"It was quite simple, actually. Just the mention of young master Pit's presence...was enough to send his twin running."

"Pittoo just isn't happy unless he's fighting someone..." Palutena muttered.

Dark Pit dodged Sabrina's Fira. "You say that like it's a bad thing." He said with a smirk and then kicked Sabrina in the chest, and then Pit slashed him away with his Tiger Claws.

"You stay out of this!" Pit exclaimed as Sabrina used Cura and then used Sonic Blade on Dark Pit.

"I'm impressed the fangirl wants to fight instead of writing some horrible fanfiction or something..." Dark Pit said.

"What makes you think I write fanfiction about you?" Sabrina asked.

"Just a hunch." Dark Pit replied, dodging Pit's attacks, but Sabrina used Aerial Slam on him to finish him off.

"Now what, fool?" Pit asked.

"Just wait 'till next time..." Dark Pit muttered and then flew off...and then the Control Center exploded.

"It would've been EASIER if it didn't keep counter attacking us..." Latias muttered.

"That's the one thing I hated after dealing with Dark Pit..." Sabrina muttered.

**At the Sanctum**

They moved forward as they got on an elevator. "I thought it would've been easy since we had Kyurem with us, but I guess an Ice Legendary wasn't as effective..." Sora said.

"Well, considering it counter attacks, it wouldn't have been easy...even if we have a couple legendaries with us." Sabrina said.

The elevator got to the top. "Where are we?" Pit wondered as they were outside...and a couple of meteors flew by. "Whoa!"

"It's a bit daunting, I agree." Palutena said as they continued onward...and then Palutena sneezed, causing a meteor to land in the pathway in front of them.

"Augh! Are you trying to get us smooshed?!" Pit asked.

"What? That wasn't my doing!" Palutena replied.

"Goodness. So sorry. I must have lost myself in the golden melody of her sneeze..." Arlon said.

"That's why you should cover your sneezes." Pit muttered.

"I would never! A strong sneeze is the sign of a strong spirit!" Palutena smiled as they walked through the door...and they were still outside, but it looked like they were on a surface of the moon.

"Whoa! It's like we're on the surface of the moon!" Sora exclaimed and found six Exo Tanks as they hopped on them while Kyurem flew next to Sabrina and used Ice Beam on the Forces of Nature.

"Why was the Lunar Sanctum built anyway?" Palutena asked.

"That information is highly confidential." Arlon replied.

"That only makes me more curious."

"Curious or not, I took an oath of silence...and I intend to honor it!"

"Now now, no need to get bent out of shape." Palutena said.

"After all, your name IS Arlon the Serene." Pit told him.

"I'm well aware of my name. But back to the topic at hand. I cannot tell you the reasons WHY this sanctum was built. But I can say that it runs on my powers. Without me, it's just a husk, an empty shell, an orbiting house of cards."

"That sounds fancy." Sora said.

"I don't think we're getting the whole story here..." Palutena muttered.

"You're in no position to demand explanations." Arlon said. "I am beholden only to Mistress Viridi and you are all thorns in her side."

"You've made your allegiences quite clear." Palutena told him.

"Then enough talk! Let's get back to fighting." Pit said.

They were driving around in their Exo Tanks, running over any Forces of Nature that were dumb enough to be in their way, even the Lethiniums didn't stand a chance. "Wow, it's like they're all deer in headlights or something..." Sora said.

"No kidding." Sabrina nodded, as they got rid of the remaining Forces of Nature, including an angry Clobbler that was going to kill them hadn't Pit and Sabrina ran it over several times. "I hate Clobblers..." Sabrina muttered.

"You and me both...they're like Clubberskulls..." Pit muttered as they got out of the Exo Tanks, taking out a Hugworm that was relaxing in a Hot Spring, and they continued onwards until eventually, they got to some huge doors.

"Arlon's quarters are dead ahead, good luck." Palutena said as they walked through the doors, as Arlon stood in front of them.

"Arlon!" Pit exclaimed as they got in battle positions.

"Welcome. Please make yourselves comfortable." He bowed. "It is my great honor to represent Mistress Viridi..." He looked at them and his eye turned red. "...And the Forces of Nature."

**Boss Battle (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

Sora and Sabrina ran towards Arlon and slashed him, but Arlon jumped back and threw a disc-like ring towards them, but they blocked it as Pit jumped from behind them and then slashed Arlon several times as Donald used Thundara, Goofy throwing his shield, Kyurem using Ice Beam and Latias running towards Arlon and punching him, but he caught her fist and slammed her on the ground from behind.

"FREEZE!" Sora yelled, using Blizzaga Pursuit on Arlon as Sabrina used Strike Raid on him, and then Arlon snapped his fingers, causing the whole place to get dark.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?!" Donald asked.

"Focus, you guys...just wait until Arlon attacks..." Sabrina replied, and then Kyurem noticed something in the corner of his eye, a faint glow as he roared and used Dragon Breath, as a laser collided into it, however, the Dragon Breath was more powerful and it hit Arlon, the lights coming back on.

"Very impressive...but I think it's time to show you the true extent of my power!" Arlon exclaimed as he fired shots at them, but Sabrina and Sora dodge rolled out of the way as Latias slid underneath Arlon, knocking him down as Pit jumped up and slashed Arlon several times before Arlon kicked him off of him and fired another ring-like disc, but they dodged as Sabrina used Zantetsuken to finish off Arlon, making him yell in pain as he fell to the ground in defeat.

"Now let's get out of here." Sora said, as they hopped on Kyurem, Sabrina hopping on Latias and they all flew out together.

"Lunar Sanctum defused!" Pit exclaimed, as they flew away from a falling apart Lunar Sanctum.

Suddenly, something launched out of it. "But what's that...THING breaking free?" Palutena wondered as they turned around as it flew passed them.

_The Chaos Kin..._ Sabrina thought.

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing." Pit said.

"I'm...not so sure. But Viridi's forces are still a threat, so let's keep the heat on them." Palutena said, teleporting them back to the temple.  
>==================================================================================================<p>

**I believe we have ONE more chapter left before heading out to the other worlds...**


	16. Phosphora

"Moving out!" Pit exclaimed...and then suddenly, a laser blasted right through them. "Whoa!" He exclaimed before they launched themselves out as fire was right behind them.

**Lightning Battle (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"Is the door busted?" Sora wondered.

"The door is the least of our concerns. Hades has rejoined the fray." Palutena told him.

"Oh no..." Pit said with horror.

"Oh, yes. Now we have both his AND Viridi's forces wreacking havoc!" Palutena exclaimed as they got rid of some Monoeyes in the way. "The Underworld Army AND Forces of Nature are out for blood...each other's AND yours. On the Underworld side, Hades has put Thanatos back into play as commander."

"Thanatos?! He's still alive?!" Pit exclaimed.

"Apparently. And leading the Forces of Nature is Phosphora." Palutena said.

"Phosphora?" Sora asked.

"Oh, this is gonna get interesting soon." Sabrina said, trying to hide a smile but failing as something electrifying zipped passed them.

"Yes? You called?" A female asked.

"So YOU'RE commanding the Forces of Nature!" Pit exclaimed.

"WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING HERE! CAN THIS WAIT?" Thanatos exclaimed and flew passed them.

"So...Thanatos was resurrected as...a glowworm?" Pit asked.

"I think the look he's going for is more glow dragon." Palutena said.

Phosphora and Thanatos rammed into each other, making a huge shockwave that blasted away Nutskis and Monoeyes. "Whoa, this is crazy!" Sora exclaimed.

"It's the Underworld versus Nature, their commanders locked in fierce battle." Palutena said. "I'm ready to pull you out of there if things get out of control."

"I can't believe Thanatos is still alive..." Pit muttered.

"And quite perky, by the looks of things." Palutena said.

"Well, that's only fair. I've only been finished a few times myself." Pit said.

"Hmm... Thanatos, Pandora, Hewdraw... Hades revived them all from the old days." Palutena said. "It must have taken some work to bring them back."

"But this is Thanatos's third time around!" Pit said.

"Thanatos is a bit of a...special case." Hades told him.

"You're telling me..." Pit muttered.

"He IS the god of death, after all. So he gets perks like evil powers and health insurance...and free soda."

"Ressurected from the dead, that's some health insurance." Sabrina muttered, as they watched Phosphora and Thanatos still beating each other up.

"I gotta admit, Thanatos is fast! ...Must be all that free soda." Pit said.

"Lovely little Phosphora's no slouch in the fighting department, either." Hades said.

"Ugh, will you stop buttering up all the ladies? It's gross!" Palutena exclaimed.

"There's nothing wrong with compliments." Viridi told her.

"Viridi! Where'd you come from?" Pit asked.

"But Commander Phosphora must also be respected for her power." Viridi said.

"Anyway, you guys, just keep after Phosphora and Thanatos." Palutena told them. "It's great how they're wearing each other out like this. I mean, who knows? You may have to fight them both at the same time."

"Well, we all know how THAT will end." Viridi smirked.

"Yeah, we can take them both on since they're outnumbered." Sabrina smirked.

"She does have a point." Pit said.

"Thannypoo, are you okay?" Hades asked.

"OH YES, I'M JUST PEACHY!" Thanatos exclaimed.

"He doesn't seem peachy..." Goofy said.

"That's because Phosphora combines the depeachifying power and speed of lightning." Viridi told them.

"FINISHING BLOW!" Phosphora yelled, ramming into Thanatos one last time.

"AAAAAH! FAREWELL CRY!" Thanatos cried out before falling into the abyss.

"Bravo! BRAVO!" Viridi exclaimed.

"Oh me oh my. Now whatever shall I do?" Hades asked.

"She really brought the thunder!" Sora exclaimed.

"I SAID lightning, Sora! Sheesh, get it right!" Viridi told him.

"Whatever. We'll just keep fighting without someone out there giving orders." Hades said.

"Are you saying it makes no difference whether your troops have a leader?" Palutena asked.

"They're all idiots. Seriously, I don't know if any of them have actual brains." Hades replied.

"Ouch...that's harsh." Sabrina said.

Pit looked around. "Where's Phosphora?"

"She must be recharging after her battle with Thanatos." Palutena said. "Now's your chance. Let's hit her before she fully recovers."

"Good idea." Pit agreed.

"We may not have the best dental plan, but justice is on our side!" Palutena smiled.

"Now it's our turn to bring the thunder!" Sabrina exclaimed.

They flew up as they saw a huge cloud in front of them. "Phosphora's in the middle of those clouds." Palutena said.

"Persistent, aren't we?" Phosphora asked.

They dodged incoming Nutskis that were flying really fast out of the cloudd. "I'm going to open a path in the clouds, stay sharp!" Palutena ordered as they flew in.

"Wak! This is intense!" Donald exclaimed.

"Hold on as best you can. Phosphora is definitely up this way." Palutena said.

"Nope. There's nobody here!" Phosphora told them.

"We can totally hear you!" Sora exclaimed.

They took out any Nutski or Flage in the way as they were getting closer out of the door. "You're almost there, three...two...one...you're out!" Palutena exclaimed as they looked at a floating temple in the distance. "This is the Thunder Cloud Temple, it's been abandoned since ancient times."

"Here already? I didn't have a chance to take a shower!" Phosphora said.

"Too bad!" Pit exclaimed.

"Wait...if she's electrifying and all...wouldn't she electrocute herself when she touches water?" Sora wondered.

Sabrina thought about it. "I don't think so...?"

Suddenly, a lightning bolt shot passed them. "Whoa!" Pit exclaimed.

"I guess she's not completely spent after her battle with Thanatos." Palutena said.

"It's just one fight after another! Today is not my day!" Phosphora complained. "The fortune Mistress Viridi read me didn't paint a pretty picture either."

"Wait, Viridi reads fortunes?" Sora asked.

"I wonder what other surfaces she offers." Palutena wondered.

"I have no idea, but I think I know what the fortune is..." Sabrina said.

"You do?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, the fortune Viridi read to Phosphora? I think it read "You're about to get your ass kicked by an angel, two Pokemon, two servants of King Mickey and two Keyblade Weilders." Sabrina smirked.

"That could be a possibility..." Palutena said.

"Ready yourself Phosphora, because here we come!" Pit exclaimed.

"Looking forward to it!" Phosphora exclaimed as they went in for a landing.

**Thunder Cloud Temple (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"It looks like Phosphora is powering this place. You'll need to cut off the supply." Palutena said. "Some of the pillars and walks are electrified, don't get zapped."

Latias transformed back and looked at Sabrina. "Y'know...that was scarily accurate when you thought of the fortune."

Sabrina shrugged. "Well it's going to come true soon." She smiled as they continued onward, taking out any Forces of Nature in the way and then they went into the next area as they went on an elevator. "Sorry, Kyurem..." She said and put him in the Pokeball. "I just think you won't have any room in this place."

Pit sighed. "This chapter would be a lot easier if my sandals were rubber..."

Phosphora giggled. "It's not my fault you conduct electricity so well."

"We'll see who's laughing after we shut the power down!" Pit exclaimed.

"Pit, let's try to leave the fourth wall alone, I think we're just confusing Sabrina and the others." Palutena said.

"Alright then." Pit nodded.

"Thanks...because I have NO idea what you meant by chapter..." Latias muttered as they continued onward, jumping on a jump pad as they noticed some switch covered with electricity.

"I think that's a power supply to some of the areas in this temple. Destroying it would probably make life easier for you." Palutena said.

"Leave it to me." Latias said, transforming and using Psybeam on the power supply, breaking it after it connected.

"Aw yeah!" Pit exclaimed.

"That seemed to cut some of the power, so you can move forward now." Palutena said.

"Whatever. It's no skin off my back." Phosphora said as they made their way forward to see some sort of train car moving along.

"Is that a train car?" Pit wondered.

"There's something inside it." Palutena said as Sabrina used Zantetsuken on it, and out popped a Keyblade.

"Hello, what's this?" Sabrina asked. The Keyblade had the Forces of Nature symbol on it, the handle had some of the Forces of Nature on them, the blade was exactly like Cragalanche's arm, and the teeth were feathers. "Interesting Keyblade."

"Oh, that's the legendary Nature Power Keyblade! Nice find!" Palutena exclaimed.

"She found THAT?!" Viridi exclaimed. "I was searching for that legendary blade and she just finds it out of a train car!"

"Well, it's mine now." Sabrina said as she switched the Radiant Smasher to Nature Power as they kept on going through as they got to some light transparent walkway as they ran up.

"Phosphora is busy recharging at the temple's center." Palutena said.

"Got it." Sora said.

"You'll need to move fast and get to her before she's done." Palutena said.

"Absolutely, Lady Palutena!" Pit exclaimed.

"'Absolutely, Lady Palutena.'" Phosphora mocked. "You're such a yes man, Pit. It's a good thing you and Sora are so cute."

"You're...you're not just making fun of us now, are you?" Sora blushed as Pit blushed too.

"Aw, you're turning red! That's even cuter!" Phosphora giggled.

"They embarrass easily, don't mind them." Palutena chuckled.

"Oh, don't give it a second thought...ma'am." Phosphora smirked.

"Uh oh..." Pit said.

"Did you just call me 'Ma'am'? Are you trying to start something?" Palutena asked as they got on the grind rail and took off.

"You're right, I'm sorry. You're MUCH too young to be called 'ma'am'." Phosphora taunted.

"You know as well as I do the lifespan of gods." Palutena said. "And how about you? What's your age?"

"I'll tell you mind if you tell me yours!" They both exclaimed.

"For the record...we don't mind being called 'sir'." Sora said as Pit nodded in agreement.

"Yes, well, as much as I'd like to continue this delightful chat, I have things to do." Phosphora said.

"I know it's difficult when she's flirting with the two of you, but remember she's the ENEMY." Palutena said.

"Honestly, I expected that from Pit, but...you?" Sabrina asked. "...Actually, scratch that...I kinda DID expect that from you."

"Yep...there's that sisterly love..." Sora muttered.

"Sir, huh?" Donald asked. "Alright, we'll call you sir if you get a kiss from Kairi." He teased, as Goofy chuckled at that.

"Ah-hyuck! He's turning red again!" Goofy exclaimed.

"I am NOT." Sora said, but he definitely was blushing.

"The only time I'd call my brother sir is if we wind up in the Sonic and the Black Knight world..." Sabrina said.

"Sonic is a knight?" Latias asked.

"In that world, yes." Sabrina replied.

"Huh...who knew?" Latias said.

They continued onward as they got rid of any Forces of Nature until they came across a switch. "FIRE!" Sabrina yelled, using Fira on it, and then the switch was destroyed...and then they dropped and landed on a grind rail.

"Nice!" Pit exclaimed.

"Grind rails, huh? Well la di da...I wish we had the budget for grind rails..." Phosphora complained as they landed.

"I'm not a fan of this part..." Sabrina muttered.

"Why's that?" Latias asked.

"Tons of Forces of Nature in your way, two Lurchthorns, two Mimicuties and a crumbling floor." She replied.

"Did you say two Minicuties?" Pit asked.

"AND a crumbling floor?!" Sora asked.

"Yeah...we gotta get to the door as fast as we can...they can get really annoying here." Sabrina muttered as they ran forward, taking out any Forces of Nature in the way while avoiding the Mimicuties, and they got to the next room.

"You weren't kidding..." Pit sighed with relief.

"Yeah..." Sabrina said, looking at her new Keyblade. "I LOVE this new Keyblade." She smiled as they took the jump pad and landed in front of a door.

"Phosphora is just ahead." Palutena said.

"Here so soon?" Phosphora asked as they went through the door...where Phosphora was waiting for them. "Hello there!"

"Attention pet of Viridi! You better SHARPEN. YOUR. CLAWS!" Pit exclaimed while showing off his Tiger Claws. "I am the servant of Palutena, the goddess of light and-" A couple lightning bolts landed next to him, making him yelp in pain. "Ow OWWW!"

Phosphora smirked and blew some electricity off of her finger. "Enough blabbity blab. Now let's get to the main act!" She got in a battle position.

**Boss Battle (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

Everyone ran towards Phosphora, but she zipped passed them and fired lightning bolts at them. "Don't run straight at her. Keep your distance, and wait until she's not moving." Palutena said.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Sabrina asked.

"My skin feels all tingly!" Pit exclaimed.

"The air in here is electrified. It's good for the complexion, don't ya know?" Phosphora asked.

Pit slashed Phosphora as she retaliated with a lightning bolt to his face as Sabrina and Sora used Strike Raid on her as Latias used Draco Meteor, but she gracefully dodged all the meteors.

"Just look at them go!" Viridi exclaimed.

"And I thought the fighting outside was exciting!" Hades exclaimed. "But it looks like the real action is in here!"

"They don't stand a chance." Viridi said.

"Glad you're enjoying the show, oh divine peanut gallery." Palutena muttered.

"I, for one, am honored to have you all in the audience." Phosphora smiled.

"Who's the yes man now?" Pit asked. "Kissing up to management won't help you Phosphora!" He exclaimed as he slashed through her while Sabrina and Sora used Blizzard, Goofy using Goofy Tornado, Donald using Fira, and Latias using Steel Wing.

Phosphora was blasted away, glaring at them. "Ridiculous!" She exclaimed and fired several lightning bolts until Sora and Pit ran right to each other and slashed right through her, making her scream in pain.

"Did you see THAT thunder?" Sora asked.

"No...because you can't SEE thunder..." Phosphora replied, falling on her knees. "I take back what I said before...you're not cute at all!" She exclaimed...and then she disappeared.

"This can't be happening!" Viridi exclaimed.

"We're coming for you NEXT, Viridi!" Pit exclaimed, and then the whole place shook. "Whoa!"

"This place is going back to the dogs without lovely little Phosphora!" hades exclaimed.

"Smarm it up while you still can, Hades. We'll be after you soon enough." Palutena said and she got them out of there.

**Solo Menu – Palutena (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"Man...that battle was eletricfying for sure..." Latias said.

"Pun intended?" Sabrina giggled.

"Yeah." She giggled back...and then the Keyblade appeared in Sora's hand.

"Oh...I guess this means you have to go..." Palutena said.

"Yeah." Sora nodded and then aimed his Keyblade at a keyhole and fired a beam of light.

Pit sighed. "Well, it's been fun..."

"Hey, we'll be back." Sabrina said, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Yeah." Pit smiled...and then they both kissed.

"FOR THE LOVE OF!" Sora yelled in annoyance, as the rest just giggled.

"You'll get your first kiss soon enough." Palutena giggled.

They parted from the kiss. "Later!" Sabrina waved and then they all ran off.

_Meanwhile..._

**Solo Menu – Viridi (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"Now stay still...this might hurt a bit..." Arlon said as he sprayed a potion on Phosphora's wound, as she screamed in pain.

Viridi didn't say anything, she just saw Sabrina kissing Pit_ again_ and...she sighed, a tear escaping her as Craglanche noticed this while he was holding down Phosphora.

**I just felt that it was time to introduce another Keyblade, y'know?**


	17. Rosa Would Like to Battle!

**To Gry18: I love the idea!**

**Cloudchasers (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"So, where to next?" Donald asked.

"Kalos Region." Sabrina replied.

"Alright then." Donald nodded.

"Sheesh, why is it that you always get a kiss and I'm just the one who never gets one?" Sora asked.

"Oh relax; you'll get a kiss soon." Sabrina told him. "Just not from me..." She quietly muttered.

_One gate later..._

**Lumiose City (Pokemon X and Y)**

"So uh...where are we going to land?" Latias asked.

"Land in an alleyway, that's the best idea." Sabrina replied as they landed in an alleyway as they got out and walked out of the alleyway.

"So where are we?" Sora asked.

"Lumiose City." Sabrina replied.

"I thought we were in the Kalos region?" Sora wondered.

Sabrina giggled. "We are, we're just in a city IN the Kalos region."

"Oh yeah..." Sora chuckled.

"So, are we gonna meet Rosa and N here?" Goofy asked.

"I doubt it..." Sabrina said as they were walking around. "They're in Unova, so I doubt we're see them here."

"Hey you guys!" A voice called out to them.

"...Or I guess we will." Sabrina said as they turned to see Rosa and N walking up to them.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" N asked.

"Yeah...it has." Sora nodded, watching Sabrina and Rosa hug. "So how did you guys cross worlds?"

"Cross...worlds?" N asked and then it clicked. "Oh! We didn't cross worlds at all; we just took a ship and sailed over here."

Sora blinked. "Wait...so Unova and Kalos are in the same world?"

"Yep!" Rosa smiled.

"I thought we were in a different world..." Sora muttered.

"It looks like we're not." Donald said.

A little while later, they were at a café, talking things up while drinking coffee. "Wow, you guys been all over the place." Rosa said.

"Yeah, we have." Sora said.

"Now what's this about marriage?" Sabrina asked. "Seriously, it caught me off-guard..."

Rosa giggled. "When I came back from Hollow Bastion, N proposed to me."

"I didn't know you guys were a couple." Goofy said.

"Do the other princesses of heart know about this?" Latias curiously asked.

"Oh yeah, they do. Peach got so excited; she's making a dress right now. Reimu is wanting to come over here so she can congratulate me personally, Serena...or, Sailor Moon is a little jealous, Lucy is in the middle of asking her celestial spirits to conduct the wedding and so far, Loke is available for it and Palutena is currently trying to figure out a way to come over to Kalos with the other princesses."

"And Kairi?" Sora asked.

"She just said that she was happy for me...didn't say anything else...though she did say she wanted to hug me really badly..." Rosa said.

"How do you guys communicate if you're in different worlds anyways?" Goofy asked.

"Princess of Heart telepathy. I dunno why we have it, but we do. It's so we can communicate with one another." She replied.

"Huh...cool." Sabrina said.

N looked at Sabrina. "How's Kyurem, by the way?"

"He's doing fine." She replied.

"Ya know, I kinda want to see him." N said.

"Well we can do that, is there a park nearby?" Sabrina asked.

"Well there's an open field out of town." Rosa replied.

"Perfect, then let's do it." Sabrina smiled.

**Route 16 (Pokemon X and Y)**

In an open field, Sabrina took out her Poke Ball. "Come on out!" She exclaimed and sent out Kyurem.

"Hey!" Rosa waved, as Kyurem was surprised to see her, but just smiled at her.

"Hey guys, you should come out and meet Kyurem." N said and threw six pokeballs in the air, as Cofagrigus, Eelektross, Drapion, Toxicroak, Seismitoad and Hydreigon.

"You kept Ghetsis' Pokemon?!" Sabrina exclaimed in shock.

"Hey, I told them I'd look after them after Ghetsis was killed." N smiled.

"Good point, but what about Reshiram?" Sabrina asked.

N chuckled. "Relax, I still have Reshiram." He said and sent out Reshiram too.

"Nice." Sabrina said and then noticed Rosa smirking. "Uh, what's with the smirk?"

Rosa chuckled. "How about a Pokemon Battle?"

"Uh, what?! I only have Kyurem." Sabrina said.

"You also have me." Latias said, transforming.

"Still, you have like six Pokemon in your team and I have like two." Sabrina said.

"You can use some of my Pokemon, if you want." N said.

"Alright, that makes me feel a little better." Sabrina smiled and looked at the Pokemon and pointed at Hydreigon, Drapion, Seismitoad and Reshiram.

"Alright then." N said as the said Pokemon went to her side. "I guess I'll be refereeing this."

Rosa sent out her first Pokemon, Greninja. "Grenin!" Greninja cried out.

"Greninja, huh?" Sabrina said and then nodded at Latias.

"Alright, let's get this battle started!" N exclaimed, as the battle began.

**Battle! Trainer (Pokemon X and Y)**

"Greninja, Water Shuriken!" Rosa ordered.

"Dodge that and used Psybeam!" Sabrina ordered as both Pokemon attacked, Latias avoiding Water Shuriken and used Psybeam, but Greninja gracefully dodged the attack.

"Hydro Pump!"

"Ice Beam!"

Greninja used Hydro Pump and Latias used Ice Beam, as they both collided into each other and it made an icy explosion, as Latias then flew right through the icy aftermath and used Steel Wing, knocking Greninja away who retaliated with another Hydro Pump in Latias' eyes as he then picked up Latias and threw her up in the air. "Night Slash!" Rosa ordered as Greninja used Night Slash at Latias, then kicking her down below.

Latias got up as Greninja was right in front of her. "Psybeam!"

"Double Team!"

_Oh no... I hate this move..._ Sabrina thought, looking at the multiple Greninjas. _Wait a minute...this might work._ "Draco Meteor!"

Latias nodded and used Draco Meteor, as it hit every Greninja, including the real one as he was blasted away as Latias then used Ice Beam to finish Greninja off. "You did good, Greninja..." Rosa smiled and sent Greninja back. "Alright...DARMANITAN!" She yelled and sent out Darmanitan.

"Take a break for now." Sabrina told Latias she nodded and went back to the other Pokemon as she looked at Seismitoad and nodded, as Seismitoad walked up. "You made a mistake sending out Darmanitan while I have Seismitoad."

"Oh did I?" Rosa smirked. "Darmanitan is a lot stronger than you might think." She said.

"We'll see about that." She looked at Seismitoad. "Drain Punch."

Seismitoad quickly ran over to Darmanitan, while he was perfectly still. "Hammer Arm." Rosa ordered calmly as Seismitoad Drain Punched Darmanitan, but Darmanitan caught the punch with his one fist while using Hammer Arm with his other fist, sending Seismitoad several feet.

"What the?!" Sabrina exclaimed in shock.

"I trained Darmanitan a lot and you should know that he's pretty strong."

"Yeah, I can tell..." Sabrina muttered. "Muddy Water!"

"Dodge it and use Fire Punch!"

Darmanitan jumped up from the Muddy Water and landed right on Seismitoad, Fire Punching him repeatedly. "Throw him off and use Earthquake!" Sabrina ordered as Seismitoad grabbed Darmanitan's fiery fists and threw him off, then slamming his foot on the ground and used Earthquake, severely damaging Darmanitan. "Wrap it up with Sludge Wave!" She yelled and then Darmanitan was finished off with Sludge Wave.

"Not bad..." Rosa said, putting Darmanitan away. "Take a good long rest..." She smiled and then sent out Ampharos.

"Still up for battling?" Sabrina asked as Seismitoad gave her a thumbs up. "Alright." She nodded.

"Thunderbolt!" Rosa ordered.

"Dodge it and use Drain Punch!" Sabrina ordered.

"Oh I don't think so." Rosa smirked as Seismitoad ran towards Ampharos. "Use a Thunder Punch uppercut!"

Ampharos ducked under the Drain Punch and used an uppercut with Thunder Punch, sending Seismitoad high in the air. "Now use Signal Beam!" Ampharos used Signal Beam, which hit Seismitoad dead center as he fell to the ground, knockec out.

"That Ampharos is something else..." Sabrina said quietly, as Cofagrigus and Toxicroak carried Seismitoad away. "Drapion, you're up."

"Drapion..." Drapion nodded and walked up front.

"Thunderbolt."

"Dodge it and use X-Scissor!" Sabrina ordered as Drapion dodged every Thunderbolt thrown at him and used X-Scissor at Ampharos, making Ampharos wince. "Now use Poison Fang!"

"Electro Ball!"

Drapion bit down, but instead got a mouth full of Electro Ball as Ampharos then used Signal Beam on him. "Night Slash!" She ordered as Drapion ran towards Ampharos and used Night Slash, sending Ampharos away. "Finish it off with Earthquake!"

"Ampharos, jump!" Rosa ordered as Ampharos jumped up.

"Gotcha." Sabrina smirked.

"Huh?" Rosa tilted her head as Drapion suddenly jumped up high, much to Rosa's and Ampharos' shock and then used Poison Fang, followed by a Night Slash to finish off Ampharos. "Whoa!"

"I knew if I yelled Earthquake, you'd make Ampharos jump, so I used that to my advantage." Sabrina explained.

"Well played..." Rosa said, sending Ampharos back and sending out Serperior.

_Another disadvantage...unless Rosa has something up her sleeve..._ Sabrina thought. "X-Scissor!"

"Serperior, wrap your body around Drapion!" She ordered as Serperior slithered under the X-Scissor and wrapped his body around Drapion.

"Poison Fang!"

"Don't let those fangs touch you! Use Mega Drain!" Serperior used Mega Drain to drain the life out of Drapion. "Now get off Drapion's body...and use Solar Beam!" She ordered as Serperior jumped off of Drapion's weak body and used Solar Beam to finish off Drapion.

_So that was her strategy..._ Sabrina thought, watching Drapion being carried away. "You up for it, Kyurem?" She asked as Kyurem nodded. "Alright, you're up!"

"Leaf Blade!" Rosa ordered.

"Oh no you don't! Jump back and use Glaciate!" Sabrina ordered as Kyurem jumped back from Serperior's Leaf Blade and then used Glaciate on Serperior. "Now that he's slowed down...Dragon Breath!"

Kyurem used Dragon Breath on Serperior, who was sent several feet away. "Ice Beam!" She ordered as he used Ice Bean before Serperior could even dodge or counter, as Serperior fell to the ground in defeat. "See, I've noticed Serperior's speed, so I thought if I used Glaciate, I'd slow him down."

"Very clever of you..." Rosa smirked, sending Serperior back. "Alright, Talonflame!"

Talonflame popped out. "Talon!" It cried out.

"Kyurem, stand back...i'll use Latias for this one." Sabrina said as Kyurem nodded and stepped back, as Latias moved in.

"Flame Charge!" Rosa ordered.

"Use Steel Wing!"

Talonflame and Latias both collided into each other, a burn mark appearing on Latias' side and Talonflame wincing in pain. "Razor Wind!"

"Dodge it and use Psybeam!"

Talonflame used Razor Wind, but Latias flew out of the way and used Psybeam right in front of Talonflame, sending it flying away. "Talonflame, use Brave Bird!"

"Use Steel Wing again!" Sabrina yelled as both of the Pokemon flew right towards each other, blue fiery aura surrounding Talonflame and Latias' wings lighting up as they both went right through each other...the dreaded stand off...but, Talonflame cried out in pain and fell to the ground, knocked out.

"Whoa..." Rosa said in amazement, then seeing Latias who was panting. _She's almost at her limit... I can feel it, but she's determined to keep going strong._ She thought and took out her last Pokeball. "Time to turn the tides... COME ON OUT, LUCARIO!" She yelled and sent out Lucario.

Lucario landed. "What do you mean by turning the tides?" Sabrina wondered, and then noticed something in Lucario's arm. "Wait...is that...what I think it is?!"

"Yep." Rosa nodded and lifted her arm up. "Ready, Lucario?"

"Lucar!" Lucario nodded.

"Alright..." Rosa smirked. "It's time...TO MEGA EVOLVE!" She yelled and then she pressed it, as the Mega Stone reacted on Lucario, and then...he Mega Evolved into Mega Lucario.

"Oh, this just got real." Sabrina said, looking at Latias. "Latias...you might want to..."

"Lati!" Latias refused. "Lati...Lati Latias!"

Sabrina tilted her head and looked at N. "She said that she wants to keep battling until she's knocked out. She doesn't want to back down." He translated.

"I understand..." Sabrina nodded. "Use Psybeam!"

"Quickly dodge it and use Bone Rush!" Rosa ordered as Lucario quickly dodged Psybeam and then whacked Latias several times with Bone Rush. "Now use Force Palm!"

Lucario quickly used Force Palm before Latias could react to it, sending Latias away. "Draco Meteor!" She ordered.

"Counter all those meteors with Aura Sphere!" Rosa ordered as Lucario used several Aura Spheres on the meteors, making several explosions as he then grabbed Latias by the wings and threw her up in the air, then using one final Aura Sphere to finish her off.

"Oh my god..." Sabrina said, looking at Latias. "Man...Mega Evolution is something else up close..." _And FAR more deadly than in the game..._ She thought and then looked at Sora, Donald and Goofy. "Try to heal her up." She said as they nodded and took Latias safely away from the battle, and then she chose Hydreigon. "Use Dragon Rush!"

"Double Team!" Rosa ordered and Lucario used Double Team, as Hydreigon stopped Dragon Rush as he looked around in confusion. "Aura Sphere then use Bone Rush!"

The real Lucario jumped up from behind Hydreigon. "Quick! Turn around and use Crunch!" Sabrina ordered, but when Hydreigon turned around, an Aura Sphere connected to Hydreigon as he then used Bone Rush on Hydreigon before he could even use Crunch, but after the Bone Rush, Hydreigon immediately used Crunch on his arm.

"I wouldn't have done that." Rosa smirked. "Force Palm."

Lucario quickly used Force Palm with his other hand, blasting Hydreigon away as he used Aura Sphere again to take down Hydreigon. "Good lord..." Sabrina said.

"Told ya I'd turn the tides." Rosa smiled and when Toxicroak and Cofagrigus carried Hydreigon away, it was Reshiram's turn.

"Fusion Flare!" Sabrina ordered, but when Reshiram used Fusion Flare, Lucario used Aura Sphere, and when they collided, it caused an explosion, but the Aura Sphere went through the smoke and hit Reshiram in the head, severely damaging Reshiram. "Fly up and use Fire Blast!"

"Lucario, keep Reshiram on the ground!" Rosa ordered as Lucario quickly jumped up and slammed down a Bone Rush before Reshiram could get up high enough, knocking Reshiram down as Lucario landed on top of a downed Reshiram. "Now finish it!" She ordered as Lucario quickly jumped back and used Aura Sphere to finish off Reshiram.

N sweatdropped. _Yikes...that seemed a bit much..._ He thought and put Reshiram back in the Pokeball.

"Kyurem...it seems you're the last Pokemon standing..." Sabrina said as Kyurem nodded and stepped up in front of Lucario. "Dragon Breath!"

Kyurem used Dragon Breath, but Lucario used Aura Sphere to block it, as it kept on going and it hit Kyurem. "Game, set and match." Rosa smirked. "You know what to do! Bone Rush!"

Lucario quickly ran towards Kyurem, Bone Rush activated and aiming to finish off Kyurem already. "GLACIATE!" Sabrina yelled as Kyurem used Glaciate when Lucario was close, slowing down Lucario as he jumped back from Bone Rush.

"Oh no..." Rosa said. "This can't be good!" She exclaimed. "Lucario! Quickly wrap it up! She has the advantage! FORCE PALM!"

Lucario nodded and used Force Palm, but Kyurem flew up. "Dragon Breath!" Sabrina ordered as Kyurem used Dragon Breath, as it hit Lucario head on and then Kyurem landed in front of Lucario. "Dragon Pulse."

"Aura Sphere!" Rosa exclaimed, as Lucario used Aura Sphere RIGHT when Dragon Pulse connected to him, as the Aura Sphere connected to Kyurem. The smoke cleared and both Pokemon were panting, but still standing.

"Kyu..." Kyurem weakly said.

"Lucar..." Lucario nodded, and then...they both fainted.

"This battle is officially over and it's a tie!" N declared.

**Route 16**

"That was some good battling." Rosa said as Sabrina nodded as they both went to their downed Pokemon.

"Ow..." Latias winced and looked at the other Pokemon, then at Lucario. "That Lucario is something else..."

Rosa noticed something in Sabrina's other pocket. "Hey uh...what's in your pocket?"

"Huh?" Sabrina wondered and looked down, as she reached into it...and she pulled out...a flute. "What the heck? Where did THIS come from?" She wondered.

Sora noticed the flute. "Sabrina! Can you play the flute for us? It's been ages!"

Sabrina giggled. "Alright..." She nodded and looked at it. "I might be a bit rusty though..." She said and then started to play Meloetta's song.

Lucario looked at Sabrina, and then his eyes widened. He swore its Sabrina playing the flute...but why is he seeing Xarina playing the flute? He wondered.

A few minutes later, the song ended and Sabrina looked at the flute. "Huh, I still have it in me." She said and put it away.

"That was amazing!" Latias exclaimed.

"I dunno about you, but I felt peaceful." Goofy said.

"Same here." Donald nodded.

Sabrina giggled and put her flute away, and then her Keyblade appeared. "Huh?" She wondered and then the bracelet on Rosa's arm glowed.

"What in the world...?" Rosa wondered and saw a keyhole above her as Sabrina fired a beam of light.

"It means we have to go now." Sora told her as Sabrina put Kyurem away.

"I see." N nodded. "Well, we'll see you later, I guess." He said as they nodded and ran off.

However, unknown to them, a lone figure watched them. "So...that's a Keyblade, eh? I'll have to exercise extreme caution..." He muttered.  
>===================================================================================================<p>

**And bam! There's the flute! I was thinking of how I would put it into the story, but then when they came to Kalos, I was like "...Of course..." and there it is! **


	18. Battle on the Halberd

**Cloudchasers (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"So, the last world is at Dreamland." Sabrina said. "Let's go check it out."

"Right." Sora nodded.

"Then let's go there!" Goofy exclaimed.

_One going through the gate later..._

**Green Greens (Kirby Super Star Ultra)**

The Gummi Ship landed in the woods as they got out and looked around. "Wow, Dreamland looks amazing." Sora said.

"It looks pretty up close." Sabrina smiled.

"Poyo?" A voice asked as they turned to see a little pink puffball walking up to them.

"Wasn't he at the Smash Mansion?" Goofy wondered.

"This is a different Kirby." Sabrina told him and knelt down in front of Kirby. "Hey there." She smiled.

"Poyo!" Kirby greeted and happily waved at the others. "Poyo poyo! Poyo!"

"What is he saying?" Latias wondered.

"I...don't speak his language." Sabrina told her.

"He says he's happy to meet you." A voice said as they turned to see a masked warrior walking up to them.

"Wait a second...are you...?" Sora began to ask.

"Indeed, I am Meta Knight." He replied. "I see you have met me at the Smash Mansion."

"How did you...?" Sabrina wondered.

"You see, when Dreamland was destroyed by the Heartless...I managed to survive as I began to wander around in the cold emptiness of space, looking at the many worlds that were remaining. And then, I noticed your ship flying out of the Smash Mansion world. I was curious why you came out and then when I visited that world, I saw myself talking with a bearded man and a dog-like creature. I was surprised to see myself as I got out of the world...and next thing I knew, every world was restored." He explained.

"So you watched us travelling from world to world?" Sabrina asked.

"I have." Meta Knight replied. "Ever since I saw your ship, I decided to follow you after paying that world a visit...I was amazed by your skills and was touched when you and Sora sacrificed yourselves to wake up that red headed girl."

"I was wondering if we were being followed...I just had a feeling." Latias muttered.

"But you ended up disappearing after you sealed the Keyhole in Hollow Bastion, I was following you and then you disappeared, making me stop in my tracks. I was wondering why as I began to turn around...next thing I knew, I ended up back here in Dreamland."

"So, you watched every move we did?" Sabrina asked.

"Exactly." Meta Knight replied. "I was tempted to reveal myself to you...but I didn't want to do it." He said. "Though, I would like a battle with the two of you." He said, referring to Sora and Sabrina.

"You mean, we have to sit this one out?" Donald asked.

"Yes." Meta Knight replied. "You don't have swords, so that wouldn't be much fun." He said.

"Fair point." Latias said.

Sabrina and Sora summoned their Keyblades. "Now..." Meta Knight smirked through his mask and took out his Galaxia. "En garde!"

**Meta Knight's Revenge (Super Smash Bros Brawl)**

Sabrina and Sora ran towards Meta Knight and slashed him, but he quickly jumped back and slashed Sabrina several times and then quickly slashed Sora very quickly. "How is this guy so fast?" Sora wondered, using Cura.

"If you ever played Brawl or played a Kirby game, you'd understand..." Sabrina muttered as she used Thundaga, but Meta Knight jumped back and used Mach Tornado, blasting Sabrina away as Sora ran towards him and used Ars Arcanum, but Meta Knight blocked every slash from him and then countered. "MAGNEGA!" Sabrina yelled, pulling Meta Knight to her and then used Aerial Slam on him, but while she was in the air, Meta Knight slashed her away and then kept slashing Sabrina several times.

"FIRE!" Sora yelled, using Firaga, but Meta Knight blocked the attack and then flew high into the air, and then coming down and headbutting Sora.

"GIVE ME STRENGTH!" Sabrina yelled, transforming into her Valor Form with Radiant Smasher and Nature Power out and then slashing Meta Knight several times and using Aerial Slam again, this time blocking Meta Knight's counter and slashing him down and then landing while using Blizzaga Pursuit.

Meta Knight flew up high in the air and then slashed Sabrina while airborne, but she blocked every single attack, but it was really difficult with him in the air...and then, he was hit by Gravity magic, making him faceplant to the ground as she turned to see Sora who used Graviga on him. "Thanks, dude!" Sabrina exclaimed as she then uses Zantetsuken to finish off Meta Knight.

**Green Greens**

Meta Knight got up and chuckled. "I seem to have underestimated the power of the Keyblade Wielders." He said.

Sabrina smiled. "Truth be told, I've always wanted to battle with you."

"I can tell..." Meta Knight said.

Kirby noticed something. "Poyo! POYO!"

"What's wrong?" Meta Knight asked as he turned to see his Halberd up in the air. "What?!"

"Poyo! Poyo poyo poyo!" Kirby exclaimed.

"What's he saying?" Donald asked.

"He's saying that someone has stolen my Halberd." Meta Knight replied.

"HAHAHAHA! The tables have turned! I won't sit by in my castle doing NOTHING! I will USE this Halberd to take over Dreamland!" A voice called out from the Halberd.

"...Dedede...that figures." Meta Knight muttered.

"Poyo..." Kirby sighed.

"I knew Dedede was an evil and greedy king and wants to take over Dreamland...but I didn't think he'd go this far..." Sabrina muttered.

"Get the Warp Star ready." Meta Knight ordered as Kirby nodded.

"POYO!" Kirby called out as a Warp Star flew right towards him.

"Cool!" Sora exclaimed as Latias transformed as Sabrina hopped on her. "Sabrina, can you...?"

"Yep." Sabrina nodded and sent out Kyurem, as the trio got on the Pokemon.

"Alright, let's go." Meta Knight said as they all flew up to the Halberd.

**Battleship Halberd Interior (Kirby Super Star Ultra)**

They landed on the Halberd. "So you were brave enough to come, eh? Well let's see how you fare against this!" Dedede exclaimed as the cannons in front of them lit up and fired at them, but they all dodged easily as they made their way to the captain's deck while dodging every single cannonshot aimed at them.

"Damnit, Dedede blocked off the hallway to the captain's deck..." Meta Knight muttered.

"...Call me crazy, but you did patch up Heavy Lobster, right?" Sabrina asked.

"Heavy Lobster..." Meta Knight said and then snapped his fingers. "Follow me!" He exclaimed and then they all went after him.

They came across a room where it said "KEEP OUT" in front as Meta Knight opened the door as he motioned for them to follow in, as they walked in to see a big yellow lobster-like robot. "Is this...?" Latias asked.

"Yeah, it's Heavy Lobster." Sabrina nodded as Meta Knight turned him on as Heavy Lobster's eyes came on as it looked at all of them.

"King Dedede has taken control of the ship and we can't get to him, we need your help." Meta Knight explained as Heavy Lobster nodded and walked off as the others followed.

_Meanwhile..._

"Best idea ever...how come I never thought of using it in the first place?" Dedede chuckled, and then the door exploded, causing him to yelp in surprise as he turned to see Heavy Lobster and the others.

"It's over, Dedede." Meta Knight said.

"M-M-Meta Knight! I didn't think you would be able to break in!" Dedede exclaimed in surprise, but then smirked, taking out his hammer.

"Poyo poyo!" Kirby exclaimed.

"You're right, puffball...it's over...but not over FOR ME!" He yelled, as they all got in a battle position.

**King Dedede (Kirby's Return to Dreamland)**

Dedede hammered Kirby, but he quickly dodged as he sucked in the hammer, becoming Hammer Kirby and spitting out the hammer, Dedede picking it up. "I've always HATED it when you do that." He muttered as he hammered Kirby again, but Kirby blocked it with the hammer and hammered Dedede on the head.

Meta Knight, Sora and Sabrina ran towards Dedede and quickly dodged Dedede's hammer as Meta Knight slashed him several times, Sora using Strike Raid and Sabrina used Aerial Slam where Donald used Thundaga, Goofy threw his shield and Latias running up to Dedede and punching him right in the gut.

Dedede glared at them all and tried to suck them in, but they stood there ground as Kirby jumped up and hammered down on Dedede, as he yelled in pain as Sabrina used Eruption to finish off Dedede.

**Battleship Halberd Interior**

"That was it?" Latias asked.

"Dedede is sort of a pathetic king...you'd think a king would be a strong guy...but no..." Sabrina muttered as Meta Knight took control of the Halberd as he turned it around. "Okay, this has been bothering me for far too long and I need to know...why did you want to take over Dreamland?"

Meta Knight looked at her and sighed. "You don't want to know..." He muttered.

The Halberd landed as they all got out to see Meta Knight's house. "Whoa, nice house..." Sora said.

**Green Greens**

"Thanks." Meta Knight said.

Suddenly, Sabrina's Keyblade came out and then the Halberd glowed. "Poyo?" Kirby wondered as Heavy Lobster also looked at it curiously as Sabrina fired a beam of light above the Keyhole.

"So, you're leaving?" Meta Knight asked.

"Yeah." Sora nodded.

"I understand...i'm looking forward to your return." Meta Knight said, and then the Nature Power Keyblade suddenly changed into another Keyblade.

"Whoa!" Sabrina exclaimed, looking at it. Warp Star Keychain, handle shaped like the Kingdom Key, the blade was Galaxia and the teeth were the Halberd's wings...but just a bit smaller. "What is this?" She wondered.

"Poyo?" Kirby wondered.

"Hmm...it has my Galaxia for the blade..." Meta Knight said and then pondered for a little bit. "I got it. How about calling it Galactic Justice?"

"Hmm...sounds fitting." Sabrina smiled.

"You need a ride back to the Gummi Ship?" Meta Knight asked as they nodded. "Alright, come on."

After a ride in the Halberd, they got out and walked back into the forest. "See ya, Meta Knight and Kirby!" Sabrina waved as the two of them waved back as they walked back to the Gummi Ship.  
>====================================================================================================<p>

**This was a little shorter than the usual chapters, but I didn't feel like spending a long time in Dreamland...though when they return...it's going to get a little interesting...**


	19. Kidnapping

**Sacred Moon (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Pluto walked around the cold World That Never Was, alone. Suddenly, he saw Axel walking in an alleyway as he followed him, but as soon as he got to him, the portal closed, causing him to whine and sit down, looking at the ground sadly.

Suddenly, a whistle as his ears perked up as he turned to see a portal just right there as he happily barked and went right through it.

**Missing You (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Maybe...waiting isn't good enough..." Kairi muttered as she was looking out in the distance.

"My thoughts exactly!" A voice exclaimed as Kairi looked around. "If you have a dream, don't wait! Act! One of life's little rules..." A portal appeared and Axel appeared right in front of them. "Got it memorized?"

"Who are you?"

"Axel. I happen to be an acquantince of Sora and Sabrina. Why don't we go see them?"

"Sora...Sabrina?!" Kairi exclaimed as she looked at him...and then she heard barking as she turned to see Pluto running over to her, wagging his tail happily...and then several Dusks appeared, as Pluto growled defensively.

Suddenly, the same whistle...whistled to them as a portal appeared to them as Pluto ran over to it and barked right at Kairi, telling her to come with him. "We both have something in common, Kairi." Axel said. "We both have a couple of friends we miss dearly. Hey, I feel like we're friends already."

Kairi glared at him. "You're not acting very friendly!" She told him and then ran off with Pluto inside the portal...as they looked around. "Hey, what is this place?" She wondered.

Another whistle as they looked to see some huge portal as they ran towards it, but as Kairi turned around...she saw a hooded figure...and everything went dark.

_A few seconds later..._

"You okay?" A voice asked as Kairi slowly woke up to see the Twilight Town trio in front of her.

"What...?" She wondered.

"You and that dog came flying out a hole in the wall! You nearly gave us heart attacks!" Pence exclaimed.

_Meanwhile..._

**Twilight Town (Kingdom Hearts II)**

The group landed in Twilight Town as they walked out. "So why did we come here exactly?" Latias asked.

"Well...for some reason, I thought someone was calling out to us here." Sora explained.

"Yeah...me too." Sabrina nodded.

Suddenly, they saw Vivi running near them. "H-help! The sandlot! I-It's Seifer! Somebody please help us!" He cried as he ran near them.

"The sandlot?" Sabrina asked. "Sounds like trouble." She said, summoning Galactic Justice and running to the sandlot with the others.

**Desire For All That is Lost (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Seifer, Fuu, and Rai were down on the ground, as a couple of Dusks were dancing around near them, and then the five of them got in front of them. "We'll take it from here!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"FIRE!" Sora yelled, using Firaga on the Dusks as Sabrina used Strike Raid on the others as Goofy used an uppercut with his shield on a Dusk while Latias grabbed a Dusk by the arm and swung it around, then letting go as Donald used Thundaga to get rid of it.

"Heh, that was easy." Sora smiled, and then some Berserker Nobodies appeared in front of them.

"It's not over yet." Sabrina said as she slashed a Berserker repeatedly several times as she dodged the powerful slash of the Berserker's Claymore as Sora used Ars Arcanum on it.

Latias transformed and used Draco Meteor, taking down the Berserker in front of her as Sabrina used Zantetsuken on the last one, taking it down.

**Twilight Town**

"Man...those really hit hard." Sora muttered.

Sabrina sighed. "No kidding."

"Impressive." A voice said as they looked around until they turned to see a hooded figure applauding them. "By the way, have you seen a man named Axel? I expect he's here somewhere."

"Like we care." Sora said, as they got in battle positions.

"You see, Axel's no longer acting in our best interest."

"Is he with the Organization too?" Goofy asked.

"Yes."

"You having a fight?" Donald asked.

"Not a very organized Organization..." Sabrina muttered.

"Don't let your guard down." The figure warned. "Axel will stop at nothing to turn you both into a Heartless."

"Gee, thanks for looking out for us, but I'm sure we can take care of ourselves JUST fine." Sora told him.

"Glad to hear it." The figure said. "Axel aside, it would break our hearts if something were to happen to you."

Latias raised an eyebrow. "Uh...last time we checked, you don't have any hearts."

"True, we don't have hearts." The figure took off his hood, revealing to be Saix. "But, we remember what it was like. That's what makes us special."

"What do ya mean?" Goofy asked.

"We know very well...how to injure a heart." Saix replied and smirked. "Sora, Sabrina...you just keep on fighting those Heartless."

"Let's jump in after him." Sora whispered.

"What makes you say that?" Sabrina asked.

"I dunno...but...maybe if we follow him, we'll be able to go to the Organization's world." He replied.

"Don't be reckless." Saix told him. "Do you want to end up like Riku?"

"What?!" Sabrina exclaimed. "How do you know Riku?"

Saix didn't say anything, but he did make a portal and backed up into it, disappearing into it as it closed. "Hey, wait!" Sora exclaimed, but too late. "What did he mean by...ending up like Riku?" He wondered.

"Hey, why don't you get out of my town, now?" A voice asked as they turned to see Seifer, Rai and Fuu looking at them. "You caused enough trouble." Seifer said.

"YOUR town? I believe the town belongs to everyone, Mr. Arrogant prick." Sabrina said, as Seifer's eyes widened in surprise. "So why don't you just go screw off?"

Seifer was speechless. "Uh..." He said and then pulled up a trophy. "Uh...this goes to the strongest person in town..." He said.

"Uh...we don't really need it..." Sora said, but Seifer just gave it to Sora anyways and then took off with Rai and Fuu.

"What's his problem?" Sabrina asked.

"Oh!" A voice exclaimed as they turned to see Pence walking up to them.

"Oh hey...uh..." Sora blinked. "...Pence, right?"

"Yep." Pence nodded. "By the way, have you heard of this girl named Kairi?" He asked, as their eyes widened in shock.

"Kairi?!" Sabrina exclaimed. "We sure do!"

"Uh...then you better come to the station!" Pence told them as they all ran off to the station.

At the station, they were running up to the building. "Heeeey!" Hayner called out to them as he and Olette ran up to them.

"So, how do you guys know Kairi?" Sora asked as Hayner and Olette looked at each other and they looked down. "Was she really here?"

"Yeah...and she said that she was looking for you and Sabrina." Hayner explained.

"Tell us where she is!" Sora exclaimed.

"Well..." Hayner sighed.

_Flashback!_

"What a romantic story." Olette said as Kairi smiled at her.

"If you stick around, they're bound to show up!" Pence told her.

"Yeah, they said they were coming back." Hayner said.

"Okay." Kairi smiled.

"What took you so long, Kairi?" A voice asked as they looked around to see Axel coming out of a portal. "Somehow, I just KNEW you'd be here. I gotta tell you, Kairi. You've got a lot of guts going through the darkness like that." He said and walked to her.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Hayner yelled as he punched Axel, but he grabbed Hayner's fist and tossed him to the side and he did the same thing to Pence as he grabbed Kairi's wrist and dragged her away.

"Let go of me! LET GO!" Kairi begged, but it was no use...he went into the portal with her as Pluto followed...as the trio looked on while the portal closed.

_End Flashback_

"Kairi..." Sora sighed, looking at Kairi's good luck charm in his hand as Sabrina put her hand on his shoulder, Latias putting her hand on the other.

"Ya think it might've been Axel?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah." Donald nodded.

"Sorry..." Hayner muttered.

"Hey, it's not your fault! Cheer up!" Sora told them and then he sighed. "Like I would even say that...we gotta help Kairi!" He exclaimed as Goofy suddenly dropped the trophy and spilled the little marbles, but thankfully, the Twilight Town Trio caught them as Sabrina and Sora picked up two as they looked at it through the sun, and unknown to anybody, they turned into Roxas and Xarina.

"Uh...guys?" Latias asked as they snapped out of it.

"Yeah?" Sabrina asked.

"You guys okay?" Donald asked.

"Yeah, we are...just felt a little nostalgic for some reason." Sora said, and then suddenly...the marble in Sora's hand glowed as the Kingdom Key appeared in his hands...and then fired a beam of light at the keyhole.

"What was that?" Olette asked.

"A new gate has opened, but we'll be back." Sabrina told them...and then the Kingdom Key suddenly changed into the Oathkeeper in Sora's hand.

"...Well that happened." Sora said, looking at the Oathkeeper.

"Well, see ya later, I guess." Haynersaid as they nodded and took off.  
>=================================================================================================<p>

**Yeah, I just had Sabrina dissing Seifer just like that. I believe that was Xarina talking to him like that. :P**


	20. A Computer World?

**Cloudchasers (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"For crying out loud...I was hoping to see Kairi..." Sora muttered.

"Yeah..." Sabrina sighed. "I guess we have to save her again but where do you think she is?"

"Probably in the Organization's world..." Donald replied and then noticed something. "Wak!" He exclaimed.

"What is it?" Sabrina asked.

"There's darkness spreading around in Hollow Bastion!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Oh my god..." Latias said, her eyes widening.

"Well let's go there!" Sabrina exclaimed. "They need our help!"

"Right. Let's go!" Sora exclaimed as they flew off to Hollow Bastion.

**Reviving Hollow Bastion (Kingdom Hearts II)**

They landed and once they got out, several Soldier heartless ran near them. "Well, the Heartless seems to be growing..." Sora said.

And then several Dusks ran nearby, chasing after the Soldier Heartless. "And the Nobodies." Sabrina said, and then several Monoeyes, Daphnes, Syrens, and Octos chased after the Dusks.

"Not to forget about the Underworld Army..." Latias said.

"Let's go check in with everyone." Sabrina said.

"I think they're at Merlin's." Goofy thought as they took off...but as they did, they bumped into Cloud.

"Hey Cloud!" Sabrina greeted, as Cloud was just leaning on a wall, as he just looked up at them but didn't say anything.

"Whatcha doing?" Donald asked.

"I'll get him...this time, we settle it." He muttered. "Me, and the guy who embodies all the darkness in me."

"Huh...I thought you looked kinda different, Cloud..." Donald said.

"If I do...it's his fault." Cloud muttered.

"Whose?" Sabrina asked.

"Sephiroth." Cloud replied. "Tell me if you see him."

"Okay...what does he look like?" Sora asked.

"Silver hair. Carries a long sword." He explained.

"Right...well, see ya later, Cloud." Sabrina waved as they walked off.

"Be careful." Cloud warned. "He messes with your head, makes you think darkness is the only way." He told them.

"Is something wrong?" A voice asked as they looked to see Aerith.

"Um..." Sabrina and Sora tried to think of something, but Cloud just walked away from Aerith.

"It's nothing." He told her, but Aerith just looked at him with her innocent looking eyes and a smile. "I don't want you involved."

Aerith thought about it. "You mean, you don't want me there when you go away again?"

"I just..." He sighed. "Listen, even if I go far away, I'll come back."

"Do you mean it?"

"Yeah..." Cloud slowly nodded.

"See? You don't look so sure." She said but just sighed it off. "Well, okay, I understand. Go...get things settled."

"Huh?" Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"No matter how far away you are...once you find your light...I'm sure it will lead you back here again, right?"

"I suppose..."

"So I'll stay here, and cheer for you." Aerith smiled. "Okay, Cloud?"

"Okay." Cloud nodded and walked away.

"I wonder if he'll be okay..." Aerith wondered.

"He'll be fine." Sabrina told her. "I'm sure there's some light in him somewhere."

"You're right." Aerith smiled again as the five of them walked off to Merlin's house where Cid was typing something up as Yuffie and Impa were right next to him, and then he turned to look at them.

"Hey, just in time. Got some good news for ya, so get yerselves over to Leon's." Cid told them.

"What kind of good news?" Latias asked.

"We found the computer Ansem was using." Impa replied.

"Oh boy!" Donald exclaimed.

"Yep. Should be able to get all kinds of info on the Heartless and the Organization." Cid replied.

"And maybe something on the dark realm, too? It looks like that's where Riku and Kairi are." Sora said.

"And the king." Donald added.

"Go see for yourselves." Cid told them.

"It can't hurt." Yuffie said.

"What do you mean by that?" Sabrina asked.

"Nothing. Just get to the computer room through the castle postern." Cid replied as they nodded and took off.

As they went through the bailey, they were just looking around and talking to each other. "Excuse me, are you with the Restoration Committee?" A voice asked as they stopped walking as they turned and looked around...and three certain fairies, known as Rikku, Paine and Yuna, flew up in front of them.

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"What's Leon's gang up to?" Yuna asked.

"They've got stuff to do over by the castle postern." Sora replied.

Yuna turned to her friends and fist pumped. "Scoop!" Rikku exclaimed.

"Huh?" Sabrina wondered.

"Let's report." Paine said.

"To who?" Donald asked.

"Our leader, of course." Yuna replied.

"Yeah, you know...Malefi-" Paine covered Rikku's mouth as the five of them looked at them suspiciously.

"Don't mind her." Paine told them. "I assure you, we come in peace."

"You're kidding..." Yuna glared at her.

"Okay fine...you do the talking." Paine folded her arms and disappeared.

Yuna turned to them and bowed. "So sorry about this!" She exclaimed and left, as Rikku did a peace sign and teleported as well.

"Why do we always meet the weird ones?" Sora asked.

"I...don't know." Sabrina replied as they walked off, as they then got to the entrance of the castle.

**Reviving Hollow Bastion**

"Hey!" A voice called out to them as they turned to see Aerith waving over to them as they walked over to her.

"So you found Ansem's computer?" Sabrina asked.

"Uh-huh. The King is very interested in it." Aerith replied.

"The king?!" Donald exclaimed.

"Yes. He's with Leon." Aerith replied.

"Oh boy! We get to see the king!" Donald exclaimed happily.

"Uh...is Riku with them?" Sora asked, but Aerith shook her head.

Sabrina sighed. "Well, as least we can ask the King about him." She said. "And that computer might be able to tell us something."

"Good idea!" Aerith smiled and then pointed in a direction. "They're right through there."

They nodded and then took off, but as they did, they heard snickering and giggling as they looked around as Sabrina looked up, barely seeing a blue furball. Was that...Nah, it couldn't be... Sabrina thought as they kept walking until they came into a round room where there was a picture of Ansem. "Ansem..." Sabrina said as they looked around.

"Gawrsh, I guess this must be his room." Goofy said.

"Where's the king?" Donald asked.

"Hello?" Sora called out.

"Hey, you!" A voice exclaimed as they looked to see Tifa in front of the door. "I'm looking for somebody. Have any of you seen a guy with spiky hair?"

Sabrina's eyes widened in surprised and looked at Sora. "What do you want with this kid?" She asked, as Sora just looked at her funny.

She laughed. "Spikier." She told her.

"Uh...besides this kid, I dunno who you're talking about." Sabrina said.

"Okay, I'll just take a look around." She said as she took a look around.

"What do you mean by kid?" Sora asked his sister.

Sabrina giggled. "Come on, it's called sisterly love, you knucklehead." She smiled, and then Tifa decided to karate kick a wall, causing all of them to sweatdrop as she sighed after taking a look around.

"Sorry to bother you." She said and walked away.

"Uh...no bother..." Sabrina said and then blinked. "That was...interesting."

"So you made it." A voice said as they turned to see Leon leaning on a wall.

"Leon!" Sora exclaimed. "So...is the King with you?"

Leon put a finger to his lips. "You'll see him soon enough." He replied.

"Hey!" Donald exclaimed.

"Here, this ought to tide you over." Leon said as he put his hand on the wall, and then it disappeared, revealing a secret passageway. "Ansem's computer room."

They walked over to the computer room, and the computer was in front of them. "This is it..." Sora smiled and then got to the computer. "Where's Kairi? Where's Riku?" He asked as he began slamming his hands on the keyboard.

Sabrina sweatdropped. "Remind me to never get you a computer..." She muttered.

"Easy...you want to break it?" Leon asked him.

Sora stopped typing and chuckled. "Sorry...guess I got carried away."

Latias looked up and her eyes widened. "What the heck?" She asked as they looked up to see a blue furball, as it looked down at them, as he then landed on the computer, chuckling.

"...Wait a minute..." Sabrina said, taking a good look at him. "I know you from somewhere...is it...Stitch?" She wondered.

Before Stitch could reply... "Get offa there!" Donald scolded as he jumped after him.

"Ha ha ha!" Stitch laughed and jumped off of there and ran off, as Donald was basically standing on the keyboard.

"Was his world destroyed?" Sabrina wondered. Poor guy...he's probably missing her terribly...

Suddenly, an alarm went off, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Attention current user! Further misuse of this terminal will result in immediate defensive action." A voice said.

"Who's there?" Sabrina asked.

"I am the admin, Sugou Nobuyuki. I oversee this system." The voice replied.

Sugou Nobuyuki? Sabrina thought. Why does that name ring a bell? She thought.

"Where are you?" Sora asked.

Donald looked around and took one step...and the alarm went off. "Donald!" They all exclaimed.

"I'm sorry!" He exclaimed.

"Decisions gate reached. You are all now under arrest." The voice said.

"Arrest?" Sabrina raised an eyebrow.

Leon noticed something. "Run!" He ordered, but as soon as they turned around to see what was going on...they were sucked into the system, but to Leon's shock.

**Lumiose City (Pokemon X and Y)**

Sabrina woke up and looked around. "Trees?" She wondered and looked at a stream as she looked down...and she saw her ears were...elvish-like. "WHAT THE HELL?!" She yelled and backed up in shock. "Since when did the Legend of Zelda have..." It clicked.

"Wait...Sugou Nobuyuki...elvish-like ears...I wonder..." She said and held out her hand, as a menu screen came up in front of her. "Weapons..." She muttered and pressed the log-out button, as it said "Would you like to log out?" "I thought so." She said and got rid of it. "I know where I am now..." She clenched her fists. "Where is he..."

"Right here." A voice said as she turned to see a guy with green hair with the same ears walking up to her.

"You..." Sabrina glared, taking up the menu and bringing out the Galactic Justice. "I've always wanted...TO DO THIS TO YOU!" She yelled and slashed him, but he smirked and held out his hand, as she suddenly slammed into the ground.

"So you're the famous Sabrina..." He said. "I've heard so much about you."

"How do you know...my name?" She asked coldly.

"Ever since my world was destroyed by those Heartless creatures, I thought I'd bring Alfheim Online here in Hollow Bastion, I overheard your name over and over again as I was...checking on my bride.

"BRIDE MY EVER LOVING FOOT!" Sabrina yelled. "ASUNA ISN'T YOUR BRIDE AT ALL!"

"Ha! She will be." He smirked and pulled her hair. "You know something...i'm all aware of that Sword Art Online anime since I heard some young kids talking about it and as I was watching...I was angry how I turned out at the end...so I'm taking extra precautions and I'm seeking to eliminate that Kirito kid when he hops online."

"I swear to god...if you lay a FINGER on Kirito..." Sabrina glared. "OR ASUNA..."

Sugou laughed. "You'll do what? I can do whatever I want here!" He smirked and grabbed her by the throat. "Even the best Keyblade Weilder can't take me out." He tossed her to the ground as several Heartless appeared next to her. "Take her to the dungeon."

"You know...you're not going to win." Sabrina said. "Because once we get out of here..."

"You'll do what?" Sugou chuckled. "I'm in a house in Hollow Bastion and it'll take you FOREVER to find me." He said as the Heartless dragged her away. "Oh, and by the way...welcome to Alfheim." He smirked as he walked away while laughing evilly.

Sabrina was thrown in a jail cell and glared at the Heartless. "Oh...I am going to wipe the SMIRK off of that bastard!"

"Join the club..." A voice said as she turned to see a kid with black hair and also elvish ears. "Kirito. You?"

"Sabrina." She replied.

Kirito nodded. "I see..." He said. "I was thrown in here too when I tried to save Asuna...but damnit...it's like Sugou knows my every move..."

"Daddy!" A voice exclaimed as a small fairy popped out of Kirito.

"What is it, Yui?" Kirito asked.

"This girl...she's not from your world, but from a different world named Destiny Islands!"

"How did you...?" Sabrina asked.

Yui looked at her. "I went inside your data and what you did a long time ago amazes me." She replied.

"Oh..." Sabrina said.

"Wait, are you that Keyblade Master who restored all the worlds?" Kirito asked.

"Yeah...along with my brother."

Kirito nodded. "That's great." He smiled. "Though...my world was destroyed RIGHT after the worlds were restored, it happened a year ago..."

"Wow..." Sabrina sighed. "So who else is here?"

"Just some other players, Asuna, and sadly...Sugou made it out fine."

Suddenly, the others were thrown in the jail cell as they got up. "What the heck was that for?!" Donald exclaimed.

"Oh hey, Sabrina!" Sora waved as the siblings embraced.

"Oh, who are you?" Goofy asked.

"I'm Kirito and this is Yui." Kirito introduced.

"Hiya!" Yui waved. "You don't need to introduce yourselves." Yui smiled. "You're Sora, Donald, Goofy and Latias."

"Oh great...she's related to Pit..." Sora sighed.

"Who's Pit? That's a funny name." Yui replied.

Sabrina giggled and explained where they are. "Oh, another anime world." Latias said. "I see."

"Anime world?" Kirito asked. "...I'm not gonna ask..."

"So, how are we going to get out of here?" Goofy asked.

"Well I tried to get out of her by slashing the door, but I can't seem to unlock it..." Kirito muttered. "Though this keyhole here is just bugging the hell out of me..."

"Keyhole?" Sabrina asked and aimed her Galactic Justice Keyblade at the keyhole, firing a beam and unlocking it.

"Well that works..." Kirito said.

"Hmm..." Yui had a troubled look and looked at Sabrina's Galactic Justice.

"Alright, we just need to find this Sugou guy..." Sora said.

"And rescue Asuna." Sabrina said.

"One problem..." Kirito muttered and pointed to the tree. "See that? That's where Sugou usually is and Asuna is locked up there. But no one is able to get there because there seems to be some sort of...thing that prevents us from flying all the way to the top...and the fact that our wings only last for about five minutes."

"Oh great..." Latias sighed.

"Before he locked me up, Sugou said something about a DTD, but I have no idea what that is..." Kirito said, looking at Yui. "Do you?"

"Sorry, I'm as clueless as you are." Yui shrugged.

"Wait, if we can figure out what the DTD is, we can probably use it against Sugou...and then we rescue Asuna." Sabrina said.

"Brilliant idea!" Kirito exclaimed and then walked over to some trees. "By the way, where are you guys?"

"We're at the Hollow Bastion castle." Sabrina replied.

"Alright." Kirito sat down. "I'll meet you guys over there." He looked at Yui. "See ya later."

"See you later, daddy." Yui smiled as Kirito logged out, as his avatar fell asleep and then she turned to the others. "See ya soon..." She waved.

"See ya." Sabrina waved and then they logged out one by one.

"Wait, Sabrina!" Yui stopped her.

"What is it?" Sabrina asked.

"I...wouldn't recommend holding that Keyblade too long..." Yui said. "I've been seeing something weird...coming out of you."

Sabrina looked at her funny. "What do you mean?"

"I just don't think that Keyblade is good for you." Yui told her.

"Um...okay..." Sabrina shrugged. "Thanks for the...warning?"

Yui nodded. "You're welcome." She smiled. "Later!"

Sabrina waved at her and then logged out.

_Meanwhile..._

In a birdcage, a girl was walking around, sighing and then sat down. "Kirito...hurry..." She said, tears falling down her cheeks.


	21. Door to Darkness

**Reviving Hollow Bastion (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Come on...come on..." Leon muttered, wondering how he'd get the others back...and then he heard a noise as he turned to see the group in front of him.

"We did it!" Donald exclaimed.

"Where have you been?" Leon asked.

"Well, uh..." Sabrina began. "There's this world in the computer, called Alfheim Online..." She said and explained everything.

"So in other words...Ansem's research data is off-limits unless we know the password." Leon said.

"I think that's right." Sora muttered.

"But you've already defeated Ansem." Leon said.

"Gawrsh, maybe we'll never find the password." Goofy said.

"That means...this is all a wild goose chase." Leon muttered.

"You're chasing what now?" A voice asked as they turned to see Tifa walking up to them. "Well, well...a hidden room." She said. "Guess I'd better take another look around." She smiled.

_One look around later..._

They all sweatdropped. "She just won't give up..." Sabrina said.

"And neither will we!" Donald exclaimed.

"We gotta find that password." Latias said. "But where is it...?" She wondered.

They all looked at a portrait of Ansem. "Excuse me..." Tifa said as she picked it up and set it down, as some drawing was behind it and then she punched the wall...but nothing as she shrugged and sighed, as she walked away and walked passed a kid with black hair.

"So there you guys are." He said as they turned to see him.

"Oh hey, Kirito." Latias waved.

"Actually, my real name is Kazuto." He corrected.

"...Kirito sounds cuter." Latias told him, as he blushed.

"Well...I...uh...oh never mind." He muttered and walked up to them.

"Where's Yui?" Donald asked.

"About that..." Sabrina said and explained everything to them before Kirito could say anything, causing him to sweatdrop.

"How do you know so much?" He wondered before shaking it off. "I don't even want to know..." He said and looked up at the drawing. "What's this doodle?" He wondered.

"Hollow..." Donald read. "Main...security...Yui...Door to..." He could only read.

"Looks like a diagram or somethin'." Goofy said.

"Door...to...darkness?" Donald read.

"Oh!" Sabrina exclaimed and looked at it. "D...T...D!"

"Holy crap...so DTD is Door to Darkness?" Kirito asked.

Leon walked in. "What's up?"

Sora turned to him. "Look at this! This must be the dataspace! The DTD! See? The Door to Darkness!"

"What do you know..." Leon said. "But...that still leaves the password."

"Say fellas, did someone mention the Door to Darkness?" A voice asked as they turned to see Mickey as everyone's...minus Kirito's and Leon's, eyes widened.

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Your majesty!" They all exclaimed.

Mickey put a finger to his lips and then closed the door, then he took off the hood...and then Donald tackle hugged him as Goofy picked them both up and he just started chuckling.

"Long time no see!" Sora exclaimed.

"Shh!" Mickey shushed him. "The Organization might be listening!"

"Who?" Kirito asked as Mickey curiously looked at him.

"Oh! Your majesty, this is Kirito." Sabrina said and explained everything about him to Mickey, as he nodded in understanding.

Kirito sweatdropped. "I still don't know how you know so much..." He muttered and looked at Mickey. "Um...hi..."

"Hiya." Mickey greeted and then looked at them. "So uh...you mentioned a Door to darkness?" He whispered.

"Uh, yes sir!" Goofy replied. "Ya see, we're lookin' for the secret password." He explained.

"Password?" Mickey asked...and then it hit him. "Oh! I guess you mean like a code." He smiled. "Well, the Door to Darkness can only be opened by the seven princesses." He began to list them. "There's Princess Peach, Sailor Moon, Reimu..."

"Of course..." Leon nodded and walked to the computer.

Mickey looked back at them. "What're you tryin' to do?"

"With that password, we can get access to Ansem's research data." Sabrina replied.

"So that means you might be able to find out where he is!" Mickey exclaimed.

Sora chuckled. "Stop jokin' around, your majesty, We already defeated Ansem, you know that."

Mickey looked at them and folded his arms. "Looks like...I got a lot of explaining to do." He said.

"We're listening, Your majesty!" Donald exclaimed.

"Okay, but first...I got a question." Sabrina said.

"Hey, isn't Yui waiting for you guys?" Leon asked.

"Don't worry, I'm not goin' anywhere!" Mickey reassured them. "If those Heartless attack, I'll stand and fight with everybody here."

"Yeah, we will too." Sabrina smiled.

"Then let's talk more later." Mickey said.

"That's a promise!" Donald exclaimed.

"I'll see ya when you get back." Mickey told them.

"Well, I guess I'll go back to my house to meet you guys there." Kirito said.

"Oh no you don't, you're coming with us." Sabrina said, grabbing his arm and literally dragging him away.

"But my house is THAT way!"

"I know, but there's a shortcut." Sabrina winked at him as they got to the main computer. "Alright, fire it up, bro!"

Sora nodded as he turned it on as he then joined them, soon getting teleported back into Alfheim.

**Lumiose City (Pokemon X and Y)**

Kirito woke up and looked at his friends. "Whoa...you weren't kidding."

"Told ya." Sabrina smiled.

"Welcome back, daddy!" Yui greeted. "Did you find the password?"

"We sure did." Kirito smiled. "We just need to figure out where the heck we need to find it, though..."

"Hmm..." Latias thought and then looked at something. "What about that building over there?" She pointed.

Kirito saw it. "In that place? Huh...where I met up with Suguha when I was trying to find Asuna..." He muttered. "Too bad she didn't make it..."

"She your girlfriend?" Donald asked.

"What? No! Just my step-sister."

"Ah." Donald nodded as they walked over to the building.

"Let's see...this is where every player likes to hang out when they're not out on missions or anything." Kirito said.

Sabrina looked at a door and opened up. "Ah, the bar..."

"Well, it's abandoned now..." Kirito sighed. "I don't get it, how is it that me, Asuna, a few other Alfheim players and Sugou survive but millions of others didn't?"

"Probably because you guys had strong hearts." Sabrina said.

Latias sighed. "I guess I had a stronger heart than my brother..."

"Uh...I didn't mean it like that..." Sabrina sighed.

They looked around the bar. "Daddy! I'm sensing something behind the bar!" Yui exclaimed.

"Huh..." Kirito said as he hopped over the bar with the others. "Do you know where it is?"

Yui closed her eyes. "Follow me." She said and she flew forward as they followed her, and then she moved a box, as a keyhole appeared. "Um, Aunt Sabrina, can you use one of your Keyblades for this?"

"Uh...Aunt Sabrina?" Sabrina asked.

Sora laughed. "That's totally funny."

Yui giggled. "Glad you like it, Uncle Sora."

"UNCLE?!" Sora exclaimed.

Goofy and Donald laughed. "That's awesome1" Goofy exclaimed.

"Thank you, Uncle Goofy and Uncle Donald." Yui giggled.

"Ah-yuck! I like it!" Goofy smiled and looked at Donald. "I guess you're not an uncle to Hewy, Dewey and Louie anymore."

"I guess not..." Donald sighed.

"Let me guess, I'm aunt Latias?" Latias asked.

"Yep!" Yui smiled.

Kirito chuckled. "Oh Yui...you're so adorable."

Sabrina entered the menu and took out the Galactic Justice, then firing a beam of light at it, and then suddenly, a secret passageway appeared. "Sweet!"

"Let's go!" Yui smiled and then they went through the passageway, as they got to a main computer.

"Huh?" Sora wondered.

Kirito looked at it. "It's asking for a password..." He said and put his fingers on the keyboard. "Alright, who are the princesses?"

"Princess Peach, Sailor Moon, Reimu, Palutena, Lucy Heartfilia, Rosa, Kairi." Sabrina said.

Kirito typed it in. "Theeere we go!" He smiled as Yui suddenly glowed. "Yui?!"

Yui smiled. "I can take control...like I used to have back in SAO." She said. "Now, let's go kick some major butt!" She exclaimed...and then suddenly a small laser grazed her, causing her to yelp and she immediately hid behind Kirito.

"Finally! I have full access to the DTD! Thank you very much! I HAVE FULL POWER!" Sugou's voice yelled. "I can easily wipe out anyone that gets in my way!"

"Ah crap..." Sabrina muttered.

"Oh? What's this? An emergency destruct program for Hollow Bastion? Let's see it in action, shall we?"

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Kirito yelled as he began typin on the computer and then pressed enter.

"The password...it...it CHANGED?!" Sugou exclaimed. "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!"

"That should buy us some time..." Kirito muttered.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Latias asked.

"Sugou is unleashing a hostile inside Alfheim!" Yui exclaimed. "And it's...oh my...it's closing in on us!"

"We gotta eliminate it." Sabrina said as they nodded and ran off...and outside of the bar...a Heartless was waiting for it.

"Hostile Program...that's the name of the Heartless." Yui said.

"Stand back, Yui...this is going to get ugly." Sabrina said, holding her Galactic Justice Keyblade as they all got in battle position.

"Right." Yui nodded as she flew away a good distance.

Kirito unsheathed his two swords. "Heheh, let's waste this program."

**The Corrupted (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Sora and Sabrina both ran towards the Hostile Program and slashed it several times, and then it floated back and fired shots at all of them, but they blocked as Kirito jumped up and slashed down on the Hostile Program.

"FIRE!" Donald yelled, hitting the Hostile Program as Goofy threw his shield.

"Ugh, I can't seem to transform..." Latias muttered.

"Here, let me help you." Yui said, going through a menu of her own. "Ah, here we go..." She said and tossed down a fiery sword to her. "You might have to get used to it since you prefer fighting in your Pokemon form."

Latias nodded as she ran towards the Hostile Program and slashed it several times, missing on occasion. "...Yeah, you might be right." She said.

Sabrina ran towards the Hostile Program and used Triple Firaga then using Strike Raid as Sora jumped up and used Blizzaga Pursuit, then Thundaga.

The Hostile Program charged up and rammed right into Donald, knocking him away several feet as Sora used Curaga on him while Kirito jumped up and slashed down on it as Sabrina used Sonic Blade and then Latias ran towards the Heartless and slashed it several times, then jumping back as a Ragnarock made by Sora hit the Hostile Program, as it blew up after it hit. "Aw yeah!" Sabrina exclaimed and high fived Kirito.

**Lumiose City**

"So, how are we going to get to Sugou? That man would try to stop us from ever reaching to Asuna..." Kirito wondered.

"It might take some time...but I think I can hack into the system to get rid of that thing for good." Yui said.

"You can do that?" Goofy asked.

"Of course I can, Uncle Goofy." Yui smiled. "After all, I'm part of this world, after all. I can't escape this place...but I'll always be with you, no matter what."

Suddenly, Sabrina's Keyblade changed as Yui was the Keychain, The handle being like the Oathkeeper, the blade being Kirito's Elucidator and the teeth were wings. "Yui...you're on the Keychain..." Sabrina said, looking at the keychain, then back at Yui.

"It's so that I'm always with you even when you're not in Alfheim." Yui explained.

Sabrina nodded, and unknown to her, a tear ran down her cheek. "Uh...Aunt Sabrina? You're crying..."

"I am?" Sabrina said and wiped the tear from her eye. "Sorry...I guess that was just so sweet of you."

Yui giggled. "It's fine."

"Let's see...what would be the name of the new Keyblade?" Sora wondered.

"I got it! The Elucidator Oathkeeper!" Kirito exclaimed as they all looked at him weird. "What? I looked at Sora's menu..."

"How about... Yui's Memory?" Sabrina suggested.

"My...memory?" Yui tilted her head. "Nah..." She shook her head.

"I got it! Little Angel!" Sora exclaimed.

"Lame..." Yui muttered.

"Yui's Treasure?" Latias suggested.

"Hmm...nah."

"Cute Oathkeeper?" Donald asked.

"Ultra lame..."

"I'm not good with naming Keyblades..." Donald muttered.

"Ah-yuck! Yui's Heart!" Goofy suggested. "Her heart will always be with us!"

Yui thought about it and just immediately hugged Goofy. "I love it!"

"It's settled then." Sabrina smiled.

Yui nodded. "You guys might wanna log out for a little while until I can find something to get rid of that barrier so we can rescue mommy."

"Right." Sabrina said, pulling up the menu.

"Later, Yui." Kirito waved as he logged out with the others.

"Later, daddy." She smiled as she brought up a menu of her own. "Let's see..."  
>===================================================================================================<p>

**I didn't plan on another Keyblade...but when I had Yui explain that she'll always be with them, even if she can't exit ALO...I just HAD to make another Keyblade.**


	22. The REAL Ansem

**Reviving Hollow Bastion (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Leon turned to see the others returning. "Well, that's that." Sabrina said.

Leon motioned over to the computer. "Look." He said, and when they looked, it was Yui thanking them.

"Aww..." Sabrina smiled.

"Yui...hang in there..." Kirito said and sighed. "And Asuna..."

"So, where do we start?" Leon asked.

"I know! Let's access the DTD!" Sora said and then looked at Kirito. "By the way, what was the new password?"

"You guys." Kirito replied.

"Alright then..." Leon said as he began typing. "The king's checking the situation in town. He'll be back soon, so don't worry." He pressed the enter key. "Aaaand there we go." He looked at them. "I have to go into town. I need to see what that last shakeup did."

"You're not gonna check out the data? It wasn't exactly easy to get." Sabrina told him.

"I'm coming right back." Leon told her. "Hey, why don't you get started on  
>loading the data and copying it down? It's just a few keystrokes." He said and walked away.<p>

Sabrina walked over to the computer. "Hey, why do you get to be on it this time?" Sora asked.

"Because last time you used it, you slammed your hands on the keyboard." Sabrina replied.

"...One time..." Sora muttered.

Sabrina began typing it up and then something popped up on the screen. "Hello, what's this?"

"I think it wants to know what we wanna know." Goofy said.

"Riku and Kairi!" Sora exclaimed as Sabrina nodded and began typing it in...but "DATA ERROR" popped up. "WHAT?! NOT EVEN ANSEM'S COMPUTER KNOWS?!" He yelled.

"Sora, just take it easy..." Sabrina said. "We'll find them, I promise..."

"I know..." Sora sighed and just sadly walked away.

"Sora..." Sabrina looked at him sympathetically and walked over to him as Goofy took a turn.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Latias asked.

"I thought I'd ask the computer if it can tell us about them Nobodies." Goofy replied as he typed it in, as the Nobody sigil showed up...and then "DATA ERROR."

"Data is corrupt." The computer said.

"How about the Organization?" Goofy asked, typing it up. "There we go!"

"The data is corrupt."

"Stupid computer!" Sora exclaimed as he began slamming his fists on the computer.

"Whoa, Sora! Take it easy!" Kirito exclaimed.

"Sora, calm down!" Sabrina told him, and then a picture of somebody came up. "Huh?"

"Who's this guy?" Sora wondered.

"Welp, I see you got things workin'!" Mickey's voice said as they turned to him.

"Your majesty!" They all exclaimed...minus Kirito.

Mickey put his finger to his lips, shushing them. "Good goin'. The computer should tell us the things we need to know."

"But it keeps on sayin' the data inside's all ker-skuffled!" Goofy told him.

"All we got is a picture of some guy we don't know." Sabrina said.

Mickey looked at the computer and his eyes widened. "Ansem the Wise!"

They all looked at each other. "Come on, are you teasing us again?" Sora asked.

"Did you forget what Ansem looked like, your majesty?" Donald asked.

"Of course I do! And this is him! I'm positive." Mickey replied, causing Sora to sigh as he grabbed Mickey's hand.

"Excuse me? Could you come this way please?" He asked as the others followed him.

"Uh, I don't think that's a way to treat a king..." Kirito told them, but shrugged it off and followed them anyways.

Sora pointed to the portrait. "Look, THIS is Ansem! You know, the guy we all worked REEEALLY hard to defeat?" He looked at Kirito. "Well, not ALL of us."

"Oh, that's right. I never finished explaining." Mickey said.

"Huh?" Donald asked.

"Well, the man in the picture is definiately the one who tried to take over Kingdom Hearts...the one you fellas defeated. But, what you actually fought was his Heartless. Ya see, he wasn't really Ansem. He just went around telling everybody that he was." He explained.

They all let it sink in. "You mean...ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Sabrina yelled. "We went through ALL of that trouble to defeat an imposter?!" She exclaimed.

"Yep, a fake. But he still had to be stopped." Mickey replied.

"Aw, I can't believe it..." Donald muttered.

"Uh, I'm sorta confused. If he's a fake, then what happened to the real Ansem?" Latias wondered.

"Welp, that's just what I'm tryin' to figure out." Mickey replied. "Ansem the Wise should know all about Organization XIV's plans, and what's been happening to the worlds. I'm pretty sure he'll give us some help." He turned to them. "Ya know, I came close to finding him once..."

"Hmmm..." Goofy thought.

"Don't tell me there's MORE!" Sora exclaimed. "I'm lost enough as it is!"

Goofy turned to them. "Some feller named Ansem, who wasn't really Ansem, became a Heartless. Does that mean a Nobody got created when that happened, too?"

"Yep!" Mickey nodded. "And that Nobody is the leader of the Organization."

"What?!" They all exclaimed.

"Okay, I'm lost... what's a Nobody and WHAT THE HECK is this...Organization?" Kirito asked and then Sabrina told him everything about them. "Ah, gotcha."

Mickey looked at the picture. "I know I've met this fake Ansem before...and I've seen the leader of Organization XIV, too." He said. "Hmm, kinda felt like bein' around the same fella."

"So, where did you meet this guy?" Sabrina asked.

Mickey folded his arms. "Gosh...I can't remember." He replied. "Ansem the Wise, the real Ansem...must know the imposter's true identity. That's why I gotta find him and ask him about it."

Sora glared at the painting. "You...you started all of this...because of you, Riku and Kairi..." He remembered something. "Oh! Your majesty, do you know where Riku is?"

"He's..." Mickey sighed. "I'm sorry...I can't help." He replied in shame.

Sora walked to him. "Really, Your Majesty? Are you sure?"

Mickey turned his back to him again. "I'm sorry, Sora..."

"What about Kairi? Organizaton XIV might've kidnapped her!" Sora told him.

Mickey's eyes widened. "Oh, no!" He exclaimed and looked at the painting again. "Sora, Sabrina, Donald, Goofy and Latias..." He turned to them. "I was plannin' to go get help from Ansem the Wise. But...now I know I forgot the most important thing. Helping others should always come before asking others for help. We're safe and sound...and free to choose! So there's no reason we shouldn't choose to help our friends." They nodded. "Let's look for Riku and Kairi together!" He smiled.

Suddenly, a very powerful rumble shook them all, nearly knocking Mickey off of his feet. "It's outside!" Sabrina exclaimed.

**Scherzo Di Notte (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Sounds like we gotta start by helpin' out there!" Mickey told them as he ran off.

Outside, thousands of Surveillance Robots and Armored Knight Heartless were storming Hollow Bastion, and inside the castle, the Armored Knights were fighting the Dusks, and just simple Monoeyes, Syrens and Miks. "Hear me, my Heartless! Attack the white husks and the Underworld fools! Sweep them away!" Maleficent ordered.

"What, are you nuts? We're never gonna win!" Pete told her. "I don't know about you, but i'm outta here, sister!" He said and ran off.

"You pathetic coward!" Maleficent scolded as he ran off as she then noticed some Dusks looking at her, and then she turned her gaze to see Sabrina and the others, as they glared at her...while Kirito was looking at the chaos. "Heartless! Leave the whites ones and the Underworld idiots! Turn your attention to Sabrina and her friends!" She ordered and just basically teleported out of there.

"Kirito...I hope you got something with ya..." Sabrina said.

Kirito chuckled and grabbed two hilts by his hips. "Thankfully, that Cid guy managed to bring THESE into the real world." He said, taking out his Elucidator and Dark Repulser. "So I'm not TOTALLY defenseless."

"Awesome." Sabrina smiled as they all got ready and began taking out the Heartless, Nobodies and the Underworld Army with ease.

An Armored Knight slashed Kirito, but he blocked it. "Nice try." He smirked as he sweep kicked the Heartless and then basically jumped up and stabbed the Heartless with his swords, taking it out. "Yep, I still got the moves from SAO." He said.

"What's SAO, exactly?" Sora asked, slashing through a Dancer Nobody.

"Sword Art Online." Sabrina replied and looked at him. "Remind me to get you into anime when we get back home." She said as they got rid of the remaining enemies...and then the gullwings flew up to them.

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Where's Maleficent?" Yuna asked.

"Looks like she ran away." Sabrina replied.

"Well that was PRET-ty lame of her..." Rikku muttered.

"I guess we picked the wrong side." Paine said and then the other girls turned to each other and they began just talking to each other non-stop, as Latias scratched her head, Donald tapping his foot and the others were just looking at them.

"Hey, uh...if you're looking to pick sides, why don't you pick Leon's? They can always use help." Sora suggested.

"Does this Leon have any treasure?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah, lots of stuff!" Donald lied.

"Perfect!" Rikku exclaimed happily.

"Come on." Paine said.

"Who ARE you, exactly?" Latias asked.

"Oh, we're nothing worth mentioning." Yuna replied.

"Just treasure fanatics." Paine told her.

"Later, taters!" Rikku waved and they all disappeared.

**Reviving Hollow Bastion**

"Okay...that was random..." Kirito said.

"Did Leon really have any treasure?" Sabrina wondered, and then heard Donald snickering and running off. "That answers THAT question..." She muttered as they ran after him as they took out three Dusks and continued onward...and then someone dropped down from above, having a really dark wing on his back.

"Guys! It's Sephiroth!" Donald exclaimed.

"Ain't Sephiroth the one who's supposed to be the dark part of Cloud's heart?" Goofy asked.

"Hmph, did Cloud tell you that?" Sephiroth asked. "Then he must understand now."

"Just what are you gonna do with him?" Sabrina asked.

"Nothing. Cloud is the one who hungers for darkness." He replied.

"He said he's got a score to settle with you." Sora said.

"I see...he wants to meet me again." Sephiroth mused and then walked away. "Then I should give him what he wants. That last bit of light is always the hardest to snuff out." He said and disappeared.

"Dude's a bit creepy..." Kirito said.

"Tell me about it." Sabrina muttered as they ran off.

**Scherzo Di Notte**

They took out any Dancer, Underworld Army, and Heartless in the way as they kept going as they looked out in the distance. "Whoa..." Sabrina said in shock.

Armored Knights and Surveillance Robots were going across the chasm, as several others jumped off a cliff and joined the army.

Yuffie threw her shuriken at a Heartless, and then fell to the ground in exhaustion, but Aerith gave her a Megaelixer as she got up and kept on fighting with Aerith.

Stitch shot several Heartless as an Armored Heartless slashed down at him, but he jumped back and shot it, taking it out.

Paine was cornered as an Armored Heartless slashed down at her, but she flew up as it turned around...only to get kicked in the face by Yuna and Rikku, knocking it off the cliff as they high fived...and then more came as they all flew off.

Cloud and Leon were back-to-back, looking at the many Heartless. "Think you can handle this many?" Leon asked.

"Well...might be tough if one more showed up." Cloud replied.

"Then that'll have to be the one I take care of."

"What, you're fighting too?" Cloud asked and then they slashed at the Heartless...and during the fight, Cloud got rid of some as he was surrounded...and then suddenly they all disappeared...as he turned to see Sephiroth holding his sword. "SEPHIROTH!" He yelled, getting ready to battle him.

"I understand you've been looking for me." Sephiroth said, pointing his veeeeery long sword at him.

"Yeah. Once I get rid of you, the darkness will go away!"

"Can you do it? That darkness comes from your own dark memories. Do yoi think you can erase your past?"

"SHUT UP!" He yelled.

"Face it...you turn your back on the present and live in the past. Because the light of the present is too much."

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME!" He yelled again.

"Cloud!" Tifa's voice called out to him, as he turned and then he winced a little.

"I know...because...I AM you." Sephiroth said and then teleported away as Cloud growled under his breath and ran off.

"Cloud! Wait!" Tifa called out to him again, but the Armored Knights got in the way of her as she glared and began violently punching and kicking them away, then looked off at the distance.

"Guys...hang in there..." Sabrina said, as they tried to run off, but Mickey landed in front of them.

"Okay fellas, you've gotta go find Riku and Kairi!" Mickey said.

"But Leon and the others are friends too!" Sora told him.

"Don't worry. There's already lotsa help here. We'll take care of this fight!" He told him.

"But...we promised Leon..." Sora told him.

"Donald! Goofy! Take Sora, Sabrina and Latias and get goin'!"

"Riku, Kairi...give us a little time, okay?" Sora asked as Donald and Goofy got this idea and then looked at Sabrina and Latias, their eyes telling them something as they smiled, nodding in agreement.

"Your majesty!" Donald exclaimed.

"We understand. We'll go search for Riku and Kairi!" Goofy said.

"Right. Watch for danger!" Mickey instructed.

"You be careful, too!" Donald told him.

"Wait, guys..." Sora said.

Sabrina looked at him. "We don't have time for that, we need to go find them now."

"Whether you like it or not, you're coming with us!" Latias smiled.

"Come on, Sora! You gotta be good." Donald said, and then winked at him...as Sora blinked in surprise as Goofy, Latias and Sabrina did the same thing while Kirito knew what was going on...he wasn't going to wink at him.

"Gotcha." He smiled.

"Well then, skedaddle!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Thanks." Sora mouthed the words.

"Let's go!" Donald exclaimed...and then they all ran passed Mickey, much to his surprise.

"I'm sorry, your majesty!" Sabrina told him and she jumped off with Sora, Donald, Kirito and Latias.

"Hope you can forgive us!" Goofy exclaimed while saluting and then jumped down as well.

Mickey looked at them and just sighed while shaking his head, as he smiled as well.  
>=================================================================================================<p>

**A part of me wants Kirito to join the others for the rest of the story and when Asuna is saved, she goes with them...and yet another part of me doesn't want to...I dunno...should I?**


	23. One Thousand Heartless!

**To Guest: I was thinking the same thing, but as I was planning this out, I was like "Hey, how about after the 1000 Heartless are eliminated, they go rescue Asuna and then they go on a crazy adventure with them after defeating Sugou?"**

**Scherzo Di Notte (Kingdom Hearts II)**

The six of them kept running until a portal opened up as they stopped running, and Demyx was right in front of them. "Oh! Uh..." Demyx blinked, thinking of something. "Hey, you guys are looking lively!"

"Scram!" Donald ordered.

"Didn't we see you messing around at the Smash Mansion? How'd a wimp like you get into Organization XIV?" Sabrina asked, causing Demyx to simply just jump in surprise. "I bet you can't even fight."

"Yeah, but we can!" Donald exclaimed.

"You shouldn't judge anyone by appearance!" Demyx told them, but they got in battle positions as Demyx sweatdropped and just turned around. "Oh...I told them they were sending the wrong guy!"

"Who is this kook?" Kirito asked.

"One of the Organization members...also a Nobody." Sora replied.

"Oh, I get it...a guy that doesn't have a heart." Kirito nodded.

"Oh, we do too have hearts! Don't be mad!" Demyx smiled.

"You can't trick us!" Donald told him.

Demyx clenched his fists. "Silence, traitors." He said, as Sabrina and Sora looked at him in shock.

**The 13th Dilemma (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Demyx summoned his Sitar and just basically smirked. "DANCE WATER DANCE!" He yelled, summoning many water clones.

"You guys take on the clones, we'll handle the weirdo over here!" Sabrina said as Donald, Goofy and Latias nodded as they went to take care of the clones as she, Sora and Kirito ran towards Demyx and slashed him.

"I don't think so!" Demyx exclaimed, unleashing a tidal wave at them, drenching the three of them but that didn't stop them as Sabrina used Thundaga, electrocuting Demyx as Sora slashed him several times as Kirito jumped up and slashed down, knocking Demyx a few feet. "Come on, get to the beat!" He exclaimed, unleashing several water geysers under them, knocking them off their feet.

"FIRE!" Sora yelled while he was in the air...as Demyx screamed in pain loudly when it connected to his chest. "...Huh?"

"A water guy is weak to...fire?" Sabrina raised an eyebrow as she shrugged it off and slashed him, but Demyx blocked with his Sitar and whacked her on the head, knocking her away.

The water clones were dealt with as Goofy threw his shield at Demyx's head, knocking him down as Donald used Firaga, as Demyx screamed in pain again. "Water douses fire, but how is he weak to fire is BEYOND me." Latias said, transforming and using Draco Meteor, knocking Demyx away as Kirito slashed him several times before kicking him away and then Sabrina used Aerial Slam...but while she was in the air...

"GIVE ME STRENGTH!" She yelled and used Ragnarock, as Demyx's eyes widened and when it connected...he screamed in pain as she landed right in front of him. "Hmph...not much of a challenge..."

Demyx weakly got up, looking at Sabrina weakly. "X-Xarina..." He weakly said. "I...I know I don't have a heart but...I-I lov-" Sabrina impaled him before he could finish.

"I'm not Xarina, you weirdo." She said, as Demyx coughed out blood and faded away into nothingness. "Dude needs to get his eyes checked..."

**Reviving Hollow Bastion (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"So, shall we go help our friends, then?" Sora asked.

"Yep." Sabrina nodded as they began to walk away.

"Aha! There you are!" A familiar voice called out to them as they turned to see Mickey right there, looking quite mad by the looks of it, as Goofy and Donald hung their heads in shame while he folded his arms. However, he smiled. "You sure have lotsa friends to help." He smiled, as they looked at him in surprise. "So, I guess we better all pull together and finish this battle for good!" He said.

"You got it!" Sabrina smiled as they all nodded as Mickey started to walk passed them...and then suddenly, from above, an explosion as Goofy looked up to see a rock headed right towards Mickey.

"LOOK OUT!" He yelled and pushed him out of the way, and then the rock smacked him on the head, causing him to fall on his back and slide...and then slammed his head on the rock wall.

"GOOFY!" Sabrina screamed.

**Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Holy shit..." Kirito said in shock as they all ran over to check on him.

Mickey looked at Goofy. "No..."

"Hey! You're the King's captain! You gotta get up!" Donald exclaimed.

"C'mon! Wake up!" Sora begged, but Goofy didn't wake up at all.

"Goofy...?" Mickey asked.

"This can't be happening..." Sabrina said, tears running down her cheeks. "It just...can't..."

"Is he really..." Latias didn't want to finish her sentence.

"Oh...Goofy..." Donald said, sobbing right on his chest.

Mickey clenched his fists. "They'll pay for this." He said.

**Vim and Vigor (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Mickey took off his Organization coat, revealing his outfit underneath, summoning his own Keyblade and ran off. Donald yelled angrily and ran off as well.

Sabrina got up and looked at Goofy. "There's nothing we can do now..." Kirito told her.

"I know..." She said, wiping the tears from her eyes as they ran off, wiping out any Heartless or Underworld Army in the way, with the help of Yuffie, Leon, Tifa and Cloud as they ran right through a crack in the wall, as Donald and Mickey were waiting for them.

"Are you okay?" Mickey asked.

"We're fine...but..." Sabrina sighed.

"Oh...Goofy..." Donald sighed as he and Mickey closed their eyes.

"HEY FELLAS!" A voice called out as they looked in the distance in shock as the others turned to see Goofy...pretty much alive.

"Goofy!" They all exclaimed.

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Goofy ran over to them. "Ya know, that really hurt!" He exclaimed, and then Mickey and Sabrina just hugged him.

"Don't scare us like that..." Sabrina told him, fighting her tears.

"Gawrsh, you guys, I get bumped on the head all the time." Goofy told them.

Sora, Latias and Kirito just chuckled, while Donald angrily walked over to Goofy and whacked him on the knee with his staff, as Goofy yelped in pain. "That hurt too!" He exclaimed.

"Oh...don't you EVER do that again!" Donald scolded as Mickey couldn't help but chuckle.

"Reunited again." Sabrina smiled as they nodded...but before they could even walk...Neoshadows, Dusks, Samurais, and a couple of Monoeyes surrounded them. "What the?!"

"Oh great..." Sora muttered as they got ready for combat...however, several beams of light hit the enemies, getting rid of them easily. "Huh?" He wondered.

"Made it just in time..." A voice said as they turned to see a familiar person they met back in Magnolia.

"MYSTOGAN?!" Everyone but Kirito and Mickey yelled.

"How did you...get out of Magnolia?" Sabrina asked.

"That's not important." Mystogan told her. "However, I have come to give you some items that will help you on your journey." He said and looked at the girls first. "First, for the ladies." He said and gave them each a bracelet...though it had a ring on it.

"Wait...a Mega stone?" Sabrina asked.

"You and Latias have bonded immensely...and it's just been reported by a professor by the name of Sycamore that the Eon Pokemon can now Mega evolve." He said.

"Wait, so my brother can mega evolve too?" Latias asked as Mystogan nodded.

"Since you can transform into a human, Mega evolving while in human form can make you stronger as well." He said and then looked to Sora. "As for you...you need a stronger Keyblade, so I made you this." He said, giving a Keyblade to Sora.

"What is this?" Sora asked.

"The Ultima Weapon." He replied and then turned to Donald and Goofy. "You two need a stronger staff and shield." He said, giving Donald a new Staff. "It's called the Comet Staff, it boosts its strength and magic."

"Wow..." Donald said as Mystogan turned to Goofy and gave him a new shield.

"It's the Falling Star. It's defensive capabilities are stronger than your last shield."

"Gawrsh...thank you." Goofy said. "But...uh...where's the Fairy Tail mark?"

Mystogan chuckled. "It's there." He said. "Turn it around."

Goofy did, and it was in the middle in the front. It was blue. "Oh! There it is."

"As for you." Mystogan said, turning to Kirito.

"Me?" Kirito pointed to himself.

"Give this to your loved one when she wakes up." He said, tossing him a sword as his eyes widened when he caught it.

"Asuna's Lambent Light!" He exclaimed.

Mystogan nodded. "I had that Cid guy transfer it over from Sword Art Online." He said and walked away.

"Wait, who are you, really?" Mickey asked.

Mystogan turned his head to him. "A friend." He said and then with a flash of light, he was gone.

Kirito strapped Lambent Light on his back. "There, just so I won't lose it." He said.

"Let's go." Sabrina said as they nodded and ran off.

**Vim and Vigor**

They ran across the chasm, until they stopped. "Huh?" Mickey asked.

"What's with them?" Sabrina asked, as several Armored Knights and Surveillance Robots were in front of them.

Goofy noticed something. "Hey!" He pointed as he pointed up as they looked up to see an Organization XIV member on top, taking off the hood, revealing to be the main guy himself...Xemnas.

"It's the guy who's NOT Ansem!" Donald exclaimed.

"You mean it's his Nobody!" Goofy corrected him.

"The leader of Organization XIV..." Sabrina muttered.

Mickey took a good look at him. "Wait a minute...now I know!"

_Flashback!_

"Wise Ansem, I'm here to seek your advice." Mickey said.

"I'm glad we have the opportunity to speak like this, my friend." Ansem the Wise told him. "I'm intrigued by your hypothesis...and I'm finding it difficult to stave off the urge to test it. Still, I'm concerned about the stability of the worlds."

"Yep, that's what worries me too."

"The doors that appeared...the place the Heartless seek. I fear my research may have brought this upon us..." He muttered, and then a knock on the door as a young man walked through it.

"Master Ansem." He bowed. "Regarding the experiment I present it the other day...with your permission, I'd like to proceed."

"I forbid it!" Ansem exclaimed. "Forget this talk of doors, and the heart of all worlds. That place must NOT be defiled!"

"But, Master Ansem! I've been thinking..."

Ansem shook his head. "Xehanort...those thoughts are best forgotten."

Xehanort didn't say anything, just growled under his breath, bowed, and walked out, closing the door behind him.

_End Flashback_

"Now I remember!" Mickey exclaimed. "Xehanort! Ansem's apprentice!" He turned to them. "The leader of Organization XIV is Xehanort's Nobody!" He said, summoning his Keyblade and took off after him.

"Let's go!" Sabrina exclaimed, but the Heartless got in the way. "...Or not."

They looked at all the Heartless. "I dunno about you..." Sora summoned his Ultima. "But I'm getting ready to kick some major ass!"

"I'm with you." Kirito said, taking out his two swords as Sabrina summoned Yui's Heart.

"You guys ready?" Sabrina asked.

"Oh we're ready!" Latias replied, smirking.

**Sinister Shadows (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Sabrina slashed several Heartless and used Thundaga on a couple as Sora used Strike Raid on three of them, instantly taking them out. "Dang, this Keyblade rocks!" He exclaimed.

Latias jumped and punched down a Surveillance Robot, and then kicking it towards an Armored Knight. "Hey Sabrina, shall we try it out?"

"I was thinking the same thing!" Sabrina exclaimed, holding up her arm and pressing it, as Latias glowed brightly, as every Heartless looked at her, and then the light stopped glowing. Her hair has turned white, her clothes were all red and a blue triangle rested right on her chest. "...Whoa..."

"This is nice." Latias said and then punched an Armored Knight in the face, knocking it several feet as she put her hands next to each othr and held them out, using ice beam from her hands, freezing the Heartless as she kicked the Heartless, instantly breaking it. "THIS IS AWESOME!" She yelled.

"Mega Evolution while as a human...lets her have her moves...nice!" Sabrina smiled as she slashed several Surveillance Robots and grabbed one, forcing it to fire its laser at its bretheren as she let go of it and then slashed through it.

"GIVE ME STRENGTH!" Sora yelled, using Ragnarock on several of them as Donald used Thundaga and Goofy threw his shield at several Surveillance Robots.

"How many are there?" Kirito wondered, impaling an Armored Knight as it disappeared.

"Probably a million...or a thousand." Sabrina said.

"I hope it's the latter..." Sora muttered, watching Latias pointing her finger to the sky, firing a small fireball in the air...but it was actually Draco Meteor as it rained down on several Armored Knights...one of them accidentally landed on Kirito as he coughed out smoke.

"I'm not a Heartless, ya know!" He told her as he slashed through several Armored Knights as one of them attempted to slash down on him from behind, but Sora used Strike Raid on it to kill it.

"STEEL WING!" Latias yelled, as metallic wings appeared behind her as she flew up and then flew down, going through about thirty Armored Knights, getting rid of them easily. "I just love this." She giggled.

Sabrina grabbed another Surveillance Robot and forced it to fire at its own kind as she then threw it to a wall and used Firaga to get rid of it. "FIRE!" Donald yelled, using Firaga.

Kirito jumped up and slashed down on a Surveillance Robot, then impaling an Armored Knight on the way down, then Sabrina used Ragnarock on several of them from behind Kirito, and then they were back to back. "So, how are you holding up?" He asked.

"Oh just fine." She said, looking at several Armored Knights surrounding them. "I hope you're ready for this."

"I've been attacked by several monsters in SAO, this is nothing." Kirito told her, causing her to chuckle as they ran towards the Heartless and slashed them one at a time.

Latias held her hands together again and unleashed Psybeam on the Surveillance Robots, as one tried to fire a laser at her, but she used Psybeam on it, instantly destroying the laser and killing the Heartless.

Two Heartless remained after Sabrina and Kirito took them out as it was just a Surveillance Robot and an Armored Knight. The Heartless looked at each other and back at them...and then they ran off. "I DON'T THINK SO!" Latias yelled, using Draco Meteor on them, easily taking them out, and then she transformed back to normal.

"I think someone had a little too much fun..." Kirito chuckled.

"I think I did." Latias giggled as they ran off to get to Mickey.

"Your majesty!" Donald called out to him as he turned to see them running up to them, and then turned to Xemnas.

"Xehanort!" He said.

"How long has it been since I abandoned that name..." Xemnas muttered.

"Out with it, Nobody!" Sora exclaimed. "Where's Kairi? WHERE'S RIKU?!" He yelled.

"I know nothing of any Kairi..." Xemnas replied. "As for Riku..." He turned to them. "Perhaps you should ask your king." He said as he made a portal.

"Stop!" Mickey ordered, as he chased after Xemnas into the portal.

"He's...gone..." Sora said, as he fell to the ground and just punched the ground in frustration.

"Sora..." Sabrina looked at him sympathetically and just hugged him tightly.

"Way to fall right into their trap." A voice said as they turned to see Axel leaning on a wall in front of them.

**Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

They took out their weapons, glaring at him. "Come on, it's a set-up by Organization XIV. Xemnas is using you to destroy the Heartless...that's his big master plan." He explained.

"Xemnas?" Donald asked.

"The guy you just saw. He's their leader! Got it memorized? X-E-M-N-A-S." he spelled it out for them.

"Organization XIV wants to get rid of the Heartless?" Goofy asked.

Axel sighed. "Man, you're slow." He said and pointed over to Sora's and Sabrina's Keyblade. "Every Heartless slain with that Keyblade releases a captive heart. That is what the Organization is after."

"So what are those guys gonna do with the hearts?" Kirito wondered.

"I'm not telling." Axel replied.

"Tell us!" Donald ordered.

"You...YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KIDNAPPED KAIRI!" Sora yelled.

"Bingo. The name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

"Where IS Kairi?" Sora asked, but Axel just scratched his head. "Please, just tell me!"

"Look, about Kairi...i'm sorry." He told them.

"Axel!" A voice exclaimed as Saix appeared in front of them.

"Uh oh!" He exclaimed and then took off from the portal.

"WAIT!" Sora yelled, but Saix stopped him.

"We'll ensure he receives the maximum punishment." Saix told him.

"I don't care about any of that! Just let us in the realm of darkness, okay?!" Sora exclaimed.

Saix turned to him. "If it's Kairi you're worried about, don't. We're taking very good care of her."

"Take us to her!" Sora pleaded.

"Is she that important to you?" Saix asked.

"Yeah, more than anything."

"Show me how important." He requested as Sora just basically just got down to his knees, as Sabrina just looked at her brother sympathetically again.

Poor guy...I hate to seem him like this... She thought.

"So...you really do care for her. In that case...the answer is no."

Sora's eyes widened as he got up, glaring at him. "YOU ROTTEN..."

"Are you angry...do you hate me?" He asked. "Then take that rage, and direct it at the Heartless." He snapped his fingers as some Armored Knights showed up...and then he looked up at the sky. "Pitiful Heartless, mindlessly collecting hearts...and yet, they know not the true power of what they hold. The rage of the Keyblade releases those hearts, they gather in darkness, masterless and free...until they weave together to make...Kingdom Hearts. And when that time comes, we can truly, finally exist." He recited.

"What in the world are you prattling on about?" A voice asked as Maleficent appeared behind the group. "Kingdom Hearts belongs to me! The heart of all kingdoms, the heart of all that lives. A dominion fit to be called Kingdom Hearts must be MY dominion!"

"Maleficent, stop! No more Heartless!" Sabrina told her.

"I do not take orders from you!" She told her, as several Soldiers surrounded Saix.

"Fool..." Saix muttered as several Dusks appeared and then destroyed them easily, as they turned to the gang, but Maleficent got in front of them, creating a firey barrier.

"While I keep these creatures at bay, you devise a way to vanquish them...forever!" Maleficent ordered.

"Maleficent..." Sabrina said in surprise.

"Do not misunderstand me. I shall have my revenge on you yet!" She exclaimed and then several Dusks dogpiled on her.

"Maleficent!" Sora exclaimed.

"Leave! Now!" She ordered.

"We don't take orders from you!" Sora told her, but Donald grabbed his arm.

"Come on!"

"But...what about..."

The fire disappeared as Maleficent was basically gone. "Now then, where did we leave off?" Saix asked as the Dusks disappeared and the Armored Knights appeared, surrounding them.

"Which side are you guys on anyway?" Sora asked.

"The Heartless ally with whoever's the strongest." Saix explained and then ordered them to attack them, but Sora and Sabrina slashed them away, as some hearts floated away, but Saix smirked. "Yes...extract more hearts." He said as he disappeared into the portal.

The hearts that were floating away suddenly had darkness surround them and disappeared. "No, the hearts!" Sora exclaimed as he blocked a Armored Knight's attack.

"This is getting annoying..." Sabrina muttered. "STOPZA!" She yelled, as the Heartless froze in place. "Come on, let's regroup with the others." She said as they nodded and ran off.  
>===============================================================================================<p>

**Welp...off to save Asuna now...**


	24. Rescuing Asuna

**Reviving Hollow Bastion (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Sora sighed as he was sitting on a bench in Merlin's home. "What if all the things we did...what if we did it for nothing? What are we supposed to do if we can't use the Keyblade?!" He sighed and just fought his tears.

"This is quite a predicament..." Merlin muttered. "The more Heartless that are slain, the stronger Kingdom Hearts gets..."

Impa thought about it. "Hmm...well you can't give up now."

"What's the point?!" Sora exclaimed. "Kingdom Hearts is getting stronger every time we destroy the Heartless! WHAT'S THE FREAKING POINT?!"

"Are you listening to yourself right now?" Sabrina told him. "Sora, look at me. The Sora I know never gives up no matter what happens!"

"Wh-what are you...?"

"Did you give up when I was taken prisoner in Wily's castle? No. I hoped that you would come and you risked your LIFE to save me! You risked your life...no...OUR lives when we took on Ansem together! Are you quitting now because Kingdom Hearts is getting stronger? This is NOT the Sora I know and love...my brother would NEVER give up."

Sora looked at her, his eyes widened. "And you think it's pointless?" She continued. "No, Kairi is still in trouble...now are you just going to MOPE like this or are we going to save Kairi? Tell me Sora...are you like Luigi...or are you Mario?"

"I..." Sora clenched his fists, getting up and looked at Sabrina.

**Sora (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"I'm Mario..." He said. "So what if Kingdom Hearts is getting stronger? We need to stop this Organization once and for all." He smiled. "Now, let's go save Kairi."

"There's my brother." Sabrina smiled and hugged him.

A knock on the door and Cloud walked in. "Uh, Kirito needs you at Ansem's computer..." He said.

"What is it? We're about to leave to find Kairi." Sora said.

"This is urgent." Cloud told him as they nodded and ran off, watching the group run off. "The Keyblade's chosen ones...they're some lucky kids." He said.

**Reviving Hollow Bastion**

"What is it?" Sabrina asked as they got to Kirito.

"Okay, I decided to check on Yui...and I found this." He said, pointing to the computer as there was a message saying she found a way in.

"She found a way in?!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Yep." Kirito said. "Now, let's go save Asuna." He said as they nodded as he looked at Leon. "By the way...would you mind having Cid help us? Last time I went inside of that tree, it got ugly in there."

"He's already working on it as we speak." Leon told them and then ran off.

"Let's go." Sabrina said as they went back into Alfheim.

**Lumiose City (Pokemon X and Y)**

Yui was pacing around back and forth, and then their avatars woke up. "So you found a way?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah." She nodded. "I couldn't manage to get rid of that invisible barrier thing, but I did find that you can go through the door at the very top...and it has a Keyhole in it."

"Convenient." Sabrina smiled. "Let's go!"

"Wait..." Yui stopped them. "Do you guys know how to fly?"

"Uh...not really." Sora said.

"Oh boy..." Yui sighed. "Daddy, this might take a while."

"Ah, it's cool...no rush." Kirito chuckled.

_One flying lesson later..._

"We can fly!" Donald exclaimed.

"Alright, now let's go!" Sabrina said as they all nodded and flew off to the tree.

Once they got in...they were greeted by it's guardians. "I knew it'd be too easy." Sora muttered.

"Let's take them on." Sabrina said, taking out their weapons.

_Meanwhile..._

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Leon walked in Merlin's house as Cid was busy typing. "Finished?" He asked.

"Would be...if it weren't for the old loon's magic." Cid replied.

"OLD loon, you say?!" Merlin exclaimed in anger.

"I'm trying to work here!" Cid told him.

"Oh ho-ho-ho. I'll show you who's old!" Merlin angrily exclaimed and then fired from his wand.

Cid was done typing. "Done!" he exclaimed and then grabbed the disc...and then the magic hit the computer from behind, blasting him to the ground, causing Leon to facepalm. "There you go, Leon. One homemade program...a loony wizard special."

"This had better work." Merlin said, glaring at Cid.

"I'm off." Leon told him.

"Be on your guard." Merlin instructed as Leon nodded and took off.

Impa looked at Cid's destroyed computer and sweatdropped. "Well...there's no fixing that now..."

_Back with them..._

**Byte Bashing (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Sora slashed a guardian with a sword and then used Firaga, as Sabrina and Latias quickly took out the others, as they quickly got rid of them...but then the guardians with bow and arrows arrived. "Oh no..." Kirito said.

Outside, Leon was slashing his way forward, taking out any Heartless that got in his way as he quickly ran towards the computer where Aerith was waiting for him. "Hurry!" She exclaimed as Leon got to it.

"Halt!" Sugou's voice exclaimed. "I won't let you do that!"

Leon was typing, but punched it in frustration. "No good!" He exclaimed.

"Leon, let me try." Aerith requested as Leon nodded and gave her the disc.

Aerith smiled and walked over to the disc drive. "Bon appetit." She said. "Don't talk with you-"

"Aerith...that's the most stupid thing you could ever say..." Leon interrupted her.

Aerith glared at him. "Don't interrupt a lady!" She scolded, as Leon facepalmed.

"What...WHAT ARE YOU LOADING IN THE GAME?!" Sugou yelled.

_Back inside..._

"There's too many!" Donald exclaimed.

"Gah, what are we gonna do?!" Sora exclaimed...and then suddenly...the guardians fell to the ground one by one, not moving.

"Oh...I think Cid put in a virus in this game." Sabrina chuckled.

"Thank god for helpful viruses." Kirito smiled and they quickly flew up to the door and then a keyhole appeared. "Do it."

"Right." Sabrina said and then fired a beam of light at the keyhole, as it opened up.

"We're close to saving mommy!" Yui smiled as they all hopped in.

**Encounter (Metal Gear Solid)**

The group ran through a hallway. "Where is she?" Donald asked.

"Hold on, Uncle Donald." Yui said, closing her eyes. "This way!" She exclaimed and then flew off, as they all followed as they then got outside.

"We're close." Kirito smiled as they ran closer...and then finally...they came across the cage itself. "ASUNA!" He yelled, seeing Asuna laying down on her bed, but she didn't move. "Asuna! Wake up!"

"Something's not right..." Sabrina said, as Sora unlocked the cage as they all ran in.

"Asuna!" Kirito exclaimed, shaking her...but as he moved her...her eyes were...buttons? "WHAT?!"

"I knew it..." Sabrina said, aiming her Keyblade at "Asuna". "That's not the real Asuna...it's a fake." She said, using Firaga on it, destroying it.

"So...what happened to mommy?" Yui wondered.

"She's right here." A voice said as they turned to see Sugou holding Asuna hostage.

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Kirito!" Asuna smiled.

"ASUNA!" Kirito yelled. "You...YOU GET AWAY FROM HER RIGHT NOW!" He ordered.

Sugou smiled. "Ya know...in the anime...I did change the battlefield so I could kill you off...but I have a better idea." He smirked as they all disappeared...and ended up on an open field.

"In an open field?" Sora wondered.

"Yes, that's right...however..." Sugou smirked and then held out his hand, as gravity magic was unleashed on them, slamming them down on the ground. "I want to see you suffer..." He smirked...and then sniffed Asuna's hair.

Sabrina's eye twitched. "Don't...even..."

"You'll do what?" He smirked, licking Asuna's cheek.

"Mommy! Don't let him do that!" Yui exclaimed.

"I...i'm trying!" Asuna told her...and then...Sugou turned her head...and kissed her.

Oh...that made a certain Keyblade weilder very angry...in fact, it made Kirito pissed off too. "You..." Sabrina glared. "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT!" She screamed...and then suddenly, dark aura shot out of her, surprising everyone.

"What in the world?" Sugou wondered.

Yui gasped. "Her anger and hatred towards you... Aunt Sabrina is in her anti-form as we speak!"

"Anti WHAT?" Kirito wondered but took out his swords as the others got up.

"Anti-Form...it only activates when your anger and hatred when you're battling is too much!" Yui explained.

"And I think this is the perfect time for Asuna to get out of there..." Sora said, using Magnega to pull Asuna away from Sugou.

"NO!" Sugou yelled.

Asuna smiled. "Thank you." She said and then glared at Sugou. "If only I had a weapon..." She said.

"Ues this." Kirito said, tossing Lambent Light to her.

"Thanks." Asuna took it.

"You..." Sugou glared at them. "PREPARE TO BE KILLED!"

**The Encounter (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Latias looked at Sabrina with concern as Sabrina quickly ran towards Sugou and slashed him with...not her Keyblade, but claws as Sugou winced a little and then kicked her away, as Sora ran towards Sugou and slashed him, but he grabbed Sora's Ultima and kicked him in the chest, but as he was knocked away, he used Thundaga.

"THIS IS FOR SNIFFING ASUNA'S HAIR!" Kirito yelled and slashed him repeatedly as Sugou blocked with his own sword, but Kirito sweep kicked him as Asuna jumped up from behind him and impaled Sugou, as he yelled in pain as he grabbed Asuna by the throat.

"You'd betray your fiancée like that?" He growled.

"Why would I marry a jerk like you?" Asuna asked as she bit him on the hand, as he yelled as she jumped back as Donald used Firaga, Goofy using Goofy Tornado, and Latias finishing the combo with a slash of her fiery sword.

Sugou got up, glaring. "Alright...TIME TO PIN ALL OF YOU DOWN!" He yelled...but as he held his hand out, Sabrina...still in anti-form, slashed right through his arm, as it basically fell off, as his eyes widened.

"Now you're powerless without it!" Kirito smirked as Sora jumped up and used Ragnarock, as he yelled in pain when it connected.

"Fool, I still have my sword!" He exclaimed as Sabrina got in front of him. "Tome to die...freak!" He smirked and lowered his sword, but she suddenly caught it and basically snapped it like a twig, his eyes widening. "This power...where is it coming from?!"

"How long does the Anti-form last, anyways? She's scaring me." Latias said.

"About a few minutes." Yui said. "Though...it can quickly go away if Aunt Sabrina fights that hatred..."

Sugou tried to fly away, but Sabrina grabbed his leg and slammed him down on the ground, and then threw him to Kirito and Asuna as she slowly walked over to Sabrina, but Sora got in her way. "Sabrina! Stop this! This isn't you! I know you hate Sugou with a passion but...snap out of it!"

Sabrina stopped walking. "S-Sora...?"

From behind, Latias hugged her. "Sabrina! Snap out of it..." She said, tears falling. "This isn't you, you'd never go and brutally kill a person like this!"

"La-Latias...?"

She's distracted...perfect... Sugou smirked and got up...but he was poked from behind as he turned...and then got punched in the chest by Asuna as Kirito kicked him hard enough to make him fly towards Sabrina.

Sabrina got back to normal and scratched her head. "Sorry about that..." She said as she walked towards Sugou as he crawled backwards from her. "Time to end this..." She said, getting in a position.

"No...NO!" He yelled.

"ZANTETSUKEN!" She yelled and unleashed the move, slicing him in half as she picked up his upper half and threw him up in the air, then using Ars Arcanum on him...as Sugou screamed in pain...and then disappeared.

**Lumiose City**

"That...was awesome." Sora said.

"The power of the Keyblade amazes me..." Kirito said and looked at Asuna. "Hey, you can log out now."

"Oh! That's right." Asuna smiled. "See you in the real world, Kirito." She said and then opened up her menu and pressing the log out button, looking at Yui. "See you later..." She said as she gently hugged her, then confirming her logging out and then falling to the ground.

"Let's go...we still have to take on the real Sugou." Sabrina said.

"What?! He's not dead?!" Latias exclaimed.

"Just his avatar...but for now, we need to go check on Asuna." She said.

"And I know where her house is, come on." Kirito said as they waved to Yui and then leaving the game.

**Reviving Hollow Bastion**

They came out of the computer, and then Kirito ran forward, the others following him. "So, how come Asuna couldn't log out in the first place?" Sora asked.

"Sugou prevented her." Sabrina said and explained why.

"Oh..." Sora nodded. "I gotcha."

"We're getting close." Kirito said as they nodded and right when they neared the house, Sabrina screamed in pain as they turned to see her holding her shoulder, and blood was coming out of it. "Sabrina!" he exclaimed.

"You know..." A voice said as they turned to see Sugou's real self. "That was pretty embarrassing of me to underestimate the power of the Keyblade." He said, holding a pistol. "But..." He reloaded it.

"A gun?!" Sora exclaimed.

"My biggest mistake in the anime, was that I was fighting Kirito with a knife...but I'm not going to make the same mistake." He said, aiming at Sabrina's head. "Any last words before I shoot all of you?"

"Yeah...you might want to look behind you..." Sabrina said, wincing.

"What do you mea-GAH!" He yelled, as a sword impaled him from behind...and Asuna was right behind him.

"That was for sniffing my hair, licking my cheek and kissing me." She said angrily as she removed her sword from Sugou as Sabrina used Curaga on herself and switching Yui's Heart...to the Radiant Smasher.

"Time to finish you once and for all." Sabrina said, as Sugou was looking on in fear...even though he was stabbed through the heart as she used Aerial Slam on him...but this time, she did it differently. "GREAT...AETHER!" She screamed and then on impaled him on her way down as Sugou closed his eyes and then he faded as a heart flew off...and then a Soldier appeared in the distance and then ran off. "Good riddance."

"Great...Aether?" Sora asked.

"What, you think I wouldn't quote Ike?" Sabrina smiled, wiping the blood from the blade. "Now I'm satisfied."

**Friends in my Heart (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"We finally got to meet each other in the real world...for the first time." Asuna smiled, looking at Kirito, but he didn't say anything as they leaned in and kissed each other.

"Talk about a happy ending." Sabrina smiled, and then winced. "Agh...this bullet in my shoulder though..."

_One bullet removal later..._

"There ya go." Yuffie smiled.

"Thanks." Sabrina said, using Curaga on her again. "Alright, let's go to the other worlds now." She said as they nodded and walked away as Kirito and Asuna looked at them.

"Wait." Kirito said, before they could get in the Gummi Ship. "Can we go with you? It's kinda boring in Alfheim with not many players in the game."

"Wait, who's going to check on Yui?" Asuna asked.

"Don't worry." Cid told her. "I'll program it so your avatars can come alive on their own and be with your in-game daughter all the time." He said.

"Oh good." Asuna smiled. "That makes me feel better."

"Well, come on!" Sora motioned them to come. "You know what they say, the more the merrier!" He smiled, and then saw Sabrina shudder. "What's wrong?"

"Just...a bad memory." She muttered. _Freaking Eggman..._ She thought as Asuna and Kirito hopped in and they took off.  
>====================================================================================================<p>

**Oh don't worry, they'll be back to Hollow Bastion. *chuckles* Besides...I planned on them fighting Sephiroth anyways...**


	25. Mayhem in Hyrule Castle

**Cloudchasers (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"So...none of our friends that we met back in SAO didn't make it?" Asuna asked.

"Sadly, they didn't." Kirito told her.

Asuna sighed. "Well that sucks..." She muttered.

"So, are we heading back to Hyrule?" Sora asked.

"Yeah." Sabrina nodded as they took off to Hyrule.

**Main Theme – Twilight Princess (Super Smash Bros Brawl)**

The Gummi Ship landed as they all got out. "So...this is Hyrule, huh?" Asuna took a look around. "Kinda interesting."

Sabrina smirked. "I have this feeling we're going to be taking on Zant."

"Why, do you see him?" Sora asked.

"No, I just have this feeling." She replied.

A wolf ran past them with Midna on it. "Whoa whoa whoa!" She exclaimed, having the wolf back up. "Hey guys!"

"Uh..." Kirito looked at Sabrina. "Can you tell us what the heck is going on? Because I know you've been here before."

Sabrina nodded and told them what was going on the last time they were there. "A snowy place, huh..." Kirito chuckled. "Boy, that brings back memories."

Asuna sighed. "I still can't believe you lived through that."

"Do I even want to know?" Latias asked.

"Well..." Asuna tried to begin, but when the wolf turned back into Link...

"HOLY CRAP! THAT GUY'S A WEREWOLF!" Kirito exclaimed, making Asuna's eye twitch.

"Must you interrupt me?" She asked.

Link raised an eyebrow. "I'm not a werewolf..." He glared at Midna. "Blame her."

"Well forget the blaming, we need to go take down Zant!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"About that...we took care of him. We were on our way to take on this Ganondorf dude." Midna told her.

"Come again?!" Sabrina asked in shock. "You took him on without us?!" She sighed, basically sulking. "He was like my favorite boss to take on..."

"Gawrsh...I think we were a little slow." Goofy said.

"Yeah, I think you guys were." Midna told her. "But never mind that, this  
>Ganondork fella is at Hyrule Castle!"<p>

"Ganondork..." Sabrina chuckled. "Good one." She said. "But let's go!" She exclaimed as they nodded and took off.

_One trip around Hyrule Castle later..._

"This castle is amazing..." Kirito pointed out.

"Well, it IS Zelda's castle." Sabrina said as they climbed up some stairs.

"Okay, I don't know what castle looks cooler... this or Hollow Bastion's." Sora said.

"Hmm..." Sabrina closed her eyes. "That's a tough one."

"You forgot to add in Disney Castle." Donald told him.

"Oh right...I forgot about that." Sora said, causing Donald to facepalm as they walked in the room.

"So...you made it." A voice said as they looked to see Ganondorf sitting on the throne, as they took out their weapons.

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Wait a minute..." Link looked up a little higher and his eyes widened. "ZELDA!" he exclaimed.

"She cannot hear you." Ganondorf chuckled.

Link glared at Ganondorf and gripped the Master Sword tightly. "Release her...right now."

"Ah, she looks mighty comfortable up there." Ganondorf chuckled again as he got up and then noticed Midna. "Ah, the imp..."

"Alright, Ganonbutt..." Midna said angrily. "If you don't release the princess right now..."

Ganondorf laughed. "You'll do what? You're powerless. You can't lay a finger on me."

"Wow, someone is cocky..." Kirito said.

"However, I think I should go into a more...suitable body for this." Ganondorf said as he looked up at Zelda's body.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Midna yelled as she flew up and got in front of Zelda, but Ganondorf was gone...he had moved into Zelda. "Zelda...?" She wondered as she put her hand on her shoulder...but she was suddenly blasted out of the room.

"Midna!" Sora exclaimed as Donald and Goofy ran off to her aid...but as they ran outside, a barrier blocked them off.

"Donald, Goofy!" Asuna exclaimed, and then turned back to see Zelda walking over to them.

Zelda laughed, but her voice belonged to Ganondorf. "You won't live to see another day...bow before me!" He...or...she exclaimed.

"I don't think so." Sabrina said, holding the Radiant Smasher tightly.

**Zelda Battle (Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

Sora ran towards Zelda and slashed upwards as she was just floating there, but she basically dodged and slashed down at him, knocking him down. "That won't work." Sabrina told him.

"Then what WILL work?" Sora asked.

"Wait for it..." Sabrina said as Zelda's sword lit up and fired a huge ball of energy towards Asuna. "NOW!"

Asuna slashed the ball of energy...and then it went back towards Zelda, shocking her and screaming in pain. "I thought you were going to dodge." Kirito said.

"Yeah well, slashing it back came to my mind." She explained. So, this is how to beat the possessed princess, huh? She thought.

"Lucky shot..." Zelda said as she then flew down and slashed Link, but he blocked with his shield and slashed her away, and then she countered with a ball of energy again, this time Link slashing it, but she slashed back, heading right for Sabrina as she slashed it hard, as it hit Zelda's face and screamed in pain once again.

"One more hit oughta do it." Sabrina said.

"I wonder..." Sora thought and aimed his Keyblade. "FIRE!" He yelled, but Zelda easily dodged the Firaga. "Well, it was worth a try."

Latias transformed, flying towards Zelda and using Steel Wing, but she easily dodged every attack and slashed her down. "It's like she's anticipating every move we make." Kirito said.

"And yet, she doesn't anticipate the ball of energy coming back right for her..." Asuna said.

Speaking of ball of energy, she used it on Kirito, but he slashed it back, it was slashed to Sora, he slashed it back, and it returned to Sabrina...and then Link who used his spin attack to send it back really hard, and then Zelda screamed in pain once more.

"This should get that darkness out of you!" Sabrina exclaimed, firing a beam of light at Zelda, as Ganondorf was launched out of Zelda as he slammed right into the throne.

Zelda got up, rubbing her head as the barrier that was blocking off Midna, Donald and Goofy disappeared as they ran back to the others. "Ugh..." Zelda muttered, rubbing her head.

"Are you okay?" Link asked, looking at her with concern.

"I am now..." Zelda replied with a smile...and then, the whole place rumbled as they turned to see Ganondorf transforming into a huge beast, as he roared right at them.

"You might want to get to a safe distance..." Sabrina told her as she nodded as she ran outside.

"Okay, she has a sword...why are you telling her to flee?" Kirito asked.

"Because this fight...isn't suited for a princess." Sabrina replied. "Believe me, I know how this goes."

"Uh, how DO you know exactly?" Asuna curiously asked.

"Video game genius and anime nerd, that's all you need to know." Sora replied.

"I prefer the term Otaku...and ENOUGH TALKING RIGHT NOW, WE GOT A BEAST THAT'S OUT TO MAUL US TO DEATH!" She yelled as Ganon was running right for them.

**The Encounter (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Link aimed his bow and arrow and fired right at Ganon's head, knocking him down as they went right to his underbelly and slashed him multiple times...while Donald used Firaga, Goofy slammed his shield down, Latias using Psybeam and Midna using her hair to punch him as Ganon got up and then disappeared.

"Where is he?" Sora wondered as they looked around.

Asuna looked around and then looked up. "ABOVE US!" She yelled as they all dived out of the way as Ganon landed on the ground and then Link took out the ball and chain, as he waited for Ganon to spot him while he was slashing his claws at Asuna, Sabrina and Sora, but they all dodged the claws as Ganon spotted Link and ran towards him, but Link threw the ball and chain at Ganon's head, taking him down yet again as he roared in pain and then they all attacked him once more, and then Sabrina jumped up and slashed down, defeating the beast.

**Princess Zelda (Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

Zelda walked in the room, looking at the beast that was fading away. "Zelda..." Midna looked at her. "I...I..." She closed her eyes.

"It's alright, Midna... the pain you must have felt...I'm so sorry..." Zelda told her as Midna smiled.

Suddenly, the whole placed rumbled as they turned to see a fiery version of Ganondorf's face in front of them. "Whoa!" Sora exclaimed.

Midna stepped forward. "I'll take care of this..." She said as some artifacts floated around her.

Link's eyes widened. "Midna...DON'T!" He yelled, but he was teleported out of there...in fact, everyone was.

They all reappeared back at Hyrule Field. "Alright, what the heck is going on here!" Donald exclaimed.

"Maybe she'd like to tell us...because I know she's just dying to tell us." Sora said, looking at his sister.

"Sure...point all fingers at me, why don't you?" Sabrina muttered and just  
>explained what's been going on since they left...and what will happen next, much to Link's shock. "Oh no..." Link looked at Hyrule Castle.<p>

"Hmm?" Asuna noticed something in the corner of her eye and saw a hooded figure just looking at them. "Guys, we got an Organization cloaked dude!" She exclaimed as they turned to look and got in a battle position...but the cloaked figure didn't move, but simply just tossing them something as Sabrina caught it.

"An...ocarina?" Sabrina asked and then saw a note attached to it. "Play Epona's Song." She read and looked at the figure, and it just made a portal and walked away.

"I thought the Organization was all bad..." Kirito said.

"No...I felt it was someone else." Sora smiled. "Riku." He said...and then suddenly Hyrule Castle exploded as most of them look on in shock, and then they saw Ganondorf on his horse, holding Midna's helmet...thing.

"She was so pathetic, it wasn't even funny!" Ganondorf told them. "Now...TIME FOR THE REST OF YOU TO PERISH!" He yelled and then the horse ran right for them.

**No Time to Think! (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Do you know how to play the Ocarina?" Latias asked Sabrina.

"Uh...it's just like a flute." Sabrina said, looking at it. "...A more complicated flute..." She muttered.

"Well hurry up! He's almost here!" Kirito exclaimed.

Sabrina nodded and then started to play Epona's Song...while Ganondorf was getting dangerously close to them. "THAT OCARINA WON'T SAVE YOU!" He yelled as he raised his sword.

Suddenly, a horse neighed and then rammed right into Ganondorf's horse, making it fall and then Ganondorf slid a few feet on the ground. "Ah-hyuck! Right on time!" Goofy smiled as Link got on Epona with Zelda as she closed her eyes and then light arrows appeared in her hands.

Latias transformed as Sabrina hopped on her and looked at Asuna. "Want to come with?"

"Sure." Asuna smiled and hopped on Latias as well, as Sabrina sent out Kyurem as the boys got on Kyurem.

"For Midna..." Link muttered as Ganondorf got back on his horse.

**Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"You sneaky..." He growled angrily and then took off, as they went after Ganondorf, but he turned around and went right for Kyurem, but Kyurem flew up...and then he got hit by a Light Arrow as Kyurem flew closely next to him, and then Kirito and Sora slashed Ganondorf several times before flying off as Ganondorf glared at them.

"You call yourself the Great King of Evil...but you're not so great when a bunch of kids are taking you down!" Link taunted.

"SHUT UP!" Ganondorf yelled as he went after Link, but Epona pulled away as Ganondorf ran past them, and Zelda fired another light arrow, and then Epona ran close and then Link slashed him several times before Epona pulled away.

"We'll deal the final blow." Sabrina said.

"Alright then." Asuna smirked as Ganondorf ran towards Link and slashed, but he blocked with his own sword as Epona darted away and Zelda fired another arrow, hitting Ganondorf straight on as Latias smirked and then flew straight towards Ganondorf as Sabrina and Asuna got ready to slash while Latias's wings glowed and then they all went right through Ganondorf and his horse, they all yelled in pain as Ganondorf was knocked off of his horse and got up, glaring at all of them.

"Alright..." Ganondorf smirked, gripping his sword tightly. "Let's do this differently."

Sabrina put Kyurem back in his Pokeball and they all ran towards Ganondorf, but a barrier appeared, blocking everyone but Link, Sabrina, and Sora. "Heheh...let's see what you got against me!"

"Get ready, guys...this is going to get interesting." Sabrina said as they nodded.

**Ganondorf Battle Second Half (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

Link slashed Ganondorf, but Ganondorf blocked and countered, but Link blocked with his shield and slashed, but Ganondorf blocked it...and then got a Firaga to the face by Sabrina as Sora slashed Ganondorf several times and used Blizzaga Pursuit, followed by Eruption, knocking Ganondorf several feet.

"Lucky shots..." Ganondorf muttered as he slashed Sora, but he blocked it...however, Ganondorf smirked and kicked Sora in the chest, knocking him down as Ganondorf jumped up to stab him, but Sabrina jumped up and slashed him away, where Link jumped up and slashed him down.

"Sorry, but you're NOT going to kill MY little brother!" Sabrina exclaimed and then jumped back. "GIVE ME STRENGTH!" She yelled, using Ragnarock as Ganondorf yelled in pain and then fell to the ground.

"THIS SHOULD FINISH YOU!" Link yelled as he jumped up high in the air and used the execution move, Ganondorf tried to move, but Sabrina used Graviga to pin him down...and then Ganondorf screamed in pain.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt!" Kirito winced.

"The man deserves it." Asuna chuckled.

**Hyrule Field (Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

Ganondorf looked at them all as the barrier disappeared. "I'll come back...some day..." He muttered and then died, his eyes closing as Link removed the Master Sword from him.

"Hmph, good riddance." Link said, putting the Master Sword away.

Zelda sighed. "Poor Midna..." She thought and looked up. "Great Hylia...take care of her..."

"Hey." A voice said. "I'm not dead." They turned to see Midna...in her true form.

**Midna's Lament (Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

"Whoa! Who are you and what have you done with Midna?!" Sora exclaimed, causing everyone to facepalm...while Epona just shook her head.

Midna chuckled. "I am Midna, no one else."

"Oh..."

"You idiot..." Sabrina muttered.

"So, I guess you'll be leaving...?" Link asked.

"Yes." Midna nodded. "I belong in the Twilight realm."

"I understand." Link nodded, sighing.

"Hmm...something is bugging me." Donald muttered.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"If that really was Riku..." Donald looked at him. "Then why was he wearing the Organization coat? It doesn't make sense to me."

"If he's actually a part of the Organization...i'm going to beat him up good." Sabrina muttered and then sighed. "But whatever, at least he's okay." She said, looking at the Ocarina in her hand and then turned it around and her eyes widened. "I know that you always wanted to play the Ocarina, so I purchased one for you at the Hyrule market." She read.

"Huh..." Sora looked at it. "I guess that really IS Riku..."

"But why was the Ocarina of Time in the Hyrule market?" Sabrina wondered. "...Eh, I'll never know..."

"You can keep it if you want." Zelda told her. "Think of it as like a memory from us."

Sabrina nodded. "Alright."

"Well, I think this world is done..." Sora said. "Let's head back."

"See you later." Link waved as they all walked back to the Gummi Ship.  
>====================================================================================================<p>

**And Twilight Princess Hyrule is finished!**

**...And MAN, that Smash Bros Wii U Direct was something else.**

**Eight players at once, Smash Tour (...Looks kinda boring, imo), Mewtwo as DLC character... Bowser Jr trailer... it's amazing!**


	26. Master Core

**Cloudchasers (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"I don't know why we were blocked off from that barrier...do you?" Kirito asked.

"I guess that Ganonfreak wanted it to be even..." Latias replied.

"Well he didn't do a very good job..." Sabrina muttered.

"So...off to Gensokyo?" Donald asked.

Sabrina looked at the world map. "No...not yet, I still need to convince Flandre that Remilia misses her."

"Alright, I guess we're going to Smash Mansion then." Goofy said as Sabrina nodded and then took off to the mansion.

**Olympus Coliseum (Kingdom Hearts)**

They landed and then got out of the Gummi Ship. "Alright...let's go convince Flandre..." Sabrina said.

"Uh...you only said you..." Sora said. "So uh, we'll go take a look around and goof off until you convince her." He said and then took off with Goofy and Donald, causing Sabrina to facepalm.

"I call dibs on the Target Blast!" Donald exclaimed.

"Remind me to slap them silly when I'm done..." Sabrina said.

"Alright." Kirito said and then noticed a sign. "Home run contest, huh..." He read and then took off.

Asuna sighed. "I guess it's just us girls then." She said as Latias and Sabrina nodded and walked in the Smash Mansion.

"Ah, I was wondering if you were here." A voice said as they turned to see Lucario. "I saw Sora and the other boys run off so I thought you were here too."

"Lucario...have you seen Flandre around?" Sabrina asked.

"She's currently in a battle." Lucario replied as he pointed to the screen.

"Let's see...she's going against Mario, Captain Falcon, Lucas...wait a minute... Wolf, Meta Knight, Shulk AND Link...IN A BIGGER BATTLEFIELD?!" She exclaimed. "WHAT THE CRAP?!"

"Yeah...in certain stages...Crazy Hand thought it'd be a good idea to now have eight people in a Smash battle." Lucario explained.

"Sabrina?" Asuna looked at her. "You feeling okay."

"Three...two...one." Latias counted, and then Sabrina fainted. "Yep, I knew that'd happen."

_Meanwhile..._

Ganondorf was in the library, chuckling to himself. "Ah yes...that's how you unleash it..." He smirked.

Unknown to him, Auron was eavesdropping and hearing everything. Not on my watch... He thought.

_Back with them..._

Water splashed down on Sabrina's face as she woke up and looked up to see Greninja. "Thanks." She said.

"Ninja." Greninja nodded and walked away.

"That was Peach's reaction too...in fact, Luigi and Lucas as well..." Lucario said.

Asuna sat down on the couch and heard a dog barking as she looked down to see Duck Hunt Dog. "Well aren't you just the cutest thing!" She exclaimed as Duck Hunt Dog barked happily and hopped up on her lap as she smiled and started petting his head.

"Ya know, we were all quite against this little mutt in here...but overtime, we just welcomed him with open arms." Lucario said and then looked at Sabrina. "...Most of us."

"I'd rather have Bayonetta in here than that mutt..." Sabrina muttered.

"What's with her?" Asuna asked.

"Duck Hunt rage or something..." Latias replied, scratching one of Duck Hunt Dog's ears.

"The winner is...Flandre!" Master Hand's voice exclaimed as they looked to see the eight fighters returning.

"Oi...that is some Final Smash you got there..." Shulk muttered.

"Blasted vampire..." Wolf muttered as he walked away.

Flandre playfully stuck her tongue out at Wolf and then noticed Sabrina. "Hey!" She waved and went over to her.

"Flandre..." Sabrina said. "You need to come with us."

Flandre immediately frowned. "If you're going to take me back to Gensokyo, you can forget it. Remilia treats me like dirt while THESE guys treat me like family...LIKE I BELONG HERE!" She suddenly yelled. "Does Remilia treat me like that? NO!"

"Flandre, listen to me...I know you love it here but...Remilia deeply misses you."

"Oh, so you went to Gensokyo and Remilia just BRAINWASHED you! I see what's going on here! Well I'm NOT going!"

"Flandre, will you just..."

"NO WAY SISTER! I LOVE IT HERE AND I AM NEVER GOING BACK TO THAT STUPID MANSION AND REMILIA CAN JUST DROP DEAD FOR ALL I CARE!"

"Now this is my kind of girl..." Dark Pit chuckled as he was leaning on a wall. "I kinda wish the same thing on Pit stain..."

"Oh shut up..." Pit glared at him.

"What about Reimu and Marisa? What about THEM?" Sabrina asked.

"No matter HOW many times they tried to hide me, I always get locked back up!" She exclaimed and started to walk away.

"Flandre, wait!" Sabrina exclaimed and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Hands off." She ordered.

"No...I won't let go."

Flandre's fist clenched and turned around and punched Sabrina right in the face, knocking her several feet as she slammed into a wall. "Whoa, Flandre! Calm down! There's no need to punch a friend!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Alright...that's it..." Sabrina said, getting up and using Curaga. "I didn't want to do this...but I'm left with no other choice..." She summoned Radiant Smasher. "You. Me. Final Destination WITH NO ITEMS. NOW." She exclaimed. "If I win, then you come with us back to Gensokyo!"

"And if I win, I stay here and Remilia can just moan and cry for all I care!" Flandre exclaimed.

"Holy crap...she's serious..." Latias said.

"This could get ugly..." Asuna muttered.

"A one on one stock should do it." Sabrina said and looked at Master Hand. "What are you waiting for? GO SET US UP!"

"Oh! Uh...right!" Master Hand nodded and took off.

"This is going to be exciting!" Crazy Hand exclaimed excitedly as Sabrina and Flandre were teleported to Final Destination.

None said a word, they got in battle positions. "Three! Two! One! GO!"

**Final Destination (Super Smash Bros Brawl)**

"TABOO: MAZE OF LOVE!" Flandre yelled.

"REFLEGA!" Sabrina yelled, reflecting some of the danmaku as she ran over and slashed her, but Flandre grabbed the Keyblade and kicked Sabrina hard, but Sabrina recovered from the kick and used Triple Firaga, but Flandre flew up in the air.

"FORBIDDEN BARRAGE: STARBOW BREAK!"

Sabrina slashed the danmaku away and used Thundaga, but Flandre flew out of the way, however, she used Graviga to ground Flandre and then she used Eruption, but she jumped back. "TABOO: LAVATEIN!" She yelled as she slashed Sabrina, but she blocked and used Blizzaga Pursuit.

Flandre jumped back and then jumped forward to slash Sabrina, but she quickly dodge rolled and then used Strike Raid, but Flandre matrixed it...even when it returned as they ran towards each other and slashed...but clashed instead. "Face it...you're no match for a mentally unstable vampire."

"Yeah well, you shouldn't underestimate a Keyblade weilder." She said and looked down at her hand. "Even if she's a part of Fairy Tail!" She exclaimed and then used Aerial Slam on her, then in the air, she used Ragnarock, as Flandre yelled in pain as Sabrina landed and Sonic Blade.

"Don't get cocky!" Flandre exclaimed as she flew up and slashed downward very fast, knocking Sabrina down as she picked her up by the throat and slammed her down on the ground and then raised the Lavatein up in the air.

"FIRE!" She yelled, using Firaga on Flandre's face, and then she sweep kicked her as she got up and used Eruption, blasting her away but Flandre flew back, panting, even Sabrina was too.

"THIS SHOULD FINISH IT!" They both yelled as they ran towards each other and slashed...but it ended up in a clash again, both glaring at each other.

"You need to get back to Gensokyo."

"And I need to stay here where people LOVE ME AS FAMILY!" Flandre yelled as they jumped back and right before they were going to slash through each other...an explosion...and two people screaming in pain. "Huh?"

"What was that?" Sabrina wondered as they looked at each other. "Truce for now?"

"Yeah." Flandre nodded as they both went out of bounds at the same time...a No Contest.

**Attack of the Airships (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"What in the name of Hylia was THAT for?!" Zelda exclaimed.

"That?" Ganondorf smirked, holding his sword. "I am about to unleash what I should've done YEARS ago!" Dark Aura came pouring out of Master Hand and Crazy Hand. "Yes...YES!"

Suddenly, Ganondorf was pushed to a wall and a sword to his neck. "Alright, why would you do something like this?" Auron asked.

"Hmph." Ganondorf smirked. "It's to get rid of the goody-two shoes heroes...especially the Hero of Hyrule...i thought if I unleashed this beast...i'd use it to exterminate every hero and good person here!"

"Now, I may be Mario's rival...but WHY would you do something like this?" Wario asked.

"What's going on here?" Sabrina asked as she was soon joined by Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"We heard the screaming and came here as fast as we could." Sora said and then Kirito ran in.

The dark aura changed into a monsterous giant. "Master Core! Exterminate everyone!"

"Master what?" Sabrina asked.

Master Core looked at everyone, but turned it's gaze to Ganondorf and with one hand, it picked up Ganondorf and slammed him to the ground, punching him too...and then he turned into a trophy. "Oh my god..." Sabrina said.

The giant turned to the others, looking at all of them. "Uh...I think it's a good time to run..." Luigi said.

"No way...we need to stop this beast...otherwise there will be no Smash Mansion left." Sabrina said.

"She's right...your home will be destroyed if we don't do something about this." Auron said.

"I'm not running away from this beast." Rosalina said as the Luma nodded in agreement.

"Count me in." Falco said.

"And me." Marth said.

"Pichu! Pi!" Pichu exclaimed.

"Hmph..." Mewtwo didn't say anything else.

"Pika...Pikachu" Pikachu said, static coming out of his cheeks as everyone else nodded and got ready to battle.

"Alright, let's take Master Core on." Sabrina said. "Together."

**Master Core (Super Smash Bros for 3DS)**

Fox, Falco and Wolf aimed their blasters at the head and fired multiple times, but Master Core slammed his head down on the ground, shaking the ground and knocking them down as Master Core was about to pick the three of them up. "BLACK HOLE!" Palutena yelled, as Pit dragged the three away with the help of Donkey Kong. "MEGA LASER!" She yelled.

Master Core looked at Palutena as if it was glaring at her as it attempted to punch her, but she warped out of the way as Captain Falcon ran towards the arm up with Little Mac and then punched the head multiple times. "FALCON...PUNCH!" Captain Falcon exclaimed and then jumped off right when the punch connected...and then the giant turned into something else...a monsterous beast.

"Why does that somehow remind me of the Ultimate Chimera?" Sabrina asked.

"Oh god, the memories..." Lucas shuddered but he quickly shook the feeling away and looked at Ness and they both nodded. "PK FIRE!" They both yelled.

Master Core roared and slashed with the claws, hitting Mario and Diddy Kong, as Donkey Kong ran towards the beast and punched it really hard as Zelda used Din's Fire, Sabrina and Sora using Triple Firaga, and the Ice Climbers running towards the beast and hammering Master Core.

Link and Toon Link fired arrows at the monster, but Master Core dodged it and fired lightning at them, knocking them away as Sonic spin dashed into it and then jumped out of the way as one of Snake's missiles connected to the beast and then Donkey Kong threw Pac-Man high in the air, and then he threw down a fire hydrant on the beast, as it roared and then changed again...into five swords.

"Oh that's not fair at all!" Sora exclaimed.

"Relax, we got several swordsmen here." Sabrina smiled and then she blocked one of the swords as Kirito and Asuna slashed the swords and then jumped back as Shulk ran towards the swords.

"AIR SLASH!" He yelled and slashed upwards, but the swords missed and slashed him, knocking him towards a wall as Marth, Roy, Lucina and Ike ran towards the gigantic swords and they slashed the swords several times while blocking the slashes from the swords as well.

Kirby ran to the swords and took out the Ultra Sword. "POOOO...YOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled and slashed the swords several times and launched the swords to Meta Knight.

"Know my power!" He exclaimed and then slashed through the swords...as they changed again...to a shadowy figure of Sabrina.

"There can be only one!" Sabrina told it as she noticed Rosalina charged up the Luma Shot and fired the Luma, but the shadow slashed the Luma, making it cry in pain and then it disappeared.

"Sabrina...let's do it." Latias said.

"Right." Sabrina nodded and then touched the Mega Stone, as Latias mega evolved.

Lucario smirked when Latias Mega Evolved. "MAX AURA!" He yelled, as Mewtwo and Charizard had the same idea.

"CHROM!" Robin yelled as Chrom suddenly appeared as they ran towards the shadow, but it slashed them away before they could do anything.

"DUNBAN! RIKI!" Shulk yelled, but they were slashed away too.

Latias, Lucario, Charizard and Mewtwo all attacked the shadow at once, but the shadow slashed them away like they were nothing. "Someone stop that thing so I can get a clear shot!" Mega Man exclaimed as Sabrina nodded and used Stopza on the shadow, making it stop. "Thank you." He said and then fired a black hole at it, trapping the shadow as X, EXE, Starforce and Voltnutt appeared next to Mega Man and they fired lasers at the shadow.

Time for the shadow resumed and then slashed the Mega Men away. "FALCON..." Captain Falcon was about to unleash his punch, but the shadow grabbed Captain Falcon by the throat and threw him to the side and then dodged Little Mac's punch and then slashed him towards Sonic and Pac-Man.

"You..." Little Mac got up, fire burning in his eyes. "YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THAT!" He yelled and transformed into Giga Mac, as he ran towards the shadow, but no matter how hard he punched, the shadow blocked every punch and then when Little Mac turned back to normal, he was launched away towards the Ice Climbers and Pichu.

"We're getting annihilated here, what the crap is going on?!" Snake exclaimed.

"...I think I have to face this one alone." Sabrina said, watching Auron getting knocked away by the shadow as she ran towards the shadow and slashed it, but it blocked and countered as they kept on countering and blocking for a while until the shadow slashed her down. "I didn't think I'd be kicking my own butt..." She muttered.

"Hey!" Flandre exclaimed, throwing her a Smash Ball. "Use this!"

Sabrina smirked and slashed it, breaking it and then smirking. "Come at me if you dare." She said, as the shadow did. "Final Smash...ACTIVATE!" She yelled as Yui's Heart automatically appeared in her other hand as she slashed the surprised shadow multiple times and then jumped back, firing a huge beam of light towards the shadow...and when the light disappeared...all that was left...was a core.

"Alright, let's destroy this once and for all." Sabrina said.

"Wait." Flandre said, motioning her head to Duck Hunt Dog. "Let's have him deal the final blows."

Sabrina looked at Duck Hunt and glared at him. "You better have a good moveset..." She muttered and walked away.

Duck Hunt did his infamous laugh and used every one of his moves on it, as Sabrina's eyes widened in shock...and then Duck Hunt used his Final Smash on it...and then the Master Core exploded after the Final Smash was finished.

**Olympus Coliseum**

"That...was amazing." Sabrina said in amazement as Duck Hunt Dog simply walked over to her. "...Come here you!" She smiled as Duck Hunt Dog barked happily and jumped up in her arms.

"There, now everyone accepted him." Lucario chuckled.

"But...the mansion..." Peach sighed. It was a total wreck during the battle.

Duck Hunt Dog happily licked Sabrina's face and then hopped off of her arms, wagging his tail. "You are an amazing dog." She smiled as Duck Hunt smiled...and then his ears perked up, growling right at Flandre.

"Uh, why are you grow-GAH!" She suddenly screamed as they all turned to see an Organization member holding the knocked out Flandre.

"Let's see if she'll be willing to cooperate." It said as it made a portal and walked back in.

Sabrina's fist clenched. "Obviously...going to Gensokyo..." She muttered. "That Organization member is going to get annihilated."

"So, I guess we're going over there now." Sora said.

"Damn RIGHT we are!" Sabrina exclaimed.

Asuna looked at the wreckage. "It's a shame this place was destroyed..."

"Ah, we'll rebuild..." Lucario said. "Something gets destroyed in here all the time." He said, looking at Toon Link and the other kids, who just looked away while whistling casually.

"Stay safe." Auron told them as they nodded and then took off.  
>==================================================================================================<p>

**All ya need is to show off your moves to a skeptic person and they'll totally be accepting.**


	27. The Art of Wind

**To Guest: I love it! I planned on actually doing that in The World That Never Was anyways...but before "defeating" Xemnas.**

**To Slugfan: I can squeeze in Sonic's World, if you'd like. :P**

**Cloudchasers (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"So...why was that Flandre girl not interested in going?" Kirito wondered.

"I think it has to do with the tension between her and her sister." Sora replied.

"It is..." Sabrina nodded as they got into Gensokyo.

**Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Wow, it's a nice place." Asuna said.

"Yeah." Sabrina nodded. "It's amazing here."

"Except for the tension between Flandre and Remilia..." Latias said as they walked towards the mansion entrance.

Meiling was once again sleeping, but she woke up as soon as Sabrina touched the gate. "Oh...it's you." She said.

"Yeah, it's us." Sabrina said, giving her a glare.

"Actually, you're right on time..." Meiling said, kicking open the gate. "There's something you need to see."

"Huh?" Sabrina tilted her head.

"What's going on?" Donald asked.

"Well, ever since you left...Remilia's been getting worse..." Meiling replied and then looked at Kirito and Asuna who were in confusion, and then she explained what happened last time, as they nodded in understanding.

"I thought Reimu and Marisa would handle it..." Sabrina said.

"They did...but as time went on, they called for Suwako, Nitori, Eirin, Alice, Sanae, Kanako and Byakuren...and Aya and Cirno came in uninvited since...you know how they are." Meiling muttered as she let them inside the mansion. "Just be careful."

**Waltz of the Damned (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Wait, where are they?" Sabrina asked.

"Where you fought Remilia, of course." Meiling replied and then walked back to the gate.

"Well that's easy enough." Sora said as they nodded and walked to the room.

"Question, who were those people Meiling mentioned besides Reimu and Marisa?" Goofy asked.

"Well..." Sabrina explained it to them.

"So this Byakuren girl is a Buddhist...huh..." Asuna said.

"Forget THAT! I don't want to meet that nurse in a dark alley..." Kirito muttered.

They knocked on a door, as Alice answered it. "Hey, are you those guys that restored out world?" Alice asked.

"How'd you know?" Sabrina asked.

Alice smiled. "Because Marisa wouldn't shut up about you guys."

"Hey! I heard that!" Marisa exclaimed. "They restored our world; can't a girl just talk about them for days? Sheesh..."

"I was wondering when I would meet the famous Keyblade weilders." Byakuren said, looking at them with a soft smile. "It's an honor to meet you."

They walked into the room and then looked around...but Remilia wasn't in the room. "Uh, where's Remilia? We'd like to tell her something." Sabrina said.

"She's in the next room, Eirin is basically giving her an antidote for her...uh...condition." Reimu said and sighed. "That beast thing...could it be because of her sorrow that Flandre is gone?"

"Smile!" Aya suddenly exclaimed and took a picture of the group, blinding them for a few seconds. "There we go, everyone is going to love that the heroes that restored our world has come here." She smiled.

Cirno looked at the group. "Let's see...the way you guys told me... these guys are Sadie, Soap, Dopey, Goofy, Lady and...uh...you guys never told ME about two more people."

"Sadie?" Sabrina raised an eyebrow.

"Soap?" Sora blinked.

"DOPEY?!" Donald exclaimed in anger.

"Lady?" Latias thought about it. "Huh..."

"Gawrsh, she got my name right." Goofy chuckled.

"Cirno, you idiot..." Suwako sighed. "It's Sabrina, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Latias." She corrected her. "As for these two, I have no idea."

"I'm Kirito and this is Asuna." Kirito introduced themselves.

"Okay, hold the phone..." Marisa said, looking at Sabrina. "You said you had something to tell Remilia...and ever since you said that, it got me curious."

"Alright..." Sabrina sighed. "We went to the Smash Mansion to try and get Flandre back...but while we were distracted by this Master Core thing...Flandre was kidnapped by an Organization Member."

"WHAT?!" They all yelled.

"Where did he take her?!" Sanae exclaimed.

"He said something about... 'hopefully she'll be willing to cooperate'." Sora said.

"She?" Kanako wondered and then pondered it. "I think...that Organization guy is referring to Remilia."

"So, that guy came back to Gensokyo..." Marisa said, cracking her knuckles. "Good, I was looking forward to kick his ass into next week."

"But we don't know where in Gensokyo, that's the problem..." Sabrina sighed.

"Not to fear." Nitori said. "We can go over to my lab and I'll be able to make something to help us find Flandre."

The door opened as Eirin and Remilia walked out. "Oh, hello." Eirin greeted.

Remilia looked at them. "Did you find Flandre?" She asked.

"Yeah...and...we lost her too." Sabrina replied. "She was kidnapped."

"WHAT?!" Remilia exclaimed. "Where is she?!"

"Somewhere in Gensokyo." Reimu told her. "We were on our way to Nitori's."

"Take me with you. I'm getting more worried about her by the day." Remilia pleaded.

"Sure." Sabrina nodded.

"Then let's go!" Nitori exclaimed.

"I'll stay here and check on Sakuya." Eirin said.

"Me too." Kanako said.

One trip to Nitori's lab later...

**Professor E. Gadd (Luigi's Mansion)**

"Geez...she said it'd be a minute and it's taking FOREVER for her to finish up what she's doing." Cirno muttered.

"It's been at least thirty seconds." Reimu told her.

"Thirty seconds IS TOO LONG!" Cirno yelled.

"Done!" Nitori exclaimed and walked out the door, holding some machine. "I call it the Flandre Tracker. This way, we can find her." She said and then turned it on.

"That's awesome!" Sora exclaimed as they went outside.

"Let's see...Flandre should be right over..." The machine fried up. "...Agh...that figures..."

"Has this happened before?" Asuna asked.

"Sometimes." Nitori replied and then got another idea as she walked in her lab again...and then came out with some ear pieces. "Put these on, because I'm thinking we'll have to split up to look for her."

"And if we spot Flandre, we'll be able to tell everyone where they are." Alice said.

"Exactly...alright, let's split up." Nitori said as they all nodded and split up, looking everywhere in Gensokyo.

**Toad Town**

Reimu landed in front of her shrine. I know she probably won't be here, but it's worth a shot... She thought and then walked in it, looking around until she noticed something. "Hmm?" She wondered and walked over to it...seeing a knocked out Flandre on the floor. "Hey guys! I found her!"

"Where is she?" Marisa asked as she was in the air with Sabrina, Latias and Asuna.

"She's in the shrine! I repeat, she's in the shri-AGH!"

"Reimu? What's wrong?" Alice asked, but no answer. "Reimu? Reimu! Can you hear me?"

"If you want to see Reimu and Flandre...come to the top of the mansion." A male voice suddenly said in Reimu's earpiece.

"That voice..." Remilia's eyes widened. "XALDIN, WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?!"

Xaldin chuckled. "Nothing...yet. Come to the top of the mansion...or else."

"I swear to god...if you harm Reimu..." Marisa clenched her fists and then flew right to the mansion's roof as the others took off to the mansion as well.

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

They all landed on top of the mansion and Xaldin had his hood off, holding Reimu and Flandre in his arms, still knocked out cold. "You..." Remilia clenched her fists. "You get out of Gensokyo RIGHT NOW!"

"Oh, I do plan on leaving...but, I'd rather travel lightly." Xaldin smirked. "Who shall I leave behind? The vampire, or the Princess of Heart?" He asked.

"Oh my god...I know what he's going to do." Sabrina said. "He's going to kill one of them and turn them into a Nobody."

"You're right." Xaldin still smirked.

"THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL THAT I AM GOING TO LET YOU KILL REIMU!" Marisa yelled.

"I have decided." Xaldin said. "I shall leave the vampire here...and take Reimu with me."

"OH NO YOU WON'T!" Marisa screamed.

Suddenly, Xaldin screamed in pain as he looked down to see Flandre biting his hand as she then punched him hard in the chest. "I don't think so." Flandre said, gently taking Reimu from him and walking away.

"Flandre!" Remilia exclaimed.

Flandre glared at Remilia. "I'm not staying here." She said. "I'm going back to the Smash Mansion so I can stay away from the likes of YOU."

"Flandre..." Remilia said in shock.

"Can we deal with this family fued later? We gotta deal with this guy!" Sora exclaimed.

Xaldin glared at all of them, summoning his many lances and got in his battle position, as the others did the same.

**The 13th Dilemma (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"There's no fun in this!" Xaldin exclaimed and then slashed his lances several times at Alice, Byakuren, and Asuna, but they dodged them all.

"War sign: Little Legion!" Alice exclaimed.

"Magic: Magic Butterfly!" Byakuren exclaimed while Asuna ran towards Xaldin while gracefully dodging every single attack Xaldin threw at her and slashed her, then jumping out of the way as the danmaku slammed right into Xaldin.

"FIRE!" Sabrina yelled.

"WIND!" Xaldin yelled, as he was surrounded by a windy shield, and the Firaga didn't hit him.

"Oh, this might get a little interesting..." Sabrina said.

"Kappa: Spin the Cephalic Plate!" Nitori exclaimed.

"Native God: Moriya God!" Suwako exclaimed.

"Miracle: Night with Overly Bright Guest Stars!" Sanae exclaimed.

Kirito sweatdropped. "How many of these spell cards do these guys have?"

"A lot." Sabrina replied.

Xaldin got on his lances and then rode around on it, dodging the danmaku that was thrown at him and then he aimed at them. "Wear the face of despair!" He exclaimed and wind shot out at all of them, making them all yell in pain.

"FREEZE SIGN: PERFECT FREEZE!" Cirno yelled, but that didn't stop it as it hit her as well. "WHY DIDN'T IT WORK?!"

"Ice doesn't stop wind, you moron!" Sabrina told her.

"Hey, no one told me that!" Cirno exclaimed.

"LOVE SIGN: MASTER SPARK!" Marisa yelled as the wind and Master Spark collided into each other...but it pushed the Master Spark and the wind slammed into Marisa.

"TABOO: LAVATEIN!" Flandre yelled, slashing the lances, as some of them broke and Xaldin landed on the ground.

"Certain Kill: Heart Break!" Remilia exclaimed, as Xaldin yelled in pain and then Latias used Psybeam, Donald using Firaga, Goofy throwing his shield, Sora using Thundaga, and Kirito and Asuna slashing Xaldin several times and then kicked him away.

"You...how can this be...?" Xaldin asked, panting while looking at his destroyed lances.

"Flandre, let's do it together!" Remilia exclaimed, pulling out a spell card.

Flandre smirked. "Oh, he's going down." She said and looked at Sabrina. "Mind using that Stop spell?"

"Sure." She nodded. "STOPZA!"

Xaldin was stopped dead in his tracks, as he could only look on in horror as Remilia charged up the Gungnir. "Ready?" She asked as it was fully charged.

"Oh yeah." Flandre smirked as she held Remilia's hand. "DIVINE SPEAR: SPEAR THE GUNGNIR!" They both yelled and then threw it and when time resumed for Xaldin...it hit him dead center and went RIGHT through him, as he yelled in pain before falling to the ground and fading away for good.

**Friends in My Heart (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Ow..." Reimu muttered, rubbing the back of her neck.

"You okay?" Marisa asked, helping her up.

"Kinda..." She muttered.

"Thank you...Flandre." Remilia smiled.

Flandre didn't say anything as she just glared at her. "Hmph." She turned around and walked away.

"Flandre, wait!" Remilia exclaimed as she put her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Flandre said coldly to her as she turned around. "Why should I live here in this mansion again? All you ever do is lock me up and every time I manage to sneak out, you throw me in again!"

"Yes...I know...but it's because..."

"Don't even go there." Flandre said coldly again. "Everyone at the Smash Mansion treated me like family, even those bad guys like Ganondorf, Bowser, his son... I feel like I'm loved. But when I'm here...i'm treated like dirt. Hmph, and to think you're my sister...more like the hag that came from the Netherworld."

Remilia's eyes widened. "Fl-Flandre..." Tears were swelling up in her eyes.

"And if I stay, it'll be the same thing over again. Well you know what? Forget it." She walked away, but Sabrina got in her way. "Out of the way."

"You need to hear your sister out."

"Why should I?"

"It's because...I miss you." Remilia said. "Yes, I did all those things but all for a good reason."

Flandre turned to glare at her again. "GOOD? YOU CALL LOCKING ME UP AND LEAVING ME THERE FOR FOUR HUNDRED FREAKING YEARS GOOD?!" She yelled. "NO WAY! I KNOW I'M MENTALLY UNSTABLE, BUT AT LEAST DR. MARIO HAS GIVEN ME SOME FREAKIN' MEDICINE TO KEEP IT IN CHECK! BUT WHAT DO YOU DO?! YOU LOCK ME UP, AND NEVER EVEN BOTHER TO GO TO EIRIN TO KEEP MY MENTALLY UNSTABLENESS AT BAY! I AM NOT GOING DOWN THAT ROAD AGAIN!"

"This is going nowhere..." Sora muttered.

Remilia just couldn't help but just let tears roll down her eyes. "Flandre...j-just listen to me... every day that you were gone...I just...wanted to come find you."

"Well you found me when this world was restored, but what did you? YOU LOCKED ME UP! I'm just FREAKING GLAD THAT XARINA, ROXAS, AXEL AND...WHATEVER HER NAME IS HELPED ME ESCAPE FROM THIS HELLHOLE!"

"Axel...so that's what his name was." Marisa thought.

"Flandre..." Sabrina looked at her. "Don't you even think about any others that miss you?"

"Yeah, I know Reimu, Marisa, Patchy, Meiling, Koakuma and Sakuya miss me, in fact, everyone...but..." She turned back to Remilia. "It's her that makes me not want to come back. Don't you see? SHE'S THE WHOLE REASON WHY I WAS IN THE SMASH MANSION IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"Sakuya threw you in your room too." Remilia said.

"I know, but you told her to. So it all comes back to YOU." Flandre exclaimed.

Aya took Flandre's arm. "You need to come see this." She said as they went back in the mansion, and then to Flandre's shock, Sakuya was on the hospital bed.

"S-Sakuya?!"

"I...I didn't mean to hurt her." Remilia sighed and told Flandre everything ever since she left.

Flandre couldn't believe her ears and turned to Sabrina. "So...all those things you said..."

"You really thought I was lying, but I wasn't." Sabrina said.

Tears swelled up in Flandre's eyes and turned to Remilia. "I...I..."

"It's okay..." Remilia smiled and hugged her sister. "I promise...I won't lock you up anymore."

Flandre smiled. "That's totally fine with me." She said, smiling through her tears.

"Well, I guess she's staying for good now." Marisa said.

"Wait, what will they think in the Smash Mansion now that Flandre is back?" Reimu wondered, seeing Aya taking a picture of the sisters hugging.

"Don't worry, we'll tell them what's going on." Sabrina said.

"Alright, that's cool." Reimu said as she and Sabrina hugged...and then hugged Marisa.

"See ya guys later!" Sabrina waved and they walked away.

"Wait!" Flandre exclaimed, catching Sabrina's arm and then pulled her into a hug, as she returned it. "Thank you..."

"Ah, no problem." Sabrina smiled as they took off.  
>===================================================================================================<p>

**Lame deaths are NOT an option when i'm around. Just simply use the Gungnir on Xaldin, simple as that.**


	28. The Oracion Seis

**To Gry18: Since we're in Magnolia...I think it's the perfect idea!**

**Olympus Coliseum (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Oh...I see." Lucario said. "So those two made up."

"Man...she was the life of the party..." Toon Link sighed.

"She will be missed..." Master Hand said.

"Wait, how are you alive...?" Sora asked.

Master Hand chuckled. "I can revive as many times as I like. I'm just a hand, after all."

"Good point." Sora nodded.

"We just wanted to stop by and tell you before we head off to the next world." Sabrina said.

"Where are you headed next?" Palutena asked.

"Magnolia." She replied.

"Ah." Palutena nodded. "Well, good luck." She said as she waved to them as they took off.

"What do you mean by 'Good luck'?" Pit wondered.

"I know that they tackled on the arc with Laxus...and now...I know what's next."

"Oh sweet Palutena...she's an anime nerd..." Dark Pit sighed. "Just what I needed right now."

**Cloudchasers (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Well, that's been taken care of. Now we don't have to worry about it." Sora said.

"Right." Sabrina nodded. "Let's head over there now." She said.

**Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

They landed and then walked straight to the guild. "Whoa...and I thought Gensokyo was amazing." Kirito said.

"I know! Every world we've been to so far just...amazes me." Asuna said, looking around.

Just wait until you get to the other worlds. Sabrina thought as they walked around until they came to the guild itself. "Well, let's go in." She said.

Everyone in the guild was just chatting things up until they spotted the group. "YOU GUYS CAME BACK!" They all yelled as they ran towards them.

"What the heck?!" Asuna exclaimed as everyone surrounded the others, leaving Asuna and Kirito out as they were just talking and cheering. "Uh..."

"I'm just as clueless as you are." Kirito said. "I don't know what the heck is going on."

"Clueless? I'm never clueless..."

"Then why are you wondering what the heck is going on?"

"...I'll get back to you on that."

Natsu turned to the two. "Who are these guys?" He asked.

"Kirito and Asuna." Sabrina replied and told them what was going on.

"Ah, I getcha." He nodded.

Makarov walked over to them. "You know, Team Natsu was on their way to their rendezous point with a few other guilds." He said. "And before I ask, I know you're going to say yes."

"Now how did I know you were going to say that?" Sabrina smiled, causing Makarov to chuckle.

"Before we go..." Erza said, looking at Sabrina with a smirk and took out her sword.

Sabrina smirked back. "Oh, it's on." She said, summoning Radiant Smasher.

"Oh...this is going to get interesting..." Sora said as they all walked outside.

"Excuse me..." Mirajane stopped Kirito and Asuna. "Can you come here for a second?"

Erza and Sabrina stood in front of each other, both smirking while gripping their weapons tightly. "I guess I'll be the referee for this." Natsu said. "You guys ready?" He asked as they nodded. "Alright, LET'S GET THIS BATTLE GOING!" He yelled.

**Blinded by Light (Final Fantasy XIII)**

Sabrina ran towards Erza and slashed her, but Erza blocked and then countered, but she backflipped and used Thundaga, but Erza jumped to the side and then slashed Sabrina several times, but she blocked and then suddenly sweep kicked her, knocking Erza down as she jumped up and slashed down.

Erza rolled out of the way as she used an uppercut as she jumped up and slashed Sabrina down, but she blocked while in mid-air and then used Ars Arcanum while still in the air and slashed Erza down. "Alright...REQUIP!" She yelled and then transformed into her Flight Armor.

Sabrina smirked. "GIVE ME STRENGTH!" She yelled and transformed into her Valor Form, having Nature Power out as they both ran towards each other and slashed each other several times, but they kept on clashing. However, this didn't stop them as they kept continuing until Erza slashed Sabrina upward and then slashed her down, and then got on top of her and raised her sword up.

"This battle is over." Erza smirked.

"Not yet." Sabrina said. "FIRE!" She yelled, firing it on her face, knocking Erza off of her as she slashed her multiple times and then used Sonic Blade, then ending it with Eruption, but Erza jumped back to avoid it and then lunged right at her, but Sabrina blocked and used Blizzaga Pursuit, then using Strike Raid with Nature Power, but Erza matrixed it...but when she got back up...she was gone.

"What?!"

"Right behind you." She suddenly used Aerial Slam and then slashed her down, then landing right on top of her, Radiant Smasher to her neck.

Erza sighed. "Alright...I yield."

**Toad Town**

Sabrina put away her Keyblade and helped up Erza. "How did you get behind me so fast?"

"When you matrixed it, I ran around you before you could even get up."

"Smart move." Erza nodded and changed to her usual armor.

"What a shame...I bet a couple of fish on Erza." Happy muttered.

"Well, let's get going." Natsu said and noticed Asuna and Kirito walking up to them. "Where've you been?"

"That Mirajane girl said that we're friends with Sabrina and the others, we're friends with them...next thing we know..." Kirito said, pulling up his sleeve.

Sabrina's eyes widened. "Oh my god...you're part of the guild now."

"Well it's better than that guild in SAO..." Kirito said.

Asuna pulled up her pantleg, the mark on her knee. "Well, let's get going then."

"Of all the places, why the knee?" Lucy wondered before they all headed off.

_Several miles later..._

They walked in the building and looked around. "So who are we meeting?" Donald asked.

"Let's see..." Natsu closed his eyes. "We're supposed to meet up with Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus...and uh...what was it again?"

"It's Cait Shelter." Gray told him.

As soon as 'Cait Shelter' was mentioned, Sabrina immediately felt sick to her stomach. _Oh great, do I REALLY have to go through this?_ She thought.

"Oh yeah, Cait Shelter..." Natsu nodded.

Latias and Sora looked at Sabrina. "Hey, are you okay?" Sora asked.

"Y-yeah..." She nodded.

"She doesn't look good...but maybe I'm just going crazy." Latias said.

"Hmm...I wonder if we're the first ones to arrive..." Lucy wondered.

"Nope!" A voice exclaimed, as Erza's eyes widened.

"Oh no..." Erza sweatdropped.

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Suddenly, three good-looking boys walked down the stairs and a certain fat man came down the stairs as well. "You are not the first ones to arrive." The man said and noticed Erza. "Ah, if it isn't my darling!"

"Uh, who are you?" Sora asked.

"Oh, I am Ichiya and these three boys are Hibiki, Eve, and Ren." Ichiya introduced and then he walked over to Erza. "It's been a long time, my sweet love."

"Uh...what's with this guy?" Latias asked.

"I...used to date him..." Erza muttered in shame.

"One question: WHY?!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"I don't know..." Erza muttered. "Ever since we broke up...he still thinks I'm in love with him."

"It's true!" Ichiya smiled...and then suddenly, Sabrina, Lucy, Latias and Asuna were sitting on a random couch.

"Uh...what?" Asuna asked and then Ren sniffed her hair, as she immediately froze up.

"Ah, your hair smells really beautiful." Ren said...and then he was drop kicked by Asuna herself.

"GET THAT FREAKING NOSE OUT OF MY HAIR, YOU WEIRDO!" She screamed.

Kirito sweatdropped. "I...uh...was going to do that..." He said and sighed.

"In your dreams, weirdo..." Sabrina said. "There's no way I'm going on a date with you."

Hibiki sighed. "One day, you will."

Sora's eye twitched. "She has her eyes on an angel...literally."

"This angel is from another world, right?" Happy asked.

"Yeah..." Sora muttered.

Three people walked in the door. "Oh, you guys are here too." A voice said as they turned.

"YOU!" Gray yelled. "What the hell are YOU doing here, Lyon?!"

"I'm part of Lamia Scale, so you better get used to it." Lyon told him.

Lucy looked at the female. "...Oh no..."

The girl sneered at Lucy. "Just what I needed to see...it's you." She muttered.

"What, you guys know each other?" Sora asked and then looked at Sabrina.

"Must I do ALL of the freakin' explanations?" Sabrina sighed.

"I'm Sherry." She introduced.

"And I'm Jura." Jura introduced. "Hmm...we seem to be missing people from Cait Shelter..."

Sabrina felt sick again. "Wak! You look pale!" Donald exclaimed.

"I'm fine..." Sabrina sighed.

_Hmm...she knows something, but she doesn't want to tell us yet._ Sora thought as Erza, Lucy and Latias had the same look.

"Hmm, I wonder when Cait Shelter will arrive..." Natsu wondered, and then they heard a yelp and a thud as they turned to see a blue haired girl faceplanted. "Huh?"

The girl got up. "Sorry..." She muttered. "I'm...Wendy Marvell..."

"She's just a little girl...why would Cait Shelter send a little girl?" Kirito wondered.

"Hmm, good question..." Lyon muttered.

"I...may not be good in combat or anything...but...I am good with healing magic." Wendy said.

"A healer, well that's always a good thing." Latias smiled.

"For heavens sake, child! You need to speak up more!" A voice exclaimed as a white cat walked in...and when Happy saw her, his eyes basically turned into hearts.

"She's gorgeous!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, someone is in looooove!" Sora chuckled, as Natsu laughed and fist bumped Sora.

"Sorry, Carla...it's just..." Wendy sighed.

"I don't need to hear it." Carla said. "But you need to stop being shy around other people and-" A fish was in her face. "What on earth?"

"Would you like some fish?" Happy asked.

"No, I don't and I don't need to hear any more words from you, tom cat." Carla said and just turned around, her back to him, as he jawdropped in shock.

"Alright, now that everyone's here, we need to explain what's going on." Jura said. "I trust everyone knows what's going on?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure about the outworlders..." Natsu said, pointing over to Sabrina, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Latias, Kirito and Asuna.

"I explained it to them on the way over here." Sabrina explained.

"Well, you sure were quiet about it." Natsu said.

"So, this Oracion Seis guild, it's bad, right?" Goofy asked.

"Oh, it's beyond bad." Ichiya replied. "They plan on unleashing the Nirvana!"

"Nirwhat? Sabrina didn't tell us that." Kirito said.

"Well that's because you guys were interested in something else..." Sabrina muttered. "Here I was, just telling what the Nirvana was all about and next thing I know, you're all looking at different things and NOT paying attention!"

"Well when you keep on rambling, we lose interest." Sora said.

"I really need to get you into anime, I feel like I'm the only one who knows what's going on..." She muttered.

"Anyways, we need to stop them from getting their hands on Nirvana...because once they do...any guild that gets in their way will be eliminated...and I don't know what their first target is, but I don't want to find out." Jura said.

"We do have a way to stop them from using Nirvana." Ren said.

"What is it?" Latias asked.

"Christina." Hibiki replied.

"Uh...how is a human going to stop Nirvana?" Donald asked.

"Oh no no no, Christina isn't a human, but a weapon. It's a bomber." Eve told him.

"Alright, now we have a plan to stop it...but how are we going to take down the Oracion Seis?" Natsu asked.

"We take 'em down, that's what we're going to do." Gray told them.

"Well it's settled then...let's go." Jura said as they all nodded and took off.

_A few miles off..._

"Meet Christina." Ren said, pointing up as they looked on to see their weapon. "She's a beauty."

"Wow..." Wendy said in amazement.

"Gawrsh, that's what's gonna stop that Nirvana thing?" Goofy asked.

"Oh, you bet." Ren nodded. "It's going to be a piece of cake."

And then suddenly, an engine blew up and then it crash landed down below and exploded. "What just happened?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"That was a pretty sweet ride you had...but we knew all along." A voice said as they turned to see the Oracion Seis in front of them.

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

Sabrina summoned her Keyblade and pointed it at Jura. "You're a fake..."

"Whoa whoa whoa, Jura's not a fake!" Sherry told her.

Jura chuckled. "How did you know?"

"I just had a gut feeling." Sabrina lied and then looked at one of the girls in front of her. "And that lady right there is controlling you."

The woman's eyes widened. "HOW?!"

"Jura" sighed and then transformed, turning into two little mini figures as they went back to the woman. "That girl knows too much." The leader muttered.

"Alright, who are you?" Ichiya asked. "And where's the REAL Jura?!"

"We are the members of Oracion Seis." The leader said. "I am Brain and these are my friends. Midnight, Cobra and his pet snake Cubellios, Angel, Racer, and Hoteye." Brain said. "And as for your friend, he's suffering a head injury at the moment."

"Alright, let's destroy these guys right now..." Sora said.

"Way ahead of you." Natsu said.

"We have come to actually get her." Brain said, pointing to Wendy.

"Me?!" Wendy exclaimed, but Sabrina got in the way with Carla.

"Sorry, but you're not going to take her." Sabrina said, gripping Radiant Smasher.

"She's the key to bring back the Nirvana." Racer told her. "And we'll take her from you, like it or not."

"I don't think so." Sabrina glared.

"Then you leave us no choice." Brain said as they all got ready for battle.

**Boss Battle (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

They all went forward and attacked, as Natsu fire punched Racer, but he dodged and kicked him to the side as he ran towards Gray as Gray fired ice shots at him, but he quickly dodged and quickly kicked him hard.

"This will take care of you!" Lyon exclaimed as he was with Sherry while they looked at Hoteye, but before they could even do anything, the ground underneath them melted and trapped them.

"What's going on?!" Sherry exclaimed.

"FIRE!" Donald yelled as he used Firaga on Angel, but she jumped to the side and punched the duck, then ducking under Goofy's thrown shield and kicked him in the chest, then quickly dodging Latias' Psybeam and then kicked her to the side.

"Why is this guy sleeping?" Kirito wondered.

"I dunno." Asuna shrugged as they slashed him several times, but their swords went right through him. "...What the?!"

They were then attacked by Racer. "It'd be unwise to wake him up...or else you'd regret it." He said, as Sora slashed him while he was distracted, but Racer jumped to the side and kicked him over.

"REQUIP!" Erza yelled, turning into her Flight Armor and then slashing Cobra, but he kept dodging every time.

"Heh, just because you got a little faster doesn't mean I won't get hurt by you." Cobra said, and then a Thundaga landed right next to him, causing him to wince. "Ow!"

"I knew that'd affect your ears." Sabrina smirked, still in front of Wendy.

"Why you little brat..." Cobra muttered and then barely avoided a slash from Erza and then kept dodging easily, but Thundagas were kept being thrown at him, making him wince but he still kept dodging. "Would you take care of that brat, Racer?!"

"On it." Racer said as he ran towards Sabrina.

"OPEN! GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL! TAURUS!" Lucy yelled, but...sadly, they were defeated by Racer easily. "Sorry...Sabrina..."

"STOPZA!" Sabrina yelled, but Racer dodged it easily and was immediately behind her, karate chopping the back of her neck.

"SABRINA!" Wendy yelled...and then heard Erza scream in pain.

"Nice one, Cubellios." Cobra smirked as Cubellios withdrew away from a bite mark on Erza...and eventually...everyone was pathetically defeated.

**Villains of a Sort**

"Well, that was easy." Racer said, knocking out Wendy. "So, what shall we do with her?" He motioned to Sabrina.

"Bring her with us. She may have some valuable information..." Brain ordered as Racer picked her up and took off with the others.

**Sorry for that wait, 18th birthday on Sunday and tons of distractions. But here's the next chapter!**

**I decided to divide this into two parts. Don't want you to be waiting forever now, would ya? :P**

**I played around with the music with Sabrina VS Erza. The Encounter, Boss Battle 1 from Kid Icarus Uprising...and then it hit me. Blinded by Light!**


	29. Nirvana

**Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Ow..." Sora muttered, rubbing his head. "What happened?"

"We all got our asses handed to us..." Kirito muttered and looked around.

"DAMNIT." Natsu yelled, punching the ground. "This is so not cool at all!"

"Relax, we'll get through this." Gray muttered. "We'll just figure out a way to get rid of them."

"Uh...where's Sabrina?" Latias asked.

"Kidnapped..." Ren muttered. "Right before I passed out, they took her...along with Wendy."

"KIDNAPPED?!" Sora exclaimed. "This is Mega Man's world all over again..." He muttered.

Erza was just crying out in pain, holding on to her arm. "Oh geez...something tells me that snake has a poisonous bite." Hibiki said.

"Well how are we going to get the poison out?" Kirito asked and looked at Sora.

"We do have some Megalixers, that could help..." He said.

"Perfect!" Lucy smiled.

"But...Sabrina has them..." Sora muttered.

"Will a simple Curaga work?" Donald asked and used Curaga on Erza's wound...but it didn't entirely go away.

"I guess we need that Megalixer..." Ren muttered. "And we don't know where they are..."

"Wait a minute...WHERE'S HAPPY?!" Natsu exclaimed.

_Meanwhile..._

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

Sabrina woke up...to see she was bound. "...Oh, this feels familiar..." She muttered.

"Oh thank god!" Wendy smiled. "You're awake."

Sabrina looked at her and smiled back...while fighting her tears since...well, you know.

"Ah, so she awakens." A voice said as they turned to see Brain walking over to them.

"Why did you kidnap me? There's got to be a reason..."

Brain smirked. "The way you uncovered Gemini...you know too much." He said. "So, we decided to bring you here, because I believe you know everything that we need to know."

"Go ahead and try, you're not going to break me." Sabrina said.

"Oh, we will." Brain said. "But first..." He turned to Wendy.

"So...uh..." Wendy blinked. "Why me?"

"Because...you are the key to reviving Jellal." Brain said.

"Jellal?!" Wendy exclaimed. "No...it can't be...Jellal is alive!"

"Oh you might think...but..." He pointed to Sabrina. "It was her and her friends that destroyed him."

Wendy's eyes widened and looked at Sabrina. "No...it can't be true. She wouldn't!"

Sabrina just couldn't help but look guilty. _This story arc I'm in is really going to be the death of me..._ She mentally sighed.

"Oh, but she did." Brain said and then snapped his fingers...as a bright light just shone brightly and then a coffin was right there...and Wendy's eyes widened in horror.

"Jellal..." Wendy said, a tear falling. "He...he's..."

"Dead...but you can revive him...for you see, he's the real key in order to bring back the Nirvana." Brain said.

"He's not going to do it, it's going to be part one of your fall." Sabrina told them.

"Why don't you shut up?" Cobra told her. "We're not going to fall. We will be unstoppable."

"Heh, says the guy who's going to get his ass kicked to the Fiery Dragon Slayer."

Cobra's eyes twitched and grabbed Sabrina by the throat. "Listen here, you little brat...This Poison Dragon Slayer will basically slay that little fire oven, so you'd better shut your mouth."

"It's your arrogance that will get you...in fact, that's what will bring all of you down."

"Alright...THAT'S IT!" Cobra yelled, throwing her down. "Cubellios! Bite her!"

Wendy's eyes widened. "No! Don't!"

"ASHLEY!" Sabrina yelled as Ashley appeared in front of them.

"PANTELONES GIGANTICUS!" Ashley yelled...and then Cubellios just basically shrunk, getting his teeth stuck in Sabrina's shoe...luckily, not going deep. "Aww, not again...I meant to make you bigger." She said, looking at Sabrina.

"Oh no, it's fine." Sabrina giggled.

"CUBELLIOS!" Cobra exclaimed and picked up the tiny snake. "What have you done to Cubellios?!"

"I shrunk him." Ashley said. "Don't worry, that little lizard will be back to normal within...a couple hours."

"Enough." Brain said and grabbed Wendy's hand. "Now, awaken him."

Ashley walked over behind Sabrina and sweatdropped. "Oh great...I need a key here. Mind if I use that Keyblade?"

"Go ahead." She said, summoning it as Ashley took it and aimed it.

"Let's see..." She went in and tried to unlock it...but it wasn't doing anything. "...Beam of light!" Nothing. "...How do you get this thing to work?" She wondered.

_A few minutes later of trying..._

"Let's see..." Ashley was looking in her spell book. "Locksus Releasus!" She exclaimed, but nothing. "Argh..."

Jellal woke up and got out of his coffin as he walked out of the cave. "Heh, he basically knows where he's going." Brain said.

Cobra's ear twitched. "I hear people coming...and it's them."

"Well, go destroy them all." Brain ordered as they nodded and ran off. "Midnight, keep an eye on them." He said and walked off...as Midnight was still asleep.

"Uh...Shorta chainga!" Ashley exclaimed.

"AGH! THAT'S TOO FREAKING TIGHT!" Sabrina yelled.

"Whoops!" She exclaimed. "Man, I need to get a guide on all about chains..." She muttered.

"You know what...why don't you take a break? I'll figure out a way to get out of these chains..." Sabrina said.

"Oh, alright." Ashley said and then disappeared.

Wendy sighed. "Now what are we going to do?" She wondered.

"Ah, there you are!" A voice exclaimed as they turned their heads to see Happy walking in. "I was hiding from them." He explained. "But I did follow you." He smiled.

"Well that makes sense..." Sabrina said.

"So, do you have any of those Assist Trophy thingies to get you unlocked?" Happy asked..

"I'm trying..." Sabrina said. "Um...KAT AND ANA!"

Kat and Ana appeared and looked at the chains. "Hold tight, we'll get you out of this!" Kat smiled as they raised their katanas and slashed down...but their katanas just basically broke when it hit the chains. "OH NO!"

"NOT OUR KATANAS!" Ana exclaimed and they disappeared.

Sabrina sighed. "Well that was disappointing..."

"But slightly amusing." Happy chuckled.

_Back with the others..._

**Toad Town**

Erza was leaning on a tree, as Donald was right next to her as he kept on using Curaga every once in a while. "You know...you should've gone with the others to get Sabrina back..."

"I could, but then you would die by the poison and I won't let that happen!" Donald exclaimed.

Erza sighed. "Very well then..."

Everyone else was split up as they were searching for Wendy, Happy and Sabrina, but every once in a while, they'd bump into one of the Oracion Seis members.

**Youkai Mountain ~ Mysterious Mountain (Touhou 10: Mountain of Faith)**

Racer raced around Gray, Lyon and Sherry. "This should slow you down." Gray said. "ICE MAKE: FLOOR!"

Racer hit the ice and skidded around. "Gotcha now." Lyon smirked. "ICE MAKE: EAGLE!" He yelled, but Racer managed to avoid the ice eagles and then barely dodging Sherry's doll magic...as a tree slammed its fist down on him.

"ICE MAKE: SWORD!" Gray yelled as he ran over to Racer and slashed him, but he quickly dodged and kicked him away. "ICE MAKE: HAMMER!"

Racer easily dodged the hammer. "Ha! You can't even lay a finger on me!" He exclaimed as he removed a dagger from his hands.

Lyon thought of something and whispered something in Gray's ear. "It's worth a try." Gray muttered.

"What are you planning on doing?" Racer asked...and then to his amazement, Lyon froze Gray and a huge ice tower was formed.

"Uh..." Sherry looked confused.

"Don't worry about it." Lyon said and then smirked at Racer. "You know, I bet that you're real slow, that I bet even a hedgehog could keep up with you." He taunted.

An angry tick mark appeared on Racer's forehead. "What did you say?" He asked.

"If you're so fast, then why don't you prove it?" Lyon smirked and ran off with Sherry.

"Why I oughta..." He glared and ran after them.

_A few minutes of running later..._

They got to a cliff, and then Racer appeared right in front of them and kicked down Lyon. "Hmph, I had enough of your taunting..." Racer said. "I'll let you on a little secret. I have this power that makes your movement slow, which makes me seem fast, but in reality, you're too slow. Now, any last words?"

Lyon smirked. "NOW GRAY!" He yelled as the ice at top of the tower broke off, and Gray had an ice arrow out.

"WHAT?!"

"I figured you had a range...so let's put it to the test." Lyon smirked...and then the ice arrow slammed right into Racer, making him yell in pain and then fell to the ground in defeat.

Lyon chuckled as Gray came up to him a few minutes later and high fived Lyon. "You know, you can be crazy at times..."

"I think Natsu rubbed off on me." Lyon said.

"No..." Racer got up. "I'm not going down like this..." He said, taking off his shirt, revealing a bomb on his chest.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Gray yelled as Racer grabbed Sherry.

"I'll be taking HER with me." He smirked as Sherry had a horrified look.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Lyon yelled as he tackled Racer as they both fell off the cliff...and an explosion.

"Oh no..." Sherry said as they both looked down. "LYOOOOOON!" She screamed.

**Toad Town**

"What was that explosion?" Sora wondered.

"I dunno..." Natsu said. "But we still need to get them back." He said. "But, how are we going to do that?"

"Um, guys?" Asuna caught their attention. "I think something is coming up from the ground." She pointed off to a distance as they looked.

"It might be an underground Heartless." Kirito said, taking out his swords.

"Well, that Heartless is messing with the wrong people." Natsu said, his fists igniting.

The ground broke off...as a mole with a pick-axe and a helmet came up and helped up Sabrina, Wendy, and Happy. "There ya go." He said.

"WHAT THE?!" Sora yelled. "HOW?! WE WERE GOING TO COME RESCUE YOU!"

Sabrina smiled. "Well..."

_Flashback..._

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Not even that Sable prince kid was no help..." Sabrina sighed. "Now I'm stuck with the useless ones..."

"What if you do a useless Assist Trophy?" Happy suggested.

"It could be worth a shot." Wendy said.

"Alright...let's get this over with..." Sabrina sighed. "MR. RESETTI!"

A mole popped up from the ground. "ARGH! I TOLD YOU FOLKS NOT TO RESET YOUR-...Huh?"

"Hey uh, could you get this chain off of me?"

Mr. Resetti looked at her. "Sure...I guess." He said and then with a swing of his pickaxe, it broke.

"You should've done that in the first place!" Happy exclaimed.

"Well, whatever..." Sabrina said, getting up. "You know, you're not bad considering you frightened the hell out of me when I kept resetting Animal Crossing."

"Ah, I'm all nice unti-...what did you say? DID YOU SAY YOU RESET MY GAME OVER AND OVER AGAIN?!" He yelled. "I HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH PEOPLE WHO DON'T SAVE THEIR GAMES! I AM THROUGHLY DISGUSTED WITH YOU! IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT I HAD TO GO MY PSYCHIATRIST SO I WOULDN'T KILL SOMEONE WITH THIS PICKAXE! MY BLOOD IS ALREADY BOILING RIGHT NOW!"

"So, can you dig us out of here?" Sabrina asked, not at all intimidated by Mr. Resetti.

"OH YES I WILL!" He yelled and dug his way down as the trio hopped down. "AND WHILE I'M DIGGING, I'LL TELL YOU ALL ABOUT WHY SAVING YOUR GAMES IS IMPORTANT! FIRST OF ALL, MY BLOOD PRESSURE IS GETTING REALLY AND REALLY HIGH RIGHT NOW BECAUSE OF YOU ADMITTING TO SOMETHING YOU DID A LONG TIME AGO!"

"Why do I have this feeling he's going to keep rambling on?" Wendy asked.

"RAMBLING?! IF I WERE YOU, I'D SHOW YOUR ELDERS SOME RESPECT, LITTLE GIRL!" Mr. Resetti screamed. "HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF YOU WERE TALKING AND SOMEONE TOLD YOU WERE JUST RAMBLING ON NON-STOP?! NOW WHERE WAS I?!"

_One loooooooooong escape later..._

"AND FURTHERMORE, IF YOU RESET ANOTHER GAME WITHOUT SAVING ONE MORE TIME..." Mr. Resetti yelled. "I'D MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!"

"Oh, I am SOOOOO scared." Sabrina said sarcastically.

"YEAH YOU BETTER BE SCARED!" Mr. Resetti said and then sighed. "Sorry for my temper...I overreact when someone doesn't save their game..."

"...You don't say?" Happy asked.

"I think we're getting closer to the surface." Wendy said.

_End flashback..._

All of them sweatdropped. "Wow, someone's really particular about saving a video game..." Asuna muttered.

"This is why I play MMO's..." Kirito sighed.

"Now that I set you free...i've got one more piece of advice for you." Mr. Resetti said, glaring at Sabrina. "You better save the next time you turn on your console...or I will come STRAIGHT to your house and stick this pickaxe where the sun don't shine, got it?"

"Yeah yeah, I got it."

"Good...now...SCRAM!" He yelled and disappeared.

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaay then..." Sora said.

"Well, that saves us the trouble for saving you..." Latias sighed and then thought of something. "Oh! You have to save Erza! She's in trouble!"

"Cubellios bit her and she's poisoned...I got it." She said and pulled out a Megalixer. "I know what to do with this." She said and ran off, as the others followed.

**Toad Town**

Erza looked up to see Sabrina and the others running up to her. "So you rescued her?" She asked.

"More like saved herself...in the most unusual way." Natsu said.

"How's she coming?" Goofy asked.

"I'm keeping that poison in check, but...it won't go away." Donald replied.

"Leave it to me." Sabrina said as she gave Erza the Megalixer.

"Thanks." Erza said and drank the whole thing, and then the poison disappeared forever. "Ah, much better." She said and then noticed something in the corner of her eye. "Huh?" She wondered and then walked after it.

"Uh, where is she going?" Sora asked.

"Don't worry about it; we need to find the others." Sabrina said as they nodded and took off.

_Meanwhile..._

**Villains of a Sort**

A mark on Brain's head disappeared. "Hmm...Racer was defeated..." He muttered and walked over to the cave. "Midnight...wake up."

Midnight's eyes opened up and looked at Brain. "Eliminate them." He ordered as he nodded and took off.

_Meanwhile, with Lucy..._

"Oh Scorpio!" Aquarius smiled and hugged him.

"Let's get out of here, babe." Scorpio smirked and then disappeared with Aquarius.

"Argh..." Lucy growled under her breath but smirked. "OPEN! GATE OF THE LION! LOKE!" She yelled.

"Oh? You have Loke, eh?" Angel smirked. "Then it's time to introduce..." She took out a key. "OPEN! GATE OF THE RAM! ARIES!"

Aries appeared in front of Loke and Lucy. "What?!" Loke exclaimed. "So...the one who killed Karen..."

"You got that right, I was the one who killed Karen." Angel smirked. "Now...Aries, attack them right now."

"I...don't want to..." Aries muttered.

"Neither do I..." Loke said, but his hands glowed. "But...I will do what I must..." He glared at Angel. "Even...if it's to take her on."

Aries gulped and a puff of cloud appeared in her hands. "I-I'm sorry..."

"It's okay..." Loke said as they got ready for battle.

**Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Loke and Aries ran towards each other and started attacking each other, punching, kicking, the occasional magic using...and they kept on attacking.

"Wow, this is getting boring fast." She took out a silver key and summoned Caelum, "Alright...wait for my signal..." She smirked. "NOW!"

Caelum fired right through Aries and Loke, as they both yelled in pain and disappeared. "LOKE! ARIES!" Lucy screamed, watching them both disappear.

"Ha! Spirits can't die genius!" Angel smirked. "However, I would like to get rid of a Princess of Heart." She said and summoned Gemini again, as Gemini transformed into Lucy and picked up Caelum, as it transformed into a sword as Gemini slashed Lucy multiple times until she stumbled into the water. "Any last words?" Angel asked.

"Why...WHY WOULD YOU ATTACK ARIES AND LOKE LIKE THAT?! JUST WHY?!" Tears ran down her cheeks. "YOU'RE JUST HEARTLESS! I DON'T THINK THEY DESERVED THAT!"

Gemini had the sword up and was just amazed hearing Lucy. "WHY?!"

"Oh would you stop being such a baby? They're just spirits...spirits aren't all that useful, in fact, they're immortal and stupid." Angel said. "Gemini, finish her."

"No..." Gemini said and transformed back and then disappeared.

"Why you..." Angel clenched her fists. "CAELUM...KILL HER!"

Caelum fired a laser right at her...but totally missed. "WHAT?!" Angel yelled. "HOW COULD YOU MISS?!"

"Now's my chance." Hibiki said, opening up his archive magic and closing his eyes, as Lucy started glowing. "Alright, let's fire this up."

"What are you...?" Lucy wondered.

"I'm taking over your body for a little bit." Hibiki said. "We only have one shot of this." He said and closed his eyes. "Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens... All the stars, far and wide...Show me thy appearance... With such shine. Oh Tetrabiblos... I am the ruler of the stars...Aspect become complete... Open thy malevolent gate. Oh 88 Stars of the heaven...Shine! URANO METRIA!" He chanted.

In fact, Lucy chanted the exact words and fired a powerful laser right at Angel, as her eyes widened and she screamed in pain...and fell right to the water in defeat.

**Toad Town**

Lucy snapped out of the trance. "...What just happened? It felt like a dream."

"Urano Metria..." Hibiki said and then explained it. "You can only get this magic by practicing." He said.

"Oh..." Lucy got up and just collapsed when she got out of the water. "Man...I feel exhausted..."

_With Jellal..._

"Ah, so you made it." Cobra said. "Good, now you can awaken Nirvana."

Jellal nodded and walked over to it. "Jellal!" Erza's voice exclaimed as Jellal turned to see Erza right there. "How are you...?"

"Well duh, he was revived." Cobra told her.

"I can see that..." Erza said and then walked over to him.

"Who...are you? You look so familiar but I can't remember anything..."

"Well I'll tell you what I did." Erza glared at him and explained everything, as his eyes widened in shock.

"I...did all of that?" Jellal asked and then sighed. "I...never thought I would do such a thing..."

Erza looked at him funny and then blinked. "You don't remember anything at all"

"No...I don't...all I remember..." He said, pointing to you. "Is you, Erza."

"Well enough of the emotional crap...we gotta activate Nirvana!" Cobra told him.

"No..." Jellal muttered as he backed up into it. "I'll destroy it...along with myself." He said.

"What?! You're going to sacrifice yourself along with this?!" Erza exclaimed.

"I am..." He said and activated the self-destruction spell.

"ARE YOU MAD?!" Cobra exclaimed.

Erza's fist clenched and pulled Jellal away and then slapping him. "Suicide is NOT THE ANSWER!" She yelled as Cobra managed to deactivate the bomb.

"That's good..." He said. "But..." Cobra looked at Jellal. "Before you came in, he did activate it." He smirked.

**Villains of a Sort**

"Hmm...I can't seem to find him..." Gray said. "I wonder where those two bodies are..."

Sherry suddenly whacked Gray on the head, knocking him down unconscious. "You...you're responsible for his death..." She said, clenching her fists. "Fairy Tail will pay...ALL OF FAIRY TAIL IS RESPONSIBLE FOR MY LOVE'S DEATH!" She screamed.

Lucy woke up on the ground, seeing she's wearing new clothes. "Huh?"

"I thought I'd give you some more comfortable clothes, princess." Virgo said.

"Virgo?! I didn't summon you! ...Or did I?" She wondered, and before Virgo could even reply, everyone else ran up to her.

"There you are!" Natsu exclaimed. "We were wondering where you were."

"I'm fine." Lucy said and then noticed something. "Um, guys?" She pointed off to see Sherry in front of them.

"She doesn't look too good..." Sora said.

"I know why..." Sabrina said, summoning her Keyblade.

"All of Fairy Tail...must be KILLED." Sherry said in a dark tone.

"Uh, we just joined Fairy Tail and we have to die? For what?" Kirito asked.

"Lyon...HE PERISHED! AND ALL OF YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR HIS DEATH!"

Suddenly, she was tackled to the ground by Gray. "Will you snap out of it?!" He exclaimed. "Lyon is fine!"

"No he's NOT! And you should be dead!"

"Actually, I am..." A voice said as Sherry looked over to see Lyon limping over to them. "I managed to get that bomb off of him before it exploded."

"L-Lyon!" Sherry exclaimed...and then she passed out.

"Well that happened..." Latias said.

"Could someone tell me what the heck is going on!" Donald exclaimed.

"See that?" Sabrina asked, pointing over to the light shooting up. "That's the Nirvana...when someone of the light has negative thoughts and lingers on it, they become...well...not themselves. Totally evil."

"And what about if a bad guy...like Ganondorf, lingers...on the opposite of a negative thought?" Sora asked.

"They turn into a good guy." Sabrina replied and then pointing across the river. "Like that guy."

They turned to see Ichiya, Jura and Hoteye across. "Hello, friends!" Hoteye waved.

"Friends? But...he..." Sora blinked and then sighed. "Oh never mind."

"Alright, so now what?" Kirito asked, and then the whole place just rumbled.

"I think that answers your question." Wendy replied as they saw something rise up from the horizon.

"What in the world is THAT?!" Happy exclaimed.

"Nirvana." Sabrina replied. "In its second phase."

"We gotta get on that!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Don't have to tell us twice." Sabrina said, sending out Kyurem as Latias transformed, as Sabrina and Asuna got on Latias while the others got on Kyurem...while Happy and Carla summoned their wings and picked up Natsu and Wendy and they flew off.

**Koopa's Road (Super Mario 64)**

They landed at the very top. "Alright...we need to find Brain and shut down this Nirvana for good."

"Right." Natsu said...and then he felt sick. "Oh..." He groaned.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! THIS IS A MOVING VEHICLE?!" Lucy yelled.

"I know what can help his motion sickness!" Wendy exclaimed and then put her hands on Natsu's head. "Troia!"

Natsu immediately jumped up. "Whoa! I feel better!"

"It's only temporary...and if used continually, it'll be useless." Wendy warned.

"Well whatever! Let's get going!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Not so fast, Dragon loser." A voice said as they turned to see Cobra walking up to them...and Cubellios was still small.

"Oh, it's you..." Natsu said, his fits igniting. "What happened to your snake?"

"My snake?" Cobra pointed over to Sabrina. "She summoned a witch who turned Cubellios into a small lizard!"

"Guilty!" Sabrina smirked.

"I was planning on an aerial battle with you...but now...I guess it's land." Cobra glared at Natsu.

"Leave this guy to me...you go find that Brain guy." Natsu said.

"Right...oh...and Natsu, be sure to scream as loud as you can." Sabrina advised before they ran off.

Cubellios hopped off Cobra's shoulder and attempted to chase after them, but Kyurem turned around and used Ice Beam on the snake, instantly freezing it and then flying off.

"Cubellios!" Cobra exclaimed.

"Eyes on me." Natsu ordered, smirking.

**The Encounter (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Natsu and Cobra both ran towards each other and then punched each other, knocking each other several feet. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"

"POISON DRAGON'S TWIN FANG!" Cobra yelled, as Natsu's eyes widened as he quickly pulled away and dodged it.

"Poison dragon?!"

"You got that right, I'm a dragon slayer as well...but more elite!"

"We'll see about that!" Natsu exclaimed. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"POISON DRAGON'S ROAR!" Cobra yelled as they both collided into each other and exploded, as Natsu ran right towards the smoke and punched Cobra multiple times, but he dodged every attack and kicked him away. "POISON DRAGON'S SPIRAL JAW!" He yelled, knocking Natsu to an old building.

Natsu got up. "FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!"

Cobra avoided it and punched him again. "How are you avoiding every one of my attacks?!"

"Thanks to my snake-like features...I can easily ear the slightest movement. You can't beat me."

Natsu growled under his breath and then thought what Sabrina told him. "Worth a try..." He muttered. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, but he punched the ground really hard, as Cobra winced a little.

"Oh I see..." Cobra muttered but he ran towards Natsu before he punched the ground again. "Face it, you're no match for me." Cobra smirked.

Scream as loud as you can... Sabrina's voice echoed in his head. "Any last words?" He asked.

"Just this..." Natsu said...and then let out the mightiest dragon-like scream of all time...as everyone on Nirvana was covering their ears.

"What in the world?" Jellal wondered.

"Natsu..." Erza muttered.

"Holy crap, I didn't think he'd be THAT loud!" Sabrina exclaimed.

Cobra yelled in pain and let go of Natsu, "MY EARS!" He yelled.

"Now's my chance..." He smirked. "With a flame on the right hand...and a flame on the left hand...when you combine the flames together...FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" He yelled as Cobra's eyes widened as it slammed right into him as he fell to the ground in defeat after the explosion.

"B-Brain...f-forgive me..." Cobra muttered before passing out.

"Heh, loser." Natsu smirked and ran off to catch up with the others.  
>==================================================================================================<p>

**After seeing how long this chapter was getting, I decided to split it into three parts!**

**...The scene where everyone but Sabrina find out Cait Shelter is fake...it's gonna be hard for me to write.**


	30. Midnight and Zero

**Koopa's Road (Super Mario 64)**

Hoteye fell to the ground in defeat, weakly looking at Midnight walking away before passing out. "One down." Midnight chuckled and kept on walking.

"Okay, we need to figure out what exactly the Oracion Seis' first target is." Carla said. "But what is it, exactly?"

Asuna looked at Kyurem and hopped on him as Kyurem flew up so Asuna could get a good look. "Do you know where we're headed?" Kirito called out to her.

"Um, I see some sort of guild in the distance...from what I'm making out on it...it's...some sort of...cat head?" Asuna replied.

Wendy's and Carla's eyes widened. "That's Cait Shelter! Our guild!" Wendy exclaimed.

"I knew we were headed over there..." Sabrina muttered. "Alright, we need to stop this thing before Cait Shelter is destroyed." Not like it was actually a guild to begin with in the first place... She thought.

"Right, let's stop this walking Nirvana thing!" Natsu exclaimed as they nodded and took off.

_Meanwhile..._

Erza and Jellal were running around, trying to find Brain when all of a sudden, Midnight stood in their way. "Out of the way!" Erza ordered.

"And why would I do that?" Midnight asked. "Brain ordered me to kill all of you, so...who should die first?"

"Erza, stand back...i'm going to take care of him." Jellal said, getting in front of Midnight.

"Ah, so you're challenging me first...very well then." Midnight smirked.

**Tension Rising (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Jellal ran towards Midnight and punched him, but Midnight grabbed his fist and threw him to a wall, but Jellal got back up and proceeded to punch him again, but Midnight simply grabbed his arm again and tossed him to the side with a smirk. "You can't even touch me...with my Reflector magic, I am invincible."

"We'll see about that!" Erza exclaimed as she slashed Midnight several times but Midnight wasn't even hit once as he kicked her down.

"And to think...that you're the best swordswoman of Fairy Tail...that you can't even hit me." He taunted.

"REQUIP!" Erza yelled, transforming in her Heaven's Wheel Armor and slashing Midnight again, but alas...it didn't work and suddenly, she felt restricted. 'A-agh..." She winced and then Midnight punched her.

"A little tight, don't ya think?" Midnight chuckled.

"Erza...d-don't give up!" Jellal exclaimed.

"Don't worry...I think I know how to beat him." Erza said and transformed again...into the Robe of Yuen. "In fact...I figured it out."

"Don't be absurd..." Midnight smirked as Erza slashed him with the spear. "HA! You're not eve-" He was interrupted because Erza punched him right in the face, knocking him a few feet. "Wh-what?!"

"Two...that Reflector magic has TWO weaknesses." She told him as Midnight looked at her in shock. "You can't reflect OR distort the human body AND you can't use Reflector on more than one thing at a time!" She exclaimed as she slashed and then punched him again, making him wince.

"Then I'll squeeze you..." Midnight said, but Erza simply walked to him without being affected.

"Robe of Yuen is an elastic armor, so you can squeeze and stretch all you want, it's not going to work on this armor...so make that THREE weaknesses." Erza smirked.

"You..." Midnight glared at her. "THAT'S IT!" He yelled. "TIME TO MAKE THINGS INTERESTING!" He yelled as he suddenly transformed into a monsterous beast, as Erza's and Jellal's eyes widened and they were impaled by...strange looking tentacles. "Don't you go and die on me now, I'm just getting to the good part!"

Suddenly, Erza slashed right through him, as Midnight screamed in pain. "H-how?!"

"What in the world...?" Jellal wondered, the beast was gone.

Erza looked at Midnight with a smirk. "Illusions don't work on me...since this eye is fake and it can see through illusions." She explained.

"No...I...f-failed..." Midnight said and then collapsed to the ground in defeat.

**Koopa's Road**

"You continue to surprise me." Jellal said.

Erza chuckled. "Thanks." She said as they took off.

_Meanwhile..._

"TAKE THIS!" Jura yelled and punched Brain really hard, instantly knocking him out. "Hmph...not much of a challenge." He muttered and walked away.

Brain was on the ground, looking at the stars. "Hmph...i'm not through yet..." He muttered and put his fingers to his forehead. "Everyone, this is Hoteye! If you defeat Midnight, then Nirvana is finished. He's at the King's room...go to him!"

"King's room, huh?" Sora chuckled. "Well let's go."

"Oh no we're not." Sabrina said. "It's a trap."

"How do you know that?" Carla asked.

"Wait...no!" Sora exclaimed...but too late as Sabrina told her.

"Oh..." Carla replied. "So now what?"

"Find Brain." Sabrina said. "I imagine he's around here somewhere..."

"Actually..." A voice said as they turned to see Jura. "He's taken care of."

Sabrina sweatdropped. "Oh...then we're in trouble..."

"What makes you say that?" Latias asked and then suddenly, a staff appeared in front of them. "HELLO!" She exclaimed.

"She means that he is about to be awakened!" The staff exclaimed.

"Uh, who is this guy?" Lucy asked.

"Klodoa." Sabrina replied. "The creepiest staff ever."

"I am not THAT creepy! Anyways, Zero is about to be awakened."

"Who's Zero?" Donald asked.

"Brain's alter ego...and he's quite dangerous." Klodoa said...and then he was picked up by Natsu. "HEY! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Sorry, but Sabrina is already a walking encyclopedia of our world!" Natsu exclaimed and then threw him up in the air. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" He yelled as Klodoa screamed...and turned into dust.

"Walking encyclopedia?" Sabrina asked and then slapped Natsu. "I'm NOT a walking encyclopedia, you knucklehead! I'm an otaku, TOTALLY different!"

"Okay, I don't know WHAT an otaku is, but I'll ask Mirajane to get a dictionary for that." Natsu said.

"Well, we gotta watch out for Zero...since he's extremely powerful." Sabrina said.

"Looking for someone?" A voice asked as they turned to see Brain right there...but totally different so it's Zero now.

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Zero..." Sabrina said.

Zero chuckled. "If you wish to take me on...go ahead."

"OH DON'T WORRY, WE WILL!" Natsu yelled as he ran towards him.

"NATSU, WAIT!" Sabrina yelled.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled, but Zero caught the punch with his bare hand without even moving the rest of his body and he tossed him to the ground easily.

"Hmph...now, time to finish the rest of you..." He smirked and then the whole place stopped rumbling. "Ah, we're right in front of Cait Shelter." He laughed evilly. "NIRVANA! DESTROY CAIT SHELTER!"

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Kirito yelled as he ran towards Zero and slashed him, but Zero knee'd him in the chest, making him cough out lots of blood and knocked him over to the others.

"Kirito!" Asuna exclaimed in horror as she went over to him. "Are you okay?!"

"Y-yeah...just knocked the wind out of me..." Kirito muttered, as Donald used Curaga on him.

"Now...time for you to die just like Cait Shelter." Zero smirked...but suddenly an explosion happened as he turned to see the Christina bomber hovering over a leg.

"Guys, if you can here me..." It was Hibiki. "Then we have discovered Nirvana's weakness. If you take out the six lacrimas in the legs, then Nirvana will be destroyed for good. But they have to be destroyed all in the same time..."

"And I will be in one of those legs." Zero said, waving at them. "I will be waiting." He said and walked off.

"Six legs and he'll be in one of them, huh?" Sora wondered.

"I don't think some of us can reach the lacrima...whatever it may be." Kirito said.

"Do you think we should get off of here so we can let the ones who can destroy the lacrima?" Asuna asked. "I mean, I feel we might just get in the way..."

Sabrina looked at Kyurem. "Take some of them down to those who feel they can't." She ordered as Kyurem nodded as Kirito, Asuna, Donald, and Goofy.

"Sorry..." Asuna looked at Sabrina.

"It's fine." Sabrina smiled at her as Kyurem took off.

"I'll handle the first one." Natsu said as he took off.

"I'll go with him." Sora said and took off as well.

"Sora, wait!" Sabrina exclaimed, but he was long gone. "...I'll go to the first one as well." She sighed and took off as the others ran off to the others.

Erza noticed Jellal going somewhere. "Jellal? Where are you going?"

"I...have to do something." Jellal told her and took off.

**Bowser Appears (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"So, you have made it." Zero said as Natsu, Sora and Sabrina looked at him.

"I knew you'd be here." Natsu smirked, his fists igniting.

"I would've let Natsu handle it, but apparently, my brother was crazy enough to follow him." Sabrina said.

"Hey!" Sora exclaimed.

"You were all foolish to come here and now this place will be your graves." He said. "Now come at me!"

"Like we have any choice right now..." Sabrina sighed, taking out Radiant Smasher as Sora took out the Ultima. "Let's do this."

**Final Bowser (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Natsu ran towards Zero and fire punched him, but Zero easily kicked him away. "Dark Delete." He said.

"REFLEGA!" Sabrina yelled and ran towards Zero, slashing him but he easily got away and kicked her away, then punching Sora several times before turning his gaze back to Natsu.

"Dark Wave." He said but Natsu barely dodged it as he ran towards Zero.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"

"DARK BARRIER!" Zero yelled, blocking the iron fist, but Sabrina was right behind him and used Triple Firaga, knocking him a foot as he smirked from the pain and then used Dark Delete again, knocking her away.

"GIVE ME STRENGTH!" Sora yelled, using Ragnarock on Zero, but he dodged it and used Dark Wave, sending him flying but he aerial recovered and used Thundaga, but he dodged and punched Sora to the ground.

Natsu barely got up and glared at Zero. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" He yelled, but Zero quickly dodged and punched him several times and then kicked him away.

"Agh...isn't there a way to get rid of this guy?" Sora asked.

"There is a way." A voice said as they turned to see Jellal holding a flame in his hands. "Natsu, eat this. The Flames of Rebuke." He said as he threw it towards Natsu, as Natsu smirked and was engulfed in it...but he was eating it.

"Flames of Rebuke?" Zero laughed. "By eating it, you're accepting Jellal's sins for what he's done!" He exclaimed.

"Oh trust me, Fairy Tail is no stranger of sin...but the real sin...is that we ignore and stop believing in each other!" Natsu exclaimed and then chuckled. "Now I got a fire in my belly..." He said and then scales appeared in his skin. "AND IT'S GONNA GET INTERESTING!"

"Sora, let's have Natsu take care of this." Sabrina said.

"Yeah...good idea." Sora said as they walked over to a wall and let Natsu let out a mighty scream.

"CRIMSON LOTUS: PHOENIX BLADE!" Natsu yelled.

"GENESIS ZERO!" Zero yelled, but Natsu went right through that and his eyes widened in horror and then Natsu headbutted Zero really hard, making him go flying into the lacrima and breaking it.

_At the others..._

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" Wendy yelled.

"TAKE THIS!" Taurus yelled and slashed the Lacrima, breaking it with the help of Latias' Steel Wing, as two Lucy's smiled...one of them was Gemini.

"ICE MAKE: ARROW!" Gray yelled.

Erza was in her Heaven's Wheel Armor and unleashed tons of swords at the lacrima.

Jura was at the last one as he unleashed Rock Avalanche on the the lacrima, as each one was shattered at the same time.

"Oh yeah, we did it!" Sabrina smiled, high fiving Natsu and Sora...and then the whole place rumbled and started breaking apart as they all fell off...luckily, Kyurem caught them from below and started catching everyone else with the help of Latias.

**Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

They all landed in the forest as it was night outside. "So, now what?" Jellal wondered.

"I suggest we celebrate." Hoteye said.

"Yeah...that's a good idea. We saved Cait Shelter." Natsu said.

Sabrina felt sick again. _Oh...we're incredibly close to that..._ She thought.

"Uh, guys?" Kirito caught their attention and pointed over to some group walking over to them. "We have company."

"Do not be alarmed..." The man said in front of them. "We're here to arrest the Oracion Seis..." he then pointed to Jellal. "And him."

"WHAT?! BUT JELLAL HAS CHANGED TO THE GOOD SIDE!" Natsu protested.

"But he's still responsible for the Tower of Heaven incident." He told him and looked at the rest. "Ah, the Keyblade masters...the council has heard much about you."

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or not..." Sabrina muttered.

"I'm gonna regret asking this, but who is this guy?" Sora asked.

"Lahar." Sabrina replied.

"You know my name? Eh, whatever...that doesn't bug me." Lahar said.

"Alas...I must go..." Hoteye said, willingly walking away. "See ya later."

"Later...Richard." Jura waved goodbye.

"BUT YOU CAN'T JUST DO THIS! JELLAL-"

"Jellal is a criminal and he must be taken to prison." Lahar interrupted Natsu.

Natsu's fists ignited but Sabrina got in his way, her Keyblade in her hands. "Just drop it Natsu, it's not worth it."

"Smart girl." Lahar said, and motioned the guards to take Jellal away.

Jellal looked back at everyone. "I'll be back...some day..." He smiled and looked at Erza. "Scarlet..."

Erza's eyes widened at the mention of her last name, watching Jellal go away.

_The next day..._

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"I want to thank you for saving our guild." Roubaul, the guild master, said as they all nodded.

"Alright, now let's start partying!" Natsu exclaimed.

Everyone was happily cheering...well...except for Sabrina. She didn't look too good as Latias and Lucy noticed this. "Is something wrong?" Latias asked.

"I...I just didn't get enough sleep last night." She replied.

"WOOHOO!" Wendy exclaimed, and then everyone just stared, wondering why only Wendy and Carla are cheering.

"Uh...why aren't the rest of you cheering?" Lyon asked.

"Yes yes, you rescued our guild and all..." Roubaul said. "And it is appreciated...however..."

A guild member suddenly disappeared. "WHAT THE?!" Wendy exclaimed.

"What's going on?!" Natsu exclaimed.

**The Other Promise (Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix)**

Tears already started streaming down Sabrina's cheeks as Sora then noticed. _What in the world went on in this scene?_ Sora wondered.

"Wendy, I have a confession to make..." Roubaul said. "Cait Shelter...never really existed."

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" Wendy yelled, already confused.

"You see...that Nirvana over there...it used to be a city controlled by us." Roubaul said, as a few more disappeared. "But over time, Nirvana was too much for us to handle and we ended up killing each other...I am the only survivor of the place." Several more disappeared.

"Wendy..." He continued. "These people that are disappearing in front of your very eyes...they were nothing but illusions."

"N-no...it can't be..." Wendy said, tears forming in her eyes. "C-Cait Shelter is...a lie?"

"I'm afraid it is..." He said, as several more disappeared. "I am sorry for lying to you all this time...this guild is nothing but a sham..."

"No..." Wendy sobbed. "NO!"

"Our home...it was a fake all along..." Carla said, failing to keep her tears in check.

Roubaul looked at everyone else. "Fairy Tail...take good care of Wendy and Carla..." He said and then disappeared as well.

Sabrina was crying her eyes out as Sora sighed. "So that's why you were sick to your stomach all this time..." He muttered.

"That explains it..." Erza sighed, looking at Wendy crying non-stop as she walked over to him and kneeled down next to her. "Hey...you can come to Fairy Tail if you'd like." She said.

"Th-thank you..." Wendy sobbed, hugging Erza.

_Back at Magnolia..._

**Toad Town**

Sabrina was sitting on a bench, her head buried in her arms as Goofy and Latias were right next to her as Sora was sitting in front of her. "How come you didn't tell us?" Latias curiously asked.

"It's probably because it was too emotional for her to mention anything about it." Makarov said, walking up to them. "Personally, I don't blame her."

"This totally explains why she felt sick to her stomach every time Cait Shelter was mentioned and why she didn't look so good when we were celebrating that we eliminated the Oracion Seis..." Erza muttered. "I've been meaning to aask, but I never had the chance."

"You knew all along?" Wendy asked her as she walked up to them, the Fairy Tail mark on her arm. "And you didn't even tell us?"

"She had every reason not to." Makarov told her. "She probably didn't want you to do something crazy..." He glared at Natsu. "Something like he'd do."

"Oh come ON, I don't ALWAYS do something crazy." Natsu said.

"Um...Goofy? Can I sit down next to her?" Wendy asked.

"Sure." Goofy said, getting up so Wendy could sit down next to her.

"Wendy...i'm...sorry..." Sabrina told her, wiping some tears from her eyes.

Wendy smiled at her. "Don't be...I don't blame you for not telling me anyways." She said and then gently hugged her as Sabrina hugged her back.

"Okay, where's the camera?" Asuna asked. "This is totally a cute moment."

Lucy reached in her bag and pulled one out. "For some reason, I brought this with me when we went to take out the Oracion Seis." She said as she shrugged it off and then took a picture of the two hugging.

"I think we should get going..." Kirito said, looking outside. "It did take us all day to get back and it's getting dark." He pointed out.

"See ya, Sabrina." Wendy smiled as Sabrina smiled back as they all left, but Sabrina turned around and did the sign again, as they all did it back and then she ran off.

"What was that about?" Kirito asked Sora.

"Some Fairy Tail sign that someone made up." Sora replied as they all went back to the Gummi Ship.

"Alright, let's go check on Pit." Sabrina said as they all nodded as the Gummi Ship hovered up, but suddenly it was shot down as they all got out a few seconds later.

"What in the heck?" Latias asked.

"I think I know who did it..." Sabrina replied, summoning her Keyblade as Boogities, Monoeyes, Syrens, Miks and a Keron appeared in front of them.

**Desire For All That is Lost (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Suddenly, it got misty, but they didn't care as they attacked the Underworld Army as a Monoeye fired at Sora, but he used Reflega to get rid of it while Kirito and Asuna were taking care of the Keron as Sabrina easily took out the Syrens with a couple of Thundagas.

Suddenly, the ground rumbled as Sabrina's eyes widened. "Oh no..." She said.

Through the thick mist...a silouhette of a Clubberskull walked towards them and it was accompanined by a Reaper, some Komaytos, two Shelbos, and one Nettler. "I HATE Clubberskulls..." Sabrina muttered. "Much as I hate Reapers."

"Less talking, more fighting!" Donald ordered as he used Firaga on the Komaytos, but that didn't stop them as they got closer to Donald, but Kirito easily slashed through them with Asuna.

Sabrina hit the Mega Stone on her wrist as Latias Mega Evolved and she used Draco Meteor on the Reaper and Clubberskull, but the Reaper dived out of the way while the Clubberskull wasn't even fazed by it as it swung his arms into Sabrina and Latias, as they werelaunched towards the Gummi Ship while the Reaper slashed Sora away.

Sabrina got up, rubbing her head and then noticed Donald and Goofy pathetically getting beat up by the Clubberskull as the Underworld Army got dangerously close to them as Kirito and Asuna got in front of them. "Don't even make another move." Asuna threatened.

The Underworld Army looked at each other, but they just shrugged and got ready to kill all of them while Kirito and Asuna got ready to defend their friends.

Suddenly, the sky lit up and it rained fire on the remaining Underworld Army, even the Clubberskull was killed in one hit. "Huh?" Sabrina wondered, using Curaga on everyone as they got up.

"Uh, guys?" Sora got their attention and pointed toward the thick mist, as they looked up to see some sort of dragon like creature above them, but thanks to the thick mist, it was hard to tell what it was.

"Igneel?" Sabrina wondered, but not even she could tell as the dragon's eyes were glowing, and then their Fairy Tail marks were shining brightly, but their focus was on the dragon...in fact, Sabrina's Keyblade changed into a new Keyblade. The Fairy Tail symbol for the Keychain, Oblivion-like handle, the blade was like the Kingdom Key's, but it was red and more scaly, and the teeth were dragon fangs.

But did they notice? Nope. They were still looking at the dragon-like creature...as if it was telling them something.  
>================================================================================================<p>

**The hardest scene in this chapter was all of them finding out that Cait Shelter is a fake. Yeah...I had to hold back my tears...**

**Igneel's Flame...yeah, that's what the new Keyblade is called.**


	31. Lightning Chariot

**Cloudchasers (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Well, that was interesting..." Sora said.

"Yeah..." Sabrina nodded.

_Eliminate the Underworld Army and its leader...I will give you some of my strength by turning it into a Keyblade. Now go, I don't want anyone in this world to die by the Underworld Army...not even my son..._ The words echoed in their ears.

"What did that creature mean by son?" Kirito wondered.

"Probably Natsu." Sabrina said as they were flying towards Skyworld.

_Meanwhile..._

"There's only one thing...how am I supposed to get back to Skyworld?" Pit asked.

"Why don't you just fly?" Magnus asked.

"Flying, getting extracted into battle...that's all Lady Palutena's doing." He replied and then looked to the heavens. "Lady Palutena! Can you hear me? I need your help!" No response. "I can't fly without you! Please help me! Please give me the power to fly back to the heavens...and back to you!"

Pit's wings suddenly glowed as he flew up. "Guess she must've heard you." Magnus said.

"Whew, what a relief." Pit smiled and took off. "I missed you, Lady Palutena. I'm so glad you're back to lead me."

"Right...about that..." A voice said.

**The Ring of Chaos (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"Huh?! Viridi?!" Pit exclaimed.

"That's right. I'm the one controlling your flight path."

"Really? How is that even possible?"

"Don't you know? Anything Palutena can do, I can do better! So, do you want my help or not?"

"Actually, I was just thinking about how nice it would be to fly on my own."

"Yeah? Not an option."

"Will you at least tell me what happened to Lady Palutena?"

"I'll do you one better. I'll show you. Please fasten your seat belt; this is a nonstop flight to Skyworld."

"Guess I really don't have a choice here..."

"Nope, not really."

"Then I'm all in!" Pit exclaimed as he flew around the two tornadoes, dodging incoming debris while taking out some of the centurions until eventually he flew upward.

"We're approaching Skyworld."

"I'm just praying that Lady Palutena is alright..."

"You're praying? To who? You are ONE confused angel." Viridi said as Pit flew up to see a destroyed Skyworld.

"What?!" He exclaimed in shock. "What happened here? It used to be so beautiful..."

"Look what's become of it." Viridi said, guiding Pit around Skyworld. "Palutena's gone off the deep end and destroyed Skyworld in the process. She's still fighting the Underworld Army, but she's mankind's enemy now too."

"And what about your Forces of Nature?"

"Oh, they keep busy. But less so now that the humans are occupied with Palutena."

"And to think...I was so worried about her..."

"Well, if you're not too busy moping, there's something you should see...Palutena's temple."

Pit looked at it and his eyes widened. "It's all beat up!"

An image of Palutena appeared in front of Pit. "Well, it's been a while, Pit."

"It's like the entire world's been turned upside down! What's going on?"

"Everything changes, Pit. Even gods! And to be frank, I'm tired of fighting for those ungrateful humans...and I'm especially tired of dealing with YOU!"

"No!" Pit exclaimed in horror.

"You heard her, this is real!" Viridi told him.

"She's being manipulated! Someone else is pulling the strings!"

"No." Palutena chuckled. "You're the only puppet here!"

"I have to help her! Viridi, send me in!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Absolutely!"

"DON'T say I didn't warn you!"

Pit flew up high in the air. "LADY PALUTENAAAAA!" He yelled, but he suddenly slammed right into a barrier, knocking him away. "Whooooa!"

"Oops, I forgot to mention! Her temple is protected by a force field."

"You totally set me up!"

"Well, there's nothing more we can do here. C'mon Pit."

_Back with the others..._

**Solo Menu – Viridi (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"Gawrsh...Palutena's temple looks kind of different..." Goofy said.

"It's like it's been taken over by plants." Donald said.

"Actually, you're in my temple." A voice said as they turned to see Viridi...and Pit was next to a wall, sighing and moping.

"VIRIDI!" Sora exclaimed as he summoned the Ultima as everyone but Sabrina, Kirito and Asuna, went to attack her.

"Guys, WAIT!" Sabrina exclaimed and then facepalmed. "Remind me to get you guys into playing Kid Icarus: Uprising when we get back home..." She muttered, seeing Viridi just screaming from the incoming group. "STOPZA!" She yelled as everyone was just inches away from Viridi.

Viridi looked to see everyone stopped as Sabrina walked over to her. "Thanks..." She said.

"No problem." She said and pulled Viridi away. "Three...two...one..."

Time resumed and they all slammed right into a wall, causing both girls to laugh...and even Pit couldn't help but chuckle. "What the heck just happened?!" Sora exclaimed.

"Guys..." Sabrina said. "Viridi's on our side."

"Are you NUTS?!" Latias exclaimed. "Do you NOT remember the Reset Bomb?"

Sabrina sighed and just basically told them what was going on. "Ooooh..." They all said.

"Well, at least we know what's going on..." Kirito said.

"Yeah." Asuna nodded.

Sabrina walked over to Pit. "You feeling okay?"

"How can I? Palutena's gone to the dark side...and she's a princess of heart for crying out loud!"

"I know..." Sabrina sighed. "But...maybe this can make you feel better."

Kirito's eyes widened when he saw Sabrina kissing Pit. "Whoa...when Sora met angel, he wasn't kidding..."

Sora's eye twitched. "Must she do that in FRONT OF ME?" He grumbled.

Viridi looked at them and couldn't help but feel a little...jealous as Asuna noticed the jealously in her eyes. _Hmm..._ She thought.

Pit and Sabrina parted. "...Well, that DID make me feel better." He smiled and then took out the Tiger Claws. "Now, let's go save Palutena." He said as Sabrina sent out Kyurem.

Kyurem noticed Viridi and was about to unleash Ice Beam, but Sabrina told him what was going on, as he nodded and didn't attack as the others got on Kyurem while Sabrina and Asuna got on Latias.

"We're ready to roll!" Pit exclaimed.

**The Lightning Chariot (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"Then let's get to rescuing Palutena!" Viridi exclaimed as some Underworld forces got in their way.

"Underworld troops on the scene!" Pit exclaimed as Sora used Firaga on them to get rid of them with the help of Pit slashing them.

"I'll send in some backup. If they get in your way, I'll pull you out." Viridi said.

"You know, you can be really nice when you try." Pit said.

"When she tries?" Asuna raised an eyebrow.

"I have no comment..." Sora muttered.

"Anyways...the force field around Palutena's temple is incredibly strong. We're going to need to borrow the Lightning Chariot." Viridi said.

"That sounds AWESOME!" Pit exclaimed.

"It's a superfast battle carriage that travels the galaxy. It's also pulled by unicorns!" Viridi explained.

"Unicorns are actually real?" Sora asked. "I'll believe it when I see it..."

"Wait, so that's what we're gonna use to break through the force field." Pit asked.

"Exactly."

"So basically, you're telling Pit to slam a horse cart into a brick wall..." Kirito said.

Viridi chuckled. "Sure, if you want to put it crudely."

"Which means...he might die..." Sora said.

"Well, anything's possible." Viridi said.

"Does the Lightning chariot AT LEAST come with airbags?" Pit asked.

"Last I checked, no."

"Uh, I'm not a safety nut, but even I draw the line somewhere!" Pit exclaimed.

"So you don't really care about saving Palutena after all." Viridi said, causing Pit to growl under his breath. "She can be in agony at this very moment. She could be trapped inside a dungeon of madness. She could be crying out, 'Oh, help me, Pit! Oh, please!'"

"Alright alright! I guess it IS my duty to rescue her." Pit said and looked at everyone. "Uh...OUR duty..."

"Yeah I know, that was my point!"

"Way to save it there, I was about to use a Thundaga if you didn't correct it." Donald said.

"Geez, talk about an upset duck..." Pit muttered.

"What'd you say?!"

"Uh, nothing!" Pit exclaimed and then thought of something. "Aren't we a little low to be flagging down a galactic chariot?"

"It's not like those chicken wings of yours are really helping any..." Viridi muttered. "You really need to take some flying lessons from Kyurem and Latias."

"Yeah, yeah..."

"Don't worry, I've got a great plan."

"This plan is going to be insane..." Sabrina muttered.

"This oughta be good..." Pit muttered.

"Have you ever been to the circus? My favorite act is the human cannonball. It's just such a thrill ride." She said.

"Uh, where are you going with this?" Asuna asked.

"We're going to do our own version instead...but with an angel, a duck, a dog, a couple Pokemon, two Keyblade weilders and two MMO players."

"No way, nuh-uh! ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Pit protested.

"Ugh, you're so boring! Where's your sense of adventure?" Viridi asked.

"Lati..." Latias sweatdropped.

"It'll be okay, Latias." Sabrina said as they all went into the cannon.

"Three! Two! One! FIRE!" Viridi exclaimed, as the cannon launched all of them into space, and everyone was screaming.

"Wak! We could've been blown to smithereens!" Donald exclaimed as they recovered.

"But you weren't! Look at the bright side." Viridi smiled innocently.

"Remind me to NEVER go into a cannon again..." Sora muttered.

Pit looked at the scenery. "So, what's all this?"

"There are patterns formed by galactic particles. Beautiful, aren't they?" Viridi replied as they flew around a little bit while taking out some Underworld forces. "The Underworld presence is very strong...hmm..."

"Do you think they're after the Lightning chariot too?" Goofy wondered.

"Huh? Here it comes behind you guys!" Viridi exclaimed and the lightning chariot went past them.

"Whoa! It is CRUISIN'!" Pit exclaimed.

"The chariot's headed for its home base." Viridi said. "Stay on it!" She ordered as they all went after the Lightning Chariot.

"Well, hello again, friends!" A voice exclaimed.

"Hades!" Pit exclaimed.

"Ugh, not you again!" Viridi complained.

"Just look at all of you sneaking around behind Palutena's back." Hades said. "It's classic."

"Shut your mouth!" Pit exclaimed.

"What do you want, Hades?" Viridi asked.

"The Lightning Chariot, obviously." Hades replied.

"You creep! Just go away already!" Viridi exclaimed.

"It's one slick ride." Hades said. "A veritable goddess magnet, if you will."

"Please, I'm a goddess and I would NEVER ride in that thing." Viridi said.

"But Pitty and his friends sure like it." Hades said.

"Are you ONLY here to get in our way?" Sora asked.

"My intentions are always honorable, you know that."

"Whatever you're REALLY up to, we're going to find out!" Pit exclaimed and they almost got hit by some lightning strikes. "Whoa!"

"It gives me such pleasure to see you suffer, Pitty Pat." Hades smiled.

"Ugh, you remind me of someone that I don't want to talk about..." Asuna muttered.

"The Lightning Chariot is up ahead." Viridi said as they came close to a tower. "The Lightning chariot AND its master are in that tower. I'll drop you off at the ground floor."

"Okay, we'll make our way up from there." Pit said.

"Just so you know, the tower's REALLY tall. Get ready to feel the burn!"

"No worries there, have you SEEN these thighs?" Pit smiled as they landed.

**Lightning Chariot Base (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"So, the Lightning Chariot is in this tower, huh?" Sora wondered, watching Sabrina put Kyurem back in his pokeball.

"Who dares trespass on my domain? Leave before you get hurt." A voice said.

"Who said that?" Pit asked.

"I've had many names in my life, but now, I am called the Chariot Master."

"Oh, great! You're the guy we're looking for! Listen, we have a favor to ask you." Pit said. "Would you mind if we borrowed the Lightning Chariot for just a little while?"

"Your foolishness is matched only by your rudeness." The Chariot Master replied. "How dare you charge in here, flinging unreasonable requests at me? I've half a mind to turn you into galactic roadkill!"

"You can't really blame him for being upset. That WAS kinda rude..." Viridi said.

"Then there's only one thing we can do. We'll go talk to this Chariot Master guy in person." Pit said. "He's at the top of this tower, right?"

"That's right. Hey! Look at you acting all assertive!" Viridi smiled. "You're just grabbing life by the horns and shaking it until it moos!"

"Until it...moos?" Kirito raised an eyebrow.

"I never really exactly got that line either..." Sabrina said, and then they got rid of the Octos and then they moved on.

"So...is there an elevator in this tower?" Pit wondered.

"Oh, would Prince Pit like me to scatter rose petals in his path too?" Viridi replied sarcastically. "Listen, this is the only way up, so you'd better get a move on."

"I COULD fly us all up." Latias offered.

"And miss out on all the dialogue? No way, sister." Sabrina said.

"It was only a suggestion..." Latias shrugged as they got into the next room.

"You'll need to ride that platform in order to move on." Viridi said, and then Laitas transformed and Kyurem was sent out again. "...Or ride the Pokemon..." She muttered.

"You know what's weird, Viridi?" Pit asked as he got on Kyurem.

"What?"

"There sure are a lot of Underworld troops here."

"This tower does seem to be lacking proper defenses..."

"Any riffraff can just waltz on in. After all, little Pitty and his friends had no trouble at all." Hades said. "But I must admit that I ADORE running amok in other people's homes."

"Remind me to get a very good security system when I get back home..." Asuna muttered.

"Another uninvited guest? Very well, at least show your face...so my Lightning Chariot can erase you from existence!" The Chariot Master exclaimed as they went on up to the next room...where a panel was electrified and another wasn't.

"Those floor panels alternate between hurting you and NOT hurting you." Viridi explained. "They don't seem to have any effect on those Underworld enemies, though. Odd..."

"Probably because a Shelbos and a Zuree never touch the ground, ever thought of that?" Sabrina asked.

"Hey!" Viridi exclaimed.

"That's a known issue." The Chariot Master replied. "It'll be resolved in the next version of the tower."

"Someone needs a better QA department." Pit muttered as they went on the next room after taking out the Shelbos and Zuree, and then they saw a couple of pillars with some Zurrets.

"The Underworld has taken position on top of the pillars." Viridi said.

"Well what goes up...must come down!" Pit exclaimed, and then Sabrina, Sora and Donald used Thundaga on them, easily getting rid of the Zurrets. "...Or not."

"Keyblades make things a bit easier." Sora said. "Better than hacking and slashing a pillar over and over again."

"But these pillars could crumble easily!" Pit exclaimed and then sighed. "Oh who am I kidding?"

They kept on going where they noticed a jump pad and they all jumped over it. "Man, climbing this tower is really a pain." Pit muttered.

"Aww, someone sounds like he wants a piggyback ride!" Hades mocked.

"Quit making Pit sound like a baby." Asuna said and they got into the next room. "...Rolling obstacles?"

"And jump pads." Kirito said.

"Something seems familiar about this..." Pit thought out loud.

"I guess the Chariot Master has played Donkey Kong." Hades said, as they were jumping over the obstacles.

"Ugh, I have no idea WHY that game was in Brawl...that stage sucked." Sabrina said.

"I think I heard a rumor from Arlon saying that stage is coming back in the Wii U version of Smash Bros." Viridi said.

"OH COME ON!" Sabrina yelled. "I'd rather have Fountain of Dreams than that stupid stage."

"Hate to break it to you, but that stage is NOT coming back." Hades chuckled.

"Oh shut up." Sabrina muttered as they cleared the room and kept going on...until Sora slipped on ice when they got into the next area.

"Ow..." Sora muttered.

"Whoa, it's solid ice!" Pit exclaimed and noticed several Aether Rings.

"Using those Aether Rings should keep you from slipping around." Viridi said.

"I'd rather just ice skate." Asuna said as she skated around with Kirito, taking out a Tortolunk while they were at it.

"Why does the Chariot Master have a vehicle of the gods?" Pit wondered.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Are you saying you're a god?" Viridi asked.

"I'm not saying anything."

"Ugh! Then why even bring it up?"

They took out the remaining Underworld forces and they kept on going. "Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Pit asked.

"No we're not! No we're not!" Viridi replied in annoyance as they got into the next room. "Be careful you don't step on any land mines."

"We'll do our best." Pit said.

"Mines certainly are useless on floating Underworld monsters." Viridi stated the obvious as a couple of Syrens were flying around.

"Yes, yes. I'm quite aware of that..." The Chariot Master muttered.

"Defense really isn't your strong suit, is it?" Hades asked. "Eh, whatever. Defenses are for the weak and insecure."

"So, you're basically calling all of Hollow Bastion weak and insecure?" Kirito asked.

"Pretty much." Hades replied.

"Fine, then don't come crying to me when Heartless decide to invade your home..." Kirito muttered.

"Speaking of Heartless...how come we haven't seen any of them in this world?" Asuna asked.

"The Goddesses are using their power to prevent the Heartless from spreading into this world." Sabrina replied.

"So if that was the case, then why did we have to lock the keyhole a year ago?" Sora wondered.

"Just to be on the safe side, I guess." Sabrina said. "...That and the fact that Palutena was kidnapped." She said as they walked out of the door...and immediately stepped on a grind rail.

"WHOA!" Kirito exclaimed as they were going up.

"Hey there, grind rail! Time to give these barking dogs a rest." Pit chuckled and then they hopped off of it a couple seconds later.

"Well...that happened." Asuna said as they went inside, to see a huge wrecking ball and some Reapettes in front of it.

"Hey! It's a giant bowling ball and some ugly bowling pins!" Viridi exclaimed.

"My troops are a worthy sacrifice to the sport of kings!" Hades exclaimed.

"Gawrsh, I wonder who's going to push it?" Goofy wondered.

"Maybe a good sized eruption would work." Sabrina said and then used said Eruption on it, and it went down and hit most of them...one of them remained. "Argh..." She muttered and then used Firaga on it.

"Nice spare." Sora chuckled.

"Whatever." Sabrina muttered as they went up to the next area.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Pit wondered.

"Doubt it." Latias said as they went in the next room.

"A severe wind advisory is in effect up ahead." Viridi said.

"Thanks for the heads-up. But no little breeze is going to slow US down!" Pit exclaimed.

"But man, is IT powerful." Sabrina said, getting slammed by the wind.

"I never experienced wind like THIS before." Kirito said.

They managed to get through the strong wind as they walked outside and hopped on another grind rail. "How convenient!" Pit smiled.

"Oh, I'm SO pleased that it meets your approval." Viridi rolled her eyes as they got into the next room and took out a Shelbos...and then several Exo Tanks appeared. "Look! The Chariot Master's got several Exo Tanks!" She exclaimed as they all hopped into one.

"Maybe he's a gearhead." Pit thought out loud.

"Or a nerd!" Hades chuckled.

"I don't know how to drive this thing, and yet I'm already driving it." Kirito said. "Not sure if I should be concerned..."

"If you bump into me a lot, then you should be concerned about your driving skills." Asuna told him as they drove along the path and they landed on a path made out of light.

"Whoa, it's a path made out of light!" Sora exclaimed.

"Well, this is a nice design flourish." Viridi said.

"No, it's a practice track for the Lightning Chariot. It's NOT for amateurs!" The Chariot Master told them.

"I say we're doing pretty well." Sora said.

"Yeah." Sabrina nodded as they noticed a ramp up ahead. "Alright, full speed ahead!"

"Uh, where's the turbo button?" Kirito wondered and then found it right before they hit the ramp. "Aha!" He pushed it and then took off. "WHOOOOOA!" He yelled and then landed in front of Asuna. "Well...that was fun."

"And awesome." Asuna smiled as they kept on going while getting out of the Exo Tanks.

"Soooo...are we there yet? Are we there yet? ARE WE THERE YET?!" Pit exclaimed.

"You know that saying that there are no bad questions?" Viridi asked. "Well, there are...and this is one of them! WE ARE NOT THERE YET!" She yelled in frustration. "But I do wish there was a way to speed up this process..."

Sabrina giggled. "That line makes me laugh all the time."

"I can see why you chose not to fly all the way to the top..." Sora muttered as they got into the next area.

"This pillar seems to have gems stuck on it. What should we do?" Pit wondered.

"The same thing you always do. Shoot them." Hades replied as they did just that...while Asuna and Kirito watched as they took out any Underworld forces that were sneaking up on them, and then eventually a jump pad appeared as they all went over to it and jumped up on it, getting to the next level of the tower.

"Now what do we have here?" Viridi asked.

"It's time for my minions to do their thing." Hades said. "Underlings! I'm offering 100 gold for the putz's head while 50 gold for his friends!"

"50 gold?" Sabrina raised an eyebrow.

"The name's Pit!" Pit corrected.

"Yes, I know." Hades said, "Your tenure as a ring doesn't seem to have had any effect on that keen wit of yours."

"Wait, you know that I was turned into a ring?" Pit asked.

"Oh, is it a secret? Then don't mind me. Mum's the word!"

"Did YOU turn Pit into a ring?" Sora asked.

"Wow, you guys really ARE clueless." Hades said. "Don't you know? Pit is the cause of all this chaos!"

"WHAT?! That makes no sense!" Pit exclaimed.

"Don't let him get to you, Pit. The Underworld Army is the one to blame." Sabrina said.

"Why, thank you. That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard you say." Hades said.

"You know what? I don't care if you're one awesome villain. You're annoying!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Yow! This one's feisty! Wear gloves for this one, minions!" Hades exclaimed.

"Didn't you say that he's the most awesome villain that he puts Eggman, Bowser, Ganondorf and even Dr. Wily to shame?" Sora asked. "I remember you praising about him when I was trying to watch TV..."

"He is...but when he's talking to you, he can be annoying..." Sabrina sighed.

"Tell me about it..." Pit muttered as they got into the next area. "So uh...are we there yet?"

"Yes. If by 'there', you mean 'at a maze'." Viridi replied. "But it's not that big, so you shouldn't have that much trouble." She said, and then Latias and Kyurem just basically flew to the door. "You guys sure like to take the fun out of a maze..."

"Ah, who's got time for mazes, anyways?" Sabrina asked. "They're always so boring."

They got to the next area, where an Eggplant Wizard and more Underworld forces were waiting for them. "I've got a heaping helping of Underworld goodness for you guys!"

"He's saying that more enemies are on their way. Clever, huh?" Viridi asked.

"Yeah? Well I whipped up a club-your-face sandwich! Hope YOU'RE hungry!" Pit exclaimed as they took out the Underworld Army and then they got outside...where a grind rail was waiting for them. "Walking's for chumps!" he exclaimed as they all got on.

"Up you go!" Viridi exclaimed.

"It's like watching several roller skating chickens!" Hades exclaimed.

"Don't even PRETEND that that's not awesome!" Pit said.

"I'd watch that on Youtube." Sabrina said.

"Same!" Sora chuckled.

They eventually got off of the Grind Rail and easily took out some Underworld Army with some Cherubots. "So...are we there yet?" Pit asked as they were done.

"Good job and NO, not yet." Viridi growled under her breath. "But there's just a little ways to go. Oh! And I have a special treat for you up ahead."

"And I know what it is." Sabrina said.

"Don't spoil it, Ms. Know it all!" Viridi exclaimed as they went on ahead, jumping on jump pads and narrowly avoiding an Orne.

"What the heck is that?" Kirito asked as they looked at the Orne.

"That's an Orne...it instantly kills you if you touch it." Sabrina said.

"Oh, lovely..." Asuna muttered as they got into the next room...where a huge hot spring was in front of them.

"What what WHAT IS THIS?!" Pit exclaimed. "A. HUGE. HOT SPRING!" He exclaimed as he dived in.

"You're not the only hot spring fan." Viridi smiled.

"My wounds are healing..." Asuna said. "What kind of hot spring is this?"

"A very awesome one, that's what it is." Kirito said. "Ah...that takes care of the fatigue..."

"No kidding." Latias smiled.

"I can imagine taking a bath in this." Sabrina said.

"I know, right?" Pit chuckled as they all got out, feeling refreshed as they all ran up.

"Guys, I have some exciting news for all of us." Viridi said. "The Chariot Master is just ahead...SO PIT CAN FINALLY STOP ASKING ME IF WE'RE THERE YET!"

"Hey, I didn't know how tall this tower was anyways..." Pit said as they all went up and saw a unicorn with a chariot behind it. "The Lightning chariot!" He exclaimed.

"One of you grab the reins on Phos there." The Chariot Master instructed.

"Gee, thanks." Pit said as he got on it.

"You misunderstand...this is no gift." The Chariot Master said as he zoomed past them as Pit took off.

"...So, I guess we do nothing but watch?" Sora asked.

"I guess so." Sabrina said.

**Boss Battle (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"If you want the Lightning Chariot, you must prove your worth." The Chariot Master said.

"You need two unicorns to pull the Lightning Chariot." Viridi said. "That means you have to defeat the Chariot Master and get the other one."

"That won't be a problem!" Pit exclaimed.

"Now, let's begin!" The Chariot Master exclaimed.

"This isn't how I wanted things to go, but we have to save Lady Palutena." Pit said as he was firing claw shots at the Chariot Master.

"I understand better than you know." He said. "For my own master, I would not hesitate to dirty these hands."

"So you serve someone as well?"

"I did. I've suffered countless war wounds, but none greater than the loss of my master. I once had many comrades in arms. But they too have returned to the dust." He replied as he fired lightning bolts at Pit. "All I have left in this life are my faithful steeds, Phos and Lux."

"Oh..."

"My body has long since degraded, and now my soul grows thin. The warrior's path inevitably leads to loss. I have no qualms about this."

"Wow...that's kinda sad if you think about it..." Latias said.

Sabrina sighed. "I know...this is why I've always liked the Chariot Master."

Pit slashed the Chariot Master several times until finally, he let go of the reins and fell off of the chariot. "Oh no..." He said as Phos stopped near Lux as he hopped off and ran towards him as the others got on the track went over to him.

**Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"What's happening to you?!" Pit exclaimed as the Chariot Master was fading away.

"Ah heh heh... I seem to have drowned in your reservoir of strength." He replied. "You've proven yourself worthy...of my Lightning Chariot..."

"Wait! I don't want it to end this way!" Pit exclaimed and then looked at the others. "Do something! I don't want him to die like this!"

"Don't..." The Chariot Master said, noticing Donald and Sora taking out their weapons to try to heal him. "This is the only way things can end for an old warrior. I have no regrets. I'm trusting you with Phos and Lux...and the future...of this realm..." He said before fading away completely.

"He was an honorable warrior. Don't let his death be in vain." Viridi said. "Now, let's go save Palutena." She said as they all were warped back to Viridi's temple.  
>====================================================================================================<p>

**I've always liked the Chariot Master, and his dialogue during the fight just adds a lot of development in him. *sigh* Rest in peace, old warrior.**


	32. A Different Palutena

**Solo Menu – Viridi (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"These unicorns are kinda cute." Latias said, looking at them.

"I know, they're so awesome!" Pit smiled.

"And so adorable." Sabrina giggled.

"Uh, Viridi..." Asuna said as she was walking up to her.

"Yeah?" Viridi turned to her.

"I...don't mean to sound rude, but do you have a thing for Pit?"

She blushed. "Um...no...I...uh..."

"Aww, you do like him." Asuna smiled.

Viridi sighed. "I want to tell him...but, every time I want to, it's like Sabrina wants to get in my way..."

"I doubt it. She probably doesn't realize that you like him. One of these days, you should just work up the courage to tell Pit how you really feel...besides, it took Kirito a while to tell me how he felt."

"Hey, you had the same thought." Kirito said as he was walking by and then stopped. "...Wait, there's only one chariot. How are we going to keep up with Pit?"

Viridi thought about it. "Well..."

_A little while later..._

**Palutena's Temple (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"Phos! Lux!" Pit exclaimed as he hopped onto the chariot. "Giddyup!" He exclaimed as they took off.

"This Lightning Chariot will pierce through the force field on Palutena's temple. Keep your wits about you. You're moving so fast, you can't afford any slipup!"

"Understood."

"You'll reach a warp tunnel in about one minute."

"Gaaaaaah! My skin feels like it's going to peel right off!"

"WHAT WAS THAT? YOU WANT TO GO FASTER?" She teased. "You are the arrow of light that pierces through the heart of darkness!"

"Question, where's the others?" Pit asked.

"They were concerned that they wouldn't keep up with you...that and the fact there's only one chariot, so I sent them to Palutena's temple."

"Oh, that makes sense."

"This chariot's a real beast. These speeds don't even touch it. Wish I could say the same for you, Pit, but you're such a fragile little thing. But even a pebble becomes a bullet if it moves fast enough. Just be extra careful not to get your butt ripped off in the process."

"Don't you worry. I'll show you how it's done!" He exclaimed while dodging the Monoliths.

"You sound awfully confident all of a sudden."

"How hard can it be?"

"Guess you'll find out soon enough." Viridi said as Pit was taking out the Underworld Army until a glow shined bright in front of Pit. "We've reached the warp tunnel!"

"Yeehaw!" Pit exclaimed...and then he went a little fast. "WHOOOOOOOA! THIS IS CRAAAAAAAAAAAZY!"

"Keep your face on, it's just a warp tunnel. It'll take you straight to Palutena's temple."

"I know this is a weird time to ask, but I have a question!"

Viridi sighed. "What is it?"

"Back in the Chariot Master's tower, Hades said I was the cause of all this chaos."

"You were. You AND Palutena."

"What does that mean?"

"Remember the Lunar Sanctum you destroyed several chapters ago?"

"Oh, Arlon's moon fortress?"

"You dummy! That place was a PRISON! And you freed the prisoner, the Chaos Kin! You DO know about the Chaos Kin, right?"

"Uh..."

"It's the most-...Oh! You're almost at Palutena's temple!"

"Wait, what?!"

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!"

_Meanwhile..._

"I'm surprised we haven't met the Centurions yet..." Sabrina said.

Latias noticed something in the corner of her eye. "Look!" She exclaimed as they turned to see Pit slicing through the force field.

"Ha HA! Success!" Viridi exclaimed. "...You still alive there, Pit?"

"And kicking!" He exclaimed. "Now to save Lady Palutena!" He jumped off the Lightning Chariot and landed in front of them. "Oh...hello."

**Destroyed Skyworld (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

Suddenly, Phosphora flew past them. "I'll hold on to the Lightning Chariot for you."

"Where'd you come from?" Pit asked.

"Don't get the wrong idea; I'm not here to help. Stopping Palutena is your job."

"That's fine; we don't need your help, anyways." Pit said.

"Hello again, Pit." Palutena said. "Ah, and you brought your friends too."

"Lady Palutena!" Pit exclaimed.

"Now how did you make it through that barrier?" Palutena asked. "It seems you're not the helpless, sniveling little thing you were before."

"Whoa...did she just seriously say that?" Sora asked in surprise.

"You have to stop attacking the humans!"

"No, Pit. Don't you see? This is my atonement for my greatest sin. I let the people grow arrogant and betray the heavenly order."

"Oh, geez...you're just figuring that out now?" Viridi asked.

"You're not yourself!" Pit exclaimed. "The Lady Palutena we know would never say something like that!"

"Please. Angels cannot truly know gods." Palutena said.

"...Is that true?" Sora wondered.

"I guess so." Sabrina said.

"I followed your orders because I trusted you!" Pit exclaimed. "I can't even count all the times I've risked my life for you!"

"What a sap..." Viridi muttered.

"I trusted you because I knew you were on the side of justice...and light!" Pit exclaimed as they walked into the temple...where a Centurion Strongarms was waiting for them.

"Uh oh." Sabrina said. "I'm not a huge fan of these guys."

"But something is blocking that light now. This isn't the real you!" Pit exclaimed while dodging the Strong arms as Asuna and Kirito slashed him multiple times and then Donald used Firaga on him.

"Someone cue the strings..." Viridi muttered.

"Hey, would you mind holding the commentary for just two seconds, Viridi?" Pit asked.

"Why, yes. Yes, I would." Viridi said in annoyance.

"These are goddesses you're talking to here, Pit. Watch your tone." Phosphora told him.

"Butt out, Phosphora!" Pit exclaimed. "The Goddess of Light has turned dark. Skyworld is destroyed, and it's up to us to make things right!"

"Oh, Pit...you never change, do you? You're just as naïve as ever." Palutena said.

"But he sure is cute." Sabrina said.

"Ugh, would you just STOP calling Pit cute?! It's bugging me to no end!" Viridi exclaimed.

"I was wondering when she'd say something about it..." Asuna muttered.

"Uh..." Pit looked at them in confusion but went back to Palutena. "I'm not naïve!" He told her as they were going the remains of the temple.

"Don't get me wrong. I appreciate how easy that's made things for me. But you have to understand...the past is gone." Palutena said.

"Fine...if that's the way you really feel, then I guess we have no other choice. As the captain of your guard, it's my duty to save you from what you've become! And if saving you means defeating you, then I'll do what I have to do..."

"I can sense your pain..." Latias sighed. "I felt the same way when I lost Latios..."

"Yeah but...Latios never went to the dark side." Pit said.

"I know, but...Palutena's light is truly gone..." Latias said. "I just felt nothing when my world was destroyed."

"Uh, I wouldn't say Palutena's light is gone forever...she IS a princess of heart and I bet she still has some light left in her. Besides, she's still fighting the Chaos Kin."

"Oh, that reminds me..." Pit said. "Viridi, you were about to tell me about it earlier..."

"Oh, right! I almost forgot." Viridi said. "Little is known about the Chaos Kin except for this. It takes its victims back to its nest, the Chaos Vortex, and consumes their souls."

"Yeesh...remind me to never go to a dark alley at night if that thing was on the loose." Sora said.

"It melts them down and then slowly chews away at them. Even more frightening is the Chaos Kin's ability to control the soul's owner." She continued.

"Does that mean that Lady Palutena is under the Chaos Kin's control right now?" Pit asked.

"It's very likely. And as for who turned you into a ring, who would be capable of such a thing? You yourself admitted that Palutena's put you in some very dangerous situations." She replied.

"She must have been acting under the Chaos Kin's control. "But there's no time to think about that. We have to save Lady Palutena before the Chaos Kin consumes her soul."

"You think it starts from her head or her feet? Big bites or tiny nibbles?" Viridi asked.

"Wow, Viridi...just...wow." Pit said.

"How come you didn't explain to us about the Chaos Kin when Pit asked about it?" Goofy asked.

"Eh, I wanted Viridi to explain it. Besides, I don't want to explain EVERYTHING when something comes up." Sabrina replied as they went into the next room.

"Things get a little twisted up ahead. There are multiple jail cells above and below ground." Viridi explained.

"I'll say it's twisted! Skyworld never needed jails before!" Pit exclaimed.

"Snap out of it, you idealist. There's obviously a need now." Viridi told him.

"But-"

"It's a maze. That's what I meant when I say it's twisted." She said. "Just don't get lost."

"Sorry I'm late. Thanks for clearing the way for me, Pitty Pat." Hades said.

"Hades!" Pit exclaimed.

"Oh GREAT, it's Mr. Personality!" Viridi exclaimed sarcastically.

"I just want to get this out there. The Chaos Kin doesn't work for me. It seems it built up quite the grudge being locked away in the Lunar Sanctum." Hades said.

"So when we defeated Arlon, it got loose." Latias said.

"If only I'd been there at the time..." Viridi said. "Or Arlon should've explained the situation, but you know how reserved he is."

"Uh, how reserved?" Kirito asked.

"Oh you know...doesn't want to spill the beans and gets upset if you ask him something what's the purpose of the Lunar Sanctum." Pit replied.

"I see..."

"Well, it's all in the past. Arlon posed a threat to you, so I don't really blame you for defeating him." Viridi said.

"But I can!" Hades smiled. "Because the Chaos Kin didn't just 'get loose' on its own, you set it free. That overgrown louse is quite a handful, even for me."

"I don't understand why anyone would create such a hideous monster." Pit muttered.

"And who made you the final arbiter on which creatures live and which ones die?" Hades asked. "The Chaos Kin might not be as soft and cuddly as you, Pitty Pat...in fact, I don't think it's a good kisser either."

"Hey, that moment was private!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Private? Yeah right, you basically do it right in front of me." Sora muttered.

"Anyways, you can just wipe out every living thing that doesn't suit your liking." Hades continued.

"Technically, you can. Especially if you're in battle." Viridi said.

"Hmm...can't argue with that." Hades said.

"Just so we're clear, we're defeating the Chaos Kin to save Lady Palutena." Pit said. "Not because it's really ugly."

"You know...instead of finding the key..." Sabrina said as she fired a beam of light from Igneel's Flame, breaking the lock.

"Well that's better than finding some dumb ol' key." Asuna said as they ran off, until they were ambushed by a couple of Centurion Archers and a Juggernought.

"Well would you look at that, the mice made it to the cheese!" Hades exclaimed.

"Good job, you guys! But you're out of the frying pan and into the fire!" Viridi said.

"Not a problem." Sabrina said as they easily took them out and then they kept going.

"It's a loooong way down..." Pit said, and then noticed an Erinus and a Tempura Wizard waiting for them.

"Yes...falling down would certainly throw a wrench into the plan..." Viridi said.

"So would getting tossed around by the side winds ahead." Hades said. "My, my, Pitty Pat. Palutena must hate you more than I do."

"This isn't her doing!" Pit told him.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Palutena said.

"What is this? Everyone Pick on Pit day?" Pit muttered.

"They need to make that into a holiday." Sabrina giggled.

"Not you too!" Pit sighed as they took out the Tempura Wizard and Erinus and they kept going until they saw several Exo Tanks.

"Looks like someone left several little trikes behind." Hades said.

"It's not a trike, it's an Exo Tank!" Pit corrected him in annoyance.

"You really need to learn how to tune him out..." Viridi told him.

"I try...he's just so annoying!" Pit exclaimed.

"Anyway, just drive those Exo Tanks off of that ramp over there. You're getting close to Palutena!"

"Alright, let's go!" Sabrina exclaimed as they drove off the ramp and parked them near the entrance.

"Excellent job, you guys!" Viridi exclaimed.

"'Excellent' might be overstating it." Hades said as they walked forward.

"I suggest you quit while you're ahead, you guys." Palutena advised as a couple Juggernauts, Strongarms and small archers surrounded them.

"Things are about to get hectic!" Virdi exclaimed.

"So what? We can take it!" Sabrina exclaimed as they all took on the Centurions.

After they were done, the gate opened. "Alright! It's finally time to save Palutena!" Viridi exclaimed.

'"Save Palutena'? Don't you mean 'crush Palutena?'" Hades asked.

"Go home, Hades. Just go home..." Pit muttered in annoyance as they ran off...where Palutena was waiting for them.

"So, you here to fight me?" Palutena asked.

"No...NO! We're here to save you!" Pit exclaimed.

**Boss Battle 2 (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

The arena they were on suddenly rose up. "The Chaos Kin is close by, I can feel it." Viridi said. "You have to locate and destroy it. However, be sure not to hurt Palutena."

"But, I thought the Chaos Kin was, like, somewhere camping out in her brain or something." Sora said.

"Oh good, I'm not the only one who was thinking of that." Pit said.

"Look carefully...above her!" Viridi exclaimed.

"Nah, you don't have to look there!" Hades told them.

"FIRE!" Sabrina yelled, using a Firaga above, as the Chaos Kin came crashing down.

"Ew, is that what it looks like?" Latias asked.

"I've seen grosser things." Asuna said, slashing it several times.

"It's time for a sacrifice!" Palutena exclaimed as she fired shots at Sora, Donald and Goofy but they all dodged as Pit ran towards the Chaos Kin and slashed it away.

The Chaos Kin suddenly hid behind Palutena. "That's low, you coward!" Pit exclaimed.

"Calm down, just wait for your chance!" Viridi told him.

After like five seconds, it revealed itself and got in front of Palutena. "MAGNEGA!" Sabrina yelled, pulling it over as Latias kicked it away and then Pit slashed right through it...and it fell to the ground in defeat.

"I can't believe it! We did it!" Pit exclaimed.

"Ugh..." Palutena moaned and then fell to the ground.

"Oh geez..." Pit said as he ran over to her as the others followed him.

**Solo Menu – Palutena (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"Pit..." Palutena groaned and weakly looked at all of them.

"Are you alright? We didn't mean to hurt you." Pit said.

"GUYS! BEHIND YOU!" Viridi yelled.

"Huh?" Pit wondered and then suddenly the Chaos Kin ran around and impaled Palutena from behind, grabbing her soul as she screamed in pain.

**No Time to Think! (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Oh my god!" Asuna exclaimed, her hands over her mouth in shock.

The Chaos Kin held her soul while watching Palutena turn to stone, and then it flew up, ripped a hole with its tail and flew off. "It's headed into the Chaos Vortex!" Viridi exclaimed.

"Viridi! You have to help me fly now!" Pit exclaimed as he was already running.

"O-Of course!" Viridi exclaimed as Pit's wings glowed as he flew towards the shrinking hole, but he slammed into it and bounced back towards them.

"Agh!" Pit cried out in pain as he landed.

"Now what?!" Viridi exclaimed.

"OUT OF THE WAY, COMING THROUGH!" A voice suddenly yelled as Dark Pit came flying towards the hole with the Lightning Chariot.

"Pittoo?" Pit asked as Dark Pit slammed right into it, as he yelled in pain and bounced to the others, landing near Sabrina and Sora.

Phosphora flew over to them. "Don't worry, I got this." She said and chased after the Lightning Chariot.

"What the...?" Pit wondered.

"There's no time to talk about it..." Dark Pit said, getting helped up by the girls. "We have to go help Palutena now!"

"He's absolutely right." Viridi said. "But first, you probably need to rest...you've been through a lot." She said as they all warped back.  
>=================================================================================================<p>

**I planned on doing this AND The Chaos Vortex all in one chapter, but I felt like just doing one chapter at a time, y'know?**


	33. Chaos in the Vortex

**To Guest: Yeah, that's a perfect idea!**

"Hold on, Lady Palutena! We're coming for you!" Pit exclaimed as they all flew in towards the entrance of the Chaos Vortex.

"Dark Pit has gone up ahead." Viridi told them.

**Chaos Vortex (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"Geez! This is total chaos!" Sora exclaimed.

"Hence the name 'Chaos Vortex'." Viridi said as Latias, Pit and Kyurem fired at any Underworld Army in the way...and then suddenly eyes appeared in front of them, causing them all to scream...and then they disappeared.

"What the crap was that?!" Kirito exclaimed.

"Well...I wasn't expecting that..." Viridi muttered.

"Ugh, I was expecting it and it still got me..." Sabrina sighed as they continued to fly around...and then dark hands got in their way.

"Whoa! That was weird..." Pit said...and then they still kept coming until eventually...the whole place went dark. "Uh...I wonder if the Chaos Vortex's batteries went dead."

"This place doesn't run on batteries, dingle brain!" Viridi exclaimed. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. You're still going the right way...I think."

"What do you mean 'you think'?" Sora asked.

"Don't worry your little head about it." Viridi replied as they kept on flying until they saw a light at the end.

"Oh good, there's a way out!" Pit exclaimed and when they went out...strangely, only Pit was dark. "Aw man, this is my only tunic!" He whined.

"Don't be such a princess." Viridi told him.

"How come we're not affected?" Asuna wondered.

"I think the Keyblade prevented us from becoming...what Pit is at the moment." Sabrina said.

"Remind me to become a Keyblade Master when I get the chance..." Pit muttered and then noticed a Hot Spring coming up. "Aw yeah, it's a Hot Spri-" They went under it, as Pit accidentally swallowed some by accident.

"Hey, you got your color back!" Viridi exclaimed.

"I also got water up my nose...and I think I swallowed some..." He replied and two big Monoeyes got in their way. "Out of our way!" He ordered, but they wouldn't budge. "I said GET OUT OF OUR WAY!" He yelled, and then Latias used Psybeam on them to get rid of them.

"Lati?" Latias asked Pit.

"I don't know what you said, but it sure helped." Pit said.

"We're getting close to the Chaos Kin." Viridi said.

"Alright." Pit said

"But watch out for look-alikes." Viridi warned...and then a ton of them arrived.

"Wak! There's a ton of them!" Donald exclaimed.

"Nasty!" Pit exclaimed.

"Is the Chaos Kin replicating itself?" Viridi wondered. "They seem exactly the same."

"If that's true, then we're in big trouble." Pit said as they destroyed all of them and kept going...until some shadows of Pit arrived. "Seriously? Now what?"

"They seem to be your shadows." Viridi said.

"What?! They don't look ANYTHING like me! First of all, I'm MUCH more attractive."

"Wow..." Asuna muttered.

"Honestly, it's like you WANT me to insult you..." Viridi said.

"No! You just do it anyway!" Pit exclaimed.

"Usually, when a girl insults a guy...that means she likes him..." Goofy said. "Gawrsh, Viridi...I never knew you liked Pit."

"I don't!" Viridi protested.

"Hmm...so the way Sabrina was antagonistic towards Riku at the islands..." Sora wondered and then looked at his sister.

"Don't even go there...the guy is just annoying." Sabrina muttered.

"Riiiiight." Sora smiled.

Viridi noticed something. "THAT Chaos Kin's the real deal! After it!" She ordered.

"Right!" Pit exclaimed as he fired at the Chaos Kin. "Where do you think YOU'RE GOING?!" He yelled.

"Throttling UP!" Viridi exclaimed as they chased after it, going really fast too.

"My face feels like it's blowing off!" Pit exclaimed.

"Put on your big boy pants and STAY on the Chaos Kin!" Viridi told him.

As they were attacking the Chaos Kin, it was retaliating by firing at them, but they kept on dodging. "Hate to rain on your parade, but we've got to watch the clock!"

"We've almost got it! Keep me in the air as long as you can!" Pit exclaimed as they kept on attacking while avoiding the Underworld enemy fire.

"You're running out of time!" Viridi exclaimed.

"But we've almost got it! ...And besides, Kyurem or Latias will catch me!"

"I know that, but I'm just warning you about the Power of Flight running out!" Viridi exclaimed, and then while the Chaos Kin wasn't paying attention, it slammed into a floating rock, causing it to be stunned.

"FIRE!" Sora yelled, using Firaga on the Chaos Kin, causing it to go crashing down to the arena below.

"Alright, now let's get Lady Palutena's spirit back!" Pit exclaimed as then they all went down.

**Chaos Island (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"Where's Lady Palutena?" Pit asked.

"She's close by." Viridi said. "But you'll have to finish off some enemies first."

"Alright." Pit said, looking around to see Monoeyes, Coral, and Aurum Tribytes.

"These are enemies that you've seen before, but NEVER together like this." Viridi said.

"It IS weird." Pit said while Sabrina kicked a Coral towards a Monoeye.

"I have a hunch the Chaos Kin is creating them." Viridi said.

"Oh, man! Don't tell me there's like an endless supply of them!" Pit exclaimed as Donald used Firaa on a Tribyte.

"No, I don't think that's possible..." Viridi said. "Even though these enemies are knockoffs, they're real enough to hurt you. So I'm sure they requite QUITE a bit of energy to create. Which means this will be an endurance contest between you guys and the Chaos Kin."

"Oh don't you worry...we can outlast ANY evil moth." Pit said as Sora used Reflega on a Boogitie's missile, sending it back to it and destroying it, and then it was onto the second wave.

"Here comes the second wave!" Viridi exclaimed.

"And here comes my second wind!" Pit exclaimed.

"So what do we got here?" Sora wondered. "Pixelated shields, an Orne and...blue tiles?"

"Rezdas and Monoliths...and those Monoliths are invincible." Sabrina told him.

"Okay, so much for attacking those." Latias said as she Mega Evolved and then used Draco Meteor on the Rezdas...and it took out some Handoras that appeared, and then the Orne disappeared.

"And here comes the third wave!" Viridi exclaimed. Several Tribytes and small Cacaws. "...This is getting old fast..."

"Those Tribytes are doing their best Game and Watch impressions." Sabrina said.

"So that's what they're called..." Pit said. "Pyrrhon or Lady Palutena never told me that..."

"Okay, seriously...what is your gaming IQ?!" Viridi exclaimed. "You're like a Video game mastermind!" She said. "But enough fooling around...this place Is crawling with Cacaws!"

A Cacaw hit Sora, as he yelled in pain. "WHY DID YOU MAKE THIS ENEMY SO ANNOYING?! I'M DIZZY!" He yelled.

"You can thank the Chaos Kin for this batch! Don't blame me!" Viridi exclaimed as Asuna and Kirito kicked them away while Sora and Sabrina took care of the Tribytes.

Some Belunkas showed up. "Really? A fourth wave?! The Chaos Kin sure is persistant!" Viridi said.

"Well, so are we!" Pit exclaimed.

"Those Belunkas are spawning the little Armins! ...Actually, 'spawning' is a polite way of putting it. 'Barfing up' is more accurate." Viridi said.

"Ugh...hurl..." Pit muttered.

"Precisely!" Viridi smiled as they got rid of the Belunkas, then Kyurem flew up in the air and used Ice Beam to get rid of the Armins.

"The fifth wave is here!" Viridi exclaimed as it's a couple of Plutons...and some Shootflies.

"I'm just going to say this...i'm not a huge fan of enemy waves..." Sabrina said.

"Pit, shoot that Pluton before it steals anything from you guys! NO WAIT! DON'T SHOOT! Those Shootflies will react to your fire!" Viridi exclaimed.

"Which is it?! Shoot or DON'T shoot?!" Pit exclaimed.

"Um...melee! Melee like crazy! Melee 'till the cows come home!" Viridi replied.

"Melee? We got it." Kirito said as he and Asuna went over to the Shootflies to take care of them and then Pit and Sora fired at the Plutons and then Latias used Psybeam to get rid of the last one.

"Wave six!" Viridi exclaimed. A couple of Bumpety Bombs, a Boom Stomper and some Tribytes. "WAIT! That's a Boom Stomper and some Bumpety Bombs! Those are MY troops too! Seeing these copies of my warriors turns my stomach!"

"Where in the world did you come up with those names?" Kirito asked.

"I wanted some cute names." Viridi replied. "Bumpety Bomb..." She giggled. "Have you ever heard of something so adorable?"

"Uh...sure...?" Sora wasn't sure what to say as they got rid of the enemies.

"Wave Seven!" Viridi exclaimed as it was a Shildeen, Aurum Quoils and Monoliths."

"I've just about had it!" Pit exclaimed as they got rid of the Shildeen while avoiding the Monoliths as Sora and Sabrina took out the Quoils.

"And here comes the eighth wave." Viridi said.

"It's just a few Komaytos." Pit said. "And another Orne?! OH NO!"

"This could spell trouble..." Viridi muttered as they were slashing the Komaytos.

"You know, Komaytos look an awful lot like little Metroids." Pit said.

"No! Shhh! Stop right there!" Viridi exclaimed.

"Uh, what's the matter?" Sora asked. "All Pit said was that the Komaytos looked like Metroi-"

"Hmm hmm HMMM hmm! I can't hear you!" Viridi exclaimed.

"Hey, what's YOUR problem?" Pit asked.

"THAT world and THIS world have NOTHING to do with each other...so don't go around spreading rumors!"

After they dealt with the Komaytos, the Orne disappeared. "Hope you guys aren't tired yet, because here comes the ninth wave!"

Suddenly, Dark Pit landed with his Silver Bow. "Looks like you could use some help." He said.

**Dark Pit (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"We can do this by ourselves." Pit told him. "And why are you suddenly so interested in helping me anyways?" He asked as Dark Pit fired at some Aurum Urgles.

"While you were a ring? I was less than nothing. Unconscious. Un-MYSELF. We're connected. No you, no me. Two sides of the same coin." He explained.

"So THAT'S why you came to help save Lady Palutena..." Pit said as they both nodded.

"Okay then, let's take these enemies down!" They both exclaimed as they both went to the Crawler together and destroyed it within ten seconds.

"Whoa, they're really coordinated." Asuna said.

"I know, right?" Kirito nodded.

"You know what time it is? It's time for the TENTH wave!" Viridi exclaimed.

"Let me at 'em." Dark Pit said as he, Kirito, Latias and Sora went to take on the Pew Pews while the others took on the Guttlers.

"What are these things?" Asuna wondered.

"Guttlers...they eat everything in sight and get stronger." Sabrina replied.

"Well, so do I!" Pit exclaimed, firing at the Guttler.

"They eat anything in sight, too." Sabrina said.

"Well, so does Pit." Dark Pit chuckled after slashing through a Pew Pew.

"Hey, at least I don't eat my friends!" Pit exclaimed after they got rid of the Guttlers.

"Here comes the Eleventh Wave!" Viridi exclaimed as there were some Igniots surrounded by the Monoliths. "I can feel the Chaos Kin getting tired."

"Just gotta power through it!" Pit exclaimed.

"STOPZA!" Sabrina yelled, instantly freezing the Igniots and Monoliths. "There, now they're less annoying."

"Thank you very much..." Dark Pit said as he destroyed an Igniot with Pit as Latias used Draco Meteor on the rest of them, destroying them.

"I just LOVE Mega Evolution." Latias smiled...and then some bouncing Megontas appeared.

"Wave twelve! TWELVE! I think we're getting close to the end!" Viridi exclaimed.

"You keep saying that, but more enemies keep coming!" Dark Pit told her.

"Bickering won't help us!" Pit exclaimed. "If we want to defeat evil, we have to unite as good!"

"No, if we want to defeat evil, we have to unite against platitudes." Viridi corrected as they defeated the Megontas a little while later, and then a bunch of enemies arrived. "We're at the thirteenth wave! I'm sure this is it."

"Then it's time." Dark Pit said, firing at some Skutllers.

"Time for what?" Pit asked.

"Our pre-boss-battle rallying cry!" Dark Pit exclaimed.

"Oh, right. Okay..." Pit cleared his throat. "Filth of the land, hear our words!"

"And see our actions!" Dark Pit exclaimed.

"I am Pit, servant of the goddess of light!"

"And I am Dark Pit, servant to no one other but myself!"

"TOGETHER WE WILL RAIN DEATH UPON YOU!" They both yelled.

"So, anyone who wants to die, step right up!" Dark Pit exclaimed.

"And anyone who doesn't want to die, TOO BAD!" Pit exclaimed.

"AW YEAH!" They both exclaimed while high fiving each other.

"I am this close to fan-girling right now, it's not even funny." Sabrina said.

"And I always seem to forget ear plugs..." Sora muttered as they took out the remaining enemies.

"So is that it?" Latias wondered, and then saw part of the ground coming up, as the Chaos Kin came out of it.

"Well look who decided to show up!" Dark Pit exclaimed.

"It's game over, Chaos Kin!" Pit told it as it panicked and tried to fly off.

"Here! Let me help!" Viridi exclaimed as the Chaos Kin slammed right into a barrier. "There. That should make things easier for you."

"Alright, this bug is going DOWN." Sabrina exclaimed.

**Boss Battle (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"I set up an electro trap in the center field. It'll come in handy if you're having trouble keeping up with the Chaos Kin." Viridi told them.

"Thanks." Pit said as they went straight for it, but the Chaos Kin ran off very quickly.

"I think we should split up." Sabrina said.

"Good idea." Pit said as they went off in random directions as Kyurem flew up and used Ice Beam on the ground with Latias, as the Chaos Kin went right on it and slipped.

"FIRE!" Donald yelled, using Firaga at the Chaos Kin and then Goofy used an uppercut with his shield on it, and then Asuna jumped up and slashed down, but it got up and kept going as it fired at them.

"You'll pay for this, Chaos Kin!" Pit exclaimed.

"Eating souls is bad enough, but going after the soul of a goddess is just vile." Dark Pit said.

"Palutena has been resisting the Chaos Kin ever since you guys left for the Kalos Region. I have to hand it to her, that takes a certain strength of will. She's been waiting for all of you to return. I'm sure she used every last ounce of her power to resist."

"She must have suffered so much." Goofy said.

"There's no point dwelling on this now. We need to take down the Chaos Kin." Dark Pit said.

"You're right." Pit nodded as they kept on attacking the Chaos Kin until finally, Sora used Zantetsuken to destroy it for good. "Now THAT, was a rain of death!" Pit exclaimed.

"Aw yeah!" Dark Pit chuckled as the Chaos Kin exploded and then Palutena's soul returned to her, turning her back to normal.

**Friends in my Heart (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Ugh..." Palutena shook her head and then looked at them. "Hey..." She smiled.

"I'm so relieved you're okay." Pit smiled.

"Just you?" Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, all of us." Pit chuckled.

Dark Pit looked at the remains of the Chaos Kin and then walked away...but suddenly a small part of it was still alive as it moved towards Dark Pit and then took him down to the abyss below, as he yelled in pain.

"Oh no...Pittoo!" Pit exclaimed as he ran after him and dived down as they all watched as Latias transformed and then she and Kyurem flew down after the both of them.

**No Time To Think! (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Viridi! I need to fly!" Pit exclaimed.

"You already used the Power of Flight, don't you remember?" Viridi asked. "If I enable it again now, your wings will catch fire!"

"The Chaos Kin is going to destroy Pittoo! Can't you see what's at stake here? I don't care if my wings catch fire!"

"No way! Just forget about it! I'm pulling you out!"

"No! Stop! If we don't help him right now, we won't have another chance! I'm begging you, Viridi! Let me fly, NOW!"

"Ugh! Fine! But whatever happens to you isn't my fault!" She exclaimed as she activated the Power of Flight, as Pit just screamed in agony. "Hang in there, Pit! Be strong!"

"Help...me...!" Dark Pit exclaimed as Pit was close to grabbing him until what seemed like forever for the both of them, he grabbed Dark Pit's hand.

"I'm pulling you out of there!" Viridi exclaimed, warping the two of them away RIGHT when Latias and Kyurem were about to grab the both of them, as they looked at each other but flew right back up.

**Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Ugh..." Dark Pit weakly got up. "How's Pit?"

"Pit...Pit's in bad shape..." Viridi said, as they all looked what was left of Pit's wings. "He can't fly...he's barely breathing..."

"Will a Curaga work?" Sora asked.

"No...that won't save him..." Viridi replied and then noticed Palutena walking up to Pit. "Palutena? What are you doing?"

Palutena gently picked up Pit in her arms. _My wish would be...to fly by myself!_ Pit's words echoed into her ears. _We'll return to Skyworld victorious!_

She sighed. "Oh, Pit..."  
>==================================================================================================<p>

**If anyone's wondering, yes, I am covering the rest of KI:U...besides, I want them to take on Hades! And I have a few tricks up my sleeve when we get to the Three Trials...**


	34. Saving Pit

"We're outta here!" Dark Pit exclaimed as he took off with the others.

**Scorched Feathers (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"Pit is still unconscious. With his wings burned up, he can't last much longer." Palutena said. "But I thought of a way to save him."

"Of course you did..." Dark Pit muttered.

"We both owe Pit, you know that..." Palutena said. "Think of the sacrifices he made to save the both of us."

"Uh...we helped save you too, you know." Sora said.

"I know, but you didn't sacrifice as much as Pit did." She told him.

"Good point." He nodded.

Dark Pit thought about it. "All right, then what's the next step?"

"Go to the City of Souls. It's just a little ways ahead." Palutena replied. "It's the place where souls make their final passage into death...or back into life."

"Oh, I get it! You want to turn back the clock and cheat death!" Viridi exclaimed. "Raising the dead, keeping the near-dead alive...it's pretty dirty business!"

"I know the stakes, but we don't have a choice." Palutena said.

"Wait a minute...didn't Sabrina tell us you two were at war with each other?" Asuna asked.

"Well..." Sabrina tried to say.

"Mind your own business!" Viridi interrupted her. "I'm not so petty that I can't extend an olive branch at a time like this."

"Thank you, Viridi. And thank you for helping Pit and the others when I couldn't." Palutena thanked her.

"Just so you know, this is NOT a hug-it-out moment." Viridi told her.

"You know...if we didn't have Viridi helping us...we'd still have Sabrina guiding us." Goofy said.

"Do I look like a goddess to you?" Sabrina asked.

"Nah, you're not a goddess. You're just a walking encyclopedia full of video game and anime knowledge." Sora replied.

"Thank you...wait a minute...HEY!" She exclaimed as Sora just laughed as they kept flying around while dodging the Ornes.

"Not to hurt your feelings, but THIS Pit doesn't need your help to fly." Dark Pit said. "So don't expect me to suck up to you."

"If your flight is unlimited, then you don't have to fight on land." Palutena thought about it.

"So air battle only? It feels strange to say this, but I'm disappointed." Viridi said as they kept on flying around, taking out any Syren, Handora or anything else in the way until they got into the city.

"What kind of city is this?" Kirito asked.

"It's unlike any earthly city. The spirits of the dead gather here." Palutena replied.

"So basically, this is the Underworld." Dark Pit said.

"You got it!" A voice exclaimed as they looked to see an image of Hades standing above them.

"Oh...it's you." Dark Pit muttered.

"It seems like Pitty Pat decided to go goth today." He taunted. "I hope the stresses of life haven't gotten you down. That would be ever so tragic."

"No one's listening." Dark Pit said, ignoring him.

"It's hilarious how you have no sense of humor!" Hades chuckled. "But that sourpuss attitude's gonna give you an ulcer some day, you know."

"Anyway, Pittoo, your understanding is correct. The Underworld is where souls go. As you know, Reapers are responsible for carrying souls." Viridi said.

"But we've got an excess of souls these days. The Reapers can't handle them all!" Hades told them.

"So the extra souls come here?" Dark Pit asked.

"Yes, though some souls just fade away...and others are...well...eaten." Palutena said.

"WHAT?!" Everyone but Sabrina and Dark Pit exclaimed.

"Even in the afterlife, it's survival of the fittest!" Hades smirked.

"That makes some sense. The weak are consumed, just as nature intended." Viridi said.

"Okay, remind me to kill this guy before I die..." Sora said. "I don't want my soul to be eaten."

"Wait a minute...I just thought of something..." Asuna said. "Kirito...remember back in SAO, if you die in the game...you die for real?"

"Yeah...?"

"What if...the Reapers grabbed their souls and brought them over to here...and like Palutena said...they were either eaten or faded away?"

"...Oh my god, you're probably right!" Kirito exclaimed.

"Well, I'm just hoping Sugou's soul has been eaten..." Sabrina said. "That's the one soul I don't care about..."

"Yeah, I'm with you on that." Asuna said as they took out the Monoeyes and other Underworld enemies as they continued onward.

"Remember when I said that some souls get eaten?" Palutena asked.

"Well, here's the hideous devourer of souls himself!" Viridi exclaimed as the Soul-Eating Monster came up from behind them.

"You weren't kidding about the hideous part!" Dark Pit exclaimed as he, Donald, Sora, Sabrina, Latias and Kyurem were firing at the bulges on top of the monster.

"I find him quite adorable, actually. And souls CAN be very delicious." Hades said. "Luckily, they don't possess personalities or anything like that."

"What, they don't?" Dark Pit asked.

"Of course not! Souls have no more personality than blood or bone. They're just another resource to harvest from living beings." Hades replied.

"Your disregard for life is just astounding. Could you be any more callous?" Viridi asked as they easily took down the Soul-Eating Monster.

"That wasn't very difficult..." Sora said.

"Well, I could try. You know, souls are a bit like taffy. Sweet enough to eat, but pliable enough to mold into any shape I can imagine."

"I don't even...that's just so...um...Nuh-uh!" Viridi exclaimed in disgust.

"I...have no comment for that." Kirito said.

"I'd love to get my hands on Pittoey's soul. So dark, so chewy, so malleable! A powerful spirit like that shouldn't be wasted on Ol' Chomper's lunch!"

"Hate to break it to you, but we destroyed him a long time ago." Sabrina said.

"You did? Oh my, oh my...I must've been so distracted by describing how I love to eat souls, I didn't even notice you defeated him." Hades said.

"Oh brother..." Donald muttered as they kept on going until they got to the next city.

"Do you think Hades was serious about molding souls into other forms?" Viridi wondered.

"It would explain his endless supply of troops. He's making them out of souls!" Palutena exclaimed.

"Professor Palutena does it again!" Hades exclaimed.

"But wait...if that's the case, there's no WAY the Underworld Army could ever lose!" Viridi exclaimed.

"Uh...SPOILER ALERT!" Hades chuckled.

"So let me get this straight. All the lives lost in battle go to building up the Underworld Army..." Viridi muttered.

"You got it. So the more fighting there is, the bigger my army gets. My goodness! It feels wonderful to be on the winning team!"

"Hold on a second...your math is a little off." Dark Pit told him. "You might want to break out the Brain Age, pal."

"I have a Brain Age of 24!" Viridi exclaimed.

"Damnit, I have a brain age of 23..." Sabrina muttered.

"And that's relevant because...?" Palutena asked.

"Think about all the casualties there have been in this war between the gods." Dark Pit said. "If Hades was right, the Underworld would be way more crowded with monsters."

"Hmm...then what does that mean...?" Sora wondered.

"Let's see...that means that one fallen soldier doesn't equal one new Underworld monster. After all, creating something as corporeal as a monster would take..." Palutena thought about it.

"A TON of souls!" Viridi exclaimed. "But that's a huge waste! It's...an abomination!"

"Yeah, that's just about the sickest thing I've ever heard. We HAVE to stop him." Dark Pit said.

"You poor deluded things! You'll never stop me! NOT IN MY REALM!" Hades yelled as he slashed a pillar, breaking the top of it.

"WHOA!" Asuna and Kirito exclaimed.

"Ugh!" Dark Pit exclaimed.

"Don't let him get under your skin!" Palutena told them.

"Not a problem!" Dark Pit exclaimed as they took off and went right through the image of Hades. "It's been greating touring the City of Souls and all, but we're here to save Pit, right?"

"Hey, no need to cop an attitude! Just keep moving forward." Palutena ordered.

"Get a room, lovebirds!" Hades exclaimed.

"Uh...ew...i'm not shipping those two." Asuna said.

"Considering Dark Pit is emo...uh, I don't think he'd be a great fit for Palutena." Kirito said.

"What'd you call me?" Dark Pit asked.

"Uh...nothing! I didn't say anything at all!" Kirito told him, raising his hands up in defense.

"I thought so..." He said and they all looked at a stream in front of them.

"This WAS a stream of souls. But so many lives have been lost, it's now a torrent." Palutena said. "All souls need to find their final resting place down here so that life can spring anew. That's part of the natural cycle of life. But Hades keeps playing with souls. He won't let them rest, His bloodlust has thrown everything off balance."

"It's like humans disrupting the balance on Earth! It's unforgivable!" Viridi exclaimed.

"You've GOT to be joking." Dark Pit said. "ALL you gods and your stupid wars are the ones throwing everything off balance!

"You little NOTHING! How dare you?!" Viridi exclaimed.

"He may have a point. We have the Underworld Army out to hoard souls. We have the Forces of Nature trying to wipe out humanity. We have the humans continuing to exploit nature and each other. And we have us...gods...who drag the entire world into our power struggles. But it doesn't matter how this started. Now we know who's profiting from it." Palutena said.

"Hades! If left unchecked, he threatens us all!" Viridi exclaimed.

"Then our only option is to take him down!" Dark Pit exclaimed.

"Because if we don't...he actually might find a way to go to other worlds and start a massacre." Sabrina said. "In fact, a couple days ago we met him at Disney Castle."

"I wish I would've stepped in, but I couldn't because of the war several days ago." Palutena sighed.

"The day we met Viridi..." Sora said.

"In order to stop Hades, we need Pit's help. Let's get him patched up!" Viridi told them as they saw a spring up ahead.

"Up ahead is the Rewind Spring. That's where you need to go. I'll bring Pit in right next to you." Palutena said.

"As the name implies, the Rewind Spring can return things to their original states." Viridi explained. "But if you soak for too long, it'll rewind things too far and...that can get weird."

They landed at the Rewind Spring as they looked at it while Sabrina put Kyurem back in his Pokeball...and then suddenly Dark Pit screamed in agony as a soul came out of him. "WHAT is going on?!" Viridi exclaimed as the soul dunked itself in the water...coming back up as Pandora.

"Well that worked out nicely." Pandora said, giggling as she turned red.

"Pandora..." Dark Pit said, getting up.

**Boss Battle (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"Wow! I sure wasn't expecting that!" Viridi exclaimed.

"You can thank Dark Pit for bringing me to the Rewind Spring." Pandora said. "He was a rebellious servant, though it seems he still served my purposes in the end." She continued as she fired little bombs at them, but they dodged while Sora and Sabrina both used Reflega. "But that little parasite DID steal my powers...SO FOR THAT, HE MUST PAY!" She yelled angrily.

"She can be QUITE frightening..." Palutena said.

"I hope I never get to that point." Viridi said.

"Or me..." Asuna muttered.

"If you do, I'd do anything to bring the old Asuna back." Kirito said.

"Aww, you're so sweet." Asuna smiled as Dark Pit fired arrows at Pandora.

"Pandora's leftover power was what enabled Pittoo to fly." Palutena said.

"He basically had her remains living in his wings...gross." Viridi said.

"Some things I just don't need to hear..." Latias muttered.

"But standing too close to the Rewind Spring seems to have revived her." Viridi continued.

"YOUR FREELOADING DAYS ARE OVER!" Pandora yelled, spitting fire bombs at them, but they all dodged as they went toward Pandora and hit her several times before Sabrina dealt the final blow. "Irritating little pests...time to exterminate you!" She exclaimed and dived into the Rewind Spring...and then coming out as a woman.

"WHAT?!" Palutena, Viridi, Latias and Asuna exclaimed.

"Who is THAT?" Dark Pit wondered.

"A very hot chick, that's who she is." Sora said.

"Oh my god...I never thought those words would come out of your mouth..." Sabrina said in surprise.

Pandora giggled. "It's the new and improved me. Ah, it's been so long since I've had a body... eat your hearts out, ladies!" She smiled while taking out a sword.

"SOMEone's overcompensating!" Viridi exclaimed in disgust.

"No kidding..." Asuna said.

"Feeling a little inadequate, you two?" Palutena asked.

"Of course they are! You and that Latias girl should too! Just LOOK at me!" Pandora smiled and then kicked a bomb over to Donald, blasting him over to Goofy and knocking them both out.

"I think I prefer the evil blob..." Latias said.

"She's still an evil blob underneath. She just has better hair, that's all..." Viridi said.

"She kinda looks like Sabrina." Sora said. "I mean, you two could be twins."

"Are you kidding me? She looks NOTHING like me! Plus she's totally evil!" Sabrina told him.

"She's just jealous that my chest is a little bigger than hers...and I'm much more cuter." Pandora said, blocking Kirito's slashes.

"...Sora...hold me down... I AM GOING TO KILL THIS BITCH!" She yelled and ran right towards Pandora.

"Uh...you're already slashing her...I don't think I'll be holding you down anytime soon." Sora said.

"Yikes...remind me not to piss off Sabrina..." Asuna said.

"I'm suddenly turned on." Dark Pit said.

Pandora teleported behind Sabrina and spin kicked her away, but she Aerial Recovered and ran right towards her. "Look alive!" She exclaimed and firing homing hearts at her, but she used Reflega and then used Sonic Blade, sending her away towards Sora. "You got me..." She said as Sora looked down at her, but she suddenly kicked Sora away. "Just kidding!"

"Well that was cheap!" Sora exclaimed.

"There you are, friends. I finally tracked you down! You're a stealthy bunch." Hades said.

"That's because I was using my power of ninjary." Palutena said.

"Riiiiight." Viridi rolled her eyes.

"What, you don't believe me?" Palutena smiled.

"I think that's someone everything can agree on." Dark Pit said.

"Tone down the sass, little angel." Viridi told him.

"It's been a long time, Lord Hades." Pandora said while taking on Sabrina while everyone else was just watching.

"Hmm? And you are...?" Hades asked.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten your old friend Pandora."

"...I don't remember you being so...animated."

She giggled. "That's not the half of it!"

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY?!" Sabrina yelled, as she used Triple Firaga, but Pandora used a heart mirror to reflect it back, but she dodged and used Aerial Slam.

"If the Rewind Spring did this to Pandora, I shudder to think of its effect on Pitty! NO ONE wants to see him in THAT outfit. I'd better destroy the spring."

"You can't do that!" Palutena exclaimed.

"Come on, you guys! Get rid of Pandora for good!" Viridi told them.

"Uh, I think Sabrina's got it covered..." Latias said.

"I haven't seen her this pissed off when we were taking on Sugou..." Asuna said.

"I'm never forgetting that moment." Kirito said.

"Look alive!" Pandora exclaimed as she kicked bombs towards Sabrina, but she used Reflega on all of them and then used Zantetsuken on her, as she screamed in pain and fell to the ground in defeat.

"Hmph..." Sabrina said, putting her Keyblade away. "Mighty Pandora my ass." She muttered.

**Missing You (Kingdom Hearts)**

Dark Pit had Pit on his shoulders and gently put him down. "You only need to dip him in." Viridi said as Dark Pit dipped his wings in and then pulled him back, as his wings were fully restored and then Pit woke up.

"Huh?" He got up and just basically cheered. "...Where am I?" He wondered and saw everyone. "Oh hey guys." He smiled and noticed Dark Pit. "Pittoo?"

Dark Pit ran off and tried to fly...buuuut he fell. "AAAAAAH!" He yelled.

"He can't fly anymore." Palutena said.

"Fine, fine...I'll get him." Viridi said as she warped Dark Pit safely to her temple.

"Lady Palutena! Lady Palutena!" Pit exclaimed.

"Welcome back, Pit." Palutena smiled.

"I missed you and my friends so much!"

"We missed you too. Let's go home." She said and warped everyone back to her temple.  
>===================================================================================================<p>

**Let's see...how many chapters do we got left...**

**Hades... Three Trials... Hades again...**

**Wow, three left until that world's complete.**


	35. The Belly of the Beast

**Solo Menu – Palutena (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"Are you sure you're feeling okay after almost being killed?" Sora asked.

"Are you kidding? I'm better than ever!" Pit exclaimed and then turned around to Sabrina and winked at her, as she winked back at him.

"Alright, enough flirting around...let's go and destroy Hades." Sora muttered.

"Aww, it seems someone is jealous that I keep kissing Pit in front of you." Sabrina teased.

"And of all the people, it has to be an angel..." Sora muttered and then Sabrina kissed Pit. "GAH! WILL YOU STOP THAT?!"

"I'm thinking Sora can't take it that Sabrina likes to kiss Pit." Asuna whispered to Latias.

"He never kissed Kairi yet, that's why he's a little upset right now." She told him, as she nodded in understanding.

Pit walked over to the Three Sacred Treasures and kicked open the box. "Equipped again!" He exclaimed while high fiving Sabrina and the others as everyone else got on Kyurem and Latias and then took off.

**Lord of the Underworld (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"It's finally time for you guys to square off against Hades. Are you ready?" Palutena asked.

"We are SO ready!" Pit replied. "I carbo-loaded and everything!"

"Great!" Palutena smiled.

"Let's get him!" Donald exclaimed.

"Hades has overstepped his boundaries by exploiting and desecrating souls. He's disrupted the balance between the earth, the heavens and the Underworld. He must be stopped. YOU have to stop him!" Palutena told them. "It's a tall order, but if anyone can do it, I have faith that you can!"

"Leave it to us!" Pit exclaimed. "In the name of the heavens, the earth, the humans, and the souls bound for the afterlife... WE WILL DEFEAT HADES!"

"Go now!" She ordered.

"With pleasure!" Pit exclaimed as they flew down while destroying some Komaytos, Reapettes, Miks, and a Fort Oink.

"So where's his castle?" Sora asked as they went into a chasm.

"Hades doesn't have one." Palutena replied.

"What?! The Lord of the Underworld can't even afford a roof over his head?" Pit asked.

"No, no, it's not like that." She replied. "This is his realm, so he could be anywhere in this darkness...or...everywhere."

"Then, what's the plan?" Kirito asked.

"Just stay alert, you guys. I can sense Hades's presence surrounding us."

"Uh...that's great intel...but could you be a bit more specific?" Pit requested. "Just a little bit?"

"Uh, guys? THERE'S AN ORNE IN OUR WAY!" Asuna yelled.

"I got it!" Pit exclaimed and fired at it, destroying it. "There ya go."

"I thought Ornes were invincible?" Kirito wondered.

"Not to the Three Sacred Treasures." Sabrina replied and then it got really dark. "Three...two...one."

"Hello there!" Hades exclaimed as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"WHOA!" Pit yelled as they quickly got out of the way.

"I've been SO looking forward to your arrival, you guys!" Hades smirked.

"Hades!" Pit exclaimed.

"Pit!"

"HADES!" Sabrina yelled.

"Sabrina!"

Sora and the others looked at each other and shrugged. "Hades!" Sora exclaimed.

"Sora!"

"Hades!" Goofy and Donald exclaimed.

"Donald, Goofy!"

Kirito and Asuna both shrugged it off. "HADES!"

"Kirito, Asuna!"

"HAAAADEEEEEEEEEES!" Pit yelled.

"PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Hades yelled.

"IT'S ON!" They all yelled as everyone minus Goofy, Kirito and Asuna started firing at them.

"Oh! Do I spy with my little eye the Three Sacred Treasures?" Hades asked.

"Even your darkness can't hide from the light!" Pit exclaimed.

"Now isn't that just..." Hades pulled back his fist. "PRECIOUS!" He yelled as used an uppercut on Pit, sending him fly.

"WHOOOOOOOA!" Pit yelled.

"Pit!" Sora exclaimed as Pit recovered and flew over to them.

"Now that felt good!" Hades chuckled.

"Not the Three Sacred Treasures!" Palutena exclaimed.

"WHAT?! NO!" Pit exclaimed.

"Not quite so tough now, are ya?" Hades asked as they kept on attacking anyways...and then he disappeared.

"Huh?" Pit wondered.

"Behind us!" Sabrina exclaimed as they avoided the attack from behind.

"Having fun, you guys?" Hades taunted.

"Oh put a lid on it." Palutena said.

"Yeah, shut up!" Pit exclaimed as they kept attacking until Hades yelped in pain.

"You know what? You're looking mighty tasty... DOWN THE HAAAAAATCH!" He yelled and sucked them all in.

"No no no no no no!" Pit exclaimed as they all screamed while going inside Hades.

"Get out of there, you guys!" Palutena exclaimed...but too late.

**Hades' Belly (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

Pit and Sabrina both woke up as the others were not even with them, they were somewhere else. "Ugh...where are we?" Pit wondered. "Lady Palutena? Can you hear me? Hello?"

Sabrina looked around. "Sora? Anyone? Where are they...?"

"Hmm, I guess she can't hear me." Pit muttered.

Sabrina summoned Igneel's Flame. "We got some Handoras." She said as Pit took out his Tiger Claws.

"These guys are like grosser versions of Underworld Monsters! Blegh!" Pit exclaimed as Sabrina slashed the Handoras.

"Oh my! Don't tell me you and your girlfriend are still alive, Pitty Pat!" Hades exclaimed.

"Hades!" Pit exclaimed. "Where are we?!"

"Why, in the belly of the beast, of course!"

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes!"

"I'm gonna be sick!"

"Me too. Well, there's more than one way to get rid of a couple of bad chicken nuggets. Maybe I should just expel you the old-fashioned way!"

"No! Please don't do that!"

"Can't stop now!" Suddenly, the ground rumbled as Sabrina lost her balance after walking towards Pit.

"NOOO!" Pit exclaimed.

"Whew, this is more difficult than I expected."

"Oh man..." Pit sighed. "We are NOT going out this way. It'd be the opposite of a hero's death."

Sabrina put her hand on Pit's shoulder. "Hey, we'll make it out some way or the other."

"Yeah..." Pit sighed. "I just hope we don't go out THAT way." He muttered as they kept walking while taking out some disgusting Monoeyes until they were blocked off. "What are these?"

"Cells, I imagine." Sabrina said. "Well, let's slash our way through." She said as Pit nodded and then took out the cells in the way and kept on going.

"You know, I wonder what happened to the others." Pit wondered.

"I imagine they're in somewhere inside Hades...but...I just can't help but think they're in trouble." Sabrina said, and then they heard a scream for help. "Huh?"

They turned to see a cellular Monoeye and several cellular Komaytos attacking Latias. "Latias!" Pit exclaimed and noticed two Bouncy Bombs near them as the picked both up.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Sabrina yelled, as they threw them at the Monoeye and Komaytos, easily getting rid of them as they ran up to her.

"Thanks..." Latias smiled and hugged Sabrina. "I tried to fend them off, but they kept coming..."

"Why didn't you transform?" Pit asked.

She sighed. "I did, but it seems like my Steel Wing didn't affect the Komaytos...or my punches and kicks."

"Well, Steel Wing isn't much of a melee attack...but punching and kicking didn't affect them?" Sabrina wondered. "Weird..."

They kept on going while taking out an Igniot and then they all heard a familiar duck screaming as they turned to see Donald being pulled into a Sinistew's box and then the box kept shaking while Donald was screaming. "How much do you wanna bet that Donald pissed off that Sinistew?" Sabrina asked.

"Twenty hearts." Pit said as Latias ran towards the Sinistew while Sabrina used Stopza on the Monolith and then she transformed and used Steel Wing, as it exploded and Donald was sent flying towards Pit and Sabrina.

"What were you doing, pissing it off?" Sabrina asked.

"No, I was walking around, minding my own business when that thing suddenly pulled me in!" Donald replied.

"Ha! You owe me twenty hearts!" Pit exclaimed.

"I don't gamble." Sabrina replied as they kept on going until they were trapped when a Snong and a few Komaytos showed up.

"We're trapped!" Pit exclaimed.

"No need to panic, we'll take them on!" Sabrina exclaimed as she, Donald and Latias went to attack.

"Cells of Hades, hear my words! And, um...see my actions! Uh...something something...i'm going to rain death on you! I can't remember all the words, but that's the general gist." Pit said.

"My innards have so longed to hear your battle cry. How could you forget the words?" Hades asked.

"I didn't have time to rehearse. I've been busy fighting evil, okay?!" Pit exclaimed and then looked around as they got to a huge room. "If only Lady Palutena were here to help us. She'd be so grossed out."

"Unfortunately for you, I have a stomach of steel!" Hades told him.

"So that's why we can't communicate with Lady Palutena..." Pit muttered.

"And you're just lost without her to do all the thinking for you, aren't you, Pitty?" Hades asked.

"She doesn't do ALL the thinking! I have ideas too...occasionally." Pit replied.

"Then answer me this, little angel. Why exactly are you and your friends trying to defeat me?" Hades asked.

"We're all responsible for maintaining a certain order in the universe. As lord of the Underworld, you know this better than anyone." He replied. "But your greed has thrown everything out of order! You've overstepped your bounds and exploiting and desecrating souls. And you've disrupted the balance between the earth, the heavens, and the Underworld."

"I'm impressed by all the big words you used, but I didn't ask for a sermon. Did you come up with that all by yourself, or did you have some divine inspiration?" Hades asked.

"Like I said, I have ideas too...sometimes." Pit muttered.

"Oh, I hope Goofy is okay..." Donald said.

"If that guy can survive a boulder to the head, he can probably survive the insides of Hades." Sabrina said.

"Good point." Donald said.

"I swear, if Latios ever found out I was inside of this weirdo, I bet he'd be laughing himself sick..." Latias muttered.

"I'm thinking Riku would do the same thing." Sabrina muttered and then noticed two blades on the ground. "Oh my god... Sora's Ultima and Asuna's Lambent Light!"

"Why did they leave those there?" Latias wondered.

"I think there was a struggle, but they were picked up by something..." Pit said as Sabrina picked up the Ultima while strapping Lambent Light on her back.

"I hope they're okay..." Sabrina said with worry and then they kept on going.

"It looks like there's a way forward, you guys!" Pit mimicked Palutena's voice. "Thanks, Lady Palutena!"

"Are you okay?" Latias asked.

"But you have to be careful, Pit! You're too handsome to lose!" Pit still mimicked. "Now that's something we can both agree on!"

The trio looked at Pit in confusion and concern. "You feeling okay?" Donald asked.

"I'm really starting to lose it..." Pit muttered.

"Keeping yourself occupied?" Sabrina asked.

"I'm trying to convince myself I'm not inside Hades...but it's totally not working." Pit sighed.

"Stupid Monolith!" A voice exclaimed as they turned to see Kirito in front of a Monolith. "Can you at LEAST get out of my way? I want to know if anyone is okay!"

"Kirito!" Sabrina exclaimed as he turned to see them.

"Hey guys!" Kirito waved. "So where's the others?"

"We're still trying to find them...but this is all we can find of Sora and Asuna." Sabrina said, showing them the Ultima and Lambent Light.

"Oh no, this is bad..." Kirito said.

"I know." Pit nodded and looked at the Monolith. "Uh...Sabrina?"

"Got it covered." Sabrina said. "STOPZA!" She yelled, freezing the Monolith and they went around it and took off...and then they got on a grind rail.

"Weird. I thought grind rails were, like, a gift from the gods." Pit said.

"I'm hurt. Have you forgotten that your dear friend Hades is a god too?" Hades asked.

"But why would you help us get to our destination?! What's in it for you?!" Pit exclaimed.

"Always the optimist, Pitty Pat. Who's to say this grind rail goes anywhere at all?"

"Uh oh..."

"Just relax and enjoy the ride. Wherever you go, I'm sure you'll be dead." Hades said as they hopped off, where they found Goofy's shield.

"That's Goofy's shield!" Donald exclaimed as Kirito picked it up.

"Alright, now I'm getting worried..." Sabrina said.

"First Asuna and Sora...now Goofy." Kirito said. "Where's Kyurem?"

"I have no idea." Sabrina replied.

"This is getting bad..." Pit said as they hopped on another grind rail and kept on going. "This grind rail just keeps going...and going and going and going..." He said and then they all hopped off in a room where it was all blue.

"You know what, you guys? I'll miss you when you're gone." Hades said and suddenly, his arm punched the entire room, as they all...minus Sabrina...yelped in surprise. "Ha ha ha! Surprised?"

"Uh...yeah...how did you just punch yourself?" Latias wondered.

"Aww, now you're making me feel bad...and when I feel bad, I get hungry." Hades said as the whole place started to rumble.

"WHOOOA! WHAT IS ALL THIS?!" Pit exclaimed as a few Skuttlers and a Boogity showed up with a few debris. "Stop eating things! It's bad enough that you eat souls!"

"But souls are delicious. They're like bacon...they taste good on everything." Hades said.

"But if you eat them, you completely remove them from existence! They can't move on or...or be reincarnated!" Pit told them.

"Huh...I never really gave it much thought. Besides, what do you mean by reincarnation anyway?"

"You know, being reborn as someone or something else." Pit explained as a Tortolunk was spinning right for them, but they all dodged as Sabrina and Kirito slashed the Tortolunk.

"Which means a different body, different memories, and different experiences, yes? So isn't being reborn as 'something else' the same thing as 'removed from existence'?"

"I...I... Eating souls isn't right!" Pit exclaimed.

"That depends on your definition of 'right'. All living things survive by eating other living things."

"So what? You're a god! You should be above all that!"

"Gods are above living things, which doesn't necessarily mean we care about them."

"WHAT?! I can't believe you just said that! That's it, in the name of the living, we WILL destroy you!"

"Ugh, you're SO boring. I really wish you'd leave. Unfortunately for all of you, there's only one way out."

"Oh no..." Kirito's eyes widened.

"Cheer up. You've all been privy to a side of me that no one else has...my insides! And now, you'll be privy to the inside of a privy too. TootleLOO!" He chuckled.

"NO NO NO!" Pit yelled. "Fine, I give up! Please spare us, PLEASE!" He begged.

"Obeying the call of nature is part of the cycle of life. Tell me, why do you hate life?" Hades asked.

Pit was on his knees, tears falling from his eyes as everyone else took care of the Underworld army as Sabrina walked over to him. "Pit, it'll be alright! We'll get out of here."

"But the only way out..." Latias shuddered. "I don't even want to go there."

"Well...there IS another way out..." Sabrina said as she pointed to a passageway as they all walked in the passageway and took out two remaining Handoras...and suddenly the whole place rumbled again.

"What's going on?" Donald wondered.

"Viridi can't seem to mind her own business. Pardon me, if you will. I must go entertain my guests." Hades replied.

"If Viridi's army is attacking, they're doing it awfully quietly." Pit muttered. "At least I'M doing something, Pit! You're such a slacker, ugh!" He suddenly mimicked Viridi. "...I really need to stop talking to myself."

"I'm starting to think Pit's losing it." Kirito said.

"Oh trust me, he is." Latias told him as they walked forward towards a door...and then they saw a heart.

"What the...are you Hades's heart?" Pit wondered, and then it suddenly ran away. "Wait, come back here!"

**Boss Battle (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"Split up, we'll get the heart faster that way." Sabrina said as they nodded and they split up.

"I never thought a heart would be pretty cute." Latias said.

"Especially when you compare it to his...bowels..." Pit shuddered.

"Gotcha!" Donald exclaimed, getting in front of it and using Firaga, but the heart moved away and hit Pit instead.

"Ow!" Pit exclaimed.

"Sorry!" Donald exclaimed.

"I thought using souls to create monsters was evil...but at least those souls are being used in some other life." Pit thought.

"Hades and the Underworld have taken this too far, though..." Latias said, as Sabrina hit the Mega Stone as she Mega Evolved. "TAKE THIS!" She yelled, using Ice Beam on the heart. "I mean, they've stolen so many souls that they're disrupting the proper balance of things."

"It's just like what Viridi says about humans disrupting the balance of nature." Pit muttered. "But it's worse than that because Hades threatens the earth, the heavens AND the other worlds! He HAS to be stopped!" He exclaimed.

"And the only ones who can stop him are us and Palutena." Kirito said, ambushing the heart and slashing it several times...and then it got red. "Uh oh..." He said.

"Still, we've got to defeat the heart...but man, it's so cute!" Pit exclaimed.

"AAAAAH!" Kirito yelled, running away from the heart. "IT'S NOT SO CUTE WHEN IT'S PISSED OFF!" He yelled, running passed Sabrina as she chased after the heart.

"THUNDER!" Sabrina yelled, using Thundaga on the heart, electrifying it and then it turned towards her. "Oh great..." She muttered.

"DRACO METEOR!" Latias yelled, unleashing it on the heart as Pit came up from behind and then slashed through the heart, knocking it down to the ground in defeat.

"Your heart wasn't even in it!" Pit exclaimed while high fiving everyone and then suddenly, the heart exploded as they all went flying while screaming...but then they were caught by something and then took off and got out of Hades.

"Ugh!" Hades yelled in pain.

"If it weren't for that explosion, we never wouldn't have found you." Dark Pit said.

"We?" Pit asked, and then saw Kyurem with Asuna, Sora and Goofy on top of him as the others were a little dazed. "Well I'm so glad you did!"

"Welcome back, you guys!" Palutena exclaimed.

"That wasn't very NICE!" Hades exclaimed as he reached for them.

"Good-bye Hades!" Palutena said as she warped everyone back before he could grab them.

Hades looked at the palm of his hand, seeing a few feathers falling down as he scratched his chest. "That really hurt...but hey, at least I'm not dead!" He exclaimed.  
>===================================================================================================<p>

**There was a Nintendo Direct today...and MAN, that was awesome!**

**The trailer for Duck Hunt Dog in Smash 4 is just so adorable, a Campaign mode in Splatoon, more info on Xenoblade Chronicles X, Majora's Mask 3D... It was JUST SO FREAKING AWESOME!**


	36. Absent Silhouettes

**Solo Menu – Palutena (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"WHERE WHERE YOU THREE?!" Donald angrily asked. "WE WERE LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!"

"Asuna and I were looking for you guys as well until we were attacked by those cellular Underworld Army." Sora explained. "They were quite powerful to be honest, they managed to knock us down and unarm us...but thankfully, Kyurem stepped in and killed them, then we hopped on top of him."

"Then we found Goofy who was taking on the army as well, as they also manage to disarm him as well." Asuna added. "Then he jumped on and looked all over for you...I guess we accidentally forgot to grab our weapons."

"You had us worried!" Latias exclaimed. "How could you forget leaving your weapons behind?!"

"I think it's because they were so excited being rescued by Kyurem, they probably forgot about their weapons. It happens all the time." Palutena thought aloud.

"Well, at least you three are okay." Sabrina said, hugging the three of them. "Now, shall we get going?"

Palutena activated Pit's Power of Flight. "It's go time!" Pit exclaimed as they all took off.

**The Three Trials (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"Given the current circumstances, I don't see how we can defeat Hades." Palutena said. "I mean, sure, we got the Keyblade weilders, but I'm not sure they're powerful enough to defeat him."

"So you got us some help?" Pit asked.

"Not yet. That's why we're going to meet Dyntos." She replied.

"Oooh, I can't wait to meet the god of snacks!" Pit exclaimed.

"Suddenly, I'm craving a Snickers right about now..." Sabrina muttered.

"Actually, he's the god of the FORGE. He made the three sacred treasures...in fact he creates ALL weapons...minus the Keyblades, the staff, the shield and the weapons from SAO." Palutena explained. "In fact, he even made those sad little Tiger Claws that you have right now."

"It's not sad! It's awesome!" Pit exclaimed.

"Thanks to Hades, the Three Sacred Treasures are out of commission. But I'm hoping Dyntos will create a new weapon for you, Pit." She said.

"A superpowered one, right?"

"Yes, but I should warn you-"

"Good thing he's on our side!" Pit exclaimed, interrupting Palutena.

"Well, not yet..." She said.

"Okay, isn't it a little strange seeing the Underworld and the Forces of Nature side by side?" Asuna wondered.

"Yes, very." Palutena replied.

"There are even some Aurum troops in the mix." Pit pointed out. "What exactly is going on here?"

After the troops were defeated, a Juggernaught showed up. "Even the Centurions? What's next?" Sora wondered as they took it out and suddenly some sort of moon came up in the distance.

"Wha ha ha ho ho!" A voice suddenly laughed. "Why, hello there, Palutena! And hello to your little helper and his friends as well!"

"Hey Dyntos!" Pit greeted.

"That's Lord Dyntos to you, sonny!" Dyntos told him.

"I apologize for his impertinence, sir." Palutena said and cleared her throat. "So do you know why we're here?"

"Of course! You want to slay Hades to protect the celestial balance." Dyntos nodded.

"That's exactly right!" Palutena said.

"Oh, to be young, energetic...and have a head stuffed with wool." Dyntos said and then chuckled. "I jest, I jest. I like the cut of your jib! If you can make it all the way to me AND pass my three trials, I'll lend you a hand."

"Up ahead is Dyntos' workshop." Palutena said.

"It looks like a moon." Sora said.

"Except it's a workshop." Sabrina told him as they made their way around the workshop and then went inside...where they were greeted by tons of enemies.

"From the outside, you wouldn't think a hall this big could fit inside." Pit noticed.

"It IS a bit incongruous." Palutena said.

"How did these enemies get in here?" Asuna wondered.

"I made them. They might be forgeries, but they're superior to the originals." Dyntos replied. "And they're just the tip of the iceberg." He said as they dodged the Ornes. "If you don't have the gumption to handle them, you've got no shot at Hades."

"So if we pass this test, you'll make a new weapon for Pit?" Sora asked.

"Yessiree, that's a promise." He replied.

"You know, the Three Sacred Treasures weren't exactly durable..." Pit muttered. "Can you please make sure that this new weapon won't exactly fall apart?"

"Palutena, you'd be wise to put a muzzle on your chicken!" Dyntos told her.

"I apologize for him...again." She said.

"I'm sorry too...I didn't mean to be rude." Pit apologized.

"Oh, that's all right. Now I don't feel bad about what's gonna happen to you and your friends." Dyntos said.

"Wait, us? But we didn't say anything wrong." Sabrina said.

"I know, but you're with him so it's more than likely that you'll get beat up just like Pit." He replied.

"What did you get us into?" Sabrina glared at Pit.

"Hey, you came to this world; I'm not going down alone." Pit told her and then noticed some staffs coming up. "This doesn't look good!"

"Watch out!" Palutena exclaimed as they dodged the attacks.

"Oh ho ho ho! Now this is a hootenanny!" Dyntos exclaimed as they dodged the Tiger Claws.

"Glad one of us is having a good time!" Pit exclaimed as they then avoided a Palutena bow and then they flew up to see Dyntos down below.

"Welcome, whippersnappers! Come right this way." Dyntos invited as they flew in for a landing as Latias transformed and then Sabrina put Kyurem away.

**At the Seafloor Palace (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"If the chicken wants a new weapon, you all must prove your mettle by passing three trials." Dyntos said as they nodded and they went up.

"Wow...this place looks cool." Sora said.

"Your first trial consists of three challenges. You must overcome all three." Dyntos instructed as they ran up the steps.

"All sorts of enemies seem to be getting into the mix." Palutena said, seeing a lot of Underworld, Forces of Nature and Aurum enemies.

"Sometimes, it feels like I'm fighting an entire universe..." Pit muttered.

"Try fighting in every world..." Sabrina sighed.

"Or in SAO or ALO." Kirito said.

"Oh, that reminds me." Dyntos said. "Have you kids ever heard of the Absent Silhouettes?"

"The Absent...what?" Sabrina wondered.

"I thought so." Dyntos said. "The Absent Silhouettes are phantoms of the five Organization XIV members who were killed in Castle Oblivion. They're called Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Larxene and Marluxia."

"So who killed them?" Sabrina asked.

"You did." Dyntos said. "While that Riku fella destroyed Lexaeus and Zexion."

"Riku was at Castle...Oblivion?" Sora wondered. "Are you sure you're not making this up? I don't even remember killing any of those guys."

"That's because your memories were erased." Dyntos said.

"Uh...Lord Dyntos? I think you're confusing all of them." Palutena said.

"I thought I was..." Dyntos said. "Long story short, every time you face a boss that Pit has faced in the past, you must face one of them."

"Oh boy...these trials are going to be a bit more tough than I thought..." Pit said as they got rid of the enemies and the door was unlocked. "Well...let's go." He said as they nodded and walked into the door.

"Why hello there." A voice said as they looked to see Marluxia next to the Phoenix.

"Wow...a guy with pink hair...yeah, that's intimidating." Sora said sarcastically.

"Let's not get too cocky." Marluxia said, summoning his scythe. "Now, let's begin our rematch." He smirked.

"I'm a little confused..." Sabrina said, but summoned her Keyblade.

Pit looked at the Phoenix. "This bird again?" He wondered.

**Boss Battle (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"Heh heh." Dyntos chuckled. "It was just tragic seeing the majestic immortal bird felled by such a little angel."

"That majestic bird tried to kill me!" Pit exclaimed.

"If it makes you feel any better, this Phoenix is one of Lord Dyntos's creations." Palutena said. "In fact, so is Marluxia."

"That was supposed to be a surprise, you big party pooper!" Dyntos exclaimed.

Sabrina slashed Marluxia, but he blocked and kicked her away as Sora and Kirito slashed him, but he sweep kicked them and slashed down, but they rolled out of the way as he got hit in the head with Firaga...from Sabrina. "Your heart shall be judged!" He exclaimed, throwing his scythe at Sabrina, but she quickly ducked and noticed it was headed for Pit.

"PIT! LOOK OUT!"

"Huh?" He turned his head. "YIKES!" He yelled and ducked, as it grazed the Phoenix and then it returned to Marluxia. "Remind me to NEVER make a gardener mad."

Sabrina slashed Marluxia several times and then used Aerial Slam on him and then when he hit the ground, Asuna and Kirito slashed away at him, and then he got up and slashed them away. "I see that you have improved the last time we faced each other."

"I have NO freaking IDEA what you're talking about!" Sabrina exclaimed. "If I DID battle you, I would've remembered! Just who the hell are you?"

"I am number XI of the Organization, Marluxia." He replied. "And I would've thought that a certain someone would've recognized me."

"What is he talking about?" Latias wondered.

The Phoenix glowed brightly. "Uh oh." Pit said as he dived out of the way. "HEY! YOU MIGHT WANNA DUCK!"

"Your heart will be scattered!" Marluxia exclaimed but they dived away from the Phoenix and then it slammed right into Marluxia before he could unleash his move and then it flew up. "Damned bird..."

"Thanks for the heads up." Sabrina said.

"No problem." Pit smiled and then he went back to the Phoenix while the others took on Marluxia.

"Hmph." Marluxia slammed his scythe down on the ground, as several rose petals rose up and hit them all, making them wince, as one of them grazed Pit's cheek.

"Hey, I'm not battling you!" Pit exclaimed, rubbing his cheek. "Ugh, stupid roses..."

"What kind of petals were those?" Kirito wondered.

"Very sharp ones, that's what they are." Marluxia said and threw his scythe at Sabrina, but she jumped out of the way and then used Zantetsuken to finish him off.

"You seemed so intent on killing me first, why is that?" She asked.

"Because...I wanted to get back at you for unleashing that Final Smash on me." He said before fading away.

"You...did what on him?" Goofy wondered.

"I don't remember seeing him in Smash Mansion..." Sabrina muttered, and then the Phoenix roared in pain and then fell to the ground in defeat.

"Extinquished again!" Pit exclaimed.

"Sorry that you had to go through that a second time." Palutena said as they got out.

**At the Seafloor Palace**

They went up the stairs, taking out any enemy in their way...and then an Orne appeared. "Uh oh!" Pit exclaimed.

"Remember, if an Orne lands even one hit on you, it's the end." Palutena warned.

"So don't freeze up like some lizards on roller skates!" Dyntos told them.

"Oh, they won't. Pit's style is more deer in the headlights." Palutena said.

"Ugh...this Orne always stresses me out whenever I play this level..." Sabrina muttered. "Luckily..." She pointed her Keyblade at the Orne. "STOPZA!" She yelled, freezing the Orne as they went around it.

"Oh now where's the fun in that?" Dyntos asked.

After taking on some three Mimicuties, they looked at the door. "I wonder who we're facing this time?" Sabrina wondered.

"I thought you knew..." Sora said.

"I do know who's in there...but with this Absent Silouhette thing...I just don't know." She said as they went in the door...to see Cragalanche and Lexaeus in front of them. "So uh, who are you?"

"Lexaeus." He replied and took out his Tomahawk.

"Just to let you know, Lexaeus is known as the Silent Hero, so he doesn't talk that much." Dyntos said.

**The Encounter (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"So...I guess Cragalanche is strong and silent still?" Pit asked, avoiding a punch from him.

"Yep, and he's still got a busted keister!" Dyntos exclaimed.

"I have to hand it to you. Your craftsmanship and attention to detail is just amazing!" Pit said.

"If you wanted to, you could build the strongest army the world has ever seen." Palutena said.

"Not interested. Though creating enemies is terribly fun, I use your experiences as the blueprints."

"But you said Riku defeated Lexaeus!" Sabrina exclaimed and then dodging a heavy swing from Lexaeus.

"Wait a minute, you can see into our brains?!" Pit exclaimed.

"Lord Dyntos is powerful beyond imagination, Pit." Palutena told him.

"Does that mean he's more powerful than Hades?" Pit wondered, seeing Cragalanche nodding. "I hear you, Cragalanche...this is scary stuff."

"RETURN TO THE EARTH!" Lexaeus yelled and then slammed his Tomahawk down, creating several shockwaves.

"HOLY!" Sabrina yelled. "Just how powerful IS this guy?!"

"He's so powerful that every time Riku landed a hit on him, he wouldn't even flinch. He's a brick wall." Dyntos said.

"I wouldn't say I'm a brick wall..." Lexaeus muttered. "Riku was weak and he refused to use his darkness...but in the end, he used his darkness and killed me."

"Not sure if this guy is modest or not..." Kirito wondered as he slashed Lexaeus, but he punched him in the face and then kicked Latias and Sora away.

"Modesty is very important." Lexaeus said. "Arrogance will leave you blind by your own strength...and in the end...you will end up defeated." He said, slashing Sabrina, and even though she blocked, she moved a little.

"So you were arrogant?" Sabrina asked.

"No." He replied. "Riku was arrogant and I ended up defeating him...but then he called in his darkness and before I knew it...he killed me."

"I guess you were caught off-guard..." Asuna said.

"Unfortunately, I was." Lexaeus said and then got hit in the face by a Firaga from Donald, but he didn't even flinch as Sabrina slashed him several times and then attempted to use Aerial Slam, but he caught her Keyblade. "That will not work on me." He said and kicked her away.

"Ya know, for a strong guy, you sure are calm..." Pit said, dodging Cragalanche's attacks.

"Calmness is the key to success in battles...if you're not calm, you'll be blinded by your own fear, anger or arrogance and that will make you fall." He explained.

"Dude's got a point..." Sabrina said and then used Ragnarock on him, knocking Lexaeus away and then used Sonic Blade and then Ars Arcanum to finish him off.

Lexaeus dropped his Tomahawk as he folded his arms. "Well done..." He said. "Just a warning though... Lord Xemnas...I advise you to take extreme caution when you battle him when the time comes." He said and then disappeared.

"Huh..." Sabrina said, and then noticed Cragalanche falling to the ground.

"Cragalanche crushed!" He exclaimed.

"Good work there, sonny!" Dyntos complimented as they got out.

**At the Seafloor Palace**

"Alright then, onto the next boss." Palutena said.

"Lexaeus sure was calm and incredibly strong..." Sabrina said. "It feels like he taught each of us something important."

"Even though I'm sorta calm in battle, he does make a good point..." Asuna said.

Kirito rubbed his head. "Even though his punches feels like you've been ran over by a truck." He muttered as they made their way while killing a Reaper and then they went into the next door...as they were on the Space Pirate ship where the Kracken's arms showed up...and Zexion appeared.

"And you are?" Sora asked.

"Zexion." He replied.

"Okay, so he even replicated the Kracken...lovely..." Pit sighed.

**In the Space Pirate Ship (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"A pretty faithful reproduction, wouldn't you say?" Dyntos asked.

"There's stuff here that I didn't notice before. This has to be one of Lord Dyntos's creations, right?"

"It doesn't matter if it is or isn't. That Kracken is real!" Palutena told him.

"Why don't you get a little closer to him and test your hypothesis, sonny?" Dyntos asked. "I'm sure that Kracken would like nothing more than to turn you into chum salad!" He chuckled.

"That won't be happening! I beat a Kracken once, and I can do it again!" Pit asked.

"Wait, you fight with a book?" Latias asked.

"It's more than just a book." Zexion replied and then he ran towards Sabrina and punched her, but she dodged and then her Keyblade lit up.

"Huh?"

"There we go..." Zexion said and then a copy of Igneel's Flame appeared in his hand. "This allows me to copy a weapon from one of you...and it can also...do this." He said as some small meteors fell right on top of Sora, Latias and Pit.

"LATIAS! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Pit exclaimed.

"I didn't transform or Mega Evolve, that was Zexion's idea." Latias told him as Sora coughed out smoke.

"Wow...that's what it feels like to be hit by a meteor..." He said.

"Just be glad it wasn't a full sized one." Sabrina said and then slashed Zexion several times, but he blocked and countered.

"So...how did you die?" Goofy asked.

"Goofy! You don't ask a person how they died!" Donald told him.

"Oh no, it's quite alright." Zexion said, using Blizzaga on Asuna. "After Riku managed to defeat me, I was recovering from my battle when I noticed Axel and the Riku Replica that Vexen made right in front of me...and then before I could even do anything, he convinced that stupid puppet to choke me to death and drain my power just so it could try and kill Riku."

"Axel did that?" Sabrina asked.

"Huh, the guy is more sinister than I thought." Latias said.

"Ugh, why do I have this feeling that I want to brutally murder Axel now?" Sora asked. "I suddenly feel betrayed..."

"And deeply saddened..." Sabrina muttered. "What the heck is going on?" She wondered as she used Thundaga with Sora and Donald.

"That is-"

"Zexion, can you not tell them? They need to find out on their own." Palutena said.

Zexion shrugged. "Alright, fair enough." He said, slashing them several times until Asuna slashed upward, disarming Zexion and then Sabrina slashed right through him, making him yell in pain. "Agh...I remember how THAT felt..." He muttered and got up. "I applaud your battle style." He said. "You have two more to take on." He said and disappeared...and then the Kracken fell off the ship.

"Alright, that takes care of everyone." Pit said.

"Not so fast, you still have some trials left to do...and they still have to face the final two Absent Silhouettes." Dyntos said as they disappeared as they reappeared in where Pit took on Dark Lord Gaol with Magnus.

"Hey there." Magnus said as he was with a girl.

"Magnus! And...uh..." Pit looked at her. "Who are you?"

"I'm Gaol." She replied. "I thought it was best to get rid of that creepy looking armor." She said, taking out the Gaol Blade. "However, that doesn't mean I can't fight WITHOUT the armor."

"I think I prefer the armor...it feels weird fighting a girl."

"Get used to it." Magnus told him.

Sabrina looked to see a certain scientist walking up to them with a shield. "And uh...who's the creepy weirdo?"

"I am Vexen." He smirked. "Now, without getting into too much talking...let's begin." He said.

**Boss Battle**

"So that's what Gaol looks like beneath the armor. A tan T-shirt, blue shorts...flip flops...she looks kinda cute...but why the heck are you guys here?" Pit asked.

"What can I say? The old god asked us to fight you, so here we are." Magnus said.

"Think you can take the both of us, Pit?" Gaol asked, slashing Pit as he jumped back and slashed her, but Magnus slashed him away pretty far.

"I don't really have a choice..." He replied, getting up and running towards them.

"So, how did you end up dead?" Sora wondered, dodge rolling from the ice.

"Oh you know, Axel incinerated me before I had the chance to tell you about Roxas and Xarina..." Vexen muttered.

"Axel did?" Sabrina asked and sighed. "Is there something that man CAN'T do?"

"Giving straight answers..." Sora replied and then blinked. "Where did that come from?"

Vexen chuckled. "I am so eager to tell you, but I'm afraid the Goddess of Light will shut me up, so I don't have a choice."

Pit blocked Magnus' attack. "Magnus, that's really you, right?"

"The one and only."

"I was sure you were another of Lord Dyntos's creations."

"That IS the more likely explanations..." Palutena muttered, seeing Pit dodging Magnus's attack and then firing at Gaol, but she rolled out of the way and slashed him away.

"It's also the most incorrect. I just invited these two here to help test you." Dyntos said.

"In that case, I have some questions for you, Magnus! Why were you so quick to join up with me when we first met? And how come you're so much stronger than any other human I've ever seen? AND-"

"What is this, twenty questions?" Magnus asked.

"Maybe..." Pit muttered.

"After this test and taking down Hades, THEN I will tell you any question you throw at me." Magnus said.

"But for now...we have to battle." Gaol said.

Vexen fell on one knee, glaring at all of them. "You sure gotten stronger the last time we met...and you're not using cards unlike last time." He muttered as he unleashed an iceberg on them.

"Cards?" Sabrina wondered.

"You and Sora used to battle with cards back in Castle Oblivion...and Goofy, Donald and Latias were battle cards." Palutena said.

"Wait...hold on a second...we were what?" Latias asked.

"Uh, Palutena...I think you're confusing them...I'm not fully grasping the concept of the cards either...even if I played the Game Boy Advance version of Chain of Memories." Gaol said.

"Hmm...good point." Palutena said. "You know what? Forget I said anything."

"FIRE!" Sabrina yelled, after Kirito and Asuna managing to break Vexen's shield and he went down for the count.

"Your strength...it's incredible..." He muttered before disappearing and then Pit took down Magnus and Gaol.

"And that's the end of the both of you!" Pit exclaimed.

"Not bad, angel face." Magnus said, as the two of them disappeared...and then Palutena arrived...and Larxene came in.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Larxene asked.

"Wait a minute, what's Lady Palutena doing here?" Pit asked.

Palutena laughed. "Isn't it obvious, Pit? I'm here to finish you!"

"Do I really have to fight this imposter? I know you like making recreations, but this is really in poor taste!"

"Oh don't get all huffy now! If you're fighting Palutena, then where's the real one?" Dyntos asked.

"I know where she is, right Lady Palutena?"

"Time to die, Pit!"

"...Oh dear..."

Larxene immediately kicked Sabrina from behind and unleashed lightning attacks at everybody. "I am NOT happy that I was eliminated from the likes of YOU!" She told Sabrina as she threw knives.

Sabrina blocked the knives. "And how did you end up getting killed?" She wondered.

"YOU IMPALED ME! RIGHT AFTER YOU UNLEASHED HELL ON ME FROM THAT GOLDEN HAMMER!" She yelled as she kicked Sabrina to the side. "Now...I will unleash hell on YOU!"

"Has anyone else noticed that Marluxia, Vexen and Larxene only focused on Sabrina and no one else?" Asuna wondered.

"Now that you mention it..." Sora folded his arms. "They did seem to be giving her dirty looks. Lexaeus and Zexion didn't have a preference..."

"Exactly...i'm wondering if she dealt the final blow on those three and they're holding deep grudges from these Absent Silhouettes..." Asuna muttered.

"You'd be mad too if you were killed and you were brought back to life." Kirito said.

Palutena yelled in pain and then she got up...having a different face and it is UGLY. "YOU'RE FINISHED!"

"What what WHAT?! I'm glad I decided to attack!" Pit exclaimed.

"LIGHTNING!" Larxene yelled, shocking Sabrina and slashing her several times before kicking her down. "Now...time to let you feel my PAIN!" She yelled and pulled out of her knives and slashed down, but Sabrina blocked it while on the ground. "You think your Keyblade will save you?" She asked, removing the knife and then impaling her on the stomach, making Sabrina scream in pain.

"SABRINA!" Sora yelled and then his fists clenched in anger. "THAT DOES IT!" He yelled and ran right towards her.

Blood was rushing out of her shirt. "That was just the beginning..." Larxene said, raising her arm. "NOW TO FINISH YOU!"

Suddenly, Sora grabbed Larxene by the arm and swung her around, making her go flying right into Pseudo-Palutena, knocking them both down. "Oh, thank you!" Pit smiled and then he and Sora slashed right through Pseudo-Palutena and Larxene, making them both scream in pain.

"Don't you EVER hurt my big sister EVER again." Sora threatened.

Larxene weakly looked at Sora. "You're...not a big baby anymore..." She said before fading away in defeat and Pseudo-Palutena disappeared as well.

**Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

The others were right by Sabrina's side. "How deep is the wound?" Asuna asked with worry.

"I'm not Doctor Mario, but..." Donald looked at the wound. "I say it's pretty deep."

Pit noticed a Drink of the Gods near him as he picked it up and ran right towards Sabrina. "Here, drink this...you need this more than I do."

"Th-Thanks..." Sabrina weakly said, wiping the blood from her mouth and then drinking the Drink of the Gods, immediately healed and her wound disappeared as she got up. "Ugh, we took on that bitch?" She wondered and then she was immediately hugged by Sora.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Sora exclaimed, not letting go while some tears ran down his cheeks.

"It's okay, Sora...i'm not letting one little knife take me down..." She said, hugging him tightly.

"I hate to ruin the moment, but you have one trial left." Dyntos said as they all warped to a random arena. "Here it is, the Great Sacred Treasure." He said as it flew up to them.

"You're just giving it to me?" Pit asked. "We don't have to do something horrible first?"

Dyntos laughed. "That depends on your definition of 'horrible'!"

The Great Sacred Treasure aimed its weapons at them. "Wait...don't shoot!" Pit exclaimed.

**Boss Battle**

"Dang! Now this is a trial!" Pit exclaimed as they dodged the incoming fire towards them.

"Look alive out there! This is a far cry from the Three Sacred Treasures of old, eh? This beauty is made of pure orichalcum!"

"Wow...I have NO idea what that is." Sora said.

"Ugh..." Palutena muttered.

"Lady Palutena! You're alright!" Pit exclaimed.

"I don't know what happened. I must have fallen asleep..." She muttered.

"What?! Since when do you nap on the job?!" Pit asked.

"You can thank Lord Dyntos for that little trick." Palutena said.

"Why, you're very welcome, missy! You seem refreshed!" Dyntos chuckled.

"No way! You have the power to put THE GODDESS OF LIGHT to sleep?!" Pit exclaimed. "This hardly seems like a fair fight..." He muttered.

"You know...i'm starting to think Dyntos is more powerful than Hades." Kirito said.

"Yep..." Sabrina nodded, using Reflega on the shots...and then half of the floor lit up.

"Watch out!" Palutena exclaimed as they all ran to the other side, as the other half just disappeared from a very powerful laser.

"That was really close!" Pit exclaimed.

"I told you this thing was powerful!" Dyntos told him.

"But, Lord Dyntos...aren't you worried about what might happen if this fell into the wrong hands?" Palutena asked.

"Of course I am, that's why I'm testing these young warriors!" Dyntos replied. "I need to know if Pit has the skils and heart to operate the Great Sacred Treasure."

The group kept attacking as the Great Sacred Treasure kept firing at them, until eventually, it fell to the ground in defeat. "Woohoo! And to the victor, go the spoils!"

"Nicely done!" Dyntos exclaimed.

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Pit hopped into it and was goofing off with it, laughing. "Now this is where it's at!"

"Uh, Lord Dyntos?" Palutena asked.

"Yep, that's my name!" Dyntos chuckled while everyone else was watching Pit having a fun time.

"That was quite a few enemies for Three Trials, don't you think? And Sabrina almost lost her life from that Larxene clone."

"I know..." Dyntos said, and then chuckled. "I might have thrown in a few freebies." He then sighed. "Though...I did not anticipate Larxene about to kill Sabrina like that..." He muttered. "I guess she had a bigger grudge against her than I thought." He said...and then Pit crash landed in front of them.

"Ow..." Pit muttered.

"Oh dear..." Dyntos and Palutena said, and then Sabrina couldn't help but laugh herself sick as they went back to Palutena's Temple.  
>==================================================================================================<p>

**In addition to the Three Trials Pit had to face...I thought "Hey, why not throw in the Absent Silouhettes?" And BAM! That happened! I told ya I had some tricks up my sleeve!**


	37. The Fate of the Worlds

**To Gry18: I loved the idea...and now...without further ado...**

**Solo Menu – Palutena (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"So, are we all ready for this?" Palutena asked.

"Oh, we are SO ready!" Sora exclaimed.

"Let's do this." Latias said and then transformed...and then Sabrina Mega Evolved her. "Lati." She nodded.

"Ah, no problem." She said as she hopped on her with Asuna.

"Did you just understand her?" Sora asked, hopping on Kyurem.

"Nah, I knew she was thanking me." Sabrina told him.

"Oh..."

"You ready Pit?" Palutena asked.

"Oh yes." Pit replied. "Great Sacred Treasure activate!" He exclaimed as he hopped into the Great Sacred Treasure and flew off with everyone.

"The time has finally come, you guys. This is the final battle." Palutena said.

"Thanks. We are SO ready for this!" Pit exclaimed.

"Hope you didn't get too lonely without me." Viridi said.

"What are you doing here, Viridi?" Pit asked.

"There's no way I'd miss the battle of battles! I made popcorn and everything!" Viridi replied.

**The War's End (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

Suddenly, Hades popped out of nowhere, smirking at them. "Hello again."

"Hades!" Pit exclaimed.

"Pit!"

"Hades!" Sabrina.

"Sabrina!"

"Hades!" Sora.

"Sora!"

"Hades!" Donald and Goofy.

"Donald, Goofy!"

"Hades!" Kirito and Asuna

"Hades..." Pit muttered...and then Hades sneezed all of a sudden. "Excuse you...but anyway..."

"NOW IT'S REALLY ON!" They all yelled. "ON TO VICTORY!"

"ON TO DEATH!" Hades yelled as they all flew back. "Let me get a closer look at that shiny new toy of yours!" He exclaimed and used an uppercut on Pit, but he dodged and they all...minus a certain three fired at them.

"Lord of the Underworld! It's time for you to pay!" Pit exclaimed.

"HA HA HA HA!" He laughed evilly. "You can be awfully cute, Pitty! But that doesn't mean I won't squash you and your friends like several little gnats!" He exclaimed and punched down, but they moved and he got his arm stuck. "Drat, my arm's stuck!"

They all fired until he got his arm out. "All better." He said as he fired right back at them. "I've got something to show you!" He exclaimed as he suddenly turned into a twister.

"Oh geez!" Kirito exclaimed.

"If you get caught in that twister, it'll tear you apart!" Palutena exclaimed as they all managed to fly around it and flew off.

"Playing hard to get, are you?" Hades asked as he chased after them.

"WHOA!" Sora yelled. "THIS IS GETTING INTENSE ALREADY!"

"Good thing I've been training!" Hades told them.

"It's kind of like watching an elephant sprint." Viridi said.

"Except this elephant has two legs, two arms and he's the god of the Underworld!" Kirito exclaimed as they kept firing while dodging a few punches from him.

"Ow!" He finally exclaimed and stopped running.

"Did we beat him?" Donald asked.

"No, I'm fine. But I could've sprained my ankle, you know." He replied. "Good thing...I DIDN'T!" He said and suddenly took off.

"What's the matter, Hades? You had enough?" Pit asked.

"Oh, no! I'm just getting started!" Hades replied and then flew up. "Let's see if you can keep up!"

"You can't run from us!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Engaging pursuit mode!" Pit exclaimed and then they all took off together and then they were right behind Hades.

"Why, I thought I left you behind!" Hades told them.

"Like Sabrina said, you can't run from us! Not when we've got the Great Sacred Treasure!" Pit exclaimed.

"What, you mean you can't keep up with me on your own?" Hades asked as they fired on the various things on Hades' legs.

"It wasn't cool of you to disappear earlier. After all, this IS the final battle!" Pit told him.

"Oh, I was just going to make a quick stop to decimate a country or two...maybe a couple of worlds." He said.

"In the middle of battle? Why would you do that?" Asuna asked.

"Probably so he can fuel up on souls." Viridi told her.

"Yes, I was planning to greet Pitty and his friends on top of a mountain of corpses." He said. "But I didn't even get a pile started with them hot on my heels. What a bunch of killjoys."

"Your hunger for destruction is as boundless as it is callous, Hades." Palutena told him.

"Plus, a 'mountain of corpses'? Seriously?" Pit asked as they went up to his back...where some faces showed up and fired at them. "Are those...face guns?"

"Not just any face. Hades's face." Palutena said.

"I want you to remember every detail of this lovely visage. After all, it's the last face you'll ever see!" Hades said and then when they kept firing, he yelled in pain. "Now, you guys...that was very naughty of you!" He said and fired homing shots at everyone.

"Ow ow ow ow!" Pit exclaimed as everyone else was yelling in pain.

"Kyu..." Kyurem muttered.

"Lati lati!" Latias exclaimed.

"The Great Sacred Treasure is falling apart!" Pit exclaimed.

"No...it's changing shape again!" Palutena exclaimed.

"Mech Armor Mode engaged!" Pit exclaimed and then Sabrina used Curaga on everyone. "Oh thanks."

"Yeah, that did the trick." Sora said.

"Glad I can help." She smiled and then they all looked at Hades who was looking at them.

"You're starting to get on my nerves." Hades said.

"Good!" Pit exclaimed as they were fired upon from his weapon arsonel of his entire body.

"He's covered from head to toe in weaponry. Like a rainbow apocalypse." Viridi said.

"I prefer to think of it as my devastation ensemble." Hades said. "I only wear it for very special occasions. You know, weddings, armageddons..."

"This reminds me of Gensokyo..." Sabrina said. "The shots and everything...it's like danmaku."

"Dan...what?" Sora asked.

"You know...like the spell cards that Flandre, Remilia, Reimu, Nitori and the others use. Sometimes they don't use spell cards and just fire simple danmaku." She explained.

"And you're telling us this NOW?" Sora asked as they kept firing at Hades.

"Ugh..." Hades groaned in pain and suddenly grabbed Pit. "Come here!"

"Oh geez!" Pit exclaimed.

"Plucked at the peak of ripeness!" He said and then a drill came out of him. "Now I'll just drill through the rind to remove the Pit!" He exclaimed, totally ignoring everyone firing at him to try to break Pit free...and then Pit escaped.

"Ugh, now what?!" Hades asked.

"TAKE THIS!" Pit yelled and slashed him in half.

"Ooooh ow!" He exclaimed.

"You're not HALF the villain you thought you were!" Pit exclaimed.

"That's what you think! Ha ha ha ha!" He laughed and took off.

"How did THAT not finish him off?" Kirito wondered.

"We have to catch up to him. Engaging ultralight mode!" Pit exclaimed as it transformed again as they flew up. "Where'd he go?"

"Up. He's aboveground!" Palutena said as they flew up and got to a town.

"Behind you!" Viridi exclaimed as they turned around and saw the upper half of Hades.

"Still stalking me, I see." Hades said as he yelled and screamed until two new legs showed up. "Ah, that's better."

"What the...?!" Asuna exclaimed in shock.

"You got incoming fire! Take out those blue shots!" Palutena ordered.

"But those purple shots will hurt you, so DON'T shoot those." Viridi said as they all fired while Goofy, Kirito and Asuna could do nothing but watch.

"This is ever so tiresome." Hades grumbled.

"Then let's finish it!" Pit exclaimed as he, Latias and Kyurem flew towards him.

"WAIT, THAT'S NOT A GOOD IDEA!" Sabrina yelled, but too late, he was gone.

"Huh?" Pit wondered and then Hades landed in front of them, instantly slamming his hands on them.

"BOOM!" He yelled as everyone screamed in pain and they all fell to the ground below.

"Oh, no!" Palutena exclaimed.

"Ha ha ha! Looks like your little toy and Pokemon aren't so GREAT, after all!" Hades exclaimed.

Down below, Magnus and Gaol were seeing this as they looked at each other and nodded as they ran towards where they were going to land as they caught everyone while Kyurem landed near them. "Mag...nus?" Pit wondered.

"We saw the battle and came here as quick as we could." Magnus said as they were set down gently as Hades walked up to them.

"Since you've been greay adversaries, I've saved my deadliest attack just for you!" Hades exclaimed. "And once I'm done with you, I'll be going to each world and wreck havoc...in fact, I'll start with Destiny Islands! Every world will bow to my knees!"

"You'll...destroy our world, first...?!" Sabrina exclaimed, and then suddenly Igneel's Flame suddenly glowed and aimed itself at Hades. "What the heck?!" She wondered.

It suddenly flashed up in a violent manner, as she could barely control it. "Guys, a little help here!" She exclaimed, struggling to keep it steady as everyone grabbed hold of the Keyblade.

"What is up with this Keyblade?" Sora wondered.

"I'm detecting three major beings closing in...but what are they?" Palutena wondered.

After what seemed like forever, the light finally bursts...and three transparent dragons was in front of them. "What the?!" Sabrina exclaimed. "Igneel, Grandeeny and Metallicana?!"

"Oh dear! I did not see that coming!" Hades exclaimed.

"This is what we think of you invading our worlds and attempting to destroy them!" Igneel exclaimed.

"We have had enough of your shenanigans." Grandeeny said.

"Now...together!" Metallicana said.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Igneel yelled.

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" Grandeeny yelled.

"IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!" Metallicana yelled as the three roars combined into one mega roar and slammed right into Hades before his move could even finish charging up, as he screamed in pain as he fell to the ground...around the same height as Palutena.

"There, we weakened him for you." Igneel said.

"Now go and finish Hades for good!" Grandeeny ordered as the three dragons disappeared.

"That...was...epic..." Viridi said.

Pit noticed something on the groun and saw it. "Hey, it's the Daybreak!" he exclaimed. "Lady Palutena! Help me charge this up!"

"Right!" She nodded.

"I'll help too!" Viridi exclaimed.

Hades got up. "You fools may have weakened me...but I'm not finished yet!" He exclaimed.

"Mind if we join the party?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah." Sabrina said, using Curaga on everyone.

**Boss Battle (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

Latias transformed back to her old self, but was still Mega Evolved. "Oh, he is going DOWN!" She exclaimed and unleashed Draco Meteor on Hades, but he jumped out of the way as he ran towards her and punched her, but she jumped back as Magnus slashed him away as Kirito, Asuna and Gaol ran towards him and slashed him several times before jumping back before Hades could counter.

"TAKE THIS!" Hades yelled, firing small lasers at them, but Sabrina and Sora used Reflega as Donald used Thundaga on him, Goofy using Goofy Tornado, Sora using Aerial Slam, and then he, Sabrina and Magnus slashed down on Hades together, where Latias used Psybeam on him, knocking him several feet. "I'm not going down easily!"

"ICE BEAM!" Latias yelled, using it on Hades's feet, and since he was severely weakened...he couldn't move.

"Gah! Why can't I move?!" Hades exclaimed.

"This is for all the times you've given us hell!" Gaol exclaimed.

"And now you're going to have a fate that everyone will remember." Magnus said and turned to Pit. "Is that fully charged, Angel Face?"

"Oh, it's fully loaded!" Pit exclaimed. "And now...TIME TO END THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!" He yelled and unleashed the humongous laser at Hades as his eyes widened and then he screamed in pain.

"It's hard to believe... but, you actually got me...the nerve of you..." He said and when the laser disappeared...Hades was gone.

"Did we...?" Donald wondered.

Sabrina smiled, looking at her Keyblade. "We won." She said.

**That One Town (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"Now that was fun." Magnus said as they turned to see the downed Kyurem. "How is he?"

Sabrina went to take a look and felt for something and sighed with relief. "He's okay...just badly wounded." She said, putting him back in his Pokeball.

"Well...uh...now that we actually defeated Hades, there's something I've been meaning to tell Pit." Viridi said.

"And what's that?" Pit asked.

"I...I..." Viridi tried to say. "Oh...you know what? Just forget it!" Viridi exclaimed as she suddenly disappeared.

"Viridi?" Palutena wondered. "...Guess she must be frustrated with something." She said.

"I know what it is." Asuna said. "She's in love with Pit."

"She...WHAT?!" Pit exclaimed.

"I knew it..." Sabrina muttered. "I thought I sensed jealously when I told Pit he was cute when we were trying to rescue Palutena..."

"Oh...so Angel Face found himself a lady, huh?" Magnus chuckled. "A Keyblade Weilder...interesting."

"I never knew..." Pit said and then looked at Sabrina. "Hey uh...is it okay if...?"

"Yeah." Sabrina nodded. "Besides, this whole extremely long distance thing wouldn't work out."

"Good point." Pit nodded and sighed. "Well, I guess I'll see you later." He said.

"Hey...how about just one more before we hit the road?" Sabrina asked.

"Alright." Pit smiled.

"Oh for the LOVE OF!" Sora yelled.

"What's his deal?" Gaol whispered to Latias.

"Jealously. He never kissed his girl yet." She replied.

"Heh..." Magnus chuckled. "I guess you'll just have to deal with it, kid."

After the kiss, Pit smiled at Sabrina. "See ya..."

"Later." Sabrina smiled as Pit's Power of Flight activated and flew off to Viridi's temple.

The Gummi Ship landed near them. "I activated the ship for you so you don't have to go looking for it." Palutena said.

"Cool." Sora said as they all hopped in.

"See ya!" Sabrina waved.

"Just call me if you need anything!" Magnus exclaimed while waving back as Sabrina nodded as they took off.

Gaol sighed. "I wish I was an Assist Trophy."

"Maybe in the next Smash Bros." Magnus said as Gaol smiled sweetly at him and the two of them walked off together.  
>====================================================================================================<p>

**And with that, Skyworld is finished!**


	38. Prepare for Trouble

**Cloudchasers (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Hey, you okay?" Sora asked. "You seem depressed."

"I'm not depressed." Sabrina replied. "...Okay, a small part of me is depressed because I kinda want to be with Pit...but if I did, everyone would miss me terribly."

"You do have a point; we'd be worried about you...even though we defeated Hades." Latias said.

Sabrina looked back at Skyworld. "In a way, I'm happy for Pit. I'm more of a Pit and Viridi fan anyways."

"So deep down, you like Riku?" Donald asked.

"What?! No way, why would I be interested in THAT loser?" She asked, folding her arms and sighing, and unknown to her she was blushing and looked back outside. _Riku, I hope you're okay._

Asuna looked at Sabrina with a smile. _She's totally in love with that Riku guy._ She thought.

"Alright, we're closing in on Kalos!" Goofy exclaimed.

**Lumiose City (Pokemon X and Y)**

They landed in an alleyway as they walked out of it and looked around. "This place looks gorgeous!" Asuna exclaimed.

"Eh, it's okay." Kirito shrugged.

"Kirito, we have to go shopping." Asuna said.

"Wait, right now?" Kirito asked as Asuna literally dragged him away. "Wait, guys! SAVE ME! I HATE SHOPPING!"

"Don't be such a baby, Kirito! It's not like she'll make you dress up or anything!" Sabrina told him and when Asuna looked back, Sabrina winked at her as Asuna made a devilish smirk.

"Come on, Kirito." Asuna said, throwing him into a clothing shop and then running in.

"He'll be fine." Sabrina said as they walked around.

"Hey you guys!" A voice exclaimed as they turned to see Rosa and Lucario running up to them with N walking behind them, talking to someone on the phone.

"Hey!" Sabrina waved as she and Rosa hugged...and then Latias hugged Lucario.

"Okay, see you in a few." N said and hung up.

"What's up?" Sora asked.

"Oh you know, Princess Peach is coming over here." N replied.

"Peach is coming?! How is she able to come to this world?!" Sabrina asked.

"Lucar. Lucario car." Lucario said as they all looked at Latias.

"He said that this guy named Professor E. Gadd managed to find a way out of their world and Peach is coming with a wedding dress in some sort of spaceship with this guy named Captain Toad." She translated.

"E. Gadd, huh..." Sabrina said, "That old coot can come up with crazy thing..." She then thought of something. "Wait, how did you...?"

"Get Peach's number?" Rosa asked. "Well, back in Hollow Bastion...Peach thought it'd be a good idea to exchange phone numbers before you guys defeated Ansem."

"Don't you have Princess of Heart telepathy?" Donald asked.

"We do...but that princess..." She sighed, trying to hide a smile. "She comes up with the craziest ideas and we tried to argue with her, but there's just no reasoning with her. I swear, trying to argue with Peach is like trying to find a rare Legendary Pokemon." She muttered. "It ain't easy."

"That makes sense..." Sabrina said and then noticed a Pokemon Center and looked at her Pokeball. "I'll be right back." She said and ran off.

"Hmm?" N wondered.

"It's a long story." Sora replied.

_A few minutes later..._

"That explains why the Underworld Army disappeared on us when we were battling them." Rosa muttered. "Trying to wreck the city, we try to stop them...they suddenly disappear."

Sabrina walked out and smiled. "He's fully healed." She smiled.

Suddenly, a claw grabbed Kyurem's Pokeball and it went back. "What the?!" She exclaimed as they all turned to see it going to someone.

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"That's one of them." A grunt said.

"Legend has it that this has Kyurem in it." Another said.

"Who are you and why do you have Sabrina's Pokemon?" N asked.

"We're members of Team Rocket and you'd better not mess with us." The grunt said.

Shouldn't we be meeting Team Flare here? What the heck is going on? Sabrina wondered.

"We can take you." Rosa said as Lucario got in a battle position and N sent out Drapion.

"You have some guts...but you won't win against our Pokemon." The grunt smirked as they took out their Pokeballs. "GO RATTATA!"

"SANDSHREW, COME ON OUT!"

Lucario and Drapion blinked and looked at each other, and then they both laughed at the two. "Drapion! Drapi!"

"Oh you think it's funny, eh? RATTATA! USE BITE!"

Rattata ran to Lucario and attempted to bite him, but Lucario just simply picked it up by its tail. "Rat! RAT RAT RATATTA!" It yelled.

"Lucar..." Lucario rolled his eyes and threw it right towards Sandshrew, knocking them both down...and pathetically...they were knocked out.

"SANDSHREW!" The grunt exclaimed. "HOW DARE YOU! HE WAS MY ONLY POKEMON!"

"Dude, you gotta get better Pokemon." Sabrina said. "Those two suck."

"What's going on here?" A voice asked as they turned to see the leader of Team Rocket walking up to them.

"Giovanni." Sabrina said, clenching her fists.

"Ah, if it isn't the Keyblade Weilders." He said. "For some reason, I have heard much about you. I guess word gets around quickly when the Heartless are eliminated."

"Sir, they took out our Pokemon without even doing anything!" A grunt exclaimed.

"Is that so? In that case, time to send out the competent ones." He said. "Come forth, you three."

Suddenly, three members walked from behind the trees... one of them had long red hair, the other had short blue hair...and the other...was a Meowth. "Oh boy..." Sabrina said.

"Who are you guys?" Sora asked.

_Why do I have this feeling that they're going to do that?_ Sabrina wondered.

"Prepare for trouble!" Jessie exclaimed.

_I knew it..._ Sabrina sighed. summoning her Keyblade.

"And make it double." James said.

"To protect the worl-"

"THUNDAGA!" Sabrina yelled, interrupting them and shocking the three of them. "Honestly, everyone in EVERY SINGLE WORLD WHO HAS EVER WATCHED THE ANIME HAS HEARD THAT THING A MILLION TIMES!" She yelled. "It's getting annoying."

"FURY SWIPES!" Meowth yelled and slashed Sabrina's face, as claw marks were shown on Sabrina's face. "That's what you get for interrupting us!"

"Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet came out of its Pokeball and did its normal thing.

"Are you okay, Sabrina?!" Sora exclaimed.

"I'm...trying not to scream in pain at the moment." Sabrina said, tears running down her cheeks. "It...stings like hell!"

"Three...two...one." Meowth counted as Sabrina couldn't hold it any longer and just screamed in pain.

"Alright, why would you do that?" Sora asked. "And cut this whole whatever you were saying to us before Sabrina interrupted you, we just need to know your names."

"Well, fine, if you want to cut to the chase." Jessie muttered. "Anyways, I'm Jessie."

"And it's James." James said.

"And uh...why is that Meowth talking?" Rosa wondered.

"I'm just one of a kind." Meowth chuckled.

"Just tell us what you're doing here." Sabrina ordered, using Curaga on herself.

"Well, after we took down the pathetic Team Flare and eliminating that Lysandre fellow, we decided to take over the Kalos region." Giovanni explained. "And just our luck, we run into you."

"So that's why you're here and not Team Flare..." Sabrina muttered.

"Uh...who?" Latias asked.

"They wanted to destroy the world to beautify it." James replied. "And they stole money, but that's not as important like stealing Pokemon."

Giovanni chuckled. "My primary goal was to take over Kalos...but now that we bumped into you..." He smirked. "I plan on taking those Keyblades from you to conquer the entire world." He then snapped his fingers.

Jessie pushed a button, as a machine came from behind the trees. "Now, I know what you're going to do." He said. "That's why..." He smirked as the machine started to suck up Rosa's and N's Pokeballs, and then two claws grabbed Lucario and Drapion.

"Lucario!" Rosa exclaimed and then glared at them all.

"And we can't forget her." Giovanni smirked as another arm grabbed Latias and took her away.

"HEY, WHAT THE HECK?!" Latias yelled.

"We know your true identity." Meowth said. "You're actually a Latias disguised as a human."

"And now...your Keyblades!" Giovanni exclaimed as the machine suddenly sucked Sabrina's and Sora's Keyblades...and then Donald's staff and Goofy's shield. "One should always be prepared." He smirked. "Now that I have your Keyblades..." He then looked at the trio. "Eliminate them."

"You got it, boss." Jessie nodded. "Pumpkaboo, let's go!"

"Inkay, go!" James exclaimed as Pumpkaboo and Inkay came out of their Pokeballs.

"Use Shadow Ball!"

"Inkay, Psybeam!"

Pumpkaboo and Inkay both used their moves at all of them...but suddenly the moves hit something and exploded before it could even hit them. "What's going on?" Jessie wondered.

The smoke cleared, and a Gardevoir who was using Protect was standing in front of them. "A Gardevoir?" Sabrina asked and looked around. "I don't see any trainers."

"Gardevoir." It said and used Psychic on Inkay and Pumpkaboo and tossed them back to Jessie and James and then used Psybeam on the machine, breaking the Pokeballs free as Lucario, Drapion and Latias gathered them up and tossed them up in the air, releasing all the Pokemon as they all turned to Team Rocket.

Sabrina and Sora held out their hands, and the Keyblades returned to them. "What?!" Giovanni exclaimed.

"We can make them come back to us, genius." Sabrina said. "I guess you didn't know that."

"I did know that and this machine was capable of preventing them to return to you." Giovanni replied and glared at Gardevoir. "Alright, who sent you out?" He demanded.

"Gardevoir." Gardevoir replied.

"Meowth, translate for us." Jessie said.

"Gardevoir's saying it used to have someone, but they left it." Meowth said.

"Gardevoir...voir." Gardevoir turned to Sabrina and Sora, smiling at them.

"Now its saying it has found them." Meowth said.

"Uh...we don't know you." Sabrina said. "I never met you before."

"Gardevoir." It still smile and suddenly glowed into a small figure. "Mew! Mew mew!"

"MEW?!" Sabrina yelled. "But...I don't understand..."

"Mew! Mew mew mew!"

"Mew's saying that ever since those two left, it's been searching for them for a long time now." Meowth replied.

Mew then turned to the trio, glaring at them. "Mew...MEW MEW!" It yelled and suddenly transformed into Arceus.

"Mew said that...we're gonna pay for attempting to harm them." Meowth said.

"I don't think so..." Jessie said. "Pumpkaboo! Shadow Ball!"

But before Pumpkaboo could even do it...Arceus used Judgement on all of them, blasting everyone but Giovanni away. "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAAAAAAAAAAAIN!" They all yelled, followed by a star shining in the sky.

"That never gets old." Sabrina giggled.

Arceus transformed back into Mew, but it was still glaring at Giovanni...in fact all the Pokemon were and Lucario and Latias were cracking their knuckles. "How dare you..." Giovanni growled under his breath.

"Give up. You have six Pokemon and each of them will be outnumbered." Sabrina smirked.

"You haven't heard of the last of me." Giovanni said. "The next time you see me...things will be different." He said as he ran off...and then a helicopter flew up from the trees.

"Shall we let him off easy?" Rosa asked.

"No way. Let him have it." Sabrina smirked as she and Rosa Mega Evolved Lucario and Latias. "Draco Meteor! Kyurem, use Dragon Breath!"

"Aura Sphere!"

"Reshiram, use Fusion Flare!" N ordered.

The rest of the Pokemon did their attacks...and when all attacks connected at the same time, the helicopter exploded and they all saw Giovanni flying away...and a star shined in the sky. "Well, we won't be seeing him for a loooooong time." Sabrina smiled.

**Lumiose City**

"Mew...mew mew mew." Mew said, looking at Sabrina.

"Uh, translation?" Sabrina requested.

"Mew's saying that it used to be with Organization XIV." Latias translated.

"Wait, what?!" Sora exclaimed. "Then why did Mew help us?"

"Mew mew mew mew mew." Mew said.

"After Axel took it back to Unova after some people left, it went to the Tree of Beginning and then it told it what the Organization's true plan actually is, so it began searching until it bumped right into us." Latias said.

"The Tree of Beginning?" Rosa asked. "I thought it was just a myth."

"So did I." N nodded.

"Mew mew mew." Mew said, as Latias' eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" Sabrina asked.

"Nothing...but Mew says that it wants to come with us."

"Well, sure why not?" Sabrina smiled.

_Roxas and Xarina...are inside Sora and Sabrina?!_ Latias thought.

"Wait a minute..." Sabrina looked at Mew's chest. "Why is Mew wearing the Fairy Tail mark?" She wondered.

"Mew mew mew." Mew replied.

"It used to go with two people and they went to Magnolia together and Mirajane put the mark on him." Latias translated.

"Well, that saves us the trouble of going back and asking." Sabrina said and then a shadow overlapped them. "Huh?" She wondered as they looked up to see a Mushroom-shaped ship.

Sora summoned his Keyblade, but Sabrina stopped him. "Don't. It's a friendly." She said.

**The Toad Brigade (Super Mario Galaxy)**

The ship landed in front of them, as the door opened and Peach and Captain Toad came walking out. "Ah, here we are." Toad smiled.

"Oh my gosh!" Peach exclaimed and ran right towards Sabrina, immediately hugging her and then she returned it. "It's been such a long time!"

"Yeah, it has." Sabrina smiled.

"Ever since you saved our world, Luigi just wouldn't stop talking about you...whatever you said to him sure made him smile." Peach said.

"Gee, I wonder what THAT could be." Sora pretended to wonder, as Sabrina just giggled.

"Hey, uh...Peach? I'm right here." Rosa said.

Peach turned to her. "I knew that." She smiled. "And I have the wedding dress for you."

"Uh...the wedding is like in a week..." Rosa said.

"I know, but I'd just like it if you tried it on!" Peach smiled and then noticed a dressing room nearby. "Oh! Come on!" She exclaimed and literally dragged Rosa with her.

"Geez! You have a firm grip!" Rosa exclaimed.

"This oughta be good..." N chuckled.

Toad chuckled. "Princesses...what would ya do without 'em?"

"Cower in fear?" Sabrina asked.

"Hey, no one asked you." Toad muttered under his breath.

"We're back!" Asuna exclaimed as they turned to see her in a blue T-shirt and some jeans on. "Just look at Kirito." She said and side-stepped out of the way, as he was wearing a yellow shirt that has an Ampharos on it, and some blue shorts.

"I kinda prefer my black clothing..." Kirito muttered.

"Yeah well, we can't wear it all the time, right?" Asuna asked.

"Alright! Here's the smokin' hot bride-to-be, Rosa!" Peach exclaimed as she stepped out and then Rosa stepped out.

N whistled. "You look hot."

"Thanks." Rosa smiled and then shivered a little. "You couldn't have made some sleeves? It's a bit breezy."

"Ah, you look cute without 'em." Peach smiled.

"Well...I guess we'll be going now." Sabrina said as they waved. "See ya later!"

"Mew mew!" Mew waved at them and went with them.

"We should be going too, the Mario bros are probably getting worried." Toad said.

"Good idea." Peach said and waved at Rosa, N and the Pokemon. "See ya later!" She waved and then got in the ship and then flew off.

Rosa chuckled. "That girl..."

"Come on, now. Let's get this dress off of you back at the hotel." N said.

"And by that, you mean make out with me with this dress on?"

"...Maybe." N chuckled as Rosa laughed and then they took off together right after they put their Pokemon in their Pokeballs.  
>==================================================================================================<p>

**I originally had Lysandre and Team Flare meeting the group...but when Gry came up with the idea, I was thinking "You know what... forget Team Flare. It's time for Team Rocket!"**

**And yep! Mew is BACK!**

**I also had Peach planned to be in the world when they returned, so I was thinking "Hmm...how am I going to do that?" And then it hit me. My imagination is limitless!**


	39. Galactic Battle

**Cloudchasers (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Is everything okay, Latias? You seem out of it." Sabrina said.

"I'm fine." She said and then looked at Mew. _Seriously, though...that's a huge shock!_

"Mew mew?" Mew curiously asked.

"It's wondering where we're going." Latias translated.

"Dreamland." Donald replied as they took off.

**Green Greens (Kirby Super Star Ultra)**

They landed in an open field as they got out and looked around. "Whoa...what happened here?" Kirito asked as he saw destroyed houses, downed trees, a fire in the distance and King Dedede's castle was a wreck.

"What in the world...?" Sabrina wondered. "Last time we were here, we fought Meta Knight and easily took out Dedede..."

"We should go look for Meta Knight...maybe he knows what's going on." Goofy said.

"Good idea." Sora said. "But where to look?"

"If I remember...his house was right over...this way." Sabrina said as she ran off in a direction as the rest followed.

When they got there...Meta Knight was out cold in front of his house...and it was destroyed. "Meta Knight!" Sabrina exclaimed as they ran to check up on him.

"U-ugh..." Meta Knight weakly got up.

"Save your strength..." Latias said, and then Mew transformed into Bayleef.

"Bay..." It said and then put its leaf on Meta Knight, using Synthesis to heal him.

"Thanks..." Meta Knight said as he got up.

"What happened?" Sora asked.

"I can't say for sure..." Meta Knight muttered. "I was taking the trash out when all of a sudden, something hit me hard, and then I blacked out."

"Well, Dreamland is a mess." Asuna said. "It's not so...dream-like anymore."

"What?" Meta Knight's eyes widened through his mask and took off...but he stopped. "Oh, by the way...what are your names?"

"I'm Asuna, and this is Kirito." Asuna introduced.

Bayleef transformed back into Mew. "Mew!"

"Nice to meet you." Meta Knight said and then took off as the others followed...and then he looked on in shock to see Dreamland a mess. "What happened?! Kirby and I always keep Dreamland like the way it was..."

"Speaking of Kirby, where is that little guy?" Sora asked.

Sabrina looked at Dedede's Castle. "I have a hunch...but I could be wrong." She said and then they took off to his castle.

**King Dedede (Super Smash Bros Brawl)**

They ran inside Dedede's castle as they saw Kirby asking Dedede something. "Poyo Poyo?"

"How should I know? I got knocked out too, ya know!" Dedede exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Meta Knight asked as they turned to the group.

"Poyo!" Kirby exclaimed. "Poyo Poyo?"

"Uh...what?" Kirito wondered.

"I can translate for him." Meta Knight said. "He's asking if we've seen the culprit who's responsible for this."

"Uh...no..." Sora replied.

"Looking at the fire several miles away...i'm thinking Dyna Blade...but, Dyna Blade is on your side, right?" Sabrina asked.

"Poyo." Kirby nodded.

"So Dyna Blade is out... I want to say Marx...but he's gone for good...same with Galacta Knight." She muttered.

"Maybe we should ask the townsfolk." Goofy said.

"Yeah! Maybe they'd know what happened!" Donald exclaimed.

"Alright, let's go." Sabrina said.

"I'm coming with you." Dedede said.

"You?" Sora asked. "But you're-"

"I know I'm a greedy king and all...but I can be good on occasion! Sheesh...  
>Dedede muttered.<p>

"Riiiight." Sora looked at him suspiciously before they took off.

**Green Greens**

"Okay, who to ask first?" Latias wondered.

Kirby noticed something in the corner of his eye and just smiled. "Poyo poyo!" He exclaimed and ran in.

"Oh, Kirby..." Meta Knight sighed. "You can't seriously be hungry for Chef Kawasaki's right now..."

Dedede laughed. "It's Kirby, who do you expect?" He asked as they walked in.

"Oh, hello!" Kawasaki exclaimed. "Sorry, we're closed because of the recent attack."

"Do you know what happened?" Sabrina asked.

"I don't know for sure...but I do remember seeing two people. One had crystalized bat wings and another had a mask...sorta like Meta Knight...but he looked a bit...purple."

Sabrina's eyes widened. "Marx and Galacta Knight..." She said and then quickly ran out.

"Wait!" Meta Knight exclaimed. "You can't just go looking for them! They're too dangerous!"

"Don't worry, I have a plan!" Sabrina exclaimed, while still running off.

"What is this plan of hers?" Sora wondered.

In the middle of an open field, they came up to Sabrina and a small kid with some fireworks out. "What's going on?" Latias asked.

"I'm having Jeff use his fireworks to draw those two in." Sabrina said.

"From what I heard from her...they're drawn in by chaos." Jeff said.

"Oh please, there was NO chaos here." Dedede said proudly.

"Poyo poyo!" Kirby exclaimed, glaring at him.

"Oh, just because of my latest shenanigans the last time these outsiders were here, THAT brought them over here?" Dedede asked.

"Dedede..." Meta Knight sighed. "It wasn't just that." He said. "Remember Taranza and Queen Sectonia before they came here?"

"...Don't remind me of that." Dedede muttered.

"So Marx and Galacta Knight are mischief makers?" Asuna asked.

"Just Marx...but Galacta Knight was a very powerful swordsman who was killed by Meta Knight...He wasn't a mischevious person unlike Marx." Sabrina explained. "But if he was wrecking havoc with Marx...they were probably looking for something."

"I guess Galacta Knight wanted revenge?" Sora wondered.

"Or maybe..." Sabrina thought. "Maybe they were called back by the Heartless."

"You're exactly right." A voice said as they turned to see an Organization member...and he had a British accent.

"Who are you?" Latias asked.

"Oh, forgive me..." He said as he took off his hood.

"Luxord..." Sora and Sabrina said at the exact same time and they blinked.

"Uh...how do we know that?" Sora asked.

"Mew mew." Mew said.

"Uh...i'm not gonna reveal that to them JUST yet." Latias said.

"Mew..." Mew sighed and then nodded in understanding.

Luxord chuckled. "Yes, I am Luxord." He said. "And before you ask how the Heartless brought back those two... long story short..." He pointed to Dedede. "It was his greediness that brought those two back. It was so powerful, it not only brought them back, but destroyed Cappy Town...and mostly everyone in it."

"I should've known..." Meta Knight muttered.

"Alright, they're hooked up." Jeff said. "So, want me to hit it?"

"Go for it." Sabrina nodded as Jeff pushed the button as the fireworks flew up...and they were aimed at Dedede's castle and they blew up, destroying more of it.

"HEY! THAT'S MY CASTLE!" Dedede yelled, taking out his hammer. "Oh that's it...I am going to DESTROY YOU!" A dark aura surrounded him.

"Yes...call them back." Luxord smirked and then disappeared into a portal...and then two certain beings suddenly appeared and knocked Dedede down.

"Well...that's my cue to leave." Jeff said and disappeared.

"Well well well, look what we have here." Marx chuckled.

Meta Knight took out his sword. "Poyo poyo?" Kirby asked.

"Sure." Meta Knight said, throwing his sword to him as he swallowed it...and then spat it out, taking out a sword.

"Poyo!" He smiled.

"You're welcome." Meta Knight nodded as they looked at Marx and Galacta Knight.

"You think you can defeat us? Think again!" Marx exclaimed.

"Show us what you got." Galacta Knight said.

Sabrina summoned Igneel's Flame. "Let's go." She said.

**Vs Galacta Knight (Kirby Super Star Ultra)**

Marx threw his cutters at them, but Sora used Reflega as Donald used Thundaga while Goofy used Goofy Tornado.

Sabrina used Aerial Slam on Marx, and then quickly jumping back to avoid Galacta Knight's slashing, and then Kirby slashed Galacta Knight several times with Meta Knight.

Mew transformed into Samurott. "Samurott, use Razor Shell!" Sabrina ordered as Samurott quickly used the attack on Marx while Asuna and Kirito quickly slashed Galacta Knight. "Now use Swords Dance and follow up with Aqua Tail!"

"Alright, enough messing around!" Marx exclaimed as he fired arrows at them, but they all dodged as Kirby went ahead and slashed Marx several times.

Galacta Knight and Meta Knight were slashing each other. "Give it up, Meta Knight. I am the superior Star Warrior."

"Hmph. We shall see." Meta Knight said, using Mach Tornado, but Galacta Knight did the same thing, both clashing.

Marx's cheeks bulged. "Samurott...use Hydro Pump!" Sabrina ordered as Samurott fired Hydro Pump at the same time Marx fired his laser, as both of them collided...but the Hydro Pump managed to push the laser to Marx and then he got drenched.

"Blegh, water!" Marx exclaimed.

"THUNDER!" Sabrian yelled, using Thundaga on Marx.

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Marx yelled in pain as Latias ran towards Marx and kicked him in the face. "Alright, you know what? I'M GONNA FREEZE YOU!" He yelled and fired an ice bomb, but Sabrina used Reflega on it, and then it froze Marx, then Kirby, Asuna and Kirito slashed through Marx's frozen body.

Meta Knight and Galacta Knight kept slashing each other, no sign of giving up...and then Meta Knight slashed upward, as Galacta Knight's sword went flying. "No!" He exclaimed.

"Know my power!" Meta Knight said as it went dark...and then he slashed through Galacta Knight, as he yelled in pain and fell to the ground in defeat.

Marx escaped from his icy prison and noticed Galacta Knight down for the count. "Oh crud..." He said and then Sabrina used Stopza on him. "DOUBLE CRUD!"

"Samurott." Sabrina smirked. "Razor Shell."

"Samurott!" Samurott exclaimed and used Razor Shell to slash through Marx...as he yelled in pain and disappeared, along with Galacta Knight as two hearts flew off.

**Green Greens**

"Okay, how did you know Samurott's moves?" Sora asked.

"For some reason, I just knew his moves." Sabrina replied. "I dunno why though...it just came to me."

Samurott changed back into Mew and gently hugged Sabrina, as she hugged it back. "Uuugh..." Dedede groaned and got up. "Did someone get the license plate number of that Warp Star?" He asked.

"It's all good, Dedede. They're gone." Meta Knight said.

"That figures..." Dedede muttered, and then Meta Knight's Galaxia lit up and Sora's Ultima appeared.

"Wait, another gate?!" Sabrina exclaimed as Sora fired a beam of light at the Keyhole.

"I thought we unlocked them all." Sora said.

"I wonder if we missed one." Goofy wondered.

"Probably." Donald said.

"Well, see you later." Meta Knight said.

"Poyo poyo!" Kirby smiled and hopped up on Sabrina's arms and hugged her.

"Aww..." Latias smiled. "That's adorable." She said as Sabrina returned the hug as Kirby hopped off.

"Poyo!" Kirby waved.

"Yeah, uh...later." Dedede said and walked off while the others ran towards the Gummi Ship.  
>=================================================================================================<p>

**Yeah, I planned on Galacta Knight to make an appearance, but as I was writing this chapter, I was thinking "Hey, why not use Marx and turn them both into Heartless? It's genius!"**

**And another gate has appeared! What could this mean?**


	40. Team Chaotix at Your Service!

**Cloudchasers (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"I don't get it...I thought we went through every gate possible." Sabrina said.

"Apparently, we missed a world." Sora said.

"So, what's the world?" Latias asked.

Goofy looked at it. "Ah-hyuck! It's Mobius!"

"Mobius?!" Sabrina exclaimed, and then smiled.

"Yep! We'll be seeing Sonic and his friends again!" Goofy smiled.

"Sonic?" Kirito wondered and looked at Asuna. "Didn't we see the guy in the Smash Mansion?"

"I think we did." Asuna said.

_One going through the gate later..._

**Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

They landed and then they got out, looking around. "Hmm...something seems a little off." Sabrina said.

"Mew mew?" Mew asked.

"It's wondering why." Latias translated.

"Well..." Sabrina looked around. "I have this feeling it's not as lively as the last time we were here." She said as they walked around town.

"Cream? Where are you? CREAM?" A voice asked as they looked to see a tall female Rabbit looking around.

"Vanilla?" Sabrina wondered.

"Mmm, I'll take some ice cream!" Sora exclaimed.

"Not ice cream, you idiot!" Sabrina told him and pointed to Vanilla. "Her! Her name is Vanilla."

"And yet, I'm still craving ice cream." Sora said as they walked to her.

"What's going on?" Donald asked as Vanilla turned to them.

"My daughter, Cream and her best friend, Cheese... I thought they were outside picking some flowers to take to Sonic and Amy...but then I heard them screaming and as I went to take a look, they're gone." She replied.

"Heartless?" Sora asked.

"Maybe..." Sabrina replied.

"I wonder where they are..." Vanilla wondered.

"We'll go look for Cream. They can't be too far off, right?" Asuna asked.

"Thank you." Vanilla smiled and then noticed three certain team members walking around. "Oh, Team Chaotix! Can you help them find Cream?"

"Cream's missing?! Let's go find that little girl!" Vector exclaimed and took off.

"Hey, Vector? Do you even KNOW where she is?" Charmy asked.

"Uh...no." Vector replied.

"I knew it...you're taking off to find Cream on your own because..." He chuckled. "You LIIIIIIIIIIKE Vanilla!"

"I DO NOT!" He exclaimed, blushing a little.

"Uh, you're blushing." Latias said.

"Hmm..." Espio folded his arms. "Now that you mention it..." He said. "There's been a number of people missing. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Amy...and now Cream and Cheese." He said. "We need to know where they are."

Sabrina thought about it and looked off in the distance. "I think I know..." She said. "What's Eggman been up to recently?"

"Well..." Charmy thought about it. "Ever since Sonic restored our world after taking out the Forbidden Six...he's been...quiet."

"It's called 'Deadly Six', you knuckleheaded bee!" Vector told him.

"Now that you mention it...he's been unusually quiet...and since they've been missing...it's suspicious." Espio muttered.

"Well, let's go!" Donald exclaimed. "Eggman can be doing something to them right about now!"

"Alright, let's move out!" Vector exclaimed and then turned to them. "And uh...you wouldn't be the ones who saved our world from those Heartless creatures, right?"

"Yep." Sabrina nodded.

"Awesome! We're meeting celebrities right in front of us!" Charmy exclaimed.

"Now's not the time for an autograph, we gotta move!" Vector exclaimed as they ran off.

_Meanwhile..._

**The Egg Carrier (Sonic Adventure/DX Director's Cut)**

"This is where it ends." Eggman said, aiming a laser at all of them at his base.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Amy and Cream and Cheese were trapped in cells. "Catching me while I was taking a nap. That's low." Sonic said.

"Why are you doing this to us, Eggman?" Shadow asked.

"Because ever since Sonic has defeated me ONCE AGAIN after defeating the Deadly Six, I plan on finishing this once and for all!" He exclaimed.

"But we didn't do anything." Knuckles said. "Amy and I were dead...in fact, all of us were until Sonic destroyed that machine...with the help of Tails."

"I know that! But do I care? No!" Eggman exclaimed.

"But why did you kidnap me and Mr. Shadow? We did nothing wrong!" Cream exclaimed.

"Chao chao!" Cheese agreed.

"SILENCE! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU AND YOUR GOODY TWO-SHOES FRIENDS!" Eggman yelled. "Orbot! Cubot! Fire it up!"

"Yes sir!" Orbot exclaimed as they went to the laser and started it up.

"Any last words?" Eggman asked.

Sonic smirked. "Someone is bound to notice us gone by now."

The laser was fully charged. "I don't care." Eggman said. "Now...FIRE!"

"Firing!" Cubot exclaimed...but as he pushed the button...the laser died down.

"What did you do now?" Orbot asked.

"Nothing! I hit the fire button!" Cubot told him.

"Oh let me do that!" Orbot exclaimed and hit the button...but nothing. "Blasted thing! Why won't it work?"

"Will you two robots knock it off? You knuckleheads probably bumped something." Eggman muttered as he pushed the fire button...but nothing. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"Nothing! We did nothing wrong!" Orbot exclaimed.

"Ahem..." A voice said as Eggman got off the chair and walked behind the laser...and saw the group. Everyone was just folding their arms and glaring at them while Sabrina was leaning on a wall, twirling the cord around. "This needs to be plugged in? You gotta be kidding me..." Sabrina said.

"Oh...uh...I wasn't expecting company." Eggman said, sweatdropping.

"Hey guys! A little help here?" Sonic asked.

Sabrina summoned her Keyblade and aimed at the cell, firing a beam of light at the lock as they busted out, as they glared at Eggman. "This ain't good." Cubot said.

"Orbot...Cubot...get the machine ready." Eggman ordered as they nodded and took off.

"So what's it gonna be?" Sora asked. "Nega Wisp Armor? An egg machine that just stomps around?"

"Oh no." Eggman chuckled as he pushed a button as a very familiar machine came by.

"Oh...the Egg Dragoon." Sabrina said, as they all got ready.

"Charmy, take Cream and Cheese to safety." Vector ordered.

"You got it, boss!" Charmy exclaimed as he took the two to safety.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got to eliminate all of you." Eggman said, getting into the Egg Dragoon.

**Egg Dragoon (Sonic Generations)**

Mew transformed into Lucario and then Sabrina hit the Mega Stone, causing Latias to Mega Evolve and then Sonic spin dashed at Egg Dragoon while Sora and Sabrina both slashed the Egg Dragoon. "How about this?" Eggman asked, aiming at Amy. "FIRE!"

Amy quickly dodged while bringing out her Piko Piko Hammer and then jumping up and hammering the green spots really hard, knocking it several feet as Knuckles ran over and punched it. "Lucario, Aura Sphere!" Sabrina ordered as Lucario used Aura Sphere on the Egg Dragoon.

Espio took out several shurikens and threw them, but Eggman slashed them away. "Sorry, but you won't be throwing those shurikens at me!" He exclaimed...and then Latias used Draco Meteor. "OW!" He yelled.

"CHAOS...SPEAR!" Shadow yelled as Donald used Blizzaga, Goofy threw his shield and Kirito and Asuna quickly ran over and slashed the Egg Dragoon.

"Gah...can't get this blasted thing to respond!" Eggman exclaimed as Vector ran towards him and punched it hard with Knuckles...and then Lucario jumped up and smashed Eggman with Bone Rush. "Out of my sight!" He exclaimed as he fired a drill right at them, but they quickly dodged as Sabrina looked at the laser and had an idea.

"Sonic...I have a crazy idea." Sabrina said and whispered it in his ear.

"You're too crazy...and I like the idea." Sonic chuckled.

"ICE BEAM!" Latias yelled, using Ice Beam on the Egg Dragoon as Amy and Sora both ran towards it and slashed and hammered the Egg Dragoon as Knuckles threw Tails and he kicked Eggman.

Sabrina and Sonic both ran towards the Egg Dragoon and then she slashed while Sonic spin dashed into Egg Dragoon. "ENOUGH!" Eggman yelled, slashing Sabrina...but she didn't even dodge as she took the full force of the attack and was knocked away.

"SABRINA!" Latias yelled and then noticed Sonic plugging the laser in. "What are you...?"

"Trust me...she's crazy." Sonic said.

"Any last words?" Eggman asked, raising the arms up.

"Yeah...I got hit on purpose." She smirked, using Curaga and getting up, then jumping back as Eggman lunged down as she started to run up the arms.

"Get off of me!" Eggman ordered, but she held on tight until she got to the top, then slashing him, breaking the glass a little. "Hey!"

Sabrina stuck her tongue out at Eggman. "Later!" She exclaimed and then backflipped off.

"What do you mean by later?" Eggman asked and then saw the laser fully charged. "Uh oh."

"Heheh." Sonic chuckled and fired the laser, then running off.

"No...NOOOOO!" Eggman yelled and then the laser hit him, causing the Egg Dragoon to explode and he went flying off. "I'LL BE BAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" He yelled before he disappeared after flying off to who-knows-where.

Egg Carrier

"I have one crazy sister..." Sora said.

Sabrina giggled. "I know." She smiled as they walked out of the base.

**Toad Town**

"Cream!" Vanilla exclaimed as she hugged her daughter.

"Chao chao!" Cheese cheered.

"I swear...Sonic rubbed off on you or something." Knuckles muttered. "Not even I would do something insane like that!"

Sabrina smiled. "I just had a total crazy moment." She said.

"I think Kirito would do something crazy like that." Asuna said.

"But not like that..." Kirito muttered.

Sonic fist bumped Sabrina. "So, I guess we'll see ya soon?"

"Yeah." Sabrina nodded.

"Hey, pound some Heartless for me the next time you see them, alright?" Knuckles asked.

"We will." Sora said as they waved at everyone and then took off.

"I wonder what it'd be like if she was a member of Team Chaotix?" Charmy wondered.

"She'd probably do crazy things." Espio said.

"Probably." Vector chuckled.  
>==================================================================================================<p>

**Let's see...laser...Egg Dragoon... "That's the most craziest idea i've ever had...I like it!" I thought. The things I come up with while typing up the battle, y'know?**

**Next chapter? You'd think it's be saving Kairi now...**

**But I DID promise a Sephiroth battle...**


	41. One Winged Angel

**Cloudchasers (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"You need to calm down..." Sora said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sabrina asked.

"Look, I know you like to do crazy things, but can you at least just tone it down a little bit? It feels like you want to give your little brother a heart attack." Sora muttered.

"Give us all a break." Kirito said.

Sabrina sighed. "I guess I didn't realize it..."

"Ah, it's fine." Sora smiled. "Soooo, are we going to save Kairi now?"

Sabrina looked at the world map and folded her arms. "Remember when we met that Sephiroth guy and he asked where Cloud is?"

"Yeeeah?" Kirito asked.

"I think we need to go back to Hollow Bastion." Sabrina said.

"Whoa! Nuh-uh! NO WAY!" Sora exclaimed. "Have you SEEN his sword?"

"I saw a glimpse of it." Sabrina said. "And if he wants to battle us, we battle him."

"Mew mew..." Mew muttered.

"My thoughts exactly." Latias sighed.

_I have a bad feeling about this..._ Asuna thought as they took off to Hollow Bastion.

**Reviving Hollow Bastion (Kingdom Hearts II)**

They landed and then Sabrina walked off. "Sabrina! Hold on! Do you know WHERE the heck this guy is?" Sora asked. "It feels like you're just walking into trouble!"

"I'm totally fine! We can handle this together!" Sabrina exclaimed, still walking off.

"What happened to her?" Latias asked.

"I dunno..." Sora replied. "She hasn't been this way until we got out of Skyworld."

"Do you think Pit rubbed off on her?" Goofy asked.

"No...I think Natsu rubbed off on her." Sora replied. "In fact, the whole guild."

_A little walking later..._

"What is Cloud doing?" Sephiroth asked as they eventually got there.

"Who knows?" Sabrina asked. "Haven't seen him since we came here."

"Hmph." Sephiroth muttered. "By the way...all of you." He turned around, immediately taking out his long sword and pointing it at them, as they jumped back and Sabrina and Sora took out their Keyblades. "Who are you?"

"I'm not sure we should tell ya!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Well...those are some interesting swords you two are carrying." Sephiroth said.

"They're the Keyblades!" Donald told him.

"I see...so those are the Keyblades. And I suppose you two must be their chosen weilders." Sephiroth mused.

"So what if we are?" Sabrina asked.

_Ah geez... she totally wants to battle this guy!_ Sora thought. _What's going on with you?!_

**One Winged Angel (Final Fantasy VII – Advent Children)**

"I wonder if they won't change their minds...once I defeat you two." He said, getting in a battle position.

Suddenly, a dark wind blasted the others away from a good distance, as it was just Sora and Sabrina. "What the heck was that?!" Latias asked.

"Show me your strength." Sephiroth ordered as Sabrina just ran towards him.

"Wait, Sabrina! Hold on!" Sora exclaimed, but too late, she was already slashing Sephiroth.

"FIRE!" Sabrina yelled, jumping back and using Firaga, but Sephiroth quickly dodged and slashed her several times before kicking her away.

"Give into the dark." He said, as several dark orbs surrounded Sabrina, but she quickly used Reflega to get rid of them. "That's enough." He said, as he immediately slashed through her, making her yell in pain.

"She's gonna get herself killed..." Sora muttered to himself as he quickly ran over to Sephiroth while using Curaga on Sabrina. "GIVE ME STRENGTH!" He yelled, using Ragnarock on him, knocking Sephiroth away.

"Thanks, bro." Sabrina said as she ran towards Sephiroth and slashed him several times, but Sephiroth blocked every attack and then slashed her several times really quickly and then he jumped up.

"Descend. Heartless Angel." He said and quickly slashed Sabrina, as she screamed in pain.

"Oh geez..." Sora sighed and then he used Curaga on her again and then used Strike Raid with his Ultima, but Sephiroth blocked it and then Sora quickly used Thundaga on him, then using Eruption.

"Give into the dark." He said as they all hit Sabrina before she could even used Reflega. "That's enough."

Suddenly, Sora got in the way and blocked the attack, then using Aerial Slam on him and as he was in the air, he used Thundaga and then landed in front of Sabrina. "Sabrina...you need to think through things and plan a way to take things on!" He exclaimed.

"What...?" Sabrina looked at him in shock. "Sora...I..."

"Have you ever thought about your own life? Or others?" Sora asked, looking at her. "You put your life on the line when we were battling Eggman! The Sabrina I know would NEVER do something like that! SO JUST STOP DOING CRAZY THINGS LIKE THAT!" He yelled.

Sabrina's eyes widened. "Sora..."

"I know...you have an adrenaline rush when you battle...BUT CAN YOU AT LEAST KEEP THAT THING IN CHECK?! YOU ALMOST DIED IN MOBIUS! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WOULD DO WITHOUT YOU IF YOU DIED JUST LIKE THAT!" He yelled, a few tears running down his cheeks.

A tear ran down her cheek and she got up. "You're right..." Sabrina said and then hugged him. "I guess I have been going out of control lately...i'm sorry." She apologized and then Sora returned it.

"If you two would stop talking to each other..." Sephiroth said, as they turned to Sephiroth.

"Let's take him out...together." Sora said.

Sabrina smirked. "Yeah." She nodded as they ran towards Sephiroth and slashed him, but he blocked and jumped back.

"Perish, now." Sephiroth said, as flame pillars came up from under the ground, but they jumped back to avoid it as they used Blizzaga and Firaga at Sephiroth and then Sabrina ran towards him as he slashed her, but she slid underneath him to make him lose his footing and then Sora jumped up and impaled him on the back, then jumping back. "Descend, Heartless Angel." He said, looking at Sabrina.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Sora yelled, using Thundaga on him and looked at Sabrina. "Shall we?"

"Oh yeah." Sabrina nodded as they closed their eyes. "GIVE US STRENGTH!" They both yelled as they changed into their Valor forms as Sabrina had Igneel's Flame and Radiant Smasher while Sora not only had the Oathkeeper, but Oblivion as well.

"Hmph..." Sephiroth looked at them and slashed them, but Sabrina blocked and then used Aerial Slam, as she and Sora jumped up and slashed him down. "That's enough." He said as he got up, but Sora blocked it and then used Ars Arcanum, then kicking him to Sabrina who used Eruption. "The time has come." He said.

"Uh oh." Sora said, looking at the meteors coming down. "Split up!" He exclaimed as Sabrina nodded as they ran off in both directions as the meteors tried to hit them, but they kept on running until eventually, they stopped.

"TAKE THIS!" Sabrina yelled, as she slashed Sephiroth over to Sora.

"BACK OFF!" He exclaimed and then used Zantetsuken on him, then using Ars Arcanum to slash Sephiroth away.

"Descend, Heartle-" Sabrina slashed him down before Sephiroth could finish it and then Sora slashed him several times before sending him away.

"Let's finish it." Sora said as Sabrina nodded as they ran towards Sephiroth.

"I don't think so." Sephiroth said as he attempted to slash, but the both of them ran in opposite directions before he could even hit them, and then Sabrina started running towards Sephiroth, as he slashed, but she frontflipped over him and then Sora used Zantetsuken while he was distracted, knocking him away as they looked at each other and nodded, aiming their four keyblades at him.

"GIVE US STRENGTH!" They both yelled and used Ragnarock to finish him off.

"What intriguing power..." Sephiroth muttered before they even hit him...and then the explosion.

"HELL YEAH!" Sabrina yelled, high fiving Sora and then they changed back to their normal selves and then the others ran up to the siblings.

"Well, glad he talked some sense into you." Asuna said.

Sabrina just blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry, I guess I got carried away." She said...and then they suddenly heard slow clapping. "What?!"

"How did that not finish him off?!" Sora exclaimed.

Sephiroth wiped his shoulder, as if nothing happened. "I admit, you two are very skilled. But apparently only Cloud can eliminate me." He turned around, looking back at the castle. "Tell Cloud to come here. Tell him that Sephiroth is looking to settle things." He said.

"So, shall we go looking for Cloud, then?" Sora asked.

"I guess so." Sabrina replied as they took off.

**Reviving Hollow Bastion**

Cloud was leaning on a wall and noticed them walking up to him. "What's up?"

"It's Sephiroth." Sabrina said.

Cloud frowned. "Where is he?"

"The Dark Depths." Sora replied.

"I see." Cloud nodded. "So I guess it's time we settled this." He muttered and walked away.

_Back at the Dark Depths..._

"Did you give him my message?" Sephiroth asked.

"Maybe..." Sora replied.

"Sorry to keep you, Sephiroth!" A voice exclaimed as Sephiroth turned to see Cloud walking up to him with his Omnisword out.

"Let's get to a safe distance...this might get ugly." Asuna suggested.

"Good idea." Sora said as they took off for a safe distance.

"Cloud..." Sephiroth walked up to him. "You'll never let go of the darkness..."

"Shut up." Cloud said, getting in a battle position.

**One Winged Angel (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Sephiroth got in a battle position as well. "You'll never let go of your past."

"SHUT UP!" Cloud yelled and then ran towards Sephiroth as they went on and slashed each other, as everyone else was cheering Cloud on while they kept slashing and clashing.

"Absurd." Sephiroth said. "Defeating me is meaningless. You know that more than anyone, Cloud." Cloud glared at him. "No matter how many times I fall, your darkness keeps calling me back."

"Wrong!" A familiar voice exclaimed.

Cloud's eyes widened. "Tifa! Stay back!"

"How can I? I wanna help you!" Tifa told him as Sephiroth slashed Cloud, but he jumped back to avoid it.

"You can't." Sephiroth said. "He'll never let go of the darkness."

"He doesn't have to. He just needs someone to surround him with light." Tifa explained as Sephiroth pointed his sword at her, but she jumped back. "The darkness will be there, Sephiroth...but in a place you can't reach."

"Is that right?" Sephiroth asked. "Let's see what this light of yours can do."

Tifa proceeded to punch him, but Sephiroth side-stepped out of the way. "No!" Cloud exclaimed, wincing from the light as Tifa kept punching and kicking Sephiroth, but he kept dodging and then he slashed her, but she easily dodged them.

Cloud looked up to see Sephiroth charging right for him, but he quickly jumped back and landed near Tifa. "Cloud, you can have my light!" Tifa said.

"The light doesn't suit you." Sephiroth said.

"I just...don't know." Cloud muttered as he suddenly glowed.

"STOP!" Sephiroth ordered as he flew towards him, but Cloud stepped back, glowing and about to unleash his move, forcing Sephiroth to stop as Cloud jumped up as Sephiroth followed him until they disappeared.

**Reviving Hollow Bastion**

"Uh..." Sabrina blinked. "Where'd they go?"

"Did they end up back in their own world or something?" Latias wondered.

"I doubt it. They went somewhere else to finish things off." Sora said and then sighed. "Just when that battle was getting interesting, they bail..."

"Gone again..." Tifa sighed.

"So, what will you do now?" Sora asked.

Tifa thought about it. "Guess I'll keep looking."

"Got any leads?"

"Don't worry. Light is easy to find." She said and gave Sora something. "Here, this is for helping me out." She smiled and walked away.

"Uh, what did we help you with?" Sabrina wondered, but Tifa was already long gone...and then the Fenrir Keyblade popped up in Sora's hands.

"Oh hello!" Sora exclaimed, looking at it. "Huh...I guess I'll switch the Ultima out with this on occasion." He said.

"Looks cool." Kirito said.

Sora looked at Sabrina. "Can we PLEASE go find Kairi now?!"

Sabrina giggled. "Well duh." She smiled. "We just got a little side tracked, that's all." She said.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go!" Asuna exclaimed as they took off.  
>====================================================================================================<p>

**Now...without anymore sidetracks...let's go save Kairi! What could possibly go wrong? ...Uh oh...I think I just jinxed it.**


	42. Two Twilight Towns?

**Reviving Hollow Bastion (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Let's go! Kairi's gonna be so glad to see us!" Sora exclaimed as he was still running and got to the Gummi Ship.

"Slow down, will ya?" Sabrina asked.

Latias noticed something in the corner of her eye. "Guys...we have company." She said as they looked to see a guy in the Organization cloak.

"The Organization!" Sora exclaimed as they took out their weapons, but the guy was holding a box.

"Mew mew?" Mew wondered.

"Yeah, what's in the box?" Latias asked.

The guy just tossed it to Sabrina, and then disappeared into a portal...and then Donald took it, as he was trying to open it. "Are you sure you want to open-" Donald opened it. "-That?" Goofy asked.

"Two pictures and a lot of ice cream." Sabrina said and then took the pictures. "Let's see... Hayner, Pence, Olette and...uh...Roxas."

"How'd you know it was Roxas?" Kirito asked.

"I dunno, the name just came to me."

Sora took the other and just about did a double-take. "WHAT THE HECK?! WHY IS NATSU AND THE OTHERS IN TWILIGHT TOWN?!"

"What are you talking about?" Sabrina asked and took it. "WHAT THE?!" She exclaimed and looked at it still. "They all seem happy though...and in front of a girl who's doing a peace sign." She said and then blinked. "Xarina..."

"Mew mew!" Mew happily exclaimed at the mention of the name.

Donald looked at the ice cream bars and took one. "Are you sure you wanna eat-" Donald took a bite. "-That?" Goofy asked.

"Salty...no...sweet!" Donald exclaimed.

They all took one and began eating them. "Whoa..." Sabrina said. "Salty...but so damn sweet...what the heck is this flavor?"

"Salty but sweet Ice cream?" Sora wondered.

"Sea-Salt Ice Cream." Kirito said as they looked at him. "When I got thrown in that cell from Sugou, I logged out every once in a while and got some ice cream. It's salty and sweet. Yuffie introduced me to it." He explained.

"Awesome!" Asuna smiled.

After the ice cream, they all looked at each other and the photos. "So...Twilight Town?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah, sure." Sora nodded as they got in the Gummi Ship and took off.

**Lazy Afternoons (Kingdom Hearts II)**

They landed and then walked around in front of the tower. "Hey, I think we're almost there!" Goofy exclaimed, causing them to all stop walking and look at him.

"Huh?" Sabrina asked.

"Gawrsh, aren't we here because of the pictures?" Goofy asked as Sora and Sabrina took out the pictures and looked at them.

"Yeah! Goofy's right!" Donald exclaimed.

"Come on, let's go find this mansion!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Mew mew!" Mew exclaimed and flew off.

"Mew said to follow it. It knows the way." Latias translated.

"For some reason, I know the way too." Sabrina said.

"Same!" Sora exclaimed as they took off.

When they got to the mansion, they saw Hayner, Pence and Olette knocked down to the ground. "Oh no..." Sabrina said as they ran to check up on them.

"Are you alright?" Sora asked.

"Ugh..." Hayner got up and scratched his head. "We came here looking for Kairi..." He muttered. "Then those white things attacked us."

"You gotta be careful!" Donald told him.

"Yeah, you guys didn't have to go and do that." Sora said.

"Of course we did. Kairi's our friend too, ya know." Hayner said as the others got up.

"You're right...I never thought of it like that before." Sora said.

"Oh my god..." Olette said, looking at Mew. "I know you!"

"Mew!" Mew exclaimed.

"Hey! It's that little Mew thing!" Pence exclaimed.

"You guys know Mew?" Sabrina asked in surprise.

"Yeah, a couple weeks ago in every once in a while, we see this little guy walking around with this blonde kid and a guy with purple hair!" Hayner explained. "What were their names again?"

"Roxas and Xarina." Olette told him.

"Mew." Mew smiled and noticed the flute in Sabrina's pocket. "Mew mew!" It exclaimed, flying down to take the flute and putting it in Sabrina's hand. "Mew mew mew!"

"It wants you to play the flute." Latias translated.

"I wonder why." Sabrina wondered and then just shrugged it off, beginning to play...and then Mew transformed into Meloetta and began to sing along to it.

"Ah, this takes me back." Hayner said, as he, Olette and Pence closed their eyes.

Once the song ended, Sabrina looked at the flute, then at Meloetta...and then a couple tears fell. "I suddenly felt nostalgic." She said.

"That sounded awesome with...uh..." Sora blinked.

"Meloetta!" It exclaimed.

"Okay, Meloetta." Sora nodded as Meloetta changed back to Mew.

"So uh...what were you guys doing here?" Goofy asked.

"Well, we think there's an alternate Twilight Town." Olette said. "I mean...where did you get the pouch?" She asked.

"The king gave it to us." Donald replied.

"And this trophy. Seifer gave it to you guys, right?" Hayner asked.

Sabrina frowned. "Oh...him..."

"Yeeeah..." Pence nodded. "I mean, if you have a pouch with the same exact munny as Olette...that probably means there's an Alternate Twilight Town...and if we find that..."

"We find Kairi." Hayner said.

"Hey, that's a pretty good thought." Sabrina said.

"One question." Hayner said, pointing to Kirito and Asuna. "Who are these two?"

"Oh, sorry. We're Asuna and Kirito." Asuna introduced.

"Sup." Kirito greeted.

"Hey." Olette greeted.

Suddenly, a few Dusks appeared behind them, as they all turned to them. "Oh great..." Sora muttered.

**Sinister Sundown (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Sabrina summoned her Keyblade as they all got in front of the Twilight Town Trio, and then Mew transformed into Greninja...but suddenly as a Dusk jumped up, Mickey slashed through it and landed in front of them. "Watch out!" He warned.

More Dusks came by and started to attack them, but they all took them out no trouble at all.

**Have a Nice Talk (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

Mickey turned to them. "I got somethin' to tell ya. I found out where Ansem is." He said and then noticed Kirito and Asuna. "Kirito?"

"We wanted to come with them. It got boring in Hollow Bastion." Kirito explained. "And this is Asuna."

"Ah." Mickey smiled. "Nice to meet ya." He greeted as Asuna smiled. "Anyways, I found Ansem the Wise...the REAL Ansem!" He told them. "He snuck into Organization XIV's stronghold."

"And we've figured out where Kairi is. I'm pretty sure we're right." Sora said.

"But why'd you all come here?" Mickey asked.

"Someone gave us a clue." Sabrina replied. "...Or clues."

"Who?"

"Well, Your Majesty, Sora and Sabrina thinks it might be Riku." Goofy said.

"It's just a feeling we had." Sabrina said.

"Welp, if that's what ya think, then it's probably right." Mickey said.

"You mean...Riku's okay!" Sabrina smiled...and then Sora just looked at her with a sly smile. "Shut up...i'm not interested in him." She muttered with a blush.

"If that's what ya think..." He muttered.

"We've waited long enough, Your Majesty! Tell us what you know!" Sora exclaimed.

Mickey turned around. "It's not for me to say."

"But Your Majesty, why?" Sora asked.

Mickey sighed. "I don't wanna break my promise..." He muttered.

"You made a promise to Riku?!" Sora exclaimed, as Mickey's eyes widened as he covered his mouth.

"So he IS okay." Sabrina sighed with relief, and then Latias lightly elbowed her. "Hey!"

"Who's Riku?" Hayner asked.

"Sora and Sabrina's best friend." Kirito said, looking at Sabrina. "Though...he COULD be something else..."

"Oh would you just knock it off?!" Sabrina exclaimed, blushing even more as Kirito and Asuna laughed.

Olette knelt down to Mickey's level. "Your Majesty? You got the pouch with the crystal from Riku, didn't you? And you promised not to tell, right?"

"Gosh, guys..." Mickey scratched his head.

"That's enough!" Donald exclaimed.

"Yeah. Let's go." Sora said as they looked at the mansion. "Riku...Kairi...we're on our way."

**Lazy Afternoons**

They walked into the mansion. "Ugh...I forgot how creepy the inside of this mansion looked." Sabrina muttered.

"I've seen better mansions back at our world." Asuna said.

"Yeah...much better than this." Kirito said.

Mickey looked around. "There's gotta be a computer in here somewhere." He said.

"A computer..." Pence rubbed his chin. "Do you think the computer is connected to the other Twilight Town?"

"It might be." Mickey replied. "And there should be a way into the Realm of Darkness there."

"Riku told you that, didn't he?" Sora asked.

"Please, Sora...I made a promise." Mickey told him.

"Aha! I knew it!" Sora exclaimed...and then Sabrina smacked him upside the head. "Ow!"

"Would ya stop pestering him?" Sabrina asked.

"Sorry..." Sora apologized.

"It's okay." Mickey smiled as they walked around in the mansion...and then eventually, they came across the computer.

"Hey, we found it!" Sora exclaimed.

"So uh...how do we get to the other Twilight Town?" Asuna wondered as Sora got on it.

"Uh, Sora...do you know what you're doing?" Sabrina asked.

"Nope. I'm just checking my email." Sora replied...and then everyone anime fell. "What? It's been over a year..." He said.

"Oh let Pence handle this." Hayner said, dragging Sora out of the seat and Pence hopped on.

"Let's see...huh..." Pence said. "It needs a password."

"Do we have any leads for a password?" Sabrina wondered.

"Well...there was that guy that gave us the two photos and the ice cream bars." Goofy said.

"That we all ate up..." Latias sweatdropped.

"That's it!" Mickey exclaimed. "Ansem the Wise loves ice cream! That's gotta be the password."

"But what flavor is it?" Hayner wondered.

"It was salty...but sweet." Sora explained.

"Sea-Salt Ice Cream!" Olette exclaimed and then Pence typed it in.

"Hey, it worked!" Pence exclaimed as they looked at the warping machine next to it.

"Let's go." Sabrina smiled.

"We'll hold down the fort from here." Hayner said.

"Tell Kairi we said hi." Olette smiled as they nodded and then walked in, as they all teleported to the other Twilight Town.

"...Wait a minute..." Sora said as they were at the other place. "Are we in the same place?"

"Uh..." Sabrina looked at a damaged computer. "We are. We're in Roxas and Xarina's Twilight Town."

Latias looked at something that was lit up still and took a look. "Datafied...Fairy Tail guild..." She read.

"Mew mew?" Mew asked.

"I dunno." Latias replied. "But that does explain Natsu and the gang near Xarina in the other photo."

"Hmm..." Mickey looked around. "There's gotta be an entrance into the dark realm somewhere." He said as they walked into the next room...where they saw a portal...and burnt floor.

"What in the world...?" Sora asked.

"I guess someone had a party in here." Kirito said.

"Or a fierce battle." Sabrina said as they looked at the portal in front of them.

"This is it." Mickey said as they all walked into it...and then they were in some strange realm.

"What is this place?" Sora asked.

"Well, which way should we go?" Donald asked as Sora ran forward.

"Riku! Kairi! Where are you?" He asked...and several Dusks surrounded them, forcing them to take out their weapons as Mew transformed into Infernape.

**Tension Rising (Kingdom Hearts II)**

They all went ahead and started slashing, while Sabrina was ordering Infernape to use Flame Wheel on them, as the Dusks kept on coming and surrounded them once again. "Ugh, this is a pain!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Don't stop moving, or the darkness will overtake you!" A voice exclaimed as they looked to see Axel slashing some Dusks away with his Chakrams. "Get goin'!"

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Don't ask, just do it!" Axel replied, and then some Dusks dogpiled on him.

"Axel!" Sabrina exclaimed as she, Sora and the others ran over to him and took out the Dusks. "You okay?!"

"I kidnapped Kairi, but she got away from me." Axel explained. "After that, Saix caught her! He's a member of Organization XIV. Saix, got it memorized? Now go save her!"

Sabrina used Curaga on Axel. "Nuh-uh. We're not leaving you behind." She said.

"Infernape!" Infernape exclaimed.

"Heya buddy." Axel greeted and then they all got in a battle position.

**The 13th Struggle (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Kirito and Asuna ran towards the Dusks and slashed them, while blocking their attacks as Latias transformed and used Ice Beam on them as Mickey used Thundaga. "Fire Punch!" Sabrina ordered as Infernape ran and Fire Punched several Dusks as Sora used Triple Firaga.

Axel turned around as some Dusks were right behind him. "NO YOU DON'T!" He yelled, throwing his chakrams at them and then disappearing...and then rammed through several Dusks. "OUT OF THE WAY!"

"THUNDER!" Sabrina yelled as Kirito slashed a Dusk upward and then Asuna slashed downward on said Dusk.

Axel was surrounded by Dusks. "I'LL TAKE YOU ALL OUT!" He yelled and he let out a mighty yell and started going all out on the Dusks while Sabrina used Zantetsuken on the Dusks...but they just kept coming. "I think I liked it better when they were on my side..." Axel muttered.

"Feeling a little regret?" Sabrina asked.

Axel chuckled. "Nah...I can handle these punks. Watch this!" He exclaimed as he jumped to the center and his chakrams circled around him, letting out a mighty yell and the whole place lit up with fire...and then the fire died down as no Dusks remained.

"Whoa..." Sabrina blinked.

Infernape turned back into Mew. "Mew..." Mew said in amazement and noticed Axel lying on the ground. "MEW!" It screamed and flew over to Axel, as Sabrina and Sora ran over to him.

"Oh my god..." Asuna said, putting her hands over her mouth.

**Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Oh my god...you're fading away!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Well, that's what happens when you put your whole being into an attack." Axel explained. "You know what I mean? Not that Nobodies actually HAVE beings...right? Anyway, I digress. Go...find Kairi." He said and then blinked. "Oh...almost forgot. Sorry for what I did to her."

"When we find her, you can tell her that yourself." Sora said.

"Think I'll pass..." Axel said. "My heart just wouldn't be in it, you know? Haven't got one." He chuckled.

"Wh-what were you trying to do?" Sabrina asked, trying her hardest to hold in her tears.

"I wanted to see Roxas and Xarina." He replied. "They...were the only ones I liked. They made me feel...like I had a heart. It's kind of...funny..." He said, looking at them. "You two make me feel...the same..." He blinked. "Kairi's in the castle dungeon...now go." He ordered, weakly opening up a portal.

"Mew!" Mew exclaimed, tears running down its cheeks.

"See you later...Mew..." He said as he completely faded away.

"No..." Sabrina said, more tears falling.

Mickey sighed. "He sacrificed himself to get us to our destination." He said.

Sora hugged Sabrina. "Come on...let's go."

"Right..." Sabrina said, wiping her tears away. "For Axel..." She said as they all walked through the portal.  
>==================================================================================================<p>

**We're in the final stretch!**


	43. Somebody VS Nobody

**Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Seems we're getting a lot of free seats." Xigbar said. "I did find Axel's show quite entertaining, but still...he just went and died."

"Maybe he was satisfied." Luxord said. "He got something from putting his life on the line."

"Hey, we don't exist!" Xigbar told him. "What life is there to put on the line? That goes against the rules of gambling."

"Indeed. Axel put something that didn't exist on the line..." Luxord agreed. "And probably won. Obviously a cheater, right?"

"It doesn't matter." Saix said. "All he got was nothingness. Axel couldn't stand living without a heart and was destroyed by getting close to one. He was weak."

"But..." Xemnas began. "Some things awaken through weakness. You can see...Axel touched Sora's and Sabrina's heart. When he was with them...perhaps they awakened too."

_Meanwhile..._

**Sacred Moon (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Everyone walked out of the portal and then saw The Castle That Never Was and Kingdom Hearts. "Kingdom Hearts is a moon?" Latias asked.

"Fitting..." Sabrina said.

Sora looked ahead. "Axel said that Kairi's in the dungeon." He said.

"Then we better find a way to get to that castle." Mickey said and then ran off.

"So...we find Kairi and find a way to get the heck out of here, right?" Kirito asked.

"We probably need to destroy Kingdom Hearts first after rescuing Kairi." Asuna said. "I dunno, though..."

"Mew." Mew said.

"We have to." Latias translated.

"Alright." Asuna nodded.

"Let's go." Sabrina said as they nodded and began walking forward, taking out any Dusk that got in the way until they got to Memory Skyscraper.

"Cool skyscraper." Kirito said.

Suddenly, a raindrop hit Sabrina right on the nose as she looked up and it started raining. "Oh come on..." She said, then seeing Goofy putting his shield over his head. "Lucky."

"Ah-hyuck. Always gotta be prepared." Goofy said.

"Well, let's just get to the castle before we get completely drenched." Sora said as he and Sabrina started walking.

"GUYS!" Donald suddenly yelled as they turned to see Samurai Nobodies blocking everyone.

Sabrina summoned her Keyblade. "Hang on guys, we'll get you free." She said.

"Uh, Sabrina?" Sora poked her shoulder as she turned to see two Organization members.

**The Other Promise (Kingdom Hearts II – Final Mix)**

"Oh great..." Sabrina said.

One of them summoned the Oblivion...and the other summoned Master Oathkeeper. "WHAT?!" They both yelled as the four of them disappeared.

Sabrina looked around. "Sora?" She wondered, but he wasn't there as the being in front of her had the Oblivion out. "Dual Keyblades?" She wondered and summoned Igneel's Flame and Radiant Smasher. "If THAT'S the way you want to play."

"Who are you?" Sora asked, seeing the being in front of him wielding Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

"Someone from the dark." The being replied...sounding exactly like Roxas.

Sabrina slashed the being several times, but the being blocked and used Aerial Slam on her. "Once I'm through with you..." It said...sounding like Xarina. "It'll be like you never even existed."

Sabrina raised an eyebrow. "Okay...?" She wondered, using Curaga and then used Strike Raid with Radiant Smasher and then Firaga with Igneel's Flame, but Xarina dodged every attack and disappeared.

"You're not Riku..." Sora said, blocking with his Ultima.

"Riku...I defeated a Riku once..."

"You WHAT?!" He exclaimed in anger.

"Tell me...why did he pick you?" He asked as he ran straight for Sora.

Sabrina yelled in pain as she was kicked several feet as she got up. "What is your DEAL?! I never did anything to you!"

"YOU MADE MY NON-EXISTING LIFE HELL!" She screamed at her. "IT'S ALL ABOUT YOU, ISN'T IT?!"

"Whoa whoa whoa...calm down..." Sabrina said. "We can talk through this..."

"Calm down?" She clenched her fists. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH!" She yelled and slashed Sabrina several times, but she blocked and used Ars Arcanum...but as she was slashing, a tear landed right on Sabrina's cheek.

"Huh?" Sabrina felt it and wiped it off. "The heck?" She looked at her, to see her wiping the tears away. _Never let your guard down._ Yen Sid's words echoed in her head.

"Why..." She glared at her. "WHY DOES IT ALWAYS HAVE TO BE YOU?!"

_I dunno who's crazier... Larxene or this crazy chick..._ Sabrina thought.

Sora was in the air and then landed on his back, wincing. "Ow..." He muttered and got up as he slashed him, but he blocked it and slashed upwards with his Keyblades, sending the Ultima away. "Uh oh." He said as he ran right towards it, but the Oathkeeper hit the Ultima's handle as the Oblivion was pointed at him.

"BEGONE!" She screamed and then used Ragnarock, but Sabrina dodge rolled out of the way...but she was then kicked right in the stomach, forcing her to cough out a little blood and then was blasted away with Eruption, knocking her Keyblades away.

"Oh, I don't think so..." Sabrina said, reaching for Kyurem's Pokeball.

"DON'T EVEN GO THERE!" She screamed and used Firaga to knock Sabrina even further, and make Kyurem's Pokeball roll away.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Sabrina yelled.

"My problem?" She glared at her. "YOU'RE THE PROBLEM. IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU, MY LIFE WOULD'VE BEEN GREAT...but no...YOU JUST HAD TO RUIN EVERYTHING!"

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Sabrina yelled. "I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER MEETING YOU!"

"SHUT UP!" She yelled and slashed down, but Sabrina dodge rolled out of the way and then an image of Mavis appeared in front of Sabrina.

_Mavis?!_ Sabrina exclaimed, but the other didn't see her.

"Here, let me help you." She said and went inside Sabrina.

_Whoa...where is this strength coming from?_ Sora asked as Mavis was inside him too as he reached for his Keyblade and it disappeared.

"WHAT?!" He exclaimed, looking down.

"Never let your guard down!" Sora exclaimed as he slashed upward, then slashing him down, then using Sonic Blade, and with the final slash, he knocked him away, his hood coming off and it was Roxas all along. "WHAT THE?!"

Sabrina's Fairy Tail marked glowed as she noticed it. _Oh boy...this is gonna get interesting..._ She smirked and then got up, reaching her arms out and Igneel's Flame and Radiant Smasher reappeared in her hands, then using Magnega on Kyurem's Pokeball and putting it in her pocket.

"DON'T EVEN TRY!" She yelled as she lunged for Sabrina, but she suddenly frontflipped and then landed behind her, slashing her several times and then used Aerial Slam, then using Ragnarock.

The explosion made her yell in pain...and the force of it uncovered her head. "XARINA?!" Sabrina yelled as she landed.

"Shut up..." She glared at her. "JUST SHUT UP!" She yelled and ran towards Sabrina and punched her, but she caught her fist and flipped her over, and while in the air, she karate kicked Xarina away.

Roxas and Xarina both got up, glaring at Sora and Sabrina as they ran towards the both of them and as they were getting ready to take on Roxas and Xarina, the whole place lit up and they were all on the same platform now. "TAKE THIS!" Roxas yelled.

Xarina's eyes lit up. "Roxas?!"

Roxas blinked and then turned to see Xarina. "Xarina?!"

"Uh...sis, do you know what's going on?" Sora asked.

"How should I know? We were attacked by these two..." Sabrina shrugged.

Xarina and Roxas both hugged each other though tears were running down Xarina's cheeks.

"Um..." Sora blinked while Sabrina scratched her head as the two of them looked at Sora and Sabrina...smiling a little.

"You make a good other." They both said...and then Sora and Sabrina winded up at Memory Skyscraper again.

**Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"You make a good other..." The siblings repeated and looked at each other.

"What does that mean?" Sora asked.

"I have no clue..." Sabrina shrugged.

"You guys okay?" Asuna walked up to them.

"Uh...yeah." Sora replied. "...What happened?"

"Gawrsh, you two disappeared." Goofy replied. "Then we all had to fight some Nobodies." He explained.

Sabrina had a troubled look on her face. "Mew mew mew?" Mew asked.

"It's wondering why you look troubled." Latias translated.

Sabrina sighed. "Well...I can't really say for sure." She said. "Two Organization members..." She took out the photos of Xarina and Roxas. "I can't tell if it was an illusion or something, but I was battling Xarina."

"And I was taking on Roxas. He said that he defeated Riku..." Sora said.

"No one can defeat Riku." Donald told him.

Latias folded her arms. "Roxas and Xarina...you battled them?"

"Yeah. Then they said something about making a good other..." Sabrina replied.

"Mew mew." Mew said.

I wish I could translate that...but not yet... Latias thought.

"Hmm..." Kirito put his hand over his chin in thought.

"What is it?" Asuna asked.

"...Nothing. Forget it." He said. "It wouldn't make sense anyways."

"Well, let's go." Sabrina said as they nodded and walked off.

As they kept walking, they were close to the castle...but there was no patch for them. "There's got to be a path somewhere..." Mickey muttered as he was looking up.

_Meanwhile..._

**Organization XIII**

Pluto walked over to Kairi and sat down in front of her, just smiling contently as she petted him...and then noticed Saix walking up to them. "What are you going to do with us?"

"You're the fire that feeds their anger." Saix replied and then walked away.

"No..." Kairi said. "Sora and Sabrina are in danger...because of me."

Pluto suddenly barked as Kairi turned around to see a portal right in front of them...and Namine was in it! "This way!" She whispered.

"Who-"

"Believe in yourself. Come on, hurry!" She told her as Kairi nodded and took her hand...and unknown to her, their hands glowed.

Outside, the group noticed the light. "Hey, what's with the light?" Latias asked.

Sabrina and Sora looked at each other and nodded as they summoned their Keyblades and fired two beams of light at it, as a path opened in front of them. "Kairi...we're almost there." Sora said as they all ran up the path.

**Sacred Moon**

They walked inside the castle. "Kairi! Where are you?" Sora called out to her.

"Shh!" Mickey shushed him. "Remember where we are! This is there stronghold!" Mickey said and then he ran off.

"Wait! Your Majesty!" Donald exclaimed.

"Careful..." Asuna took out her sword. "I think we're about to have some company."

_Meanwhile..._

Kairi and Namine were running together with Pluto following them...and then Saix and two Berserker Nobodies were in their way, forcing them to stop. "Namine...there you are." He said.

Kairi's eyes widened. "Namine...?"

"Kairi. I'm afraid leaving isn't an option. I'll take you to see Sora and Sabrina." He offered, but Kairi backed up. "You don't want that?"

"I do...more than anything." She said as she got in a battle position along with Namine. "But not with you around."

"If I had a heart, this would be where I die of laughter." Saix said and suddenly his Berserkers fell to the ground as he suddenly turned to see a man with the Way to the Dawn. "You..."

**Riku (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Didn't they take care of you?" Saix asked.

Namine smiled. "You can take it from here, Riku."

Kairi's eyes widened. "Riku?!"

Riku put Way to the Dawn away, then used Dark Firaga at Saix and then pushed him towards a wall, but Saix smirked, making a portal and disappearing into it. He attempted to follow him. "Wait!" Kairi exclaimed, forcing him to stop and turn to her.

Pluto barked and walked up to him, forcing him to back away from the portal as Kairi walked up to him. "Riku...you're really here." She smiled as she took off his hood, seeing Ansem's face in front of her.

_Back with the others..._

**Organization XIII**

"You've done well." A voice said as they looked up to see Saix.

"WHERE'S KAIRI?" Sora demanded an answer.

"Who knows? I expect she's catching up with her friend from the darkness." Saix replied.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"She doesn't need you two anymore."

"And we're supposed to believe that?" Sabrina asked.

"Well, you don't have to...but you can believe this. Organization XIV has no further use for you." He pointed to Kingdom Hearts. "Just look there. Our Kingdom Hearts...thanks to you, we've collected countless hearts. Can you hear their euphoria? Now, all they need is one more helping from the Keyblade Bearers." He snapped his fingers as countless Shadows and Armored Knights surrounded them.

**Night of Fate (Kingdom Hearts)**

"We gotta fight..." Kirito said, taking out his swords.

"But...Kingdom Hearts..." Sora protested.

"We don't have a choice here, bro!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"SORA! SABRINA!" A voice called out to them as the both of them looked up to see Kairi above them. "It's really you!" She exclaimed.

"Kairi!" Sora and Sabrina exclaimed and then they were attacked by Shadows.

Kairi clenched her fists. "You leave them ALONE!" She yelled as she backed up and jumped off the ledge, landing on another level just below them...but as she did, she was attacked by Shadows...but luckily, Riku got rid of them.

"Take this." He ordered, giving Kairi the Destiny's Embrace Keyblade.

"Oh..." Kairi said, taking it and then chuckled with a smirk. "Oh yeah, baby." She said. "They need all the help they can get. Come on, Riku!" Kairi exclaimed as she ran off, slashing any Shadow in the way.

Saix looked up, seeing Pete and Maleficent in front of him. "Well, well...will the intrusions never end?" He asked as he chuckled and disappeared into a portal.

"Why, Pete..." Maleficent smiled. "This castle is perfect! Perhaps we should...acquire it."

"Well, the setup is...kinda nice, I guess. But...what about all the Heartless?" Pete asked. "This in-between world...it's way too close to the darkness! They ain't gonna listen to us here!"

Maleficent smirked. "Once again, you underestimate me."

**Deep Drive (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Mickey was running with his Keyblade out, taking out any Dusk or Neoshadow in the way, and then noticed DiZ lying on the ground surrounded by Dusks as he immediately ran towards him and easily took out the Dusks, as he then helped up DiZ as he weakly got up and he took off his mask thing, revealing to be Ansem the Wise himself.

**Sacred Moon**

"It's been too long, my friend." Ansem the Wise smiled.

"Ansem the Wise. Why didn't you come to me before things got so bad?" He asked.

"Xemnas, the Organization's surperior, is the Nobody of Xehanort, my foremost apprentice." He replied. "The burden was mine to bear."

"Is that all?"

Ansem the Wise turned around and walked over to the ledge, looking off at the distance. "I won't deny there was more." He replied. "I was...obsessed with thoughts of revenge. My apprentices stole everything precious to me...my research and my pride."

Mickey walked up to him. "I can't help you with revenge."

"I know." He nodded. "Riku's told me a thousand times."

"Where is he?"

"He must be with his friends by now. Riku was a great help to me. I found him wandering the darkness, after you and he lost track of each other."

"Gosh, we didn't lose each other exactly. Riku left...well, 'cause Xehanort's Heartless was still inside his heart, troubling him. And he sure must've been suffering. But what I don't understand is why he looks like that now, when he's still Riku at heart."

Ansem the Wise turned his head to Mickey. "I am to blame. When I met Riku for the first time, he still had the appearance of a boy. Probably because he had such a strong heart. I asked him to find two young siblings, Roxas and Xarina, from Organization XIV and bring them to me. When I told him it would help Sora and Sabrina awaken from their slumber, Riku left without a word. He fought the both of them...and I can only surmise Riku lost that fight."

He looked back in the distance. "Riku must have realized then: to fight in the realm of darkness, he would have to immerse himself in that same darkness. And when it did...you saw what became of him. When Riku brought Roxas and Xarina back to me, he introduced himself as Ansem. If that was what it took to awaken his friends, he was ready to live in darkness. Riku was the victim of my revenge."

Mickey walked closer to him. "Oh, how my heart ached...I could only laugh to hide my shame." He muttered.

"I guess it musta been after that when I saw Riku again. He said he wanted to help Sora and Sabrina. But he made me promise...promise that Sora and Sabrina wouldn't ever find out about what happened to him while he was out in the darkness." Mickey said.

Ansem the Wise looked at Mickey. "My friend, the time has come. I must make amends to these young people." He said as he picked up the object he was carrying and walked off with Mickey.

**Night of Fate**

"GET OFF OF ME!" Sabrina yelled, shaking the Shadows off of her and then blocked an Armored Knight's attack.

Sora looked up to see Riku and Kairi attacking the Shadows above. "What's going on?"

Suddenly, a bullet landed near them...as countless bullets rained down and only hit the Heartless.

**Organization XIII**

"Have you been a couple of good kids?" A voice asked.

"Show yourself!" Sabrina ordered.

Xigbar appeared from the portal and looked down at them. "Oh, it sounds like you haven't." He chuckled. "Sora! Roxas! Sabrina! Xarina!"

"Uh...what?" Sabrina asked. "Did he just call us Roxas and Xarina?"

"We all heard it." Kirito said, looking up at Xigbar.

"You've really put Organization XIV in a pickle. I guess that must be why the Keyblades chose you...but MAN, did they pick a dud this time. You don't look like half the heroes the others were." Xigbar said.

"Are you done rambling?" Sora asked.

"Rambling? As if!" Xigbar chuckled. "All I'm trying to tell you, traitors, is that your time is up!" He exclaimed and summoned his Sharpshooters.

"Sabrina, you might wanna hit that Mega Stone..." Latias said.

"On it." Sabrina said, hitting it while Xigbar landed in front of them, smirking.

**The 13th Dilemma (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"You really shouldn't have betrayed us." Xigbar said, as he put the Sharpshooters together while Mew transformed into Dialga and he teleported to a good distance. "Gotcha now!" He exclaimed and fired at Sora, but he quickly slashed the bullet away right back to Xigbar. "Clever little sneak..." He said and teleported back to them.

"Dialga, Flash Cannon!" Sabrina ordered as she used Firaga at him while Latias used Ice Beam at Xigbar...and then Dialga used Flash Cannon on Xigbar after he dodged the Firaga and Ice Beam, knocking him away.

"Heads up!" Xigbar exclaimed, firing at them, but Sora used Reflega as Asuna ran towards him and slashed upwards, but he dodged to avoid it, but Kirito jumped up, launching himself off of Asuna's back and then slashing downward, where Sabrina used Zantetsuken to knock him away.

"DRAGON BREATH!" Sabrina ordered and then used Strike Raid on Xigbar, then Sora used Aerial Slam on him, but he didn't jump up as Dialga used Dragon Breath while he was in the air.

"Okay, now we're talking!" Xigbar smirked, as suddenly the ground just shrunk, much to their shock. "Look what came for ya!" He exclaimed as he fired at everyone, trying to dodge but all of them got hit. "Let's see how you dance!" He exclaimed, as bullets rained down on everyone as they all tried to run and dodge but they keep smashing into one another, and then Xigbar disappeared. "Heads up!" He exclaimed, firing at Sora and Sabrina.

"Alright, THAT'S IT!" Sabrina yelled. "DIALGA, ROAR OF TIME!" She ordered, as Dialga roared mightily, and then Xigbar yelled in extreme pain and fell on one knee.

"Gah...this can't be happening..." He muttered.

"We got him now!" Sabrina exclaimed as she, Kirito and Asuna ran towards Xigbar and slashed him several times before jumping back so Sora could using Aerial Slam, then Donald used Thundaga and Goofy threw his shield at him. "All yours, Latias!" She exclaimed.

"DRACO METEOR!" She yelled, using it on Xigbar as he yelled in pain and fell in defeat.

**Organization XIII**

"Why did you call us Roxas and Xarina?" Sora asked.

Xigbar chuckled. "Wouldn't you like to know..." He muttered and faded away.

"Wait a minute, hold on!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Guys!" Donald got their attention. "It's Kairi!" He exclaimed as they looked up.

Up above, Mickey and Ansem the Wise were looking down at Riku and Kairi. "Uh oh, they need our help." Mickey said.

"They're all together now. We have no part to play here."

"Gee, I wonder if Riku will ever change back." Mickey wondered, looking at him.

"Riku chose that form so he could use the power of darkness. It won't be easy." Ansem the Wise said and then walked away with Mickey.

"Kairi, we're on our way." Sabrina said as they ran off.  
>=====================================================================================================<p>

**I was originally just gonna leave it off with the group running up the path...but seeing as the word count was 1,000+ words on Word...I thought it was too short, so I decided to keep on going.**


	44. Reunion

**Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Xemnas was at the very top of the castle, looking at Kingdom Hearts as countless hearts were flying up to it. "Yes...Kingdom Hearts...rejoice, and feast on these hearts we offer. Shine your pale light on this empty realm...share your power with all Nobodies!

Saix appeared from a portal behind Xemnas. "Xemnas, is Kingdom Hearts ready?"

"Very soon."

"Then, I can end this charade?"

Xemnas turned to him. "Indeed."

Saix smirked. "How I've waited to hear that."

_Meanwhile..._

**Deep Drive (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Everyone slashed their way through, taking out any Heartless or Nobody in the way. "FIRE!" Donald yelled, using Firaga on a Dancer as Sabrina slashed through it...and eventually, they caught up to Kairi and Riku.

"THUNDER!" Sabrina yelled, using Thundaga on some surrounded Shadows as Sora used Strike Raid on a Dusk.

Sora and Riku were back to back, surrounded by Shadows. "I'll deal with you later..." Sora muttered and then used Triple Firaga on the Shadows.

Kirito and Asuna slashed several Dusks while Mew...who transformed into Hitmonlee used a Hi-Jump Kick as Latias jumped up and kicked it down as Kirito slashed it.

Sabrina and Kairi were back to back. "So, how were you holding up when we were gone?"

"Bored." Kairi replied. "Just didn't feel the same without you guys."

Sabrina used Blizzaga while Kairi slashed several Shadows...and then eventually, all was taken care of.

**Kairi (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Sabrina put away her Keyblade and looked at Kairi. "You were awesome."

Kairi smiled and looked her Keyblade. "Thanks." She said as both of the girls hugged each other.

Sabrina parted from the hug and looked at Sora and then at Kairi. "I'll just leave you two alone..." She smiled, winking at Sora and then walking off to the others.

Sora walked up to Kairi. "You look different, Kairi." He said. "But I'm just glad you're here."

"You, Sabrina and Riku never came home, so I came looking for you."

Sora looked away. "I'm sorry..." He said...and then Kairi hugged him.

"This is real..." She said, as Sora returned the hug.

"Aww..." Goofy said as he and Donald started laughing a little, Sabrina put her hands behind her head and smiled, Latias and Mew didn't say anything but just smiled and then Kirito and Asuna were silently cheering for them.

Riku, on the other hand, opened up a portal and tried to walk in it. "Wait, Ansem!" Sora exclaimed, forcing him to stop. "I mean, Xehanort's Heartless...I never thought for a second we'd see YOU again. Just thinking about all the things you did makes me really mad...but, you saved Kairi...right? So, I should be grateful for that. Thanks."

Riku didn't say anything but just walked away, but Kairi ran after him and grabbed his arm. "Riku, don't go!" She begged.

"HUH?!" They all exclaimed.

"Whoa whoa whoa...Kairi...what did you just say?" Sabrina asked.

Kairi turned her head to them. "Riku."

"I'm no one...just a castaway from the darkness." He said.

Kairi looked at Sora and Sabrina. "Guys, come here. Say something to him!" She requested.

"Uh..." Sora looked at Sabrina as she shrugged but they walked over to Kairi and Riku.

"Here, you'll understand." Kairi said, taking both of their hands and placing them on Riku's hand. "Close your eyes."

Sora and Sabrina looked at Riku, but closed their eyes and what they saw before them wasn't Ansem at all...it was Riku all along. "Oh my god..." Sabrina said, opening her eyes and covering her mouth in shock, a tear running down her cheek.

**Friends in my Heart (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Riku..." Sora said and falling to his knees. "We've looked for you..." He said, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Come on, Sora...you gotta pull it together." Riku said, his Ansem voice totally gone.

"We looked everywhere for you!"

"I didn't want you guys to find me."

Goofy turned to Donald. "But it was him that was helpin' us, right?"

"Come to think of it..." Latias folded her arms. "He did help us in Hyrule."

Asuna thought about it. "And those photos with the Sea Salt Ice Cream bars."

"I was starting to worry you guys wouldn't ever catch on." Riku said, looking at Sora. "He never did pick the brightest friends."

"Hey!" Donald exclaimed in anger.

Riku then looked at Sabrina. "Though, I was expecting Sabrina and Latias to figure me out...but I guess I was wrong."

"Hey, who's wearing the Organization cloak?" Sabrina asked him.

"Why didn't you let us know you were okay?" Sora asked.

"I told you...I didn't want to be found. Not like this...I couldn't. I fought with Ansem...with...Xehanort's Heartless, when it invaded my heart, and I won. But to use the power of darkness, I had to become Ansem myself." He explained.

"Does that mean...you can't change back?" Kairi asked.

"This battle isn't over. And until it is, I still need the power of darkness."

"Then...let's finish it." Sora said as everyone else walked up to them. "You're still Riku, no matter what." He then turned to them all. "So, how about it? Think we can handle one last rumble together?"

"We've come this far, I'm not backing down now." Sabrina said.

"Yeah." Latias nodded.

"We'll finish it to the bitter end." Asuna said.

"What she said!" Kirito exclaimed.

"Alright, let's go!" Sora exclaimed.

"One question." Kairi said, pointing over to Kirito and Asuna. "Who are these two?"

"Those two are Kirito and Asuna." Riku replied. "They tagged along after their little adventure in Alfheim Online."

"Wait a minute, how did you know all that?" Sabrina asked.

"Well, you kept mentioning their names when I was trying to help you earlier." Riku replied.

"Oh..." Sabrina sighed.

"Well never mind that...let's go!" Sora exclaimed. "The King's waiting!"

_Up above..._

**Sacred Moon (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"This spot should do." Ansem the Wise said, placing an item down.

"What's this gadget for?"

"It's a device to reclaim Kingdom Hearts and encode it as data."

Mickey scratched his head. "Not sure I get it."

"I do not claim to know the outcome of this venture, either. After all, hearts are unpredictable." Ansem the Wise said as he aimed the gadget at Kingdom Hearts and it fired a beam at it.

_Down below..._

"What's that?" Sabrina asked.

"It's the king and DiZ...I mean, Ansem the Wise." Riku replied. "They must be higher up...we better hurry." He said as they nodded and ran off...however, a portal appeared as Sabrina and Sora turned around to see Luxord, as he smirked and snapped his fingers.

**The 13th Struggle (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Cards suddenly popped up and surrounded everybody else as they circled around...and then they disappeared with everyone, as Sora's and Sabrina's eyes widened. "You!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"I'd rather we just skip the formalities." Luxord said.

"Oh, you're going down." Sora said, taking out their Keyblades.

Luxord took out his cards. "The first one to run out of time is the loser." He explained as two clocks appeared on each side of the battlefield. One said Sora and Sabrina, the other said Luxord...and then Sabrina suddenly turned into a card.

"SABRINA!" Sora yelled and glared at Luxord. "Oh you're gonna regret that!" He exclaimed as he ran towards him and slashed him multiple times, but Luxord kept dodging with ease.

"Cards!" He called out and threw some cards over to Sora, making him wince as Luxord then kicked him in the chest. "Missing every attack will cost you time." He explained.

"Shut up!" Sora exclaimed, using Blizzaga Pursuit, and then using Thundaga.

"Hmph..." Luxord said after getting hit as he ran towards Sora and slashed him with the cards.

"Ow...what the heck is IN these cards?" Sora asked.

"A good player never reveals their secrets." Luxord replied as he punched him down.

Sabrina eventually broke free from the card. "Ugh...now I know how Erza felt..." She muttered, seeing Sora getting his butt kicked by Luxord as she aimed Igneel's Flame at Luxord, and then used Strike Raid, knocking him to a wall.

"About time you broke free!" Sora exclaimed, using Curaga.

"You know how hard it was to break free out of a card? It's not fun." She said as they ran toward Luxord and then she used Aerial Slam and then Sora jumped up and slashed him down, then they both used Ars Arcanum and Sonic Blade together.

Luxord smirked. "Look who's on top of the game!" He exclaimed, throwing cards everywhere in the battlefield. "SCATTER!" He yelled, knocking them away. "FOLD!"

"Remind me to NEVER play poker with this guy." Sabrina said.

"I think he'd cheat." Sora said, as they slashed them until eventually, all three of them were surrounded by gigantic cards.

"Do you know the rules?" Luxord asked...but they just looked at him cluelessly, causing him to sigh. "It's like this...you have to figure out the correct cards. How many X's and O's. That simple." He explained.

Sora thought about it. "Uh...three X's and one O?"

"No..." Sabrina closed her eyes. "Two O's and two X's..."

"I doubt it. It's gotta be one X and three O's."

Luxord gazed at the time, smirking. They're running out of time. He thought.

Sabrina snapped his fingers. "I got it! Four O's!" She exclaimed.

Luxord's eyes widened as every card was in Sabrina's hands. "How did you...?!"

"Lucky guess." She replied and then threw them to Luxord, knocking him away several feet.

"I'll finish it!" Sora exclaimed as he ran towards Luxord, as he tried to shield himself with cards, but Sora slashed through it, as Luxord fell on one knee.

"How could you...Roxas...Xarina...?" He asked.

An anime tic mark appeared on Sabrina's forehead. "That's Sora and Sabrina!" She angrily exclaimed, watching him fade away.

**Sacred Moon**

Sora sighed. "So...what happened to everybody?" He asked...and then cards appeared, revealing everyone unharmed.

"Well...that happened." Kirito said.

Kairi walked up to them. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Sabrina nodded. "We need to get going." She said as they nodded and took off.

Eventually, they wound up in a room. "Sora...I think you got us lost." Kairi said.

"Hmph, leave it to Sora to get us lost." Riku teased.

"Hey, not my fault this place doesn't have a map." Sora said.

"Hmm..." Sabrina closed her eyes. "Where the heck are we?"

"Uh...guys?" Latias got their attention as they looked at her. "We got some trouble." She pointed over as they looked to see Saix looking at Kingdom Hearts.

Saix turned to them and smirked. "Only you could have made it this far in one piece, Roxas...Xarina."

"Okay, that is REALLY getting old!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Yeah! They're Sora and Sabrina!" Donald told him.

Saix chuckled and summoned his Claymore, getting into a battle position.

**The 13th Dilemma (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Different names, same fates." He said as he swung his Claymore, some wind coming to them and knocking Mew away, and then it went for Kairi, but Riku shielded her, forcing them to get knocked out of the arena, as it was just the others. "Can you feel it, the moon's power?" They all got ready. "MOON! SHINE DOWN!"

"This is going to get intense..." Sora said.

"BEGONE!" He yelled, throwing his Claymore at them, but they all dodged as Sora ran towards him and slashed him, but Saix quickly summoned up another one and slammed his claymore right at him, knocking him to a wall.

Latias Mega Evolved and then used Psybeam, but Saix easily avoided it and slammed his Claymore into her, knocking her away. I wonder... Sabrina thought, looking at the Claymore on the ground as she picked it up.

Saix jumped up and screamed, throwing down a Claymore at Donald and Goofy, then landing and looking at Kirito and Asuna. "Kirito...this is gonna get ugly..."

"You don't have to tell ME twice." Kirito said, and then noticed Sabrina running towards Saix.

"TAKE THIS!" She screamed and hit Saix with the Claymore several times before launching him away, snapping him out of the Berserker state.

"I misjudged you..." Saix muttered as the Claymore that Sabrina had disappeared and then she used Curaga on everyone.

Kirito and Asuna ran towards Saix and slashed him several times, and then Saix knocked them away. "I want to see you die fighting." He said and then got hit by two Thundagas by Donald and Sabrina as he ran towards Sabrina and swung his Claymore, but she blocked and used Aerial Slam, then Sora used Zantetsuken to knock him away. "MOON! SHINE DOWN!"

"Uh oh..." Sora said.

Saix ran towards Sabrina. "MOVE ASIDE!" He yelled, knocking her to a wall as he then jumped up and threw his claymore at her, but Sora used Magnega to pull Sabrina away from him.

"Thanks." She said, using Curaga.

"ALL SHALL BE LOST TO YOU!" He yelled as he started to running around and smashing into everyone like a runaway freight train and hearing them all yell in pain but did he care? No...he was berserking without a care in the world.

Sabrina wiped blood from her mouth while some blood was coming down her forehead. "STOPZA!" She yelled, but Saix was out of the way and slammed into her again, knocking her down as he raised his Claymore to finish her off...and then a Psybeam hit his back.

"Leave her alone..." Latias said.

Saix moved away from Sabrina and went on raging towards Latias, as metal wings appeared behind Latias as she used Steel Wing...and then they went right through each other and they were in a stand-still...and then Saix smirked, as Latias fell on one knee...but Saix suddenly yelled in pain and fell to the ground.

"Thanks, Latias." Sabrina said, using Curaga on her...and then Asuna and Kirito ran towards the knocked down Saix and then they both jumped up and they both impaled him as he screamed in pain...weakly looking at Kingdom Hearts.

"Kingdom Hearts...where...is my heart...?" He reached for Kingdom Hearts...but he faded away.

**Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Sora sighed. "I don't get it, why is everyone calling us Roxas and Xarina?" He wondered.

"Because..." Riku began. "Roxas is your Nobody...and Xarina is Sabrina's Nobody."

"WHAT?!" They all yelled...minus Latias and Mew.

"Our...Nobodies?!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"But that's crazy...we never turned into Heart-...Oh...right." Sora looked to the ground.

"It was when you came to rescue me, remember?" Kairi asked.

"Xemnas was the one who found Roxas and Xarina." Riku explained. "They could use the Keyblades because they were your Nobodies. That's why Xemnas brought them into the Organization...but they both betrayed them. After that, I fought the both of them because I thought it'd help you wake up...I lost." He looked at them. "Maybe I didn't need to fight them after all...I think...they left the Organization because they really wanted to meet you two."

"They did...?" Sabrina asked and then sighed. "Xarina didn't seem that happy seeing me." She muttered to herself and then looked at Mew.

"Mew...Mew mew."

Latias sighed. "The real reason why it wanted to join up with you was not only because of the Organization's true goal...but it could sense Xarina and Roxas within you two."

"And you didn't tell us?" Sora asked.

"I wanted to...but I wasn't sure how well you would handle it." Latias explained and sighed.

"She makes a good point..." Riku said. "Who'd know what you'd two would've done?"

Sabrina sighed. "Well, at least we know now."

"Alright, let's get going." Riku said as they walked away.

_Eventually..._

**Sacred Moon**

The beam was from being simple to getting unstable, in fact the whole gadget and Ansem the Wise was shaking. "Ansem?" Mickey asked.

Ansem couldn't help but laugh. "I'm a fool. I've spent years studying the workings of the heart. Yet it seems I still haven't learned a thing."

"What do ya mean?"

"The process of encoding hearts is incalculable. The inhabitants of my Twilight Town were data created from real hearts. I was convinced that they would think and behave the way I had envisioned...but I couldn't have been more wrong." The machine started to shake a lot. "A heart is so much more than any system. I saw it when Roxas, Xarina and Kairi crossed paths. I knew...but I was too stubborn to accept it."

He sighed. "It's always the same. I try to wrap my mind around things my heart already knows, only to fail. While I was trying to bring Sora and Sabrina back, I had so many plans in store. But once they were an acting force, they fell apart. All my research amounted to nothing, compared with those two's heart."

The machine started to static. "Ansem, the machine!" Mickey exclaimed.

"All the more proof that hearts cannot be contained by data. Run, my friend! It's going to self-destruct, and anything could happen!"

"But-"

"Your Majesty!" Sora's voice interrupted them as he turned to see everyone coming up to them.

Ansem the Wise turned to them. "Sora, Sabrina...the rest is up to you. And Roxas and Xarina, I doubt you can hear me...but, I am sorry..."

The static got worse. "ANSEM!" Mickey yelled.

"My heart is telling me what I must do. Please allow me to do what it says!"

"No!" Mickey exclaimed, and then Riku touched his shoulder, causing him to turn. "Riku!"

"His heart's decided, we can't change that."

**Organization XIII**

A portal opened up. "I was wondering who would dare interfere with my Kingdom Hearts." Xemnas said and then turned to them. "And look...here you all are. How convenient for me." He then turned to Ansem the Wise. "Ansem the Wise...you look pathetic."

"Have your laugh. I deserve as much for failing to see you for the fool you are."

"Students do take after their teachers. Only a fool would be your apprentice. After all, none of this would have happened without you. YOU are the source of all Heartless. It was your research that inspired me to go further than you ever dared."

"I admit...my disregard brought chaos to more worlds than one. But what were YOU seeking? You erased me from the world, only to take my name and continue research better left forgotten. Is THIS the answer you've been looking for?"

"All that and more. I'm carrying on what you yourself began, and I'm creating a brand new world, one heart at a time. I thought you'd praise me, but all you ever do is hold me back. I understand, though, unlike me, you have a heart. And you're powerless to control it. Consumed, by the jealousy you feel toward the student who surpassed you."

"Xehanort...foolish apprentice of a foolish man. You have surpassed nothing...only proved how little we both know. We may profess to know the heart, but its essence is beyond our reach. We're both ignorant...as oblivious as where we began. I'm afraid that any world you try to create..." He turned to Xemnas. "Any world of yours...would be an empire of ignorance. That is why you and your creation are destined to fall!"

He turned back to the machine and held on to it. "We've said enough!" He turned his head to Riku. "Riku, you know what to do!" He then turned to Mickey. "King Mickey, my friend...forgive me." The whole thing lit up. "Farewell!"

In a slow motion moment, Riku turned around and stopped Sora and Sabrina for trying to stop Ansem while Kairi knelt down and kept Mickey close to her...and then the whole thing exploded, knocking everyone away.

When everyone came to...Sora woke up and saw Riku back to himself...but still wearing the coat and wearing the blindfold. "Riku!" Sora exclaimed.

"Well, Ansem DID say anything could happen..." Mickey said.

"Wow..." Asuna said, looking at him...and unknown to them all...Sabrina was behind them...clenching her fists and bearing her teeth.

"Riku, you gonna take that off?" Sora asked.

"Oh..." Riku said.

**Riku (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Riku took the blindfold off and hestitantly opened his eyes...he didn't change into Ansem anymore. "What was that about?" Sora asked.

"His eyes couldn't lie." Mickey replied.

"Lie?" Sora raised an eyebrow and turned to Riku with a smirk. "And just WHO were you trying to fool? Huh? HUUUUUH?" He teased.

"Myself..."

"Riku...c'mon man! Why did you try to do som much on your own? You got friends, like us!" Sora said as everyone smiled at them...well, mostly everyone.

"Have you forgotten?" Riku asked. "I'l tell you why..." He looked at Sora with a smile. "'Cause I'm not a total sap like you." He teased.

"Say that again!" Sora exclaimed.

"Hey Sabrina? Are you okay?" Latias asked.

"Mew mew?"

Sabrina just basically walked towards Riku. "Hmm? What's up?" Riku asked...and then suddenly, Sabrina slapped him, shocking everyone.

"Don't 'what's up' me..." She said, glaring at him. "THAT was for all the times back at Destiny Islands..." She growled under her breath and slapped him again. "THAT was for scaring us when our world was about to be destroyed!"

"Uh...shouldn't we...?" Kirito asked.

"Wait..." Kairi stopped him, looking at Riku. "I think someone is about to do something..."

Riku was just standing there, taking it and smiling a little as he got slapped again. "THAT was for giving into the darkness!" She exclaimed.

"You done yet?" Riku asked.

"No, I am NOT done yet!" She exclaimed. "And wipe that STUPID smile off!" She ordered as she attempted to slap him again, but Riku's hand grabbed her arm. "Let GO of me." She said with a threatening voice. "I'm not DONE with yo-" She was interrupted as Riku placed his lips on hers, making her blink in surprise...but she subconsciously wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh ho ho..." Sora chuckled, folding his arms. "I guess someone is admitting it now." He said with a smirk.

"I knew he was into her." Kairi giggled.

"All this time, she's been denying that she loved him." Goofy said.

"I wish Lucy would've let us borrow her camera..." Latias sighed.

"Mew mew." Mew giggled.

"I was gonna tell her she likes him...but never mind." Asuna said.

Mickey chuckled. "Riku always told me he's been wanting to do that."

Sabrina's lips parted from Riku's. "Riku..." She said, tears running down her cheeks.

"Heh, I've been meaning to do that for a while." He chuckled.

"You idiot..." Sabrina said while blushing.

"So when's the wedding?" Sora teased, earning him a glare from Riku and Sabrina. "Ha! That was worth it."

"Uh, guys? I hate to interrupt your moment..." Kirito said. "But..." He pointed to Kingdom Hearts as they looked to see a huge hole in Kingdom Hearts...and about a million Heartless were crawling up the castle's walls.

"Oh geez..." Sora said.

"We have to destroy Xemnas." Riku said. "He's the Organization's last survivor."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's take that guy down." Sabrina said as they all nodded as Riku took off the Organization coat, revealing his clothes underneath as they ran off together.  
>==================================================================================================<p>

**The next chapter will be the last! Extremely battle heavy and all!**

**Heheh...and a little surprise at the end.**


	45. Xemnas

**Sacred Moon (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Everyone was running up, taking out any Nobody in the way and then they looked at a hallway while they were resting for a couple seconds. "This leads to Xemnas, I just know..." Riku said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's take him out." Sabrina said as Riku nodded as they began walking.

"Sora, Sabrina, Riku! Look!" Kairi exclaimed as they all turned to see Shadow Heartless jumping off the windows and running up the path.

**Courage (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"There's gonna be no end to this..." Riku sighed.

"Together we can stop them." Sora said as they all got ready...but suddenly, Maleficent and Pete got in the way.

"Be gone from here! Leave these creatures to us!" Maleficent ordered.

"But there's no way we can take 'em all!" Pete told her.

"I will be sending them after Xemnas." Maleficent said. "Or, perhaps, you would fight them yourself?"

Pete thought about it. "Franky my dear, I'd rather...RUN!"

"Off with you then." Maleficent said, turning towards the Heartless.

Pete tried to back up...but then noticed Mickey. "Well, if it ain't the boat-boy king."

"Time to weight anchor, Captain Pete."

"What, like 'Abandon Ship'? I don't think so!"

"Sora, Sabrina, 'Your Majesty'." Maleficent said. "Do not forget...when I've destroy them all, this castle shall be mine!"

"Now lookie here. Opportunities like this don't come along every day, you know." Pete said as he walked back to Maleficent. "Bring them on!" He exclaimed as he and Maleficent ran directly to the Heartless.

"We gotta hurry." Mickey said.

"But..." Sora tried to object.

"They're doing what their hearts command. We can't interfere." Mickey told him.

Kirito looked dead ahead, feeling a little uneasy. "Feeling nervous?" Asuna asked.

"A little." Kirito said. "I have this feeling that we probably won't survive this."

"You're probably right." Riku said. "But, that never stopped any of us, right?"

"Good point." Kirito said.

"Let's go." Sabrina said as they ran off.

**Sacred Moon**

A few minutes later, they got to the top of the castle where Xemnas was looking at the destroyed Kingdom Hearts. "Oh...my Kingdom Hearts...ruined." He said. "Now I'll have to start all over again." He put his hands down. "Warriors of the Keyblade!" He turned to them. "Go forth...and bring me more hearts!"

"No!" Sabrina, Sora, Riku, and Mickey exclaimed, pointing their Keyblades at him while Kairi tried to summon hers, but it didn't appear.

"Huh?" She wondered. Okay...I need to ask Riku about this once this is all over...

"Denizens of light, answer this: Why do you hate the darkness?"

"Aw, we don't hate it. It's just kinda...scary." Mickey said. "But the world's made of light AND darkness. You can't have one without the other, 'cause darkness is half of everything."

"It's because who's lurking inside it." Riku added.

"Then allow me another question. You accept darkness, yet choose to live in the light. So why is it that you loathe us who teeter on the edge of nothing? We who turned away by both light and dark...never given a choice?"

"That's simple. It's because you mess up our worlds." Riku replied.

"That may be. However...what other choice might we have had?" Xemnas asked.

"Just give it a rest." Sabrina said. "You're Nobodies! You don't even exist! You're not sad about anything!"

Xemnas chuckled. "Very good...you don't miss a thing. I cannot feel...sorrow. No matter what misery befalls the worlds. No matter what you think, what you feel, or how you exist." He said as the whole place lit up, forcing Sora and Sabrina to cover their eyes.

When they opened them, there were in front of Memory Skyscraper...and they were alone. "Guys?" Sora wondered.

"Uh, Sora?" Sabrina poked him as he turned, then seeing Xemnas in front of them, as he summoned his Etheral Blades.

**Disappeared (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Wait a second..." Sora said. "Those blades..." His eyes widened. "WE FACED YOU IN HOLLOW BASTION?!"

Xemnas chuckled. "Indeed, you did. It was our first meeting." He said. "I was testing your power. Now you don't have your friends with you."

Sabrina clenched her fists. "Don't get cocky...we may be less in numbers, but we'll still take you down!" She exclaimed as they both ran towards Xemnas...but he disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Sora asked and then looked up, seeing Xemnas on top of Memory Skyscraper. "You coward..." He said and ran towards the building. "GET DOWN HERE, YOU COWARD!"

"Sora..." Sabrina sighed and then remembered something. "Wait...I never used her yet..." She thought out loud. "ROSALINA!" She summoned.

Rosalina appeared near them. "Yes?" She asked.

"Uh, we need to get up there..." Sora pointed up.

Rosalina looked up. "Say no more." She said as she summoned a Luma.

"Alright, stand back!" The Luma ordered and then transformed into a Launch Star, as Sabrina hopped on it and then launched towards Xemnas as he jumped down and ready to slash her and when they were at eye level, Sabrina slashed him down, much to his surprise and as he was falling...

"GIVE ME STRENGTH!" Sora yelled, using Ragnarock on Xemnas, knocking him away as he then looked at Rosalina. "So uh...you gonna fight or something?"

Rosalina turned to Xemnas and ran right towards him as he slashed her, but she jumped up and kicked him right in the head, knocking him away. "FIRE!" Sabrina yelled after she landed.

"GUARD!" Xemnas yelled, but Sora ran around the barrier after the Firaga bounced back as he slashed him multiple times, and then blocked Xemnas's attacks and then he used Aerial Slam...where Rosalina jumped up and scissor kicked him down.

"Whoa..." Sora said in amazement.

"She didn't get into Smash Bros for NOTHING, Sora." Sabrina smiled and then slashed Xemnas, but he blocked and slashed her multiple times and before he could knock her away, Sora used Thundaga on him while she used Curaga and then Rosalina ran to Xemnas.

"I am NOT getting beat up by a princess." Xemnas said, slashing her, but she dodged every attack and then Rosalina kicked him in the chest.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." Rosalina said and then used an uppercut on him, knocking him in the air as Sora and Sabrina slashed him down...and he did not get up...but instead he faded away.

"That was it?" Sabrina raised an eyebrow.

"Well, we got stronger and we have Rosalina on our side." Sora smiled.

"Sora! Sabrina! Where are you?" Kairi's voice called out to them.

"Guys, answer me!" Riku exclaimed...and then Sora, Sabrina and Rosalina landed behind them.

"Ow..." Sora muttered.

"Oh...there you are." Riku said and looked at Rosalina. "Uh..."

"Rosalina." Sabrina told him. "It's a long story..." She said.

"So...is Xemnas gone?" Sora asked.

"Does that answer your question?" Rosalina asked, pointing to Xemnas right in front of Kingdom Hearts.

**Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Hear me, Kingdom Hearts! Mark my words! You can no more be complete without me than I without you. Heed me, Kingdom Hearts. Lend me your power, so that we may be complete! The power to erase the fools that hinder us." Xemnas said.

"Xemnas! No!" Mickey exclaimed.

"Hearts quivering with hatred..."

Sabrina's fists clenched. "XEMNAS! DON'T!" She yelled.

"Hearts burning with rage..."

"You'll never win!" Donald exclaimed.

"Hearts scarred with envy... That fool Ansem said the heart's true nature was beyond his understanding. But it's not beyond mine! Hearts are the source of all power!" He exclaimed and then he disappeared.

"Xemnas! You can't hide from us!" Sora exclaimed.

"We gotta stop him now." Mickey said.

"One question, where is he?" Kirito asked.

"Mew mew!" Mew exclaimed, pointing in a direction as they turned to see a door appearing in front of Kingdom Hearts.

"What's goin' on?" Goofy asked.

"Xemnas must be inside." Riku said.

"The worlds gave us this doorway." Mickey explained. "They want us to be the guardians of their destiny."

"Once we go through...there's no turning back." Riku said. "It's victory...or oblivion."

"I'm not choosing oblivion...we've come this far and I'm NOT backing down now." Sabrina said.

"We're all in this together." Latias said.

"Then let's go." Asuna said as Sora, Sabrina, Riku and Mickey fired beams from their Keyblades to unlock the door.

"Get ready, Xemnas...it all ends here!" Sora exclaimed as they all ran in...minus Rosalina since she disappeared.

As they did, they saw Xemnas at the top of some skyscraper...and some sort of dragon behind him. "So...it seems your hearts have led you to obliteration. Perhaps it doesn't pay to be too loyal to one's heart. I will have to be sure and remember that."

**Darkness of the Unknown (Kingdom Hearts II)**

A building flew directly towards them, forcing them to run and once it landed, the shockwave knocked Mickey and Kairi out of the door. "No!" Riku exclaimed, but the door closed before they could do anything.

"We can take him..." Sora said.

"Mew mew!" Mew exclaimed as it transformed into Giratina as Latias transformed and then Sabrina sent out Kyurem as Sabrina got on Giratina with Riku, Sora hopping on Kyurem with Kirito and Donald, and Asuna and Goofy getting on Latias as they flew off.

Eventually, after destroying the two main power units, they flew up to where Xemnas was...and to their surprise, Xemnas was in armor. "Whoa..." Kirito said, taking out his swords as they hopped off of the Pokemon as Giratina transformed into Lucario while Sabrina hit the Mega Stone as Latias Mega Evolved.

"Cursed fool!" Xemnas exclaimed, summoning Xaldin's lances and slashing them, but they all dodged as they all ran towards Xemnas and slashed him multiple times as Latias used Psybeam on him and Kyurem used Ice Beam.

"Lucario, Aura Sphere!" Sabrina ordered as Lucario used Aura Sphere on Xemnas and then Riku used Dark Firaga on Xemnas.

Asuna held her arm back and threw her sword directly at Xemnas' chest, impaling him as she ran towards him, removing her sword and jumping back to avoid Saix's Claymore slamming into her. "That was some incredible aim!" Sora exclaimed.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Time to finish this..." Riku said as he jumped up and used Dark Aura on Xemnas and after he was done, he jumped back as Latias used Draco Meteor to finish Xemnas off for good.

**Organization XIII**

They all reappeared at the top of the castle...as Xemnas was on his knees. "I need...more rage...I need more...hearts..."

Sabrina looked at him. "Xemnas, there's more to a heart than just anger or hate. It's full of all kinds of feelings. Don't you remember?"

Xemnas looked at her, starting to fade away. "Unfortunately...I don't..." He said and disappeared.

**Sacred Moon**

"Gosh, you all did great." Mickey said.

"Ah...it's finally over." Sabrina said, just hugging Sora and Kairi...and then she got an idea, looking at her brother and best friend as she just smiled.

"Sis? What are you...?" Sora raised an eyebrow.

Sabrina giggled and parted from them, then placing Sora right in front of Kairi...as they both got the idea of what she was trying to do and Sora turned a deep red. "Um...I..." Sora said.

Kairi placed her arms around Sora. "Oh you don't have to say anything." She said and just basically kissed Sora right there, making hum blush even more, but he wrapped his arms around her...causing everyone to cheer.

"WELL IT'S ABOUT TIME!" Donald yelled.

"Okay, now I really wish we had a camera." Latias said.

"Mew!" Mew agreed.

Sabrina turned to see Riku looking off at the distance, not watching Sora kissing Kairi. "So, you're coming back with us, right?"

"I had given in to the darkness." Riku muttered.

"Riku..."

Riku turned to her. "How am I going to face everyone?"

Sabrina thought about it. "Like this." She said and did a funny face that Sora would've made, and then Riku laughed.

"I gotta hand it to you...Sora DID rub off on you." Riku said.

"Hey, I can have funny moments too, ya know." She said, winking at him...and suddenly the whole place rumbled.

"We gotta get out of here." Mickey said, as they all walked up to the two.

"I'll open a path." Riku said, extending his hand out...but no portal came. "Huh?"

"You don't belong in the dark realm, Riku." Mickey said.

"So how are we gonna get out of here, your majesty?" Donald asked.

"Hmm..." Mickey folded his arms.

Behind them, Namine appeared as Sora, Sabrina, Kairi and Mew turned around to see her...while Riku just turned his head and then Namine opened up a portal.

"Who did this?" Donald asked.

"Welp, I don't know. But let's go." Mickey said...and suddenly they heard barking as they turned to see Pluto just running in.

"Wait for me!" Goofy exclaimed and ran off as Donald and Mickey ran in.

"You guys coming?" Latias asked as Kirito and Asuna were near her.

"Uh, be with you in a minute." Sabrina said as they nodded and they ran in together.

**Friends in my Heart (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Thank you, Namine." Kairi thanked her.

"Sure." Namine nodded and then looked at Sora and Sabrina. "See? We meet again, like we promised."

"Huh?" Sora and Sabrina wondered.

"You said we'd meet again, but when we did, we might not recognize each other." A voice said as Roxas walked out of Sora, making him jump in surprise.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Sora exclaimed.

Xarina walked out of Sabrina, as her eyes widened. "What in the world?!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Mew!" Mew exclaimed and flew up to Xarina, circling around her.

Xarina giggled. "Hey, Mew." She smiled.

Namine smiled at the two of them. "It's strange..."

"I think we get it..." Xarina said, placing her hand on Mew's head. "We see ourselves the way you remember us."

"Yeah, and you see us the way you remember us." Roxas said.

"I always thought Nobodies were doomed to fade away back into darkness..." Namine said.

"Yeah, but we didn't." Roxas smiled. "We got to meet our original selves."

"So, we can be together again!" Namine smiled.

"Right." Xarina said, looking at the three. "Anytime these three are together."

"We'll be together all the time, right?" Kairi looked at them.

"Uh...yeah!" Sora nodded.

"You don't sound so sure." Xarina looked at Sora.

"It just sounded so sudden, alright?" He told her, causing the three Nobodies to laugh and then Kairi extended her hand to Namine as she took it...and then Namine glowed and went back inside Kairi.

"Uh..." Sora blinked.

"Look sharp!" Roxas told him as he glowed and went inside Sora.

"Hey..." Xarina looked at Sabrina. "Take care of Mew for me, alright?"

Sabrina smiled. "Of course I will." She said

Xarina looked at Mew. "See ya..." She said and then disappeared into Sabrina.

"Mew..." Mew waved goodbye to Xarina, a tear running down its cheek.

"Um..." Sora blinked, still wondering what just happened.

"Don't worry." Riku walked up to him. "You're all still you."

"Hey, let's go home." Kairi said, seeing Mew flying into the portal.

"Come on, let's go." Sabrina said, looking at Riku.

"Right." Riku nodded.

They walked towards it...but once Kairi walked in...the portal just closed, much to the trio's shock. "What just happened?!" Sora exclaimed.

"Um..." Sabrina blinked. "The portal closed after Kairi walked in."

"I can see that, captain obvious." Sora glared at her.

Riku heard roaring as they turned to see a dragon coming right for them. "Guys...I don't think Xemnas is finished yet." He said.

**Darkness of the Unknown**

"HOW?! He faded right in front of us!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Somehow...i'm thinking he just pretended to die." Riku said.

"Oh great..." Sora muttered, and then the whole castle started to tilt. "OH GEEZ!"

Riku noticed a vehicle in front of them. "There!" He exclaimed as he jumped towards it as Sora jumped over to it as well. "Sabrina! Hurry!"

"Right!" Sabrina exclaimed as she jumped right towards them...but her jump was just a little short...

"Sabrina!" Sora exclaimed as he reached for her...but his arm length was short as well. "NO!" He exclaimed, watching Sabrina fall.

"Oh no...I am NOT going to let her go down like this!" Riku exclaimed as they tried to go after her, but then they heard a Pokemon cry as Kyurem flew up next to them with Sabrina right on him. "Don't scare us like that!"

"Hey, I thought I'd make it!" Sabrina told him as they flew after the dragon.

_One dragon battle later..._

They heard laughter after the dragon went down...and then they saw some sort of battleship coming towards them...with Xemnas in his armor at the very top. "I knew it." Riku muttered.

"Let's give him all we got." Sabrina said as they flew towards Xemnas and after they landed...their vehicle slipped off the battleship and fell into the abyss.

"Well, there's no escape now." Sora said, taking out his Ultima and then Kyurem went back inside his Pokeball as Sabrina summoned Igneel's Flame.

Xemnas ran towards them and slashed them, but they quickly dodged and Sora used Aerial Slam on him, then jumping back and used Triple Firaga on him. "BLIZZAGA!" Sabrina yelled, but Xemnas dodged and grabbed her by the throat, holding his sword in the other hand and aimed it at her heart.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Sora yelled, running towards Sabrina with Riku as Sora used Zantetsuken and Riku used Dark Firaga.

"You okay?" Riku asked, helping her up.

"I am now." Sabrina smiled, using Curaga as the trio ran to the armored Xemnas and slashed him multiple times, dodging on occasion and continued slashing him.

"I say we wrap this up." Sora said.

"Way ahead of you, bro." Sabrina nodded.

"Then let's do it." Riku said as they ran towards Xemnas.

"Begone." Xemnas said, slashing Riku, but he jumped up in the air and used Dark Aura, and after he was done, Sabrina used Ragnarock and then Sora used Strike Raid as it went through the Ragnarock and hit Xemnas...and then the Ragnarock connected after the Keyblade knocked into him, as they all heard him groaning in pain.

"And good riddance." Sabrina said, but suddenly the whole place glowed and they were in the final area...where Xemnas was wearing white and black clothing. "...Or not."

"Heroes from the realm of light...I will not allow it to end this way...not yet." He said. "If light and darkness are eternal, then surely we nothings must be the same...eternal!"

"You're right, light and darkness are eternal." Riku nodded. "Nothing probably goes on forever, too."

"But guess what, Xemnas?" Sabrina glared at him.

"That doesn't mean YOU'RE eternal!" Sora exclaimed.

Xemnas chuckled. "No more eternal than that radiance of yours."

**Darkness of the Unknown - Final Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Anger and hate...are supreme." He said and then disappeared, and then slashing Sabrina away from behind.

"FREEZE!" Sora yelled, using Blizzaga on Xemnas, but he quickly dodged and surrounded Sora with laser bullets.

"FIRE!" Xemnas yelled, blasting Sora away and then Riku used Dark Firaga on Xemnas, but Xemnas dodged and slashed Riku several times in all directions, but he was stopped by Sabrina's Stopza.

Sabrina smirked and then used Ars Arcanum and slashed him over to Sora, who used Aerial Slam on him and then Riku slashed Xemnas several times before used Dark Firaga again. "BIND!" Xemnas yelled, knocking them all away as he then surrounded them with laser bullets again. "FIRE!"

"REFLEGA!" Sabrina yelled, as the bullets hit Xemnas and then she slashed him several times and then used Sonic Blade, but before the first hit connected, Xemnas disappeared and grabbed her by the throat.

"We shall go together." He said and threw her up in the air, as he then jumped up and slashed her several times, smirking at her yelling in pain.

"THUNDER!" Sora yelled, preventing Xemnas to hit Sora's sister again as Riku jumped up and slashed Xemnas down. "Heal!" Sora exclaimed, using Curaga on Sabrina.

"Thanks." Sabrina nodded as they ran towards Xemnas.

"Can you spare...a heart?" Xemnas asked and hit the siblings with lightning, trapping them.

"Guys!" Riku exclaimed as he ran towards Xemnas and tried to stop him, but was knocked away, as he growled under his breath. "You won't get away with this!" he exclaimed and then ran to him while avoiding some Xemnas clones and then he jumped up and grabbed Xemnas' hands, stopping the electricity and saving the both of them and then Riku threw Xemnas away from them. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah." Sora nodded as they both used Curaga and then the trio ran towards Xemnas and slashed him several times before Xemnas jumped up and was above them.

"There's no such thing as light." He said, as a huge dome of laser bullets surrounded them.

"Oh...my...god." Sabrina said, her eyes widening.

"Okay, now THIS is overkill!" Sora exclaimed.

"Are we gonna try to deflect these or are we just gonna stand here and get ourselves killed?" Riku asked them.

"FIRE!" Xemnas yelled, forcing all of them to block and reflect them back, and more was just coming.

"There's too many of them!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"I don't think we're gonna make it!" Sora exclaimed.

"QUIT YOUR WHINING AND KEEP ON REFLECTING!" Riku yelled as they kept on doing it and then eventually...they disappeared, forcing the trio to fall to their knees in exhaustion...and then Riku was slashed away by Xemnas.

"RIKU!" They both yelled and looked at Xemnas in front of them.

"Farewell." Xemnas said, slashing down, but Riku managed to get in the way and blocked it, forcing Xemnas to slash him and take Riku down, as he dropped Way to the Dawn near Sabrina.

Sabrina's Fairy Tail mark glowed and she grabbed Way to the Dawn. "Don't you EVER...MESS WITH US!" She yelled and slashed Xemnas with Igneel's Flame and Way to the Dawn several times, as Sora watched on in amazement...and then Sabrina threw Way to the Dawn to Sora. "I'm not gonna hog all the fun here!"

Sora smirked, feeling his Fairy Tail mark glow and then did the same thing on Xemnas, as he was just yelling in pain until he jumped back to Riku and Sabrina. "Let's finish it." He said, offering his Ultima to them as they placed their hands on the Ultima and then fired a huge beam of light at Xemnas, as his eyes widened and it went through him.

Xemnas looked at them one last time, reaching for them but faded away for good. "We did it!" Sora exclaimed, but suddenly they were surrounded by Dusks.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that..." Riku said as they summoned their Keyblades again.

_One major exhausting battle later..._

**Sacred Moon**

Sora fell on his knees, Sabrina was sitting down, panting and then Riku just collapsed, as the two looked at him with concern. "Guys...I can't..." He muttered.

"Don't say another word." Sora said. "It's not over, it's just not." He said, then seeing Sabrina finish drinking a Megalixer and getting up.

"He's right...we can't give up now." Sabrina said as they both helped him up and helped him walk.

"How can you both say that?" He asked. "Even if we could go on...look where we are."

"Ah, c'mon, Riku. You've been hanging out in the darkness too long." Sora said. "You gotta try and think positive."

A couple minutes later...

"You know..." Riku started. "I always figured I was better at stuff than you two."

"Really?" Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Are you mad?" He asked.

"No. I kinda always thought you were better at everything, too." Sora replied.

"And as much as I hate to admit it..." Sabrina sighed, looking at him. "You're...sorta better than me when it comes to a duel back at the islands." She said.

Sora noticed something. "Uh, guys? What's that light?" He asked as they noticed it while they were walking...and when they went through it...they were in the Dark Margin.

They all blinked, looking at the ocean in front of them. "End of the road..." Riku said.

"Yep." Sabrina nodded.

**Waltz of the Boos (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Riku looked at the siblings. "Put me down. I can walk." He requested as they nodded and let go of him as the two of them walked over to the water.

"You know, maybe the darkness has gotten to me too." Sora muttered.

Sabrina sighed. "I'd be lying if I said it wasn't." She muttered, and then they heard a thud as they turned to see Riku collapsed on the ground. "Riku!" She exclaimed as they ran over to him.

"This world is perfect for me..." Riku muttered. "If this is what the world really is...just this, then maybe I should fade back into darkness."

"Riku..." Sora said.

"If the world is made of light and darkness...we'll be the darkness."

Sora looked back at the ocean. "Yeah, the other side...the realm of light is safe now."

"Kairi, the King, Latias, Mew...everyone." Sabrina said. "Everyone's there."

"That's what I mean." Riku said. "Hey, could you help me? I want to get down to the water." They nodded and helped Riku up and helped him walk to the water. "At least the waves sound the same." He smiled.

They gently put him down on the sand as Sora sat down next to him while Sabrina leaned back and looked at the dark sky. "What I said back there..." Riku started to say. "...About thinking I was better at stuff than you."

"Hmm?" They both wondered.

"To tell you the truth...I was jealous of the both of you."

"What for?" Sora asked.

"I wished I could live life the way you do. Just following my heart." He explained.

"Yeah, well...we've got our share of problems too." Sabrina said, looking at the sky.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Like...wanting to be like you." She said as Riku looked at her in surprise and then he turned to Sora, as he just nodded.

"Well, there is one advantage to being me." He said. "Something you both could never imitate."

"Really? What's that?" Sora asked.

"Having you both for a friend." He replied.

"Then I guess, I'm okay the way I am." Sora said.

"Yeah." Sabrina nodded and sighing. "I guess we'll be living here for the rest of our lives..."

The three of them looked at the sky together, and then Riku felt something touch his shoes as he looked down to see a letter in a bottle. He picked up in curiosity, pulled the letter out and read it. "Huh..." He said quietly. "Hey guys? I think this letter is for you."

"What letter?" Sabrina asked and noticed the letter in Riku's hand as Sora took it, forcing his sister to move and sitting right next to her brother so she could read it.

"Thinking of you, wherever you are." Sora read...and slowly, it was turning into Kairi's voice.

**Hikari – Orchestra (Kingdom Hearts)**

"We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend. Now I will step forward and realize this wish. And who knows: Starting a new journey may not be so hard or maybe it has already begun. There are many worlds, but they share the same sky...one sky, one destiny. – Kairi." They both read and suddenly a light shined in front of them as they looked at it.

"Light." Riku said.

"The door to light." Sabrina said and she got up. "Come on, we'll go together." She said.

Riku looked at the both of them. "Right." He nodded as Sora helped him up as they walked towards the light.

Three small comet-like figures rained down in the middle of an ocean and then they hit the water as Sora, Sabrina and Riku came up from the water and they looked around. "Where are we?" Sabrina asked.

"SORA! SABRINA! RIKU!" A voice exclaimed as they turned to see Kairi waving over to them. They were back at Destiny Islands.

**Passion (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Kairi!" Sora exclaimed as they all swam over to the island as Kairi was smiling at the three of them...and then suddenly, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Latias and Mew ran over to them. Donald and Goofy tackled Sora, Latias tackled Sabrina while Mew just circled around her and then Riku caught Mickey in his arms while Kirito and Asuna were standing right next to Kairi, smiling at all this.

"Mew mew!" Mew exclaimed as Sabrina was hugging Latias...and then Kyurem got out of his Pokeball and gently nuzzled Sabrina, causing her to giggle.

Sora chuckled after reuniting with Donald and Goofy, and then he looked up to see Kairi, as they both smiled. "Aww..." Mickey chuckled as Sora reached deep in his pocket and pulled out Kairi's good luck charm, then he looked at Sabrina.

Inside Sora and Sabrina, Roxas and Xarina were smiling at each other, then they turned over to see Namine, smiling over to the both of them. "W-we're back!" Sora smiled, wiping a tear from his eye.

Kairi extended her arm out to them. "You're home." She smiled as they both took the hand.

In Hyrule, Link and Zelda were waving good-bye to Midna and then they both looked at each other, smiling at each other...and then Epona gently nudged Link closer to Zelda, causing both of them to blush, but Zelda grabbed Link by the shirt and kissed him.

In Gensokyo, Remilia and Flandre were wrestling each other for fun...and Flandre was right on top of Remilia while Marisa was just being the referee, ignoring Nitori's laughter from behind and then Flandre got up, helping her sister up as she won the match...and then both of them turned to see Patchouli and Alice helping Sakuya walk over to them. Both of them smiled as they walked over to her and hugged her, and Sakuya returned it.

At the Smash Mansion, the Smash Mansion was done and looked even bigger than ever, as everyone cheered. Auron was behind them and he slowly walked away and disappeared as Link and Zelda turned around and saw what happened, looking a bit saddened.

In Magnolia, Wendy was looking at the sky, smiling and then Natsu invited her in as she walked in to see everyone in the entire guild holding a banner saying "Welcome to the guild!" which just made her smile and a couple tears ran down her cheeks.

In Skyworld, Pit was talking to Magnus and Gaol, chatting things up and something poked him on the shoulder as he turned around to see Phosphora side stepping out of the way as Viridi walked over to him as he waved at her, but that's what they all did...so Magnus, Gaol and Phosphora pushed them a little closer...until Viridi grabbed Pit by the tunic and pulled him down to kiss him, making him blush and Magnus and Gaol were just chuckling while Phosphora was giggling.

In Kalos, Rosa was wearing the bride outfit that Peach gave her since it was their wedding day already and before Lucario could escort her to her husband-to-be, Palutena walked in the room with the other Princess of Hearts...minus Kairi as she smiled and hugged them all.

At Dreamland, Dedede was fixing up his castle with the help of some Waddle Dees and a Waddle Doo, when something poked him as he turned around to see Kirby and Meta Knight in front of him...and Kirby was holding a cake out with frosting saying "Thank you for being with us." It said, as Dedede could do nothing but smile as he picked up the cake with a smile and was about to take a slice...until Kirby sucked the slice up...and the cake, causing Dedede to get angry and yell at the puffball while Meta Knight was failing to hold in his laughter.

At Twilight Town, Hayner was in front of Seifer holding Struggle Bats, and then they lunged right for each other.

In Hollow Bastion, Yuffie was giving Merlin and Cid some Sea-Salt Ice Cream...until the Gullwings took the ice cream away from them and took off, making Yuffie run after them while Leon was looking at a card.

At Disney Castle, Minnie and Daisy were talking to each other as they noticed Donald, Goofy and Mickey walking up to them...and then Daisy tackled Donald and squeezed the life out of him while Minnie and Mickey just hugged.

In Alto Mare, Latios was flying by his lonesome, just watching some kids running and having fun when he got poked on the side, as he turned and saw Latias in front of him, his eyes widening and did nothing but hug her, as she hugged him back.

**Destiny Islands (Kingdom Hearts)**

Sabrina and Riku were sitting on a tree as Sora ran up to them and sat on the tree as well. "Nothing's changed, huh?" Riku asked.

"Nope. Nothing will." Sora said, watching Kirito and Asuna just playing in the water, splashing each other.

"That was so sudden of them asking us if they could stay here and not in Hollow Bastion." Sabrina said.

"Yeah." Sora nodded. "On the bright side, the population of this world just went up by two." He said, causing Riku and Sabrina to laugh. "Or three...because of Mew."

"Yeah." Sabrina giggled.

Riku looked out in the horizon. "What a small world."

"But part of one that's much bigger." Sabrina said.

"Yeah." Riku nodded.

"Hey Riku...what do you think it was, the door to the light?" Sora asked.

Riku poked Sora's chest. "This." He said

"...This?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, it's always closer than you think." Riku said. "In fact, I told Sabrina that before you came by."

"Ah." Sora said, and then got a smirk. "You two weren't doing anything ELSE, were ya?"

Sabrina glared. "What gave you THAT idea?"

Sora laughed. "Oh, ya know..."

"Sora! Sabrina! Riku!" A voice called out to them as they turned to see Kairi running up to them with Mew close behind.

"Hey, what's up?" Sora asked.

Kairi was holding a letter in a bottle. "Look." She said, holding it out to them...as the letter had the king's seal.

"From the king?!" Sabrina wondered as Sora took it out as they all read it together.

_Meanwhile...several years ago..._

A lone figure in armor in the Keyblade Graveyard was holding the Ends of the Earth Keyblade as he noticed a figure walking up to them with the Rainfell Keyblade. "Aqua." He greeted.

"Terra." She greeted and they both noticed two other figures walking up to them. One of them was wearing white armor with some red on the shoulders, it looked similar to Aqua's. "Hey Ven, Aria."

Ventus was holding the Wayward Wind Keyblade and Aria was holding a Keyblade with the Fairy Tail symbol for the keychain, the handle was like the Oathkeeper, the blade was similar to Ven's Lost Memory and the teeth were flames. "Hey." Aria greeted.

Terra turned his head to see an old man walking up to them in the distance. "Him..." He muttered.

**Birth by Sleep**

**Fate of the Unknown (Kingdom Hearts II – Final Mix)**

Xehanort walked up to the four of them...and then another figure appeared next to him...Vanitas. "You..." Ventus clenched his fists as he attempted to move, but Terra stopped him and then ran towards Xehanort and Vanitas.

"XEHANOOOOORT!" Terra yelled, running towards the two.

"Hmph." Xehanort chuckled and raised his hand up, and when Terra was close enough, the ground suddenly raised up while he jumped, causing him to lose his footing and slid on the ground a few feet as he looked up to see Xehanort and Vanitas going up even highed on another mountain being raised, and then Vanitas jumped down and used Thundaga on Terra, making him groan in pain while Aqua, Aria and Ven ran to take on Vanitas while Terra looked up and glared at Xehanort as he ran off.

Xehanort looked down at several Keyblades and forced them to move on their own. "You think you can stop me, you brats?" Vanitas asked. "THUNDER!" He yelled, attempting to electrify Ven and Aria, but Aqua used Blizzaga to stop him...and then the Keyblades arrived. "Here's my ride!" He exclaimed as he jumped up and used Blizzaga on the trio, but they dodged and then the Keyblades got to Ven, launching him away and then Aria slashed Vanitas but he blocked.

"THUNDAGA!" Aqua yelled, but Vanitas dodged and took off with the Keyblades where Terra was, and Vanitas knocked him off, as he was falling off the mountain. "Terra!" Aqua exclaimed but Terra quickly impaled his Keyblade on the mountain, slowing his descent, but it caused part of the rock to fall with him...and then the Keyblades hit Aqua, making her yell in pain and then was launched away.

"Aqua!" Terra exclaimed and then the Keyblades went over to him and was covered by Keyblades in the air.

Aqua got up as Aria and Ven were immediately by her side. "Are you okay?!" Aria exclaimed.

"I'm fine..." Aqua muttered as her helmet was totally gone, revealing her blue hair as she cast a Reflega spell on Terra, as the Keyblades hit the shield and then caused a massive explosion right in front of Xehanort, as he smirked.

"We'll take care of this!" Aria exclaimed as she and Ven took off.

Terra landed on the ground and then got up, seeing Xehanort in front of him. "This ends now!" He exclaimed and ran over to slash him, but Xehanort blocked with his own Keyblade as they clashed several times until Xehanort used a Blizzaga spell on his arm, as he slid on the ground once it connected, seeing his arm freezing up and glared at Xehanort. "You..."

Xehanort chuckled and smirked at him. "You won't win." He said.

"THIS IS FOR TERRA!" Aria suddenly yelled and slashed down, but Xehanort quickly turned her around and kicked her off the cliff...and then Ven jumped up and slashed down, but Xehanort grabbed him.

"Aria! Ven!" Terra exclaimed as he tried to move to Xehanort while he was holding Ven hostage, but Vanitas slammed down with his Keyblade ride right on Terra, launching him off the mountain.

Aria got up, her helmet totally shattered, revealing her long golden hair and looked up right at the same time as Aqua, as they both saw Xehanort holding Ven. "Let go of me!" He protested.

"VEN!" They both yelled.

Ven looked down to see his sister and Aqua. "H-help..." He said and then Xehanort froze his entire body and let him go...off the mountain as he was hitting the cliff several times, shattering his Keyblade, his helmet...but before he hit the ground, Aria lunged and saved him, holding him in her arms as Aqua quickly ran to their side.

Xehanort chuckled and held a blue-ish flame in the palm of his hand and then it went up into the clouds. The clouds separated, revealing Kingdom Hearts as it was shining down on them. "Yes, Kingdom Hearts! Lend me your power!" Xehanort exclaimed.

Aria and Aqua looked at Kingdom Hearts with their eyes widening and a good distance off, Terra took off his helmet and looked at Kingdom Hearts, not knowing his eyes turning yellow.

**Kingdom Hearts**

Way off in the distance, Mickey was holding his Star Seeker Keyblade, looking at Kingdom Hearts.  
>=====================================================================================================<p>

**And of course, the longest chapter i've ever done is the last one of this story. Figures.**

**Aria was originally going to have spiky red hair, but as I was plotting, I just couldn't picture her like that but with long golden hair, so I went with that instead.**

**Now if you'll excuse me...I got Birth by Sleep to do!**


End file.
